Vendetta
by Adelfie
Summary: Life in Italy is perfect, until a mafia dispute tears through Donatello's family, separating him and his baby brother Michelangelo from their remaining family. Now they have to fend for themselves in New York City, of all places. A nice woman named Tang Shen offers them shelter and peace, but it may be too late to calm the storm that Donatello's rage will bring. Human!AU
1. Endings and Beginnings

**A/N: ****Hello and welcome! Just for a reference in this first chapter (which is like a prologue), Leo, Raph, and Donnie are 11 years old, and Mikey is 4.  
**

**Now buckle up, and let's see where this thing goes. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_A small town in Italy_

Mikey was crying from the bathtub Saturday morning, and it was starting to get on 11-year-old Donnie's nerves as he tried to read. He tried not to flinch as his four-year-old brother crescendoed to another wail from the bathroom that connected off their parents' bedroom.

Over the noise, he could hear his brothers Leo and Raph trying to console him.

"_Per favore_, Mikey," Leo was saying as he washed the shampoo out of Mikey's hair. "You're almost all the way clean, it's not that bad."

"Yeah, stop cryin'," Raph huffed, not unkindly, from where he was kneeling over the tub. "Mom's busy right now, she can't be here. You know that."

But as Mikey's hiccuping sobs showed no sign of stopping, Raph threw his head back, and peered out the open bathroom door.

"Hey Don, help a brother out here, yeah?"

Donnie lifted his head from his science textbook. He was about to say no, but over Raph's shoulder, he caught sight of Leo giving him a steady gaze. _Trapped. _He could fight with Raph, sure, but not with his other triplet brother. Donnie suspected it was because Leo was the oldest, beating Raph by three minutes and himself by eight.

Repressing a groan, Donnie closed his book and slipped off their parents' bed, leaving wrinkles in the silk sheets where he'd been sitting. The housekeeping staff hired by their parents would have to fix it when they came on Monday, as they always did.

"What can _I _do?" Donnie asked painstakingly, coming to a stop at the open doorway. "You're better with him."

Raph shot him a look. The front of his shirt was thoroughly doused from how many times Mikey had splashed away all the bathtub toys in rejection.

"Does it _look _like we're doing better with him?" Raph grumbled.

As if on cue, Mikey chucked a rubber duck at his head. It made a comical squeak on contact before plopping back in the water. Raph continued to glare at Donnie, but his left eye twitched.

Biting back a laugh, Donnie surveyed the scene. He had to admit, normally bath time wasn't such a disaster. A majority of bath water had not stayed in the tub. Mikey was red-faced and miserable. So was Raph. Even Leo was looking spent.

This was why their mother usually took care of bath time, but today she'd left the three of them in charge while she and their father met with some people downstairs in the parlor. Which Donnie had translated to _Leo and Raph _being in charge of their youngest brother, and _him _being able to read a science book in peace, like he usually did whenever they were assigned babysitting duty. It wasn't that he loved Mikey any less, he just didn't know know what Mikey needed half the time. There was no textbook on little brothers; he'd been to the library to check.

Donnie pushed up his round glasses. "All the roles that could have been helpful are taken," he said. "Leo is doing the scrubbing and rinsing, and you're proving the entertainment, Raph."

"Funny," Raph drawled.

"There's nothing I can _do _," Donnie insisted. "Why is he crying so much, anyway?"

"_Down, _Mikey," Leo said suddenly. "You're still all soapy!"

Donnie looked over, catching Mikey in the process of pulling the strings of Leo's hoodie in an attempt to climb out. His little feet were as close to the rounded bottom edge of the tub as they could get. After realizing that Leo wasn't letting him go anywhere, their baby brother broke into fresh tears and buried his face into Leo's shoulder. As Mikey sobbed, Leo washed the last of the soap suds off his back, looking like the picturesque definition of weary.

"I don't know what's wrong," Leo responded as Mikey clung onto him. "He's never cried this much during bath time."

"Isn't it just because Mom's not here to wash him?" Raph asked.

"I thought that too, at first," Leo admitted. "But we've been in charge before, he's never been this, er, _cranky _."

Donnie could attest to that, given the state the bathroom was in.

"So his unusual mood today indicates that something is amiss," he reasoned, mostly to himself. "But what could it be?"

Raph cast him a dull look. "Can you ever talk normal?"

"I _do _talk normal! This is normal!"

"No, you _don't, _and it _isn't, _you dork!"

Donnie felt a pulse of rage run through him. Maybe Mikey's tantrum was contagious. "How's this for normal: shut _up! _"

"Hey, how about you two stop fighting for two seconds and be useful?" Leo asked. "Raph, drain the tub. Donnie, I need Mikey's towel."

Donnie turned to the towel rack, where all their towels were usually folded neatly and hung up by the housekeeping staff. He spotted his, Raph's, and Leo's towels, purple, red and blue respectively, but there was no fluffy orange towel for Mikey.

"Leo? It's not here."

"What? Oh, wait, I think I put it over the, um," Leo paused, and Donnie could hear realization in his voice. "_Oh _."

Over by the tub, on the soapy floor, lay Mikey's towel, sopping wet. Completely unusable. The triplets just stared at it for a moment, the only sound being Mikey's hiccuping breath.

"I had it on the side of the tub," Leo said first, quietly.

"I think he might have pushed it over," Donnie murmured.

"No, he _definitely _pushed it over," Raph mused.

Donnie snapped his fingers. "I'll go get another one," he decided, and Leo gave him a grateful look.

They all had multiple towels, so he'd just pick up a spare from Mikey's room. He left the bathroom, leaving the sound of the water gurgling down the drain and his brothers behind him.

* * *

The hallway that led from their parents' bedroom to theirs was more of a second-floor bridge that stretched over the grand foyer, wooden rails on either side. Donnie crossed the bridge, turned down the hallway and slipped into Mikey's bright orange room. The floor was littered with his toys and colorful picture books, but finding a fresh towel was easy enough, right on the top drawer of his turtle-themed dresser, next to the framed picture of their entire family, smiling at the camera. It had been taken on Christmas, with Mikey laughing in their mother's arms, and their father hugging him, Raph, and Leo all at once.

Donnie picked up the towel and made his way out of the room. As he crossed the second-floor bridge again, he could hear voices coming from the first floor, from the living room where the meeting was taking place.

He knew little about their guests today, but it wasn't unusual for his parents to have some over. With how much land they owned under the family name, meetings to discuss finance and management were common. Donnie was about to walk by, but his father's words reached his ears.

"I know you were in prison for a long time, Hunter, but I've not the same man you once knew."

Donnie slowed to a stop on the bridge, his heart rate picking up at the tone in his father's voice. He wasn't speaking in Italian, but English. They were fluent in English, thanks to their international tutors and Leo's love for the old American show _Space Heroes _, but it was rare to hear his father switch to their second language.

And what was he talking about? _Prison? _Who exactly was his father talking to? Not one of their workers, surely…

"Clearly," a gravelly voice responded. "Dragon Face told me everything. About your little romance, how you left, everything. A little persuasion, and he even told me your street address. Isn't that nice?"

A few chortles from the other guests followed.

The man's words were simple, albeit a bit confusing, but something clamped down in Donnie's gut. He had always prided himself on relying on facts before jumping to conclusions like Raph (_ Hothead, _their parents sometimes fondly called him), but something was _undeniable _about the atmosphere here. Something felt off.

His sixth sense was warning him.

Donnie gripped the wooden railing tighter when he heard his mother's speak. Her voice was firm when she asked, "What do you want from us?"

"Quiet, _Delucci, _" a girl's voice snapped. "No one was, like, even talking to you."

Donnie felt a sudden surge of anger rise up in defense for his mother. If Raph had heard, he'd have been barreling down the stairs by now, all punches. But Donnie wanted to hear more, to _understand _more. Quietly, he moved himself off the side of the bridge, to the staircase that led down.

"Don't speak to my wife that way," he heard his father say back. "You are only a visitor under our roof. An unwelcome one, at that."

"Wow, I'm so scared," the girl said dryly.

"You have to forgive Angel," the man with the gravelly voice said. "She's got a bit of a tongue."

"I see you've started recruiting children now," Donnie heard his father retort. "And here I thought coming to my home to threaten me was a new low."

"Threaten? Why, I'm offended," the man said. "You know what we want, just two signatures from a Mr. and Mrs. Delucci right here."

_Signatures? _Donnie's brain began to catch up to the speed of his heart. He stood on the middle of the stairs, closer to the living room entrance, his ears pricked up to maximum eavesdropping mode.

"And if we say no?" his mother asked, her voice colder and harder than Donnie had ever heard it.

"I don't know, I'm pretty good at persuasion," the man said, and Donnie could practically hear the gross, toothy smile in his next words. "How many kids do you have again? One? Two?"

"_Four _," the girl responded. "Triplets, and then a little tiny one."

Donnie felt something step on his heart at the sound of that. Someone knew who they were. Before the fact had any time to sink in, the man's exploded into a hair-raising laugh. Donnie's nails dug into the palm of a fist he hadn't known he was making.

"Triplets! Congratulations. You've really settled in, haven't you?"

"_Hunter, _" his father said, his voice low and dangerous. "You are not to lay a hand on my family."

"Oh, I won't, rest assured," the man said. "All you have to do is sign. And don't think about the calling for help. Your normal security guards are a little… erm, how should I say, _dead _at the moment?"

Donnie's stomach dropped. _Dead? _Like, as in, _not alive anymore _dead? This was crazy. He stared across the foyer, hardly daring to believe his ears. These people in their living room had to be kidding, had to mean something else by that-

"You _heathens _," Donnie heard his mother hiss in a lower voice. "You are monsters."

"_Maria, _" his father said, his voice hard. "Get the kids."

"Uh-uh-uh! Your kids aren't going anywhere. We need both of your signatures. And like I said, I won't lay a hand on them so long as you sign," the man said.

There was a silence. Donnie's heart was beating hard in his ears. He crept closer, only daring to go down the steps until he could see part of the room on the reflection of the glass door of the ebony grandfather clock that sat in the living room. A figure in the reflection moved, and he realized that he was looking at his parents, on the other side of the room.

"Someone hand me a pen," his father spoke, and Donnie could see his mother inhale sharply.

"Finally," the girl groaned from somewhere Donnie couldn't see.

Donnie did, however, see his father's gaze fixate on someone else.

"You're Angel, right?" his father asked. After a snarl, presumably from the girl, he continued. "I hope you realize that what you're doing, what you're _part _of, is wrong. And for your sake, I hope you one day find a better path."

"You don't know me," the girl snapped.

"Less talking, more signing," the man said.

Donnie watched as his father leaned over to some papers on the table and signed something at the bottom of the page. Then his mother followed suit, though her face was grim and fire in her eyes.

"Now," she said, looking up. "We'll get our kids and get out-"

_Bang._

Donnie had always heard gunshots in movies and tv shows, but the sheer volume of it and suddenness was nothing he could have imagined or prepared for. And when he saw his mother's body collapse through the reflection, he might have felt a part of himself die with her.

"_No! _" Donnie heard his father scream, or maybe it was just his imagination. He wasn't sure. He didn't even remember his knees giving way. "_You said you wouldn't lay a hand on them! _"

The man's response was quick, fluid, and awful.

"I'm not touching you."

_Bang._

An eternity later, a sound of someone else hitting the floor echoed in Donnie's mind more than the second gunshot. Not making sense, it morphed into the sound of a soccer ball being kicked across a field. Suddenly Donnie wasn't where he was any more, and instead everything was green and golden and blue and his father was teaching him and Leo and Raph the rules of soccer, and their mother was on their large deck, holding a very small Mikey to her chest. They were smiling and waving from the side, and Donnie was waving back, and Leo and Raph were fighting over the ball, and their father was laughing, and everything was fine, they were all _fine, _none of this was real, none of it, not the smell or gunpowder or the smoke, or the screaming.

Someone was screaming. Wailing. Somewhere deep in Donnie's muddled mind, his brain gave out the orders to move his legs. To get up. To get to… whoever was screaming. Mikey?

"The children. Get them," a horribly familiar voice said, distantly. "Find them and kill them, too. I don't want any Delucci blood alive."

* * *

The words barely registered, but somehow Donnie's legs were moving, taking him somewhere without his explicit permission. He looked down, realizing that he was holding an orange towel. Where had that come from? Where was he even going?

The smell of smoke filled his nose, and something crept into his brain, a memory pushing itself through. Donnie felt something grab his shoulders, and he didn't fight it. The bad people had gotten him. He knew the bad people had gotten him, of course they had, and now he was going to—

"Donnie!" It was Leo, shaking him. Donnie focused on his blue eyes, and the world came back to him, as if someone had turned off the mute button. They stood in their parents' bedroom, the door locked behind them—had Leo done that? Donnie barely remembered climbing the stairs and moving through the hallway.

Leo shook him again, his voice sharp. "What happened? What was that noise?"

"Mom and Dad," Donnie said faintly, his brain beginning to work again. "Mom and Dad, they—they—we need to get out of here, Leo. We need to run."

Leo stared at him, horror in his eyes. "No. No, they're not."

Raph emerged from the bathroom, a damp Mikey in equally damp clothes. Mikey had gone completely silent, his eyes wet with tears, empty of emotion. For some reason, without any scientific proof, Donnie suddenly had the strangest notion that Mikey's sixth sense was the reason he'd been so upset all morning.

Raph's eyes were full blown. "_What _did you say, Don?" he asked, his face growing pale.

From outside their locked door, somewhere, multiple footsteps marched through the halls. Some laughed. Some sang.

"_Come out, come out, wherever you are! _"

Leo, Raph, and Donnie exchanged wild looks of pure fear. Seeing that his brothers weren't moving, Donnie grabbed at Leo and Raph's shirts, tugging them wordlessly into the large closet of their parents' bedroom. It wasn't until he shut the door and turned the lock that the horrible truth set in. He'd trapped himself and his brothers.

"We can't be in here," Raph snapped. "We have to call the police."

"They'd find us," Leo whispered, holding Mikey tight.

"Then we need to go out the window and run!"

"There's no rope," Leo said, his voice shaking hard. "And with Mikey, we can't-we can't-"

Raph was pale, and his mouth shut, unable to come up with any more ideas. Donnie looked at his two older brothers, and felt his knees buckle under him when the pounding began on the closet door.

"Hey! I think they're in here!" It was that girl's voice again.

Donnie's legs were useless. He felt his brothers' hands pull him away from the door, towards the back of the closet, into their mother and father's coats. Donnie's eyes watered as he inhaled his parents' scents, realizing he would never again be able to receive their hugs again.

_Mom, _his heart cried out. _Dad._ _Help._

He was shrouded in darkness behind the coats, his brothers next to him. They pressed against each other and against the wall behind them. There was no way out. There was another blast, and the closet door could be heard falling. Donnie closed his eyes and tried to lie to himself.

_Dying won't hurt, dying won't hurt, it won't hurt, it _won't _-_

The sound of someone's footfalls neared them. The air seemed to still, and in that moment Donnie could feel someone's hand reaching out. Any moment now, and the coats would be pushed aside and they would be revealed. He could feel Leo and Raph holding their breaths. Donnie buried his face into Raph's shoulder, whose grip on his right hand was as iron-tight and unyielding as Leo's on his left. This was it. No way out.

Then the wall behind them deliberately gave way.


	2. Lives and Worlds Apart

**A/N: I know some of you were waiting for this new chapter, so thank you so much for sticking around!**

**Okay, so here we go. There was a three-year time jump, so Leo, Raph, and Donnie are 14 years old and Mikey is 7.**

* * *

_Three Years Later - Manhattan, New York City_

14-year-old Donnie was trying not to laugh.

April had just sent him a video from the high school of Casey making out with an empty pie pan. She'd captioned it, _Pie demo in math class today! Casey got to the leftovers..._

Donnie almost snorted out loud as he texted her back. _Gross, PDA. When's the wedding? 3 3 3_

Just as he pressed send, people around him started packing their things up.

"And that's my cue to stop talking all your ears off. Have a good weekend, and don't forget about the quiz next week!" the professor announced, a few grumbles filtering after him.

Looking up, Donnie checked the clock on the far north wall of the lecture hall, noting that class was indeed over. As students filtered out of the classroom and Donnie reached for his book bag under his seat, he heard the professor call out to him.

"Er, Mr. Delucci, could you stay after for a bit?"

Instinctively, Donnie flinched. _Crap, did he notice I was on my phone?_

Donnie raised his head to see his Robotics and Programming professor, Dr. Candis, standing along the front row, his hands in his pant pockets. He was a tall man with gray streaks through his brown hair, and even though Donnie had only met him at the start of the semester two months ago, he had somehow become one of Donnie's favorite adults with his laid-back, _you-can-talk-to-me-about-anything _demeanor.

And that was saying quite a bit, since adults had a pretty solid track record of screwing things up in his life.

That was an understatement. They'd ripped his life up completely.

Pushing away the sudden dark thoughts, Donnie tucked his phone away and looked at Dr. Candis with what he hoped was an apologetic face.

_I can't believe I made him mad at me, _Donnie thought in a slow-rising panic. He couldn't have Dr. Candis thinking he wasn't taking this opportunity seriously. How many 14-year-olds were allowed to take an actual college course three days a week at an actual college? Genius or not, he couldn't afford to lose this opportunity because he'd been too careless.

"I'm very sorry, sir-"

"I'm quite impressed-"

They both broke off. Taking a hand out of his pocket, Dr. Candis theatrically gestured for Donnie to go first.

"Um," Donnie paused, unsure of what Dr. Candis had even called him for. Just to be safe, though, he said, "Sorry. I got distracted texting a friend from school, and I know I shouldn't have been on my phone. It won't happen again."

"Texting? _Who? Where? _" Dr. Candis pretended to look around, horrified. He turned back to Donnie, fake-glaring. "Rapscallions, those thumb-twiddlers are._Offended, _I am so. Disaster on them, I will reign."

Relieved at his professors lukewarm reaction, Donnie couldn't help snorting, "What is that, Yoda?"

"Pretty good, right?"

"Subpar, _at best _."

"No, I think it made you laugh."

"I only laugh at your jokes for my grade, sir."

"What?" Dr. Candis said, aghast. "I thought I could at least win over a little kid with my jokes."

"I'm not a _little_ _kid!_" protested Donnie as Dr. Candis laughed merrily.

Picking up a flyer from his counter next to the demo robot named Albert, Dr. Candis passed it to Donnie. Puzzled, Donnie took it.

Then his read it and his breath caught in his throat.

"I wanted to make sure you had a copy," Dr. Candis said. "I thought you might be interested in participating."

"This is a flyer for the LMCC Advanced Science Fair," Donnie said slowly, looking up. "What…?"

"Mr. Delucci, I have to admit. I'm very impressed with your work this semester," Dr. Candis said, his gaze steady. "We're reaching the end of the semester, and based on your performance, you've done it. You're a high schooler, _freshman _at that, who has been able to take a college course along with your regular curriculum. The board was worried over nothing."

Donnie scratched his neck. "It was nothing. Your class is fun."

"See, that's what I'm talking about," Dr. Candis said, pointing at Donnie, eyebrows raised. "Robotics and Programming is your _thing, _Mr. Delucci. And I genuinely believe you could knock a lot of people's socks off with whatever you come up with for the science fair."

Donnie could feel his heart sinking. Here Dr. Candis looked so encouraging, and he was going to crush that with his next sentence.

"Thanks, professor… but I can't."

Confusion and disappointment filtered over the older man's face. "Why not, if I may ask?"

Donnie shrugged. "This project would take time, and I don't have… I have to take care of some family stuff."

"Mmm. Little brother?"

"Yep."

"Moving around again?"

"Yep. Sorry."

Donnie handed the flyer back to Dr. Candis, and turned around. But the professor spoke again.

"I don't think you're telling me the truth, Donatello."

_What?_

Donnie knew he should have just kept walking, right out the door. It was right _there. _But for some inexplicable reason, he turned back around. _Crap. _If he were bolder, or more brash, like Leo and Raph had always been back then, maybe he could have managed to get away with a little white lie.

"Because last I checked," Dr. Candis said, "You and Michelangelo have a foster parent."

_Dang it. How does he know that? _Donnie gaped at his professor.

"As an educator, I am kept in the loop about these things. Especially with special cases like yourself, Donatello."

"Right," Donnie said with a sigh. "Sorry I lied. We're not moving around. But we could, whenever. And I don't like getting into projects and then having to drop them because things are changing."

Dr. Candis sighed, considered him, and then nodded finally, in hesitant acceptance.

"Okay, it's not the answer I was hoping for, but it's your decision, and that's fair. That's fair. Heh. Get it?"

Donnie turned around. "Bye, sir!"

"Wait! Mr. Delucci." When Donnie turned back, Dr. Candis was pushing the flyer into his hands with a wink. "At least keep this. My recycling bin is full. And hey, maybe you'll think of a project so amazing that you'll _want _to stick with it, _especially _when things are changing."

* * *

When Donnie entered Tang Shen's apartment, his eyes immediately went to the blond hair peeking up and over the sofa arm as the TV played reruns of _Space Heroes _. Setting his bag down, he stepped around the corner table that held a full ring of keys and a familiar purse, then leaned over his little brother.

"Hey goofball, guess who's ba-," Donnie's voice cut off when he saw that Mikey's eyes were closed, fast asleep. "Oh."

Donnie rolled his eyes and stuck his hand between Mikey's back and the sofa cushion to excavate the TV remote. His brother barely stirred. Then he changed the channel to the news and went to the kitchen to grab a snack.

The news announcer could be heard as Donnie pulled open the refrigerator.

"...the police investigation continues fervently. The perpetrators were found outside of the store with the stolen goods and money, tied together with some rope. This is the fifth time a robbery has been stopped in progress. Witness reports state they spotted two figures leaving as quickly as they had come."

"It's like something from a comic book," another news announcer, a woman, commented with a laugh. "Like superheroes."

Finding strawberry jam, Donnie had a spark of inspiration. He pulled open the pantry door across from the refrigerator and pulled out his target: a jar of Nutella.

Three minutes later he was munching on his sandwich of champions and rummaging through his bag to pull out his homework. The flyer Dr. Candis had given him fell out, and just as he reached for it, Mikey stirred.

"Donnie?" croaked Mikey.

Donnie lifted his head. "Hey, sleepyhead."

Mikey yawned, and sat up. "I smell Nutella."

"Guilty," admitted Donnie. "Want me to make you a sandwich?"

"Yeah!" Mikey cheered. "DoNutella sandwich!"

_Why did I let him call it that, _Donnie thought, nevertheless fond, as he moved back into the kitchen, setting the flyer on the counter.

"So how was school today? Did you have fun?" he asked.

Mikey ran into the kitchen and hopped up onto the counter with his arms. "Yeah! We changed seats today, and guess who I get to sit next to for the rest of the year?"

"Who?" Donnie inquired as he spread jam on a slice of bread.

"LH!"

"Wow," Donnie said, and meant it. He had been hearing about Mikey's friend since the beginning of the school year. Apparently, LH was pretty reserved. Maybe that's why he and Mikey, a chatterbox, had hit it off. "I really want to meet him sometime."

"He's not allowed to visit other kids' houses, Donnie," Mikey said, sounding bored. "I told you already."

"I mean, I don't blame his parents. I wouldn't want _you _going into some stranger's house, either."

Mikey looked at Donnie pointedly, in a way that was so _eerily _Leo. "We go into a _lot _of strangers' houses."

_When did he get so good at making his points? _Donnie wondered, handing Mikey a plate with his sandwiches. "Yeah, _we both _do, when it's time to move to another family. But we're always together. It's entirely different."

Donnie wasn't sure if Mikey had heard him, as he was already wolfing down his sandwich, completely entranced. As Donnie filled him a glass of milk, a woman's voice came from the hall.

"Donnie?"

"In the kitchen," Donnie called.

Tang Shen walked into the kitchen, smiling when she saw both brothers. "Welcome home," she said, looking at Donnie. "How was your day?"

"Good," Donnie said, moving out of the way as Shen stepped closer to the counter. "How was work?"

"Oh," Shen waved her hand in the air lazily. "You know. The usual. I worked overtime all week so I got leave a bit earlier today. My co-workers know I like spending Fridays with my boys, but I could sort of tell that new guys in the division were livid about not being able to leave early, too. It was almost funny."

Donnie took a moment to just look at their foster mom. It was hard to believe that it had been seven months already. Seven months since the last foster family, seven months since an Asian woman with sleek black hair and soft, kind eyes appeared in Donnie's hospital room and promised to take care of him and Mikey the best of her ability, if he _wanted._

Shen had kept her promise. Donnie couldn't have asked for more. He _couldn't _have, and here he was, feeling selfish and wanting more. But three years in the foster system had taught him that teenagers just weren't as _wanted _like little kids, like Mikey. He couldn't imagine he was doing Shen any favors.

"What do you think, Donnie? Will you be ready at 6?"

He was so long in his own thoughts that he didn't realize they were talking to him.

"Don't tell me you forgot?" Shen asked, taking a clean spoon to taste a little bit of Nutella. "It's Friday…?"

_Oh! _Donnie broke into a smile. He couldn't believe he'd almost let it slip his mind. "Yeah, 6 is great."

Mikey let out a whoop. "Italy Place! I LOVE Fridays!"

* * *

Dinner at Italy Place was nostalgic and delicious, filled with jokes and conversation, mostly because Mikey had _so _much to say about his day. Donnie had no trouble translating some of the Italian articles and quotes on the walls of the restaurant to Shen, who listened in fascination, as usual. They went through the menu, picking all their favorites. Donnie and Shen had to limit Mikey's desert ("Because you'll turn into a _sugar rocket, _Mikey"), much to his chagrin. After Mikey had talked himself out, Shen finally got Donnie to share about his day, and he found that he was telling her about how Dr. Candis had given him the flyer for the Advanced Science Fair.

"That's great, Donnie! If you want to participate, I'll cheer you on," Shen said. "We can go to Radio Shack and get everything you need."

"I mean, I don't even know if I have an idea," Donnie said quickly. "I mean, programming microcontrollers and designing robots in _theory _is one thing. Actually making them… shouldn't I build something that's going to be useful in the long run?"

"Yes," Shen said seriously. "A little word of wisdom? Do something you're passionate about. Something that _means _something to you. If there's a problem you care about, try to find a solution."

"I don't know, Shen. Registration closes in a couple of days."

"That's okay too. You can't force inspiration, after all."

Donnie nodded. He was made aware of his little brother when Mikey nearly slumped into the last of his pasta, jerking himself awake at the last second.

"Okay," Shen said with a laugh. "Let's go home and get you ready for bed, huh, buddy?"

As they got in Shen's car, Donnie buckled Mikey into his booster seat. He took the passenger seat and Shen turned on the radio, low music filling the car.

"I love Fridays," Shen said softly. "Hanging out with the two of you is like, the highlight of my week."

"I like doing this, too," Donnie admitted as they drove down the busy street. As they reached a traffic jam, he had to add, "It reminds me of Italy."

"I can't believe you grew up there and have no discernible accent," Shen said.

Donnie tensed. It was rare that he and Shen talked like this, _about _this. He shrugged. "We had private tutors who taught us English and it was what we mostly spoke at home, anyway."

"Private tutors, huh?"

"Don't say it like that," Donnie said, his face heating up. "I know it's weird."

"What? No! I didn't mean it like that," Shen said. "I… there's a lot about you I don't know. It's interesting."

_Interesting, right. _It was all only interesting because to Shen, Donnie was still a mystery. But what would be her reaction if he _did _tell her everything?

What if he told her about that fateful night three years ago? What if he told her about his other brothers, and how he'd been separated from them?

What if he told her that after they'd been saved by a staff member through the decoy wall in their parents' closet, the four of them had been taken to a hideout, where they'd been told that they needed to leave the country if they hoped for any chance of survival.

* * *

"The Purple Dragon is a mafia that your father had history with," the maid who'd saved them, Clara, had said as she drove them away. Her Italian was rushed, her voice stricken and terrified. "Your parents entrusted this information to a few of us, and we spoke of a plan if things ever did get this bad. But I never actually thought… anyway, I'm afraid all the others are dead, and I'm the only one left to put the plan in action. I have get you boys out of here. I'm sorry. I wish I could lie to you, but you need to know the truth."

Donnie thought about it often enough. How Clara had taken them through the sewers to escape. She'd told them all she knew. She'd taken them on a private jet to America, telling them the plan where she and her American cousin would take them to separate them to go to four different states. Leo and Clara had argued in heated Italian.

"We _can't, _" Leo had argued. "We stick together. I'm not leaving them."

"The Purple Dragon will not stop looking for triplets and a little one. What do you want from me?" Clara had barked back.

"One of us can stay with Mikey, then," Donnie had offered, the idea coming out of him before he had a chance to properly think. "Leo and Mikey can stay together, and Raph and I can pretend to be twins."

Clara had nodded. "Fine. That works better if you have at least some company."

"And we'll just… try to find each other later?" Raph had asked, holding a limp, sleeping Mikey closer to his chest.

"No! Don't you get it?" Clara had snapped. "We can't risk you finding each other _ever _again. I'm sorry boys, but this is goodbye. Forever."

"What?" Leo, Raph, and Donnie had shouted. They were numb from shock, but this news had Donnie reeling.

"You can't say that," Raph had snapped. "You don't get to make that decision."

"I'm just telling you how it is," Clara had said, eyes flashing. "This is the plan your parents created. Perhaps it is depressing, but their goal was to keep all four of you safe, even if that means separately."

"Who the hell are these Purple Dragons to tell us what to do?" Raph demanded, passing Mikey to Donnie to rub at his teary eyes. "What the hell do they want with us?"

Leo had grabbed Raph's shoulders as he'd sunk to the ground. Raph let out a weak, "What did Mom and Dad do to deserve that?" that finally shattered Donnie's heart, and resolve.

_We need you, Mom and Dad._

The next events were hazy to Donnie, most likely from shock, but after months upon months of thinking about it, Donnie had the events ordered in his mind.

Sudden turbulence had changed their plans in a flash. Leo had lost balance, hit his head so hard he had to lean into Raph to stand. Their jet had landed somewhere in Maine, and there had been two cars parked in the airport, waiting for them. Clara had urged Raph to help Leo into one car. Donnie had been ushered into the other car by Clara's American cousin, holding Mikey. He'd sat through the longest drive of his life. He remembered staring out the window, keeping his eye on the other car for as long as he could before they took a different turn and he never saw his brothers again.

There was no fanfare, no dramatics. They were just gone. Separated. And Donnie hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye.

* * *

Exhaling to steady his thoughts, Donnie glanced sideways at Shen in the car as they drove back home. There was really no way he could tell her all that. And that wasn't even including all the paperwork that had to be filled after that. They had to fill out forms upon forms for the immigration, and the story Clara's cousin had come up with was a loose truth-that Donnie and Mikey were orphans from Italy and they'd come to America for their education. Donnie was sure that Clara had come up with something similar for Leo and Raph, wherever they were.

That's all that Shen knew, too.

Donnie had never felt bad about hiding this information from the other families he and Mikey had stayed with, but for some reason, with Shen it felt like lying. Like he was cheating her by not telling her the whole truth.

They arrived home, and Shen unbuckled Mikey from his booster seat.

"I've got him," Donnie offered.

"It's alright, I don't mind," Shen started, but then stopped and switched tracks. "I mean… sure. Here, I've got the door."

After waking Mikey up long enough to brush his teeth and change into his pajamas, Donnie set Mikey in bed. For a moment, he observed his sleeping brother. The most painful thing about the whole thing wasn't always that Donnie missed Leo and Raph. It was that Mikey remembered Leo and Raph, and missed them too.

He hadn't gotten the chance to say goodbye to them, either. _Maybe that was a good thing, though, _Donnie thought. _Goodbyes would have been painful, too._

It had been three years. Donnie let himself lay down at the foot of Mikey's bed, and gazed up and out the window, at the stars. Did Leo and Raph think about him and Mikey? Were they okay? Donnie prayed to his parents above to look out for his other brothers, wherever they were.

Questions plagued Donnie's mind. Why had the Purple Dragon chosen that day to attack? Why had they been so bent after murder?

_Why couldn't we have just been allowed to be a family?_

Tears pricked at Donnie's eyes, so he shut them. This was why he never thought about it. His heart hadn't ached this bad in _months. _He couldn't keep thinking about his mother, who had always given the warmest hugs, or his father, who had always been so proud of his family. He couldn't think about his old bedroom, or the hallways of their home, or the warm meals, or the laughter, or the love.

He couldn't think about any of it, because he knew he could never get it back.

Somewhere in the middle of his silent panic attack on Mikey's bed, Shen's words came back to him. _If there's a problem you care about, try to find a solution._

The words anchored him. Steadied his breathing.

Then, like a long-awaited spark, it came to him.

Inspiration.

Why _couldn't _he find his family? Back then, Clara had acted like there was no other options, but it was just a problem that needed a solution.

He sat up, grabbed his Robotics and Programming textbook and laptop on his desk before looking at Mikey one last time. Then he left for the living room.

"Homework?" Shen asked when she saw him making himself comfortable at the coffee table.

"Um, not exactly. More like… a personal project?" Donnie asked.

Shen's eyes widened. "For the science fair?"

_Sure, what else can I say? _Donnie nodded. "You were right. I found something that matters to me."

"I'm so glad! I'll let you work on it, then," Shen said, and then, unexpectedly, leaned down to drop a kiss on Donnie's head. "Don't stay up too late."

Donnie looked up in surprise, and stared as Shen disappeared into the hallway.

* * *

_Meanwhile - Manhattan, NYC, just a few miles away above a martial arts dojo_

Leaning over the still unpacked boxes from their move, 14-year-old Leo ran his fingers over the frame that held the old picture Clara had managed to salvage three years ago. It was the one with his entire family, his father hugging the him, Raph, and Donnie. Mikey had been captured mid-laugh in their mother's embrace. It had been three years, and it still hurt to look at it.

"Having one of your _dramatic, cinematic _moments again?"

Leo looked up to see Raph standing in the doorway of his room, a pair of _ sais _at his waist. "Is it time for patrol already?" he asked in surprise, looking at his watch. 10 PM.

"And I thought you were the punctual one," Raph said, grinning. "What were you looking at, anyway?"

Leo was quiet as Raph neared and looked at the picture. He heard his brother inhale sharply.

"We're close," Raph said, his voice full of determination. "We're in the right city. Right borough, even."

"Right," Leo murmured, setting the picture frame on his nightstand. His eyes lingered on Mikey for an extra second. "Think he still remembers us?"

"If he doesn't, I'll give him the biggest noogie to make sure he does," Raph promised. Then he pretended to look confused. "Wait, were you talking about Mikey? I was talking about Don."

Leo couldn't help laughing at the joke, but his smile quickly died. "Speaking of Don, I don't know if he'll be able to forgive me."

"What? Why would he be _mad _in the first place _, _Leo?"

"Because I should have been the one to get Mikey. If I hadn't hit my head, then he wouldn't have been forced to take Mikey. He wouldn't have had to be alone."

"It's not your fault what happened," Raph said firmly. "We're gonna find him at school, he's gonna recognize us, and then he and Mikey are gonna live with us and Sensei and we'll be a family again."

"Right," Leo said with a steadying breath. This was why they were here. To find them, and bring them home.. "You're right."

"I'm always right."

Leo looked out the window at the dark starry night. He could feel his resolve strengthen, and hope burn stronger. More than anything, his response to his brother was as obvious as the crisp half-moon that hung above the city.

"No, you're not."

"I'll think of a better comeback later, but for now: shut up. Patrol time, remember?"

Leo dutifully grabbed his katanas from the wall of his room and groaned, looking around at all the boxes and his barely touched suitcase. "I'm never going to get to unpack my stuff, am I?"

"You're so Type-A."

Leo flicked Raph in the head as they entered the living room. There at the table with a laptop, sat their adoptive father and martial arts teacher, Hamato Yoshi.

He looked at them. "Two hours. I want the both of you home by midnight, no later."

Leo and Raph bowed respectfully.

Yoshi's eyes were warmer when he added, "Stay safe. Look out for each other."

It was a no-brainer. Leo looked at Yoshi. "Of course."

"We always do," Raph said with a grin.

Then the two teens were out of the dojo, leaping through the air and across the roofs of buildings with ease, into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think of the story so far! I want to know your thoughts, and it really helps motivate me in getting the chapters out faster :D**


	3. New Face, Old Feelings

**A/N: Hey, new chapter! Thanks for waiting, and thanks for all the kind words so far on the story! :)**

* * *

Early Saturday morning was met by the sound of Mikey's feet padding the wooden floor of the hallway to the living room.

Donnie was taking the last swig of his now cold, bitter coffee as his baby brother stepped into view.

"Morning_,_" Donnie greeted from over his laptop, where his project stood at a temporary completion. Mikey had always been an early bird.

"Mmm," Mikey's voice was small, whiny, and laden with sleep. "_E troppo caldo._"

Donnie set his mug down. Mikey only spoke in Italian when he needed something urgently, and then too, only common phrases that he had always used back in Italy. _Its too hot _was always a common one.

"You probably just need water," Donnie said, his big brother instincts pulling him towards the kitchen cabinets.

Shen had mostly glasses, but she had originally owned a single plastic reusable blue cup that had quickly become Mikey's favorite. Upon learning _that _piece of information, Shen had been inspired to get an entire set of colorful plastic reusable cups and bowls with various patterns. Mikey had fallen _love _with them and wouldn't eat or drink out of anything else.

Pulling the cabinet open, Donnie chose Mikey's favorite cup (the blue one with orange turtles on the bottom), and filled it with water and an ice cube from the freezer before handing it to him.

"Thanks," Mikey said.

As Mikey sipped his water, Donnie couldn't help but watch. His little brother had grown so much over the past three years. He was still little, no doubt about that. But there was a thoughtful maturity in Mikey's eyes that mimicked Leo's.

"What were you doing?" Mikey asked, his legs pulled up so his chin rested on his knees as he sat in Donnie's chair. He looked from Donnie to the software Donnie had pulled up on his laptop, lines of code running down the screen.

"Just a side project," Donnie said. "For the science fair."

Mikey looked intrigued. "What's that?"

"The science fair, or the project?"

"I dunno. Both?"

Donnie sometimes forgot that Mikey was only seven.

"I wrote a program," Donnie said, with a sudden and unexpected sense of excitement. "It's a data parser with a built-in AI. Well, prototype AI. A model from class that my professor made as an example for a homework assignment. It was a dummy one, really. I had to modify it. A lot."

Mikey just looked at Donnie. "Uh…I don't get it," he said, completely confused. "_What _is it again?"

"It's a program that can load databases, read their files, and select information it needs and present it in a way that is beneficial to the user," Donnie tried again.

Mikey was going cross-eyed. "Huh?"

Donnie scratched his head. "Um, so… do you know what a database is?"

"Um, no?" Mikey asked, scratching his head.

"Do you… know what a library is?"

"Yes!" Mikey cheered.

"Yeah," Donnie said with a smile, that Mikey shyly returned. "And in libraries, there's a lot of information, right?"

"Right."

"So… there are some libraries that are a bit harder to reach than others. Libraries that are far away, or have different locks on them. And some libraries are way too big. This program kind of… well, it's like a search engine, but the AI takes over a lot more work. It can, like… read all the books in the library and pick out the right books I need. It can also make decisions based on logic and reasoning. I even edited my professor's sample "sympathy" code to give it a few basic manners when it delivers information. And it can read and comprehend questions to give answers. Basically… it's a nice new brain in the computer that can do part of my homework for me?" Donnie finished, uncertain if his little brother had gotten all of that.

Mikey's eyes lit up. "Cool! What it's name?"

"Uh… I mean," Donnie laughed awkwardly. "I didn't name it."

"You should! Ooh, how about _Captain Ryan? _Like in _Space Heroes?_"

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"What about _Homework Eater 3000?_"

"That's really random. Where did the 3000 come from?"

"I dunno, they say stuff like that all the time in _Space Heroes_," Mikey said, making Donnie chuckle.

It wasn't like Donnie was straight-up _lying,_ but… getting into the details of what he was actually going to _use_ the program for was definitely something Donnie wanted to keep private. He contemplated telling Mikey, but then hesitated. Would it be too sudden to bring up? What would he even _say_? _Hey, Mikey, remember our big bros who we lost shortly after losing our parents? Yeah, I'm trying to find them. It also… might be… borderline illegal, like streaming movies before they come out, but it's not hurting anyone, so it's totally fine. Anyway, what do you want for breakfast?_

Yeah, there was no way that was going to happen. Besides, there was no point in getting his little brother thinking about stuff that was too complicated or scary. For now, it was just going to have to stay Donnie's business.

Footsteps from the hall led to Shen emerging into the kitchen, in a navy-blue, flower-printed long-sleeved dress and cute mouse slippers. Her wet hair was still bundled up in a towel. "Shower's free, if anyone needs it!"

"Good morning!" Mikey cheered. "Guess what?"

"Morning, honey," Shen replied, dropping down to give Mikey a kiss on the head. It was so instinctive that Donnie almost missed it. When had she started doing that?

"Donnie built a super-cool thing!"

"Donnie did what?"

"He made a robot that can do your homework!"

"It's more complicated than that," Donnie broke in quickly, because he liked facts. "And it's not exactly a robot. I mean, sure, I could build something, but it doesn't need to have a physical apparatus."

After he got through the explanation, he looked at his foster mother in apprehension.

"I'm not sure if I understood all that," Shen said, looking at Donnie's code from over Mikey's shoulder. "But it _sounds _pretty impressive Like you made your own search engine."

"Thanks. Can't take all the credit, though," Donnie said as Shen turned to him.

"I think you don't give yourself enough credit. Did you do this last night?" she asked.

Donnie nodded.

"So what time did you go to sleep?"

Donnie pressed his lips together. Shen's eyebrows raised as he made the mistake of looking at his empty mug of coffee sitting on the table. Her eyes followed his, and-

"_Donatello. _Did you sleep at _all_?"

"I, um, was feeling a little motivated," Donnie said, closing his laptop hastily. "Lots of bugs in the code, you know, and other setbacks-"

Shen was all over him before he got the chance to finish his sentence.

"That's _not_ good for you, Donnie. You're only fourteen, not in college. And don't even get me started about _coffee._ I already told you about what I think about coffee. What did I tell you?" Shen exclaimed.

Donnie gulped. He looked at Mikey, who was trying to hide his smile. _Traitor,_ Donnie thought as Mikey started to drink his water with more ferocity to hide his face with the cup.

Shen continued to mildly chide Donnie. "That it _stunts your growth._ I mean, honestly, Donnie. Do I need to send you the links? I don't even know how you got your hands on this stuff. I only have it for emergencies if I'm feeling exhausted. It's not meant for someone of your age…"

Despite not feeling all that guilty for it, Donnie let Shen lecture him for the next ten minutes. They had breakfast, which consisted of scrambled eggs and some hash brown, courtesy of Shen.

"I _was _planning on taking all of us out to the farmer's market and then maybe the mall for some new jackets and warm clothes for the winter, _but_ it looks like one of us needs to catch up on sleep," Shen said with a _tsk_ of her tongue.

"That's okay," said Donnie, his mouth full of hash brown. "I can come with you."

"I have to disagree," Shen responded. "We'll be at the fresh produce section, and you'll pass out in the rutabagas."

Mikey giggled. Donnie rolled his eyes.

"I will _not._"

"You will. I can see it happening with my third, invisible eye," Shen said with mock seriousness, tapping the middle of her forehead. "It can see the future. Mikey and I have to make you a bed out of corn on the cob and a pillow out of broccoli."

Donnie tried to stifle a yawn as Mikey nearly rolled out of his chair laughing.

"I mean, I won't judge you," Shen said with a shrug. "But I think you'll be a lot more comfortable in an actual bed."

"Okay! Okay, fine. You've made your point. I'll stay home," Donnie said, defeated. But he wasn't too upset about that decision. His eyes landed on his laptop on the coffee table. He would be busy, anyway.

Half an hour later, right after hearing Shen and Mikey shut the apartment door behind them with a _click_, Donnie rose from his bed where Mikey had insisted on tucking him in, pulled his laptop to his lap, and ran his program.

[_Hello, Donatello,_] the program's AI greeted. [_What would you like to ask me?_]

Donnie took a deep breath, his fingers shaking ever so slightly as he typed out his question.

_Where are Leonardo and Raphael Delucci located right now?_

[_Searching local and wide-based databases…_]

* * *

_At the farmers' market_

This was so _totally _awesome.

There were _free samples _available everywhere!

Munching on some pickled asparagus (which were _gross_, but he'd tried them anyway because they were _free _samples, _duh_), Mikey stood on his tiptoes to try to see if there was a another stand with maybe some, like, sample _ice cream_ or something. Or free sample pizza! Or maybe-

"I don't like the pickled stuff, either," Shen said, breaking through Mikey's daydreams. She eyed Mikey in amusement as she looked back at the list in her hand. "Although _once_ I had a severe craving for sliced pickles and peanut butter on salt crackers."

"_Ew,_" Mikey squealed, turning to look at his foster mom.

"I know," Shen laughed. "It was when I was at university, and I was just getting over a really bad cold. Also because I was in a new country, I wanted to try all the American foods to begin with. Two birds, one stone, you know?"

_Oh, right,_ Mikey thought as he opened a plastic bag for Shen as she picked through the tomatoes. _Shen was born in Japan and came here later._

Mikey didn't know what Japan looked like, but he pictured it was sort of like how everything was in _Spirited Away._ Not that he'd been able to finish watching that movie. It had been on once, when he and Donnie were with another family. It had been coming on TV, but the dad of that family had changed the channel to the news and told Mikey to go "play outside instead of burning brain cells". Mikey hadn't liked that man. Especially after he'd hurt Donnie. That had been really scary.

But Shen was way better! She was nice. And funny. And never yelled at them all scary-like, like the other people did. And Mikey would never admit it to Donnie, but he liked the way Shen smelled. Like honey, and flowers. He loved running into Shen's arms after school when she came to pick him up and holding her hand on the way back to the car. It made him feel funny inside, like he was being reminded of something he once had, when he was littler.

Mikey blinked in surprise as Shen ruffled his hair mindlessly as she moved around him to reach for some broccoli. He dutifully held out another bag as she dropped a bunch in.

"Broccoli?" he whined. "Can't we have macaroni and cheese instead?"

Shen laughed. "You want to grow up big and strong, right?"

"Yeah," Mikey sighed, then added without thinking. "Like Raphie."

"Like who?" Shen asked curiously.

_Oopsie._

"Um," Mikey scrunched up his face. "He's… on _Space Heroes._"

"Oh!" Shen said, looking on her list. "Then yes, just like him!"

That was close. Saying their names out loud was a big no-no. _People can't find out about them, _Donnie had reminded Mikey each time they'd moved to a new family. _We can't let the bad guys know about all four of us._

The _bad guys._ Mikey's memories of _that_ night were hazy and vague. All he knew was that he'd been cold, his chest hurt and he'd been miserable. He'd been told of the bad guys that were after them the night they'd left the house, the night they'd left Italy. The bad guys were the reason they'd had to say bye to Leo and Raph, their two big bros. The other part of Donnie's triplet set.

It had been easy, keeping Leo and Raph a secret from people. After all, Mikey hadn't known them. But it was getting harder with Shen. He wasn't sure how good of a secret-keeper he could be when Shen made him feel so safe.

Mikey's eye caught on the bakery section of the store as they passed it, and gasped. There, stationed in front of the glass case, was a stand for _more free samples!_

"Shen, look! Cake!" Mikey gasped, and broke out from Shen's side to run across to it.

"Mikey, no!" Shen cried.

Mikey turned around just in time for a cart to stop inches away from his face. Letting out a strangled scream, he jumped back, into Shen's steady arms as he was pulled aside.

"Oh my gosh, I am very sorry," a deep male voice said. "Are you alright?"

After making sure Mikey was uninjured, Shen turned around to respond. "Yes, he's fine, I shouldn't have let him run out like that-"

A pause, then the male's voice went, "_Tang Shen?_"

The man who stood with the cart towered over Mikey, and wore a loose dress shirt and black pants. His raven black hair was gelled back, and his icy blue eyes shocked Mikey to freeze as he gripped Shen's hand.

Shen's gaze was slack-jawed surprise. Then she broke into a smile. "Mr. Oroku. It's good seeing you."

Mikey blinked, his head turning between this stranger and his foster mom who had clearly recognized each other. As Mikey looked at the stranger, he started to feel uncomfortable.

"Please," the man said. "We're not at work, just Saki is fine."

"I didn't know you shopped here," Shen said with a pleasant lilt in her voice.

"I usually don't," Saki admitted. "I live a bit aways from here. I just needed to drop by to restock for my mother's friend who lives nearby. She fractured her hip and needs a few things."

"Oh! That's kind of you," Shen said, but Saki's gaze lowered to Mikey.

With the man's icy eyes on him, Mikey was suddenly filled with a sudden unexplainable chill.

"I didn't know," Saki started with an uncomfortable smile, "that you had a kid."

"Two, actually," responded Shen easily. "This is Mikey, he's seven. Mikey, this is a friend from work."

"Hi," Mikey said in a whisper, pressing closer to Shen's leg.

Saki's smile matches his gaze, flat and uninterested. But then he looked back at Shen, his eyes full of questions and something else Mikey couldn't identify. "It's a shame we don't know more about each other, Shen. If I can be so bold, can we meet again sometime?"

Mikey looked up at Shen, hoping she'd say no so they could get away from this man. Mikey wasn't sure why, but he was getting shivers. And his chest still hurt in a weird, familiar way. Why did his chest hurt?

But Shen smiled. "I wouldn't mind that," she said.

"Perfect. I suppose I'll see you later then, Shen," Oroku Saki said with a creepy smile before carting off. Mikey rubbed his arms up and down to make the goosebumps go away. What a _weirdo._

Something shifted behind Mikey, and he whipped around in alarm. But all he saw was an empty aisle behind him. Had he imagined it, or had there been someone spying on them?

"That was one of the managers for a different division at work," Shen said to Mikey. "He's one of the youngest people who got a managerial role! But he's so stern and strict and great at firing people that a lot of my coworkers have given him a nickname."

"What?" Mikey wanted to know.

Shen's face got serious, but her eyes remained playful.

"The _Shredder._"

* * *

[_According to all foster care databases in the United States, Leonardo and Raphael Delucci were not ever in the system. Care to ask another question, Donatello?_]

"Ugh. No _thanks,_" Donnie said, sinking in his bed and resting his arms over his eyes to block out the frustration.

Why hadn't his program worked? Leo and Raph _had_ to be in the foster system _somewhere._ If they weren't, where had Clara dumped them off?

It wasn't as if he could ask Clara. He didn't even know her last name. Donnie felt like an idiot.

Sitting up, Donnie rubbed his forehead and started playing around with the AI. He typed in, _Tell me about the Delucci family from Italy._

[_According to known sources, there were several Delucci families in Italy._]

Donnie typed in the town name where they'd grown up, and finally got some results.

[_The Delucci family had a lot of land under their name. In 1909, Andriano and Emma Delucci were the first Deluccis to settle. The land fell under city govern after the murder of the last Deluccis a few years ago by a local mafia called the Purple Dragon._]

Reading about what had happened back then made Donnie feel weak and scared all over again, like he'd been that night in the closet with his brothers. He closed his laptop and fell back in bed. What had been the _point_ of all that if it had only ended at a dead end? Not _everything _could be found on the internet. He might as well have just _Googled_ about it or something. What he _needed_ was Clara. She had all the answers, not this dumb program he'd built.

Sitting back up again, Donnie opened his laptop and tried again.

_Was there a Clara who worked for the Delucci household ever?_

[_Yes. Clara Colombo._]

Donnie's eyes widened at the vaguely familiar name.

_Where is she?_

[_Deceased, in Italy. Was found dead a year ago in her bedroom, an insignia of the Purple Dragon painted in her blood. She had been tortured to death, I'm afraid._]

Donnie's blood froze. His head spun as he re-read that, his mind not comprehending the words. Clara… dead? That same Clara who had risked everything to get them to safety? She'd been _murdered _by the Purple Dragon?

_Where is Clara Colombo's cousin?_

The program had to search for a second, then produced answers.

[_Clara Colombo had approximately 38 cousins. Do you want to hear about all of them?_]

"No," Donnie said out loud, his voice weak as he typed in "_America"_ as specification.

[_Clara Colombo had 1 cousin who resides in America. His name is Fred Colombo, and he was checked into a rehabilitation center located in Rhode Island five months ago._]

Donnie felt sick to his stomach. So he couldn't talk to Clara's cousin so easily, either.

For the next hour and a half, Donnie typed in all sorts of things to search.

_Where are the Purple Dragons?_

[_They're based in Italy. However, they do have connections to the Foot._]

_The what?_ Donnie typed.

[_The Foot. It's a crime syndicate-that exists in Japan primarily, but has a scope across America, specifically in New York City._]

Donnie's mind spun with this new information.

_When did they join up?_

[_Not sure, but they displayed their first coordinated attack six months ago on Fred Colombo, dismembering him. Injuries include dislocated shoulder, skull fracture-]_

Quickly, Donnie shut his laptop in alarm. He knew he'd written in a strong hacking code to get into databases that weren't otherwise open to the public, but he hadn't realized what that had meant. He couldn't go through someone else's medical reports. No way. That was really unethical. And a breach of privacy. And would totally land him in huge trouble if anyone found out.

Groaning, he scrubbed at his face with his hands and pulled at his hair. So the Purple Dragon had connections in America. With an organization called the Foot. And if Fred had been attacked only a few months ago…

Donnie felt his heart plunge into his gut. It was a familiar feeling of terror he hadn't forgotten over the years. No way was it a coincidence that Clara and her cousin had been attacked, right?

Someone was still looking for them.

Which meant one thing: he and Mikey-and Leo and Raph, too-were still in danger.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Hamato residence_

Hamato Yoshi looked at his sons from across the table. Raph was loudly slurping his noodles. Leo on the other hand, hadn't touched his food.

"Son?" Yoshi asked. "What is it?"

"I don't know. Nothing? The Foot's crime agenda is becoming more and more sporadic," Leo commented idly.

Raph raised an eyebrow. "The Foot's always been pretty unpredictable, but we've been able to handle it. I mean," he gestured at the screen mounted on the far wall. Leo looked up at it. The news channel was on, reporting another bank robbery stopped in progress by 'mysterious figures'.

"Not to brag or anything," Raph went on, despite the raised eyebrow look he was getting from Yoshi, "But we kind of rock at the whole superhero thing."

"It's not a superhero thing," Leo denied, despite the smile that he struggled to keep down. It definitely felt exciting. But he couldn't afford to take this sort of thing lightly. Yoshi had been training them for the past three years to protect themselves and others from the criminal activity of one of the most notorious crime organizations in New York. He couldn't afford to become complacent.

"Whatever you say, bro."

"Is that really all that is bothering you, son?" Yoshi pressed, an eyebrow raised.

Leo met his adoptive father's gaze before sighing and conceding. He heard Raph mutter _drama queen_ under his breath and chose to ignore it.

"I can't help it. I have a bad feeling," Leo said, looking at his adoptive father. "We haven't found Donnie and Mikey yet."

"Except we have. He's on the school roster," Raph pointed out. "And in the yearbook. He wasn't hard to find."

"Exactly. He and Mikey have been hiding in plain sight all along," Leo said. "I can't rest until I see them in person."

"Do not fret, Leonardo. Just as you and Raphael have been safe under my protection, Donatello and Michelangelo have been safe within the foster system. Moving so frequently has definitely covered their tracks."

"I just want all of us to be together," Leo muttered. "It's been _way_ too long."

"Clara decided to separate you in order to ensure that the Purple Dragon wouldn't find you all at once," Yoshi said. "She made that decision in the heat of the moment, when all responsibility fell on her. And we must respect that and make the best of the situation."

Raph nudged Leo under the table. "Right. And the past is in the past. We're going to be together soon. You, me, Don, Mike, and Sensei. And you know we can protect them from anyone."

Leo nodded. Of course they would. The plan was clear, defined, and starting Monday they'd put it in motion. His heart stirred, and he frowned. He didn't want to think about it, but his unease was similar to how he'd felt that day three years ago when he'd been trying to give Mikey a bath.

Why did he feel like something bad was waiting around the corner?

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, I'm really curious to know!**


	4. The Unexpected Note

**A/N: Hi, all! I was busy with finals, so that's what's been keeping me. Thank you for all the follows/favs/comments! They've really been making me smile. **

**Anyway, enjoy the new chapter! It was really fun to write :D**

* * *

"You look like crap after it hits the windshield of a car on the highway," Casey said unceremoniously as he fell into the seat across from Donnie at their unofficial designated cafeteria table.

"You are so rude," said April from Donnie's left, raising her eyes from her physiology textbook to glare at the hockey player.

"What?" Casey asked, raising his shoulders. Before he began to shovel his lunch (a slab on indistinguishable meat and a sad lump of mashed potatoes) into his mouth, he considered Donnie. "So what is it? Mom issues?"

Shen came to mind. Donnie shook his head. "Nope."

"Dad issues, then. Or lack thereof."

April through a crumpled napkin at him, hitting him square in the face. Donnie lifted his head from where he'd been nervously burying his peas into his mashed potatoes to glance at his friends, who were in a kind of hilarious stare-down. He'd known them only a few months longer than he'd known Shen, and since then they'd been a constant in Donnie's life that he couldn't have been more grateful for. Making friends had always been hard, since he was a major nerd and didn't often mesh well with people who found out about his, er, foster situation. But somehow, with Casey's rash, hot-headed style and April's own social awkwardness, the three of them had become a pretty close-knit friend group.

"You do look tired," April commented. "Anything up?"

"Just, you know, school stuff. And science fair stuff." _And oh, you know, the mafia stuff. No big deal._

April's eyes lit up. "I am so jazzed about that. The LMCC Advanced Science Fair is kind of a big deal, even though it's only a local college event."

"Dr. Candis was really excited about it, too," Donnie said. "He really wanted me to try."

"Well, I totally believe in you. You're a genius," April said. "Casey and I'll definitely be there, right Case?"

"Sure, it'll be fun to go to a nerd zoo," said Casey, earning another crumpled napkin to the face from April.

At the end of lunch, Donnie threw his trash away and waved April and Casey off as they hurried to their next class. Donnie was almost to his locker to pick up his books when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Donnie, wait."

Donnie turned to see Casey behind him, eyes narrowed in determination. Donnie frowned, his eyes scanning for April, but not seeing her.

Casey hesitated. "Seriously, dude. I know this is awkward, but… is there anything actually up? Like… you haven't looked this worn out since… well, since that one time…"

Understanding dawned on Donnie, and he blanched. "No, nothing's wrong," he rushed to say, eyes wide. "I just haven't been getting enough sleep. Honest."

Casey raised an eyebrow. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure," Donnie said, smiling, pushing all the bad thoughts away. He was fine. Nothing was supposed to be wrong. "Thanks for worrying, though."

"Who said I was _worried_?" Casey asked, pretending to scoff. "You and April have _weird _imaginations."

Donnie snorted. Sometimes Casey was so freakishly Raph-like it was scary. Waving Casey off, he turned back to his locker, letting his smile drop away as he spun the combination lock.

He couldn't forget to be grateful for his friends, though. April and Casey were the only two people who knew his experience with the last foster family, and it wasn't exactly a fun story.

When he'd met April and Casey, he and Mikey had been staying with another foster family, one with rowdy teens and even rowdier adults and a missing mom figure. It was clear that no one in that household had any idea how to take care of a kid as small as Mikey. One day Donnie had stood up for himself and Mikey, but the foster dad had been too drunk, and somehow in a misplaced rage, hit him hard enough to give him a concussion.

It was mostly by accident, and they'd been moved because of it, but it had spooked Mikey pretty bad. He'd been in a clingier-than-normal phase for weeks.

And April and Casey had seen Donnie go through it. Most kids would distance themselves from anything serious and uncomfortable as that, but if April and Casey were anything, it was caring and stubborn. Kind of just like Leo and Raph.

Donnie sighed, pulling out his Robotics and Programming textbook. The foster system was one monster, but the Purple Dragon was a whole other beast. He didn't want to pull his friends into anything like that if he didn't have to.

Shoving his book into his backpack and shutting his locker door, he left for Dr. Candis's class.

* * *

"Think he saw it?" Leo asked Raph in a low voice during their math class. People were working in groups with the people around them, so chatter filled the classroom.

"I dunno, man," Raph said. "Let me just check with the x-ray vision that I don't have."

Leo rolled his eyes, then went back to staring at the clock. It had been _his _idea to not get any overlap classes with Donnie, to not freak him out all at once. It was easy once he'd learned that Donnie had all advanced classes, anyway. He and Raph hadn't tested out of anything.

"Hey, you two," a girl's voice said from nearby. "Do you happen to know how to do number 4? My partner is being useless."

"Hey!" came a guy's retort.

Leo and Raph turned to see a redhead and a guy with dark, mousy hair and a missing tooth. Leo glanced at his own notebook.

"Yeah, I'm on number 5 right now," he said. "It's pretty easy. I can show you."

"Nerd," Raph whispered, earning a kick from under the table.

"Sweet! Mind if we just migrate to your table?" the girl asked. At Leo's gesture, she grinned and came over, dragging her friend. "I'm April. He's Casey. I'm the smart one."

"She's also the _bully,_ don't be fooled," Casey muttered.

"I'm Leo, and this is my brother Raph," Leo said. "We're new."

"Brothers? So wait, are you the same age?" April asked curiously.

"Yeah," Leo said.

April gasped in delight. "Twins!"

"No way!" echoed Raph, earning a chuckle from Casey.

"Anyway," Leo said, rolling his eyes again. "Here's what I did for number 4."

* * *

"This is _very_ impressive, Mr. Delucci," Dr. Candis was saying. "I mean, did you really do this all in one night? _Wow._ I mean, _how?_"

"Coffee," Donnie said with a shrug as Dr. Candis looked at his code. "Do you think it's science fair worthy? I know it's not that flashy."

"You're not wrong. I know the judges will be impressed, but if you want to bring the wow factor, I think you're going to have to implement physical _robot_ for the AI."

"Wait, seriously?"

"It shouldn't be too hard, given that you already made a few designs for your homework assignments. Have you decided on the name yet?"

_Not him, too,_ Donnie thought. He grinned, thinking of Mikey's suggestions. "I mean, not really. It was your skeleton code I used for the AI. What would you call it?"

And Dr. Candis began going off about all the names he'd given his AI robots in the past. Donnie listened, glad to have a distraction. Class today had been long and agonizing for the first time, all because he hadn't been able to stop thinking about the Purple Dragon, and the Foot. If they were working together now to find them, then that meant that the Purple Dragon's leader, Hunter-the one who'd killed their parents-was getting closer to finding out where they were.

Donnie hadn't been able to shake off the nerves all class period long. That was just his problem-his big brain just never stopped thinking. Even now, after class, as Dr. Candis geeked out about his project, he could feel his worries in the back of his head, weighing on him like he was wearing a backpack full of sand.

"What do you think, Mr. Delucci?" Dr. Candis asked. "Any of those give you inspiration?"

Donnie realized that the professor had finished hurtling out names. Donnie shrugged, glancing down at his notebook, where he'd drawn prototypes for robots. His favorite one was the small turtle-shaped one that he'd designed to be wired to a security system. Its eyes were supposed to light up and its shell was supposed to have a display screen that was connected to all the cameras in the house, and all the hardware could be placed inside its shell. Maybe he could put a tiny computer inside a turtle robot like that for his data parser. That would be sleek and creative enough for the fair, right?

"How about Metalhead?" Donnie suggested.

Dr. Candis nodded. "I like it. Metalhead, the research specialist."

"I think in the future, I could have it-," Donnie was cut off by the ringing of a phone in the back of Dr. Candis's messy office.

"Ah, one second," Dr. Candis said, reaching for the phone and putting it to his ear. "Hello, this is Dr. Rob Candis speaking, how may I help you?"

Donnie pulled out his textbook and opened it up to find the chapter that dealt with designs. He hadn't touched his textbook all period since his mind had been somewhere else, but now he was feeling a little better. Maybe he could find a fresh idea for what kind of robot to design-

A folded note tumbled out of his textbook, falling into his lap. Donnie picked it up in mild surprise, then unfolded it. His eyes scanned over the first few lines, froze, then saw who had signed it at the bottom.

Donnie's eyes widened. His breath seized. His fingers tightened on the paper, textbook forgotten. What _was _this?

_Donnie -_

_Hi, bro. How've you been?_

_We have a lot to talk about. Meet us after school near the track._

_Leo and Raph_

"Huh," Dr. Candis said, lowering the phone. "Donatello?"

Donnie raised his head, but his eyes still lingered on the note. "Yes?"

"Looks like they need you back at the main office of the high school. They say you have someone who wants to see you."

Donnie's eyes shot up to look at Dr. Candis, who looked just as confused. Could it be?

"Oh," he said. "Maybe… maybe I should go."

"Are you sure?" Dr. Candis asked, frowning.

"Y-yeah," Donnie said, packing his backpack and clutching the note in his fist. "I better… I better get going."

The moment he stepped out of Dr. Candis's office, he broke into a run for the high school.

Leo and Raph were back.

* * *

It didn't make sense, but something other than logic was keeping Donnie's legs pumping beneath him. If only his gym teacher could see him now. When Donnie reached the high school and barged into the main office, his eyes wildly searched the room. His heart sunk slightly upon sight of only the office secretary and a lady with sharp eyes sitting in one of the waiting chairs.

"Donatello?" the secretary said, voice clipped. "You have a visitor."

Donnie looked at the lady. She had blond hair with the tips dyed purple. At the sight of him, her face split into a dark smile.

"Donatello Delucci," the lady said with honey in her voice. "The name's Angie. I'm from the foster care system. I have some exciting news for you. Want to take a walk?"

"Sure," Donnie said, a bit too quickly. Logic protested, but the adrenaline in his chest from reading the note pushed him past it.

The lady named Angie opened the door, allowing Donnie to leave first, then she was right behind him.

"We actually parked out off to the side, since it's really busy in front of the school, so this way," Angie said, a hand coming to rest on his shoulder.

"Uh, sure," Donnie said, a little creeped by the hand. "What's the exciting news?"

"I think you'd better be sitting for it," Angie said, urging him down the hall to the side doors. "Right out here, that's right."

Donnie pushed the doors open and saw a dark van parked in the back. Angie continued to push him gently. Why was she so eager?

"Keep on walking, kid," she said, a bit impatiently.

"Wait, what's going on?" Donnie asked, holding his ground, glancing at the van then at the lady. "Who are you?"

Angie rolled her eyes. "I already told you. I'm from the foster care system. Big surprise at HQ, you know."

Something about her voice was familiar to Donnie. He racked his brain, but his mind kept coming back to the note. _Meet us after school near the track._ The track and field were on the other side of the school. Was… was this not related to the note?

And his and Mikey's social service worker was Lucy, not Angie.

Donnie gently pulled himself from Angie, and looked at her. "Why don't you just tell me the news here?" he asked.

"Because it's not _protocol,_" Angie said, almost tightly. Her hand tightened on Donnie's shoulder. "We're wasting time. Do you really think it's okay to be late?"

Donnie blinked. Since when did he have to be shipped to the foster care offices to be told something simple? And why wasn't Lucy here? He trusted Lucy, not some random stranger.

"I don't think…" he started.

"You don't _have_ to think," Angie snapped. "Just come with me."

She grabbed his wrist. Red flags finally went off in Donnie's brain, and he lurched back in alarm.

"No! Let go!" he shouted, but suddenly arms were coming from around him, behind his waist, clenching around him like iron. He kicked backwards, and shoved his elbow around, hitting whoever it was in the face, but he only achieved in letting his backpack slip off and giving Angie's partner a new grip on his arm as he was jostled closer to the van.

"Blindfold him!" Angie hissed.

As Donnie struggled against the arms of Angie's partner, more figures in black came out of the van, with rope and duct tape. A rag was tied over his eyes before he could free himself of the arms around his torso. One of his major five senses lost to him, panic filled his lungs. He kicked and squirmed in vain. He was about to scream, but a sharp pain in his gut distracted him into shock.

_I'm being abducted,_ Donnie thought distantly as he began to struggle to no avail. Every time he shoved someone's arms off him, a new pair came to replace the ones before, gripping him even tighter.

At some point Donnie remembered to shout for help, but someone's large hand came crushing over his face to shut him up. Donnie bit the palm, cringing at the saltiness. The hand flew back, then another came to backhand slap him across the face. _Ow._

The sound of his own grunts and struggles was the only sounds in the empty back parking lot of the school. His abductors were incredibly silent. Rope was swiftly tied around his arms and chest while his legs were held down.

"_Let-me-go!_" he shouted. No one listened, and only the sounds of scuffling shoes across pavement could be heard.

"Shut him up or get him in the van right now!" Angie insisted from somewhere.

Donnie felt himself be hoisted upwards, and then fall over someone's shoulder. Horror kicked in. He was being carried away to the van.

"NO!" he yelled, doing the only thing he could think of. He aimed, and kicked as hard as he could.

The person carrying him dropped him before keeling over, and Donnie took the pavement to his shoulder and back. By some miracle, his blindfold fell off, and he could see half a dozen figures dressed in ninja stealth gear making a move to get him again.

Donnie rolled out of the way, right into the overflowing bags of garbage next to the dumpster. On a crazy whim, he grabbed a piece of broken glass on the ground and rolled behind the dumpster to saw away at the ropes. Everything he'd learned in movies was wrong, because he instantly cut himself, wincing and dropping the glass in alarm. Panic flooded his veins as he saw the rope had barely frayed.

There was no way out now. Donnie shut his eyes and tried not to think of Mikey. Almost immediately, the image of his cheerful kid brother appeared in his mind's eye. He grit his teeth and tried to break through the ropes with his bare arms. There was no more time, he'd run out of time, this was it-

His abductors never came.

"I've gotcha," a voice said suddenly, and Donnie's eyes snapped open to see a pair of blue eyes he knew so, so well.

As Leo cut him loose with-with what looked like an actual _sword_, Donnie heard another voice he'd recognize anywhere.

"Leave him the _hell_ alone!" Raph roared from around the dumpster.

Donnie rose with the help of Leo to look at his brother, who sported spiked-up, slightly red hair. In his hands were a pair of weapons that looked like a three-pronged forks. Sais, Donnie remembered reading from somewhere.

The ninjas looked just as nonplussed in body language as Donnie felt. In a matter of seconds, Raph jumped, and took out three ninjas with a complicated flying kick that Donnie was pretty sure they'd never learned from any of their private tutors in Italy.

"Ugh, do I need to tell you idiots how to do _everything_?" Angie's voice came from the van. Her eyes were blazing as she stormed back, a pair of curved blades in hand.

"I've got this," Leo said, pulling out _another _sword from somewhere, and stepping out in front of Donnie.

Donnie only watched, unable to breathe as his brother went head-to-head with the crazy lady who was definitely _not_ a social worker or any part of the foster system. There was a crazy display of blade against blade as Leo fought with a skill level that looked like he was a master.

Raph, meanwhile, was making quick work of the ninjas that were trying to subdue him. Donnie watched as his brother was careful not to maim, only knocking them down with his sharp, calculated strikes and punches. As the last ninja hit the pavement after receiving one too many of Raph's punches, Raph rolled his shoulders back.

Donnie's eyes widened as a stray ninja appeared from behind the van, dagger in hand as he snuck up on Raph.

"Raph, look out!" Donnie screamed.

Raph flashed a look at him before following his gaze. Just in time, Raph dodged the dagger thrust and slammed his sai over the ninja's wrist. Then Raph twisted his sai. The ninja let out a cry as he was forced to drop his weapon. Then Raph made quick work of him, slamming the handle of his other sai into the ninja's head. The ninja dropped like a sack of rocks.

Meanwhile, Leo was holding his own against Angie, who looked furious.

As she was cornered by Leo to the side of the school building, blades swinging and being blocked and parried so fast Donnie was getting a headache just trying. Finally, Angie dodged Leo's attack, and ran to the van, sheathing her blades.

She got into the van and drove off as spitefully as one could drive off. That was it. No dramatic words of promised vengeance, like how villains always did it in the movies. It was just Donnie, Leo, Raph, and the piles of… ninja… bodies. That were still _totally_ alive, Donnie was pretty sure.

"Yeah, you _better _run," Raph muttered, tucking his sais behind him in his jeans. He turned to Donnie, and all the previous determination and rage melted from his eyes.

Leo took a step closer to Donnie, slowly, almost _afraid._ Leo, afraid of _him_? Clearly they didn't think he bulked up in the past three years too, did they?

As his adrenaline rush faded away, the reality of what had almost just happened to him came crashing on his shoulders. That, with the added shock of seeing Leo and Raph again-his _brothers_-was more than Donnie's sense balance could handle.

But before he could fall, Leo and Raph were at his side in a flash. Then they all fell down together, sinking down to the pavement, shaking and holding each other. Well, Donnie couldn't. His cut hand was starting to redden with fresh blood.

Leo gasped and said, "You're hurt."

At the same time, Raph swore and said, "You look like shit."

Donnie coughed out a laugh from that, and Raph gently elbowed him with an easy grin. "Some of the best shit I've seen in my life, though."

As the three of them laughed, Donnie figured out what he wanted to ask them first, out of the million questions on his list.

"Where have you guys _been_?"

Raph snorted. "Do we have a story for you."

"Let's take you to our place to get patch up first," Leo said.

"And those guys?" Donnie looked at the ninjas.

"The Foot? They can sort themselves out with the police," Raph said, helping him up.

Donnie nodded, then did a double-take at the ninjas. Of course. How had he not figured _that _out?

* * *

"I am sorely disappointed in you."

"I'm sorry. I would have had him if it weren't for those other two crazy kids that saved him!"

"What _two crazy kids _could take out an entire squadron of Foot soldiers?"

"You know? I'm not sure. Maybe joining up with the Foot was the wrong idea. They're clearly too naive and wound up in their old-fashioned fighting styles. This would be _so _much easier if we could just kill on sight-"

"Absolutely not. Do you know how long I've been waiting for those Delucci brats? Maria should have been mine. Her children will only be slain by me, understood? If you kill even _one_ of them, you will have to answer to me. I won't hesitate to snap your neck for compensation."

"Yes, Hunter."

"Our intel has just started giving us information on them. Follow the his direct orders."

"_That_ guy? But he's such a stick-"

"Do I make myself clear?"

"...yes, Hunter."

"Good. Do not fail me a second time, Angel."

* * *

**A/N: ******Th******ank you for reading! As always, let me know what you thought in the comments!**


	5. Hope for the Restless

**A/N: I am so glad this chapter's finally done? It took the LONGEST time because I kept changing what I wrote. AHH but I like it, I hope you do too! Thanks for sticking around and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Three Years Ago, on the way to New Jersey_

11-year-old Raph stared out the window of Clara's car, his insides numb and brittle. In the gray, grainy sky, the clouds rolled and tumbled around. Raph wondered how everything could keep on going when _his _world had completely gone still.

Through the numbness, he somehow felt a weight shift in his lap. Looking down, he was reminded of Leo, who was lying down, his head resting in Raph's lap. It was then that Raph saw his own left hand, gripping the back of Leo's hoodie fiercely. Raph couldn't remember when he'd grabbed on, but he continued, half cradling his brother. Leo inhaled shortly before sighing and burying his head into Raph's sweatshirt.

"You're okay, Leo," Raph reassured quietly. His voice came out steadier than he felt. He felt like he was falling apart.

From the driver's seat, Clara reached an arm back to loudly snap several times in quick succession.

"_Non dormire_, _Leo,_" she ordered sharply, almost yelling. It was as if she were trying to speak to a person across a field.

Raph flinched at her near-shouting voice. Then he looked down in a panic, because Leo practically _sobbed, _clutching at Raph tighter_._

Numbness changed to rage. Raph threw a glare at the back of Clara's head and hissed, "_Chiudi la bocca._"

"It's for his own good," replied Clara in Italian, unfazed and determined eyes on the road. "He can't sleep. We don't know how bad his concussion is."

Raph looked down at his brother again, and gulped. He remembered Don saying something like that after reading something from a book on human biology and medicine a few weeks ago.

_Don._ If Don were here, he'd be spewing out facts about concussions and treatments and anything and everything that had ever made its way into his big brain, which was a lot. Don would have known what to do, what steps to take, what other things to check for. It should have been Don who was here with Leo, being helpful, not _him_.

Raph swallowed the lump in his throat. But Don wasn't here. Raph didn't even know when he'd see his little brothers again. Now that he was thinking about it, he'd only caught a single last glimpse of them before they'd been pulled apart. Don had looked _so_ pale. And Mikey… had Raph ever seen the baby of the family so motionless? His head hurt from thinking about it. All he had was Leo now, and the feelings piling within him was as inevitable as a volcano.

But taking it out on Clara wouldn't be any help, Raph knew. At least, that's what Leo would say, if he was feeling up for it.

So as much as Raph hated admitting it, Clara was right. Leo was obviously struggling to keep his eyes open, so Raph unclenched his hand from Leo's hoodie and patted his brother's cheek.

"Leo? You still awake?"

Leo nodded, blinking his already squinted eyes. "_Sono stanco_," he murmured, too tired to speak English. "_Mi sento malato._"

Raph's eyes widened. "Y-yeah? Sorry, Leo."

He pressed a hand to Leo's warm forehead, like their mother used to do.

Their _mother_. Had he really talked to her only a few hours ago? Raph hadn't meant to think about her, but now he desperately searched through his memory for the last thing he'd said to her. His eyes watered when he couldn't remember.

Leo groaned and muttered something about puking.

Raph looked down at him. "That's okay, this car ain't much to look at anyway."

Clara tsked. "Just because you're speaking English, doesn't mean I can't understand you. No vomiting in the car."

"He needs a doctor to look at him," Raph said, switching to Italian for her.

"Where do you think we're headed? I know a friend of a friend here who can give Leo medical attention and take you both in for the time being. Don't worry," she added, glancing at him in the rearview mirror. "I think you'll like him better than you like me right now."

Raph stared at her. "Who?"

* * *

_Present Day, in Hamato Yoshi's household_

"This might hurt, child. Are you ready?"

Donnie looked at the man tending to his palm that the glass shard had sliced open. Mr. Hamato had patient eyes, and somehow Donnie knew that if he shook his head, the man would wait for him to gather himself. But there was no point in prolonging the inevitable. Donnie nodded silently, and the disinfectant was applied.

It stung. His hand would have been screaming if it had a mouth. Heck, _Donnie_ would have been screaming, at least a little. But despite the initial flinch, Donnie clenched his jaw and tried not to move. Not only was he emotionally and physically exhausted from the near abduction, but he didn't want to risk being rude to Mr. Hamato by making a big fuss when the only way to get through it was to get _through _it.

"It is done," Mr. Hamato said once he'd finished wrapping over Donnie's palm with gauze. "It's a relatively thin cut, so I don't believe you will need stitches."

Donnie nodded silently. Then he remembered his manners. "Thank you, sir."

"You are most welcome," Mr. Hamato said, gazing at Donnie. "Is there anything else? Any more injuries?"

"No, I-I don't think so," Donnie said, cradling his hand to his chest. He looked up at Mr. Hamato, and opened his mouth to thank him again, but instead, his brain had him blurting out, "HowdidyouknowClara?"

"Pardon?"

Donnie flushed. "Sorry, sir. I mean, Leo and Raph said you adopted them not long after they were left in your care by Clara. So… I can't help but wonder, how _did _you know Clara? And where did those Foot soldiers come from-how do they know about me? And when did Leo and Raph start fighting like that?"

Mr. Hamato looked out the open door, to the balcony. Taking a deep breath, he looked back at Donnie.

"Yes. It _is _time for explanations. And... I-I am also surprised that the Foot soldiers got so dangerously close to you today. Leonardo and Raphael had plans to meet with you, but-it was an oversight of mine. I should have considered the possibility that the Foot had already found you, too."

"It _was _too close of a call," Leo said, appearing in the doorway with a tray of tea. "I mean, it still gives me chills to think of what could've happened if we hadn't found you in time, Donnie."

Donnie shivered. Raph trailed in from behind Leo, his hands shoved in his pockets as he took in Donnie. His eyes lingered on his injured hand, and Donnie recognized the tell-tale sign of guilt in his triplet brother.

"This is my own fault," Donnie said, lifting his wrapped up hand. "You guys did pretty great, protecting me like that."

Raph smiled, and nudged Donnie's shoulder as he sat down. "You did a pretty good job too, getting as far away as you did. You bought us some time."

Leo hummed in agreement, carding a hand through Donnie's fluffy brown hair. Donnie leaned into the touch, and his oldest brother finally pulled him into a proper hug. Without breaking the hug completely, Leo pushed a cup of tea into Donnie's hands.

"Drink this, it's really calming," Leo said, ever the mother hen.

"Okay. I just have so many questions," Donnie said, the gears in his mind moving.

Raph snorted. "Of course you do."

"Anyone would," Leo said, shooting Raph a look so typical of him that it made Donnie smile.

"About the Foot. Wait… how _do_ you guys know about the Foot? You dealt with them today like it was second _nature_," Donnie commented.

Leo and Raph shared a look. Mr. Hamato calmly looked between them.

"Well," Raph said with a grin. "How much do you know about those _shadowy mysterious vigilantes_ who are on the news at least once a week and are totally awesome at catching baddies for the police to deal with?"

Donnie immediately remembered the news. "You can't be serious," he said with a snort, thinking back to the story he'd barely paid much attention to. "No way that can be _you._"

Leo's smile was nervous and hesitant, and Donnie's jaw dropped.

"Sensei taught us how to fight," Leo explained in a rush. "Because Raph and I wanted to learn, and he's a ninjutsu _master,_ and it only seemed obvious, and we wanted to be ready to protect our family in some manner. And so we kind of. Er. Protect the city? The Foot is just the local gang here that we've come across a lot. But we found out that they have some kind of alliance with the Purple Dragon, which explains why they attacked you today. Er. Uh. Donnie?"

Throughout Leo's babbling, Donnie's eyes had gone wide, looking from Leo to Raph like they were total strangers.

"You guys… fight… bad guys… all the time… like superheroes?"

"Not superheroes. More like ninjas," Leo said helpfully.

"Superhero… ninjas…"

"We broke him," Raph announced as Mr. Hamato took a sip of tea. "Leo, we just got him back and we _broke_ him."

"Oh, no," Leo whispered. "Donnie, please come back. Don't leave me with Raph."

"_Excuse_ me?"

Donnie shook himself out of his stupor. "Okay, okay, I'm fine," he said. "Just another bombshell that's been dropped on me, is all. I'm _fine._"

Shakily, he took a sip of tea. Leo and Raph looked unconvinced, but Mr. Hamato broke in.

"To finally answer your question, Donatello, I knew Clara through her father's brother's son. Clara's cousin, Fred Colombo, was my next-door neighbor for a few years when I lived in New Jersey," he said. "He was a contractor and also my good friend, and it was he who asked me one day if I would be willing to take in four children who were being chased by gang in Italy who would not rest until they saw blood."

Wind blew through the open balcony door, ruffling Donnie's hair and nearly knocking off his glasses. But the shivers he got were completely unrelated to the chill breeze as he stared at Mr. Hamato, listening intently.

"You said yes to taking in all four of us?" Raph asked, his voice low. Even Leo looked surprised.

Mr. Hamato smiled. "At first, I was skeptical. But he showed me pictures of you four, and I thought about my own experience dealing with notorious criminals back when I lived in Japan, and I realized I could not say no, even if I was, as one might put it, 'totally unprepared to raise four children on my own'."

"But you didn't," Leo pointed out. "You only got me and Raph."

Mr. Hamato nodded. "As it was, I didn't actually expect it to happen at all. See, Fred had come to me years before you four had to leave your home. I was just an emergency contact, a good hiding spot. So it wasn't until Fred moved away that I received word from Clara that she was bringing two boys to place under my care."

"Did Clara know you would teach them how to fight?" Donnie asked.

Leo and Raph both nodded at the same time as Mr. Hamato. "Actually, that was probably why she and Fred thought I was a good option," Mr. Hamato said. "She requested me to train them. However, I did not until Leonardo and Raphael asked me themselves."

Donnie raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't pry into that.

"We stayed in New Jersey for a while, trying to find you and Mikey," Leo said. "And we did find you, eventually. It wasn't easy since a lot of information in the foster care system is confidential, but it wasn't exactly _hard_, since you never changed your last name."

"Yeah," Donnie said after a beat of silence. "So wait, you guys found me, and then… what, moved here?"

"Yeah, after we were sure," Leo said. "That was like a couple weeks ago."

Donnie let out a deep breath. So Clara had taken Leo and Raph to live with Mr. Hamato in New Jersey, and Fred had taken him and Mikey to foster care in Pennsylvania. It was surprising how close they'd been this whole time.

"You okay, bro?" Raph asked.

Donnie laughed weakly. "Yeah. I mean, putting this,"-he waved his injured hand loosely-"aside, I don't know how I'm going to explain the rest to Mikey."

_Or_ Shen, for that matter.

They both seemed to perk up at the mention of their youngest brother. Leo inhaled sharply. Raph leaned forward. Then they both launched into a series of questions, trading off.

"How is he, by the way?" Leo asked.

"How big has he gotten?" Raph inquired.

"Do you think-I mean, would he-does he remember us?" The look on Leo's face made Donnie's chest tighten.

They'd _missed_ him, just as much as Mikey had missed them. Maybe more.

"Yeah, yeah, he does," Donnie was grinning. "He's not so little anymore, but he's still small. Do you guys wanna-do you wanna come home with me to see him?"

"_Yes!_" Leo and Raph exclaimed.

Mr. Hamato cleared his throat. "Not… not so fast, children."

Donnie looked at his brothers' adoptive father, and his heart sunk when he saw the stricken look the man wore.

What could possibly be stopping them from reuniting now?

* * *

_One Year Ago, Jersey Central Junior High, East Wing_

Sometimes, Raph got the sensation he was on auto-pilot. Like all he had to do was press a mental button and he could leave, retreating into a different spot in his head, somewhere usually dark with the promise of vengeance. It was tempting, and Raph was damned if he didn't at least _deserve_ revenge at this point.

Sometimes, Raph didn't really care _who _he had to hurt to get back what was taken from him.

Sometimes all it took was a bully to make Raph see red.

"Stop it! Someone get a teacher, Raph's gonna kill him!" a student squeaked from somewhere else in the hallway.

Arms came around 13-year-old Raph, pulling him away from the snivelling red-faced jerk who had been picking on him and Leo all year, and who'd just said something distasteful in Raph's ear five minutes ago that had made him _snap_. He'd punched the smirk right off his face, along with a few teeth.

"Raphael Hamato! This is unacceptable!" the teacher shouted into Raph's ear.

"I-I need an ambulance," the bully whined, his mouth bloody. "I'm dying."

Raph was shoved towards the main office by the teacher. "And _you _need a psychiatrist," muttered a kid from the crowd that had formed at Raph. Raph pretended not to hear.

But he couldn't pretend he didn't see Leo. Leo stared at him, and Raph immediately felt a new level of mad. He tore away from the teacher and out the school.

About an hour or so later Leo found him sitting under an oak tree in the woods of the school. Leo always found him. Like he could read his mind or something.

"You know, the adults are all looking for you," he said, coming over to sit near Raph, picking up a pinecone to examine.

Raph just grunted, examining his knuckles. They only _slightly_ hurt.

"Sensei isn't going to yell at you, you know," Leo said. "He doesn't do that."

Raph rolled his eyes. "We've lived with him for two years. You think I don't know that he doesn't do that?"

"I thought you might not want to face him."

Raph grunted. "Guess you don't know me that well after all."

There was a beat of silence, and then, "What did he say, Raph?"

"What?"

"You know what, dummy. You didn't just beat the snot out of that bully just because."

"He deserved it."

"You're lucky he only lost a few _baby _teeth."

"Whatever."

Leo sighed. "If you're not going to talk, forget it. I just wanted to tell you that Sensei's waiting, so-"

"He said something about you and Mom and Dad and it freaking _pissed me off,_ okay?" Raph snapped. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he looked up at Leo. "He _deserved_ it, Leo."

Leo's eyes were wide in surprise. Then they softened, in the way they always did when he was processing a lot of deep thoughts. Tossing the pinecone aside to stand, he reached for Raph's hand.

"Okay."

Raph stared at Leo's hand, then up at him. "Okay?"

"If you say he deserved it, I believe you," Leo said with a small smile. "Doesn't make what you _did _okay, but… okay."

Birds chirped above Raph from the blue sky. Somewhere on the school field, Sensei was waiting for them. Raph took Leo's awaiting hand and allowed himself to be hoisted up.

"Okay."

* * *

_Present Day, in Hamato Yoshi's household_

Mr. Hamato looked at the three boys sternly, but his gaze lingered on Donnie.

"What happened today after school was the first attack on you by the Foot, was it not?" he asked.

Donnie felt his heart sinking, but he nodded. "Yes, sir. No one's ever tried to grab me like that before."

At least, not that he _knew_ of.

"If they've found you," Mr. Hamato said. "I would think they've found half of the Delucci brothers they aim to find."

A newfound panic rose in Donnie's throat.

"_Mikey,_" he whispered, and suddenly it wasn't fun and games anymore. Not that it ever really was. He scrambled up to his backpack in the living room and pulled out his phone. He was such an _idiot,_ why hadn't he called home to check on Mikey right away? What if something had happened? What if they'd tried to snatch his little brother?

All the relief in the world crashed down on Donnie's shoulders right then as he looked at his phone and saw that Mikey had sent him a silly selfie through Shen's phone a couple minutes ago.

Moments later, another text appeared below that, this time from Shen.

_Still at class? Mikey and I have DoNutella sandwiches here with your name on them!_

"He's okay," Donnie called to his wide-eyed triplet brothers, who visibly relaxed. "He's at home."

"So, what does this mean?" Raph asked, looking back at Mr. Hamato. "Because Donnie was attacked today, everything's changed? We can't see Mikey? We can't just… adopt Donnie and Mikey into our family?"

It took Donnie a couple seconds to process that.

"That was your guys' plan?" he asked softly, lowering his phone to look at Mr. Hamato. "You'd do that?"

Mr. Hamato bowed his head. "It's what I had planned. We even have rooms ready for you and the little one."

"It would have taken a lot of paperwork, but we were ready," Leo said, and his eyes were cast downwards, frustrations filling his eyes. "But… Sensei has a point."

"What?" Raph echoed, his brows furrowing. "No, he's just being Sensei. You're supposed to say something that changes his mind."

"I can't," Leo said. "Because I _agree_ with him. It's dangerous now. Their leader today retreated, which means she thinks that she's going to have other chances to grab one of us. If they know all four of us are together, they're _really_ going to bring it."

"We can bring it, too," Raph pointed out. "_Twice_ as hard. Leo, Sensei, we're not defenseless! We've fought the Foot before. _Plenty of times,_ remember? How come now all of a sudden it's 'dangerous'?"

"Because to the Foot, we're just a couple of pesky vigilantes, not the lost Deluccis they're looking for," Leo countered, and his hands shook at his sides before he yanked them up and raked them through his jet black hair. "They know about Donnie and Mikey, and if they see them hanging out with _us_ all the time, and us with _them_, then even though they might not figure out that the _vigilante _us are the _Delucci _us, they'll still be able to tell that we're the lost Deluccis."

"I literally don't know what you just said."

"_God_, Raph, it's just about getting in the enemy's head."

"They're not going to be watching Donnie ever second of every day."

"Are you willing to take that risk though? And if we're all together and they attack with everything they've got, would we be prepared for that?"

"Hey now-"

"And what about guns? The Foot fight honorably at least, but the Purple Dragon don't give two craps. We don't know what we're dealing with."

"So? We've dealt with common criminals, the _weapon _an enemy uses never stopped you before."

"I didn't think about _Mikey _being in the crossfire before!"

Donnie watched as his brothers went back and forth. Even Mr. Hamato looked weary and stressed. As much as Donnie wanted to, he knew that Leo was right.

It was just too dangerous.

Looking down, he typed out a reply to Shen.

_I'm on my way back._

"So what do we do?" Raph finally asked, looking tired and defeated by Leo's argument. "Just… sit around?"

"No," Mr. Hamato said, standing up. "We will figure something out. This will only be temporary. For now, for your safety, you mustn't meet with Donatello or little Michelangelo, no matter the temptation."

The way Leo and Raph seemed to wilt seemed similar to dropping a pile of bricks on a flowerbed.

"So then what about us?" Donnie asked, looking at his injured hand. "We'll be safe during the school day, but what if this sort of thing happens again? What if you guys aren't there to save me?"

Raph growled. "We won't let that happen."

"No, we will not," Mr. Hamato agreed, and grew silent, in thought.

"We'll watch your back at school," Leo said. "And after school."

"And when you go to that nerd college class, I'll skip class to stalk you," Raph said seriously.

Donnie expected either Leo or Mr. Hamato to protest at that, but surprisingly neither of them did. Mr. Hamato did, however, pull out a stick from his robes. It was about two feet long and seemed to be made of metal. When he handed it to Donnie, Donnie realized it had a rubber grip.

"I assume you've never used a bo staff before," Mr. Hamato guessed.

"No, sir."

"Well, this one is collapsible, which makes it fairly portable. It would be a good idea to keep it on you for the next few days."

"You're not expecting him to fight with it, are you?" Leo asked warily, looking nauseous. Donnie was close to feeling the same.

"No, but it is an extra measure of defense. To make sure he has something," Mr. Hamato said. Turning back to Donnie, he said, "If there was more time, I could show you how to use it, but…"

"I really should get going," Donnie noted. Turning to his brothers, he forced a smile. "I guess this is goodbye for now, right?"

It hurt to say out loud.

Leo and Raph immediately stepped forward, and enveloped him in a long-awaited hug. They held each other for a long time, running fingers through Donnie's hair, whispering words of comfort, because one of their triplet powers was that they could always tell when one of them was about to cry. Donnie squeezed his eyes shut and for one, sweet second, allowed himself to revel in the fact that he'd found his brothers, at long last. And then he pulled away.

"Okay," he said, clearing his throat. "I guess I should, uh, bounce."

"We'll text," Leo said brightly, like that idea had just popped into his mind, and Raph and Donnie burst out laughing. "What? It's a good idea."

"Okay, _fratello_," Raph said, ruffling Donnie's hair one last time with a sad little smile. "Say hi to Mikey for us."

* * *

_One Year Ago, Hamato Yoshi's dojo in New Jersey_

"Raphael," Sensei said, and Raph knew he was in trouble.

He closed his eyes, exhaled, then turned to face his adoptive father, who was looking at him with a look similar to Leo's _I'm disappointed in you_ one. A classic.

Of _course _he wouldn't get to hit the hay straight after his shower. Leo had probably tipped Sensei off about something.

"Yes?" Raph asked, gritting his teeth.

"Your brother says that you fought recklessly tonight."

"Leo says a lot of stuff, Sensei."

"He also said you were angry."

"I'm always angry, Sensei," Raph shot back, glaring at the floor. "Some days are worse than others. Not my fault."

"You treat your anger like a separate being?" Sensei asked, raising an eyebrow.

Raph fought back a groan. Being disrespectful towards Sensei wasn't exactly on his list of things he wanted to do at 2 AM. But he sure as heck didn't want a _therapy_ session at 2 AM, either.

"No. I don't know. Can we talk about this later? Or never?" he added hopefully.

Sensei didn't let him leave, though. Later, Raph would be grateful that Sensei didn't give in so easily. Right now, Raph was trying not to cry frustrated tears as he met Sensei's brown eyes that reminded him so much of _Don's_ for some reason: Patient. Caring. Absolutely done with his shit.

"I will say this now because I think you need to hear it now," Sensei said. "I am training you and your brother in the art of ninjutsu, but running recklessly into battle and using it as some kind of _outlet_, with no regard for safety-that is not right, Raphael."

"Great, so I'm doing everything wrong."

Raph tore out of the living room and bolted towards the hallway, but before he could make it, Sensei was leaping through the air and had him pinned to the wall.

"We will not end this conversation like that," Sensei scolded. "You are allowed to be restless, Raphael. You are allowed to be angry. But they do not mix on the battlefield."

"Ugh, I _know, _I get it, okay?" Raph coughed, tired. "Maybe Leo's just better at this than me."

"Even if that were true, would that make you stop going on patrol with your brother, then?"

"No," was Raph's immediate response.

Sensei released him, and when Raph turned around, the man's eyes met his.

"I am teaching you how to fight, yes. But you must learn how to win."

It didn't fix everything, but the fact that Sensei was still there, talking to him and not letting him go straight to bed-somehow fixed one pothole in Raph's heart.

* * *

_Present Day_

_Say hi to Mikey for us._

Raph's words still rung in his ears as Donnie hurried home. His mind spun with all that had happened, and he wasn't sure how he was going to explain his wound to Shen. But Raph's words were the loudest in his head, and something about the whole thing didn't sit right with Donnie.

His backpack was a little heavier, thanks to the bo staff Mr. Hamato had given him. It felt a little weird, carrying a weapon in there rather than another book, but the gears in Donnie's mind were turning.

Unlike his brothers, he hadn't spent the last three years training. What he _was_ good at, though, was programming. And building robots. And _pulling _things apart and putting them back together in the way _he _wanted.

That was exactly the sort of thing he needed to do to their enemies, starting with the Foot.

So as Donnie climbed the stairs that led into Shen's apartment complex, the idea solidified in his mind. There was only one person who could help him pull it off, though. He made a phone call, right there on the stairs. When he was done, he tucked his phone and entered the building, ignoring the sudden uneasy feeling in his gut.

_You can say hi to him yourself._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Thoughts? **

**Translation things (I tried my best, but let me know if anything's off so I know for the future :D ):  
**Non dormire = Don't sleep  
Chiudi la bocca = Shut your mouth (lol raph)  
Sono stanco = I'm tired  
Mi sento malato = I feel sick  
Fratello = brother

**In case anyone cares: So when the brothers speak to each other, it's usually in English because they were taught to practice with each other by their tutors. So it became natural. :) Their parents spoke English, but only for business stuff. And Clara usually always speaks in Italian, including before, so instead of trying to translate everything, it's written in English. :D **

**Leave a comment letting me know what you think! I love reading them, and they really help in giving me insight on the story!**


	6. Dip Into Darkness

**A/N: Sorry for the delay this chapter, but here it is. As always, thank you for your continued support in the comments! It means so much to me. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Monday, Shen's place_

Mikey was running. He needed to get away from the monster behind him. Through the hallway, across the living room, his heart pounding as he heard the steps not far behind.

Then the front door swung open, and Donnie appeared.

"Hey Mik-"

"DONNIE!"

Mikey barreled into his brother. His only salvation.

"Oof," Donnie grunted, but knelt so Mikey could wrap his arms around his neck better. Mikey did, but _also _without warning jumped up and wrapped his legs around Donnie's waist in a koala hug.

"Help," he whined, his face pressed to Donnie's neck.

"_Whoa,_ Mikey! Mikey?" Donnie exclaimed, setting his backpack down to support Mikey's weight properly. Worry laced his voice. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you-"

"It's monster tag! Shen's it!" Mikey squealed. He looked over his shoulder, and scream-laughed as Shen ran into the living room, giggling. "You gotta run before-"

"Gotcha!" Shen sang, pulling Donnie and Mikey into her arms. "Two for the price of one! Om nom nom, how delicious!"

Mikey broke into a new round of laughter, squirming but not ready to break the koala hug with Donnie. His big bro, in turn, stood, rubbing his back, shoulders shaking. Was Donnie laughing, too? Mikey couldn't hear him.

Pulling back, his heart went cold at the sight of Donnie's face. He _wasn't_ laughing. Despite Mikey's hug, Donnie eyes were distant, like he was deep in thought.

Mikey had to take a moment to process that, because that was _weird._ Not the fact that Donnie was deep in thought-that was normal. But the fact Donnie wasn't smiling. Mikey's hugs _always _made things better. They _always_ made Donnie smile, no matter where they were or how mean the kids at school had been to Donnie that day, or how loud the adults of their foster family shouted at him. But everything was fine now, what with Donnie's _awesome_ friends, April and Casey, and with Shen-who, as far as Mikey was convinced, was the nicest adult he'd ever met who weren't his actual mom and dad. Everything _should_ have been fine, at least.

"Donnie?" Mikey questioned, looking at his brother. "Are you okay?"

"Donnie, _your hand_," noticed Shen, and suddenly their game was over, and Mikey was looking down to see something scary.

The white gauze that was wrapped around his big bro's hand had Mikey slipping down in surprise, his mind sending him back to when Donnie had gone to the hospital that one time, because, just like back then...

...Donnie was _hurt._

"What _happened,_" Shen said, her voice serious.

The way she said it barely sounded like a question. Mikey tore his eyes from Donnie's hand to Shen, whose eyes were sharp and calculating. All signs of the Shen who was playing monster tag with him were gone, replaced with something protective towards Donnie that Mikey was grateful to see.

Donnie seemed to hesitate. His eyes moved from Shen to Mikey back to Shen before he said, "I… I had a weird day. I fell… by accident, but I'm okay."

"You fell? How? Who wrapped this? Was it the school nurse?" Shen asked, panic rising in her voice.

"Ye-yeah?" Donnie looked dazed as he glanced at his hand.

Mikey frowned. Why was his brother lying to Shen?

"How did you _fall?_ What did you fall on? Why wasn't I called?" Shen asked, still on a roll of questions, seeming distressed that she didn't understand.

"Just-a-, you know, a sharp rock. They said it was a small cut," Donnie said, looking more uncomfortable as Shen examined his bandage.

Shen checked her watch and sucked in a breath. "Shoot. Well, my lunch break ends soon. I-I guess I can stay longer…"

"No! You don't need to do that for me," Donnie said quickly. "I mean, it doesn't make sense when I'm totally fine. Promise."

Shen seemed to hesitate before nodding slowly. "If you're sure. But when I get back this evening, I want you to show me your hand. We have ointment in the bathroom closet if you need it."

Mikey watched as Donnie nodded. "Sure."

"Okay, stay safe, don't mess with the stove, I'll see you kiddos later," Shen said with a sigh, picking up her keys and purse from the corner table and slipping on her black heels with the soft, slightly faded gold lining on the inside. Mikey liked those shoes of Shen's the best-they were so _fancy _looking.

"See you later," Mikey echoed, waving.

Shen pressed the tips of her fingers to her lips, and sent them Mikey and Donnie's way. Then she was off, locking the door behind her.

Donnie coughed. "When did she start doing that?" he asked.

Mikey looked up at him, distracted from Donnie's bandaged hand. "When did she start... doing _what_?"

"You know." Donnie looked uncomfortable.

"I don't," Mikey said. "And, besides. What was _that_ all about, with you?"

Donnie was doing the thing again, the thing Mikey had a feeling that Shen hadn't noticed, with his eyes. "What was _what _all about?" his brother asked.

"You know."

"I don't?"

"Donnie," Mikey groaned. "How'd you _really_ get hurt? Don't lie. Lying is wrong. You always say so. Shen says so too."

Donnie's eyes were wide. "I'm not lying."

"You _were._ You were lying to Shen. I could tell, because you have a tell."

"I have a tell," Donnie repeated, appearing confounded. "Wait, I _do?_"

"Everyone has a tell. So _tell_," Mikey demanded.

Donnie stared at him, and reached out a hand to tuck a curl behind Mikey's ear. Mikey beamed. This was it, this was totally the moment. Donnie was going to tell him what was bothering him, and then Mikey would listen, and give him solid advice, and feel like an adult. Pride bloomed in Mikey's chest. Is this was what growing up felt like?

But then Donnie ruined it by saying, "Don't you want to tell me about your day at school first?"

Mikey groaned.

"You don't want to tell me about LH?" Donnie asked. "What shenanigans you guys have been up to?"

Mikey glared at Donnie, feeling hurt and crushed and frustrated all at once.

"This isn't _fair._ You're being mean," he said."You think I'm too little to help you, and you're not sharing."

Donnie half laughed. "Mikey, no. It's not like that."

Mikey took his brother in. Something was changed about Donnie. It was like someone had screwed in a different kind of lightbulb behind his eyes. Not brighter, or dimmer, just… different. Like from the regular bulb to those twisty turny ones.

Mikey didn't know what to make of it.

"You're okay, then?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah. Everything's okay."

That didn't seem like a lie, Mikey decided. But why did Donnie still look like something was weighing him down?

* * *

_Monday evening_

"Don't touch," Donnie whispered, ridiculously.

"I'm not going to _touch_ it," Shen whispered back. "Much."

"What are we whispering about?" whispered Mikey, poking his head between his foster mom and his brother, then saw Donnie's wound and reeled back, like he regretted it.

Donnie laughed. "Don't look if it's gross."

"I'm not scared," Mikey said adamantly, but made a face at Donnie's bruised hand.

They all sat at the kitchen table after dinner, where Shen had undone the bandage Mr. Hamato had wrapped Donnie's hand in. Now, very carefully, she was using a Q-tip to very carefully spread some Neosporin on the bruising cut.

"Actually, I think I'm going to go," Mikey said. Then he quickly added, "Unless you _need _me to stay."

Donnie rolled his eyes fondly.

"You know what, I think we're covered here, soldier," said Shen. "How about you get ready for bed? It's a little past your bedtime. I'll come to tuck you in after I'm done with Donnie, okay?"

"And read me a story?"

"And read you a story," confirmed Shen.

That seemed to please Mikey, and Donnie watched as his little brother skipped off. Then he gulped, reminded of his guilt of choosing not to tell Mikey.

"So what actually happened?" Shen asked quietly, still working on Donnie's hand.

Donnie looked at Shen, and then across the room, at the news. "I already told you. I fell on the way back from school."

Shen's eyes narrowed. "Did someone push you?"

"No," Donnie said, wincing internally. Even though he was lying, he didn't want Shen to think he was getting bullied.

Although abductors could be considered bullies. But what was he supposed to say? _I cut myself when I was trying to break free of the bonds that my kidnappers tied around my wrists._

He settled for, "It was dumb. I slipped."

Donnie bit his lip as Shen looked back at his hand, convinced for now. His mind went back to his own thoughts, racing through his brain in all directions.

Mikey had been right-lying wasn't exactly _good._ But he didn't want to scare Mikey, or worse-get his hopes up for nothing. What if Leo and Raph and Mr. Hamato couldn't figure out a way to stop the Foot? What if the Purple Dragon never gave up? What if they had to live like this forever, just out of each other's reach?

Yeah, he _could_ tell Shen and Mikey. But why would he if they were happy as it was?

Lying wasn't good, but he needed to protect everyone from the truth.

Shen began wrapping up Donnie's hand. "My parents, you know? They used to fix me up like this all the time when I came home absolutely _covered _in scrapes."

Donnie looked at Shen in surprise. In the seven months that he'd known her, he hadn't once heard her talk about her own family.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep," Shen said, and there was something melancholic in her voice. She looked at Donnie. "They were doctors, both of them. So. It made sense."

Donnie wasn't sure how to ask more, but he found himself wanting to. "So… Dr. Tang and Dr. Tang?"

Shen laughed. "Pretty much. My mother was Akane, and my father was Aoi. They grew up in the same city and even went to the same university, but they didn't actually meet until they became neighbors on the same street."

Donnie could imagine April saying, _How romantic!_ He just smiled. "So then they got married and had you?"

"Well, they had a few obstacles," Shen said vaguely. She then smiled. "But basically, after a while, they got married and had me."

"Thanks," Donnie said as Shen finished wrapping his hand.

"No problem. And I know you like staying up late, but _please_ don't," Shen said imploringly. "You're a growing boy, and sleep is really important."

Donnie hesitated. "It's not late."

"_Yet._ You can stay up to work on your project, but you better head to bed before midnight, mister."

"Yeah, sure," Donnie said, hating how lying was starting to come more easy to him.

He rose to leave the room.

"Donnie, one more thing," said Shen, making him stop and turn around.

Shen met his eyes. Patient, calm. Just like Mr. Hamato's. Donnie held his breath.

"You know you can tell me _anything,_ right?"

Donnie's heart clenched. He nodded. "Yeah."

"No matter what. We can always talk it out. I'm here for you," Shen said.

"I know, Shen. Thanks," Donnie said quietly.

Shen let out a breath. "Okay, then. I won't keep you. Good night, sweetie."

She dropped a kiss on his forehead, then left down the hallway.

* * *

_Monday night, 3:48 AM_

Donnie worked on Metalhead's programming in the kitchen, using a voice software and earbuds so he wouldn't wake Shen or Mikey. He sipped his coffee, pushing aside the worried thoughts that had bubbled up (because he couldn't seem to stop _thinking _so much).

It was fine that he hadn't told Mikey about Leo and Raph.

It was fine that he hadn't told Leo and Raph about his idea.

It was all going to be okay.

He was going to make this work.

* * *

_Tuesday morning, 7:10 AM_

"Leggo my eggos," Mikey said for no reason at breakfast, because sometimes seven-year-olds were weird.

Donnie stared at his little brother. "We're not even having waffles right now_._"

Shen barked out a laugh from the kitchen as she flipped a pancake on the pan. Donnie couldn't help but smile too. He was also glad Shen hadn't realized how late he'd been up last night.

The news was on. Donnie turned the volume up to hear the latest story about the two "mysterious vigilante figures" cleaning up Manhattan. Apparently, last night Leo and Raph had taken out a few robbers in front of the corner drug store. A quick text to make sure they were still alive calmed Donnie's spiraling nerves.

Although, despite him almost being _kidnapped_ yesterday, he was feeling strangely less freaked out than what he would have assumed to be normal. Maybe it was because of Leo and Raph.

Donnie did the math. One traumatic thing plus one really awesome thing equalled… well, did they cancel each other out?

"Do emotions cancel each other out?" he wondered aloud, slightly dazed.

Shen looked up. "What's that, Donnie?"

"Nothing!"

Or maybe him being calm… maybe that's what they _wanted _him to think. Maybe the Foot and the Purple Dragon really _were_ an imminent threat that were planning to strike at them at any second.

Donnie stopped in mid-chew. Did that mean that they were in danger right _now_? Were the Foot somewhere outside, waiting for them to be left alone so they could attack? Donnie thought of Shen. Did their captors know about her? Was she in danger?

Panic rose within him. _Not Shen,_ Donnie thought, suddenly losing his appetite. She was actually nice. Donnie wasn't sure he even ever really wanted to leave her.

Which was a whole other can of beans Donnie had been trying to not think about ever since he'd seen Leo and Raph. The whole thing with Mr. Hamato being able and willing to take the four of them in just like that-it was a wonderful idea. Donnie would've given practically anything in order to be with all of his brothers again. But that wasn't all perfect. Shen was still in the equation. He and Mikey _liked_ living with her. Even if this Foot and Purple Dragon thing ended and he and Mikey got to live with Leo and Raph in Mr. Hamato's house, where would that leave Shen? Alone?

Something about that didn't seem right.

"Leggo my eggos!" Mikey cheered as he upended the syrup bottle on his breakfast.

"Mikey, we're eating _Aunt Jemima pancakes._"

* * *

_Tuesday, at school_

Donnie had to do a double-take at April. "I'm sorry, what the who are what?"

"Eloquent," Casey commented.

"Their names are Leo and Raph, and they're twins. They're pretty nice," April said, munching on her goldfish snacks in the middle of the hallway. "They're only in our math class, though."

Donnie shut his locker and tried not to grin.

"April wants all of us to be buddy-buddy with them," Casey added, with an eye roll. "Three guesses why."

"They're new, that's why," April said, defensively.

"_Nope_," said Casey, popping the p.

"Well, maybe mention to them that you have a friend named Donnie?" said Donnie with a small, heart-racing smile. How _weird _was this? "Since you'll be seeing them next period."

"Sure," April said.

Casey rolled his eyes.

"What? They seem like nice guys," April said. "I wanna swoop them up in our friend group before they get swooped up by those jerky clique-y girls. Do you really want those fresh slabs of meat to be eaten up by those lip plumping piranhas?"

Casey and Donnie burst out laughing.

"_Lip plumping piranhas?_" Casey snorted.

"_Fresh slabs of meat?_" repeated Donnie.

April huffed and turned to walk away.

"That's not the reason, either," Casey said to Donnie in a low voice as they recovered from their chuckles. "She actually wants to build her own harem."

April apparently heard them, and chucked her goldfish crackers at both of her laughing friends.

* * *

_Tuesday, at school, a little later_

Donnie texted his brothers, _Newsflash, I think you might know my friends April and Casey?_

Leo was the first to reply. _Yeah, they just mentioned you. We acted like we never met you before. For the cover._

_Yeah, me too, _Donnie texted. _Any progress with the plan you guys are working on?_

_Don't worry, _Leo texted. _We're going on patrol every night. If we can find out where their base is, we can definitely figure out a way to shut them down._

So they were already on the same track as he was. Donnie bit his lip and contemplated telling his brothers what he'd had in mind. They wouldn't be mad or anything.

Donnie typed, _Hey, just so you know, I'm headed over to-_

He paused, and erased that sentence, feeling self-conscious. He hadn't actually figured anything out. He didn't need Leo and Raph getting suspicious and worried over nothing. So he typed instead, _Have fun in math class._

Raph typed, _Have fun in home ec, you dork._

Donnie pocketed his phone, feeling bad for hiding something from Leo and Raph. It wasn't really lying, though. He was going to _a _class. Just not the assigned one he was meant to on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

As Donnie slipped out the school's front doors with his backpack, he bit his bottom lip. He wasn't a notorious rule breaker. But this was something he'd decided that he needed to do.

He opened his messages to a different contact.

He texted, _Hi. I need to talk to you. Can I come to your office today? Right now?_

The response he received was immediate.

_Sure, Mr. Delucci._

* * *

Donnie knocked on the open door to Dr. Candis's office before stepping in. Dr. Candis looked up from his computer, where he was typing up an email. Gesturing with his arm, he corralled Donnie inside.

"Come on in," he said. "You can close the door, I'm not really expecting anyone else."

Donnie did so. "Thanks for agreeing to meet up with me, professor."

"No problemo," Dr. Candis said. Then he grew serious. "How's it going, by the way? The fair is next Friday, right?"

"Good. I mean, it's going," Donnie said, realizing dimly that he didn't really care about the fair.

"Okay," Dr. Candis said, and turned his chair to face him. "I had a feeling when you called me yesterday, but… this isn't about the project, is it?"

Donnie could feel his professor's eyes on him. Donnie took a deep breath. "No, it is. I mean. Moderately. But not, like, really. But yes. Yes and no?"

"Okay," Dr. Candis said patiently, a smile dancing on his lips. "Take your time, I'm not going anywhere."

Donnie inhaled. "Remember when you told me to think of a project idea so amazing that I'd want to stick with it no matter what?"

"You mean last week? Yes."

"I took your advice."

Dr. Candis raised an eyebrow. Donnie smiled uncomfortably, meeting his professor's anticipating eyes, and looked down at the desk. What was he _doing_? He'd never told anyone this. He'd been forced to promise by Fred Colombo to not _breathe a word_ of his past to anyone.

And now, just because of a little scare, he was ready to reveal all of it.

"Donatello."

Donnie looked up to meet Dr. Candis's eyes again, prepared to apologize for wasting his time. Prepared to drop the whole idea, to stop while he was ahead, and stick to whatever vague and potentially dangerous plan Leo and Raph were concocting with Mr. Hamato. But one look at Dr. Candis, and Donnie saw something else instead irritation, like he'd been expecting.

He saw something he recognized from his parents, his brothers, and even _Shen._ It was worry. Worry, enveloped in determination. Dr. Candis somehow gave off the same vibes.

"_You can trust me._"

The words were a cautious relief, and Donnie found himself sinking into a chair, his knees no longer able to support his weight.

He _could_ trust him. He had to.

So he did.

And he finally told the truth.

"For the past three years, I've been in the foster system with Mikey. But before that, I had-there were two more of us. And I lost them, for a long time, because there were-we had a situation," Donnie whispered. "I thought I could build something to find them. But just yesterday-I _found _them. Or rather, they found me."

Dr. Candis hadn't said anything, and Donnie was almost afraid to meet his eyes.

"But we can't be together yet, because of our situation," he went on. "So I'm thinking about giving Metalhead a more specific… er, scope."

"A redesign," Dr. Candis said quietly. "Alright, shoot."

"It's easier if I show you," Donnie said, pulling out his laptop and setting it on Dr. Candis's messy table, stepping around Albert the demo robot.

He pulled up the program. Dr. Candis looked over his shoulder, and then leaned in to examine his code.

"This is… you're using an algorithm to triangulate a location. This is extrapolation of data… brilliant, but what is your goal?" the professor asked.

"Yeah, that's the thing," Donnie said. "It's about finding criminals. I know it's a weird change in the scope. If… I want to find the location of, say, a criminal hangout, I need to know where they've been active, right?"

"Right. Police do this all the time, as well as private investigators," Dr. Candis said. "Though it's more of a spotty science and its effectiveness is exaggerated in movies and tv shows. You have so many _variables_ in the real world, it's ridiculous."

"Yes, but it's not been coupled with an AI capable of deductive reasoning and statistic compilation and data parsing and-well, you get the idea," Donnie said. "You're the only one who can talk tech with me. If I can make Metalhead smart enough to narrow down the possibilities, I can get really accurate, can't I?"

Dr. Candis's brows were furrowed. "I suppose, if you don't mind a slightly laggy runtime. These types of algorithms take up a lot of memory-where are you going with all of this, anyway, Mr. Delucci? How is this going to help you in fixing your 'situation' with your estranged family?"

"We're not estranged," Donnie corrected, his voice shaking. "Everything is fine with this plan, Dr. Candis. I'm not going crazy. Promise. Just need your help."

Dr. Candis turned his chair to face Donnie again, drumming his fingers on the edge of the table, looking thoughtful.

"See, son, you say that, but after everything you just told me, you expect me to just _nod yes_ and allow you to create… something that could potentially lead you to danger?"

_Oh, no._ "You said you would help," Donnie protested, his mind buzzing. _I trusted the wrong person. I trusted the wrong-_

"Then _convince _me!" Dr. Candis said, raising his voice slightly. "Just yesterday you ran out of this office looking as pale as a ghost and ready to faint. And _then _I got a call from you about needing to work on this project some more outside class hours-and don't even-don't even get me started. Are you skipping school for this?"

"Home ec," Donnie mumbled.

"How dare you. Home ec is the foundation of our society."

Donnie's mind cleared a little.

"I think that's debatable."

"And I think you're _hiding _something from me. Like I said before-you can trust me, Donatello," Dr. Candis reminded, his eyes kind. "I can't help you one hundred percent unless you tell me what you're trying to accomplish here. What is this situation? Are you in danger? A little kid like you shouldn't be building some kind of _weapon, _that's not your job-"

Something snapped in Donnie. Or rather, something _crashed_ within him, like a tidal wave.

"My family was _shattered_ because of a group of criminals called the Purple Dragon," Donnie snapped, his eyes flashing as he looked at Dr. Candis. "They've plagued my nightmares ever since I was eleven. I had to watch my own parents _be murdered._ It's _my _turn now to make _them_ suffer!"

Dr. Candis was slack-jawed.

Donnie leveled his voice. "It's personal. It's not something the police can deal with, anyway. As long as they're _alive_ they'll continue to come after me and my family. I need to end this before anyone else I love gets hurt. And I know I can break them from the inside out."

A pause.

"So I need to find the headquarters of a criminal organization called the Foot."

He looked at Dr. Candis, whose eyes were strong and sturdy. And just a twinge… of awe? Respect?

"This is what I need to do, professor. Will you help me?"

Dr. Candis continued to stare at him. As Donnie stared back, he knew that whatever his professor decided to do-help him, not help him-Donnie wouldn't give up. _Ever._

"Okay," the professor said after what seemed like an eternity, surprising Donnie with his answer. "_Okay._ I'll help you and your brothers, Donatello."

Dr. Candis's compliance, though surprising, added something new to Donnie's raging, listless blood in his veins. In his mind's eye, a grandfather clock chimed angrily, each chime reverberated through his bones, filling him with purpose and a right that had been bequeathed to him ever since that fateful night. A right to bring an end to the murderer named _Hunter._

_A right to kill._

The thought of his goal, now clarified, would have alarmed him, but after his near-abduction yesterday, coupled with the promise of a proper reunion with his family, he _welcomed _the newfound, unyielding fearlessness within him. The tidal wave that had crashed into Donnie wasn't _water,_ it was _fire. _He wasn't scared. He had no reason to be. He was going to avenge his parents.

He almost missed Dr. Candis's next words, a bare murmur from somewhere below him.

"After all, you _are_ my brightest student, Donatello Delucci."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! ****Let me know what you thought... and what you think is happening to Donnie... ;)**


	7. Rocket Fuel and Realizations

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took a while, I've been planning for the next few chapters... we're almost at the top of the rollercoaster, folks ;)**

**Thank you for all the support! I read all the reviews I get and honestly I'm so grateful that even just one person reads this crazy story lol :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Wednesday, at Shen's place, 3:48 AM_

"_Hello, Donnie. How are you?_" Metalhead's automated robot voice spoke in the dimly lit kitchen through Donnie's earbuds.

"Good," Donnie said quietly, wondering if it was possible to lie to an AI. "Just doing some basic software tests for now. Can you show me the first couple of versions Dr. Candis has on file, and then the ones that I wrote?"

"_Understood. Should I go into text mode to preserve battery?_"

"Sure."

A moment passed.

[_Donnie? I found some discrepancies._]

"Fun," Donnie drawled, leaning back and taking a sip of his coffee.

[_I appreciate the sarcasm. But I can try and help._]

"Thanks," Donnie said, appreciating it. His hand was still sore, which meant he was a slower typer. It was also the reason he hadn't texted April or Casey back.

His phone sat on the table close to him, but he resisted picking it up and responding to their worried questions. He'd dutifully avoided them all of yesterday somehow. He hated lying so much, and if they saw his hand, they'd only grow worried and ask questions Donnie didn't want to answer.

So instead, he would let them think he was busy with stuff for the science fair, for their own good.

* * *

_Wednesday, during the school day_

He avoided April and Casey again, opting to skip lunch to work on Metalhead in the library. Leo and Raph continued to text him with updates, and the longing to be with them again spurred Donnie on.

* * *

_Wednesday afternoon_

Mikey waved out the window of their apartment as Shen walked back to the car to go back to work. He waved until she was out of sight, and then turned to ask Donnie for another DoNutella sandwich.

But Donnie was already deep in his work in the crook of the sofa. Mikey grinned and leapt up on the sofa, jumping up and down.

"Let's play hide-and-seek!" he proposed.

"Let's not!" Donnie teased, with an added, "Don't jump on Shen's furniture, Mikey."

Mikey settled obediently, and rubbed his right eye.

For a while, both of them were silent. The only noise in the room was Donnie's laptop, in which the fan inside his laptop ran loudly as he coded the next part of the program, running simulations on the software he was using to design Metalhead.

"What are you-what are you working on?" Mikey asked after a moment, looking over Donnie's shoulder.

"Um… my project," Donnie said simply, tweaking the dimensions of Metalhead's backside panel and hitting the render button.

Moments later, the design was turned into a 3D model, and Mikey gasped in awe.

"Whoa, that's so cool!"

"You think so?" Donnie asked, spinning the model around with his trackpad.

"It's a turtle! You made a turtle!" Mikey whispered.

"Yep," Donnie said with a flicker of pride at seeing his brother gaze at the screen.

"So that's what your project is going to look like?"

"Well, if Dr. Candis lets me use his 3D printer, which he will, I think… if I pay for the material I use," Donnie said thoughtfully, sighing and leaning back. He dropped a hand into Mikey's blond curls and let it stay there.

Mikey curled up into Donnie's side immediately, nuzzling his ribs. Donnie felt his fondness for his little brother in his chest swell. Leo and Raph were going to be _so _proud to see him.

He was surprised, though, when Mikey murmured, "Is everything really okay, Donnie?"

"Of course it is," Donnie said, almost on autopilot.

"Really?"

"Really."

"But then… why are you coming to bed late all the time?"

Donnie couldn't maintain his smile, and it fell. "I always thought you were sleeping."

He felt his brother shrug. "I'm just that cool, I guess."

Donnie snorted.

"So?" Mikey looked up at Donnie. "Tell me."

"Mikey…" _I can't, not yet. _Donnie leaned down and pressed a kiss to Mikey's temple. "You don't have to take care of me. _I_ take care of _you_."

That was the wrong thing to say, Donnie realized. Mikey's face fell, and he hastened to fix it.

"Hey" he tried. "I'm okay. Things are okay. Better than okay. I can't talk too much about it, but _this project_ is what I need to figure out right now."

"Can't I help? So you can sleep sooner? So you're not tired all the time?" Mikey asked in a small voice, and a piece of Donnie's heart broke at the longing in the little boy's voice.

_God, what do I say?_

"Mikey, it's just… you're too little to help," Donnie said quickly. "Besides, this is all coding stuff-it's my thing. It's what I can do."

It didn't completely take the sad look off Mikey's face, which sort of sucked, but it did help. A little. Mikey blinked a couple times, and shrugged.

"Okay."

* * *

_Wednesday night_

"Good night, rocket fuel."

Shen's voice floated down to Donnie's lower bunk as she finished tucking Mikey in. From his angle, Donnie could only see Shen's cozy mouse slippers. Shen was tall enough that she only needed to take the second rung to reach Mikey, and as Donnie sat in his lower bunk, he found those little mice staring at him.

Donnie heard Mikey softly and sleepily reply, "G'night, Shen."

And then Shen was stepping down, and peering at Donnie, her eyes going to his laptop perched in his, well, lap. "I guess you're going to be up for a bit?"

"Yeah," Donnie said. "And I… I might be a little late tomorrow, coming home from school. I have to work on getting parts from Dr. Candis's 3D printer."

"I can't wait to see it when you're ready to show me," said Shen, and that was all it took.

All it took to send Donnie _back._

Memories of warmth in his heart as his mother listened to him talk excitedly about some new fact he'd read in a book about the molecular structure of margarine, and how it was only one molecule away from being plastic. Or conducting an experiment in the kitchen window on the growth rate of violets under different light sources, his mother helping him draw the lines to make a table and graph. Or how he'd taken apart Leo's solar system mobile for Mikey and made it a _solar powered_ mobile, the little planets dancing over Mikey's crib as their mother read all four of them a bedtime story in the nursery.

_Mio piccolo genio, _his mother used to say. _I can't wait to see what you come up with-_

Invisible hands pushed the memory away. _Go away. Please go away._

Thinking hurt too much sometimes.

"Donnie?" Shen's voice cut through the mental fog. "Are you okay? Your eyes just sort of glazed over. Maybe you're overdue for some sleep after all."

"No, I'm fine," Donnie said, hastily grabbing his earbuds. "Good night, Shen."

"Good night," Shen said after a moment. "Don't stay up too late, okay?"

Donnie nodded, and behind Shen's retreating back promised to himself that he'd stop lying soon.

* * *

_Thursday_

Donnie felt woozy as he stood in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. Sounds of Mikey and Shen could be heard from down the hall in the kitchen, bringing in the new day.

Donnie slumped against the wall. He was almost done with Metalhead. Just a few more late nights…

He found himself fighting off his grogginess at school. For the first time ever, Donnie found himself looking forward to the end of his classes. When lunch finally rolled around, Donnie went to the library, which was becoming more common these days. But instead of pulling out his laptop to work on Metalhead's code, he just slumped forward, closing his eyes.

_Just five minutes,_ he thought. _Just need to rest my eyes. I'll wake up in… five…_

He woke up to a clamor of voices.

"Dude!"

"Oh my gosh, he's sleeping?"

"Don!"

"Donnie, are you okay?"

Leo's blue eyes were the first thing Donnie saw when he opened his eyes to the world. The lighting in the library had changed, and Donnie's brain kicked into gear. He'd definitely slept more than five minutes.

With a groan, Donnie lifted his head off his arms, and looked up to see Leo, Raph, April, and Casey crowded around his table, looking at him with various expressions. Leo and Raph looked worried, April wore an expression of surprise, and Casey seemed to find it funny.

"I never pegged you for the type to skip class," Casey said with a grin.

Donnie yawned and checked his watch, his heart jumping a little when he saw the time. School was over. Which meant he'd missed a couple classes. But more importantly, he needed to get home to Shen and Mikey so Shen could go back to work.

"You look so pale," Leo said, his eyes searching Donnie's face. "Are you feeling sick?"

Donnie certainly felt _gross_-midday naps had that effect on him, for some reason. It was like his brain was allergic to _rest._ He blinked and shook his head.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry," he said, standing up. "Didn't know you were looking for me."

Raph squeezed his shoulder. "It was April who pointed out you weren't in class. We didn't want to take a chance, so we checked here," he said, his voice low and full of meaning.

Donnie closed his eyes and took a stabilizing breath, hating himself. His brothers had thought for a second he'd been kidnapped. How could he be so careless? They were on edge as it was already.

"Sorry," he breathed out.

"So you guys know each other already, huh?" asked April.

"Yeah," Leo said for the three of them, and left it at that.

Donnie ran a hand through his hair. "I should go," he said.

He must have sounded as miserable as he felt, because Raph pulled him back, and Leo took a stance in front of him, to look at him better.

"You're really okay?" Leo asked. "You look like you're going to fall over."

"I'm fine. Just tired," Donnie said, meeting Raph and Leo's eyes, matching their ernest longing. He had never known two people he wanted to be closer to other than his triplet brothers. Three years of not seeing them was too long. He swallowed, to make his throat wet. "Science fair project, all that."

Casey's eyes were narrowed, looking suspiciously at the three of them, but April perked up.

"Oh, right! How's it going with the project, Donnie?"

"Clearly it's _going_, if he's skipping lunch every day and sleeping during the day," Casey said, but his gaze was on Donnie's bandaged hand. He looked up at Donnie.

Donnie didn't have to be a genius to know Casey's nonverbal question. _Is everything okay?_

Man, if he had a dime for every time someone asked him something like that...

"Is that true? You haven't been eating?" Leo asked seriously.

Donnie shook his head weakly. "I'm fine," he said, shocking himself when he couldn't find the strength to laugh.

April hummed in disapproval.

"_Shit,_ Don," Raph muttered.

Donnie didn't like the feeling of being stared down by all of them. It felt… itchy, awkward, and embarrassing.

"Yeah, so I should be getting home," he said hastily, tearing away from his brothers. "See you tomorrow."

Donnie pushed past April and Casey. He was halfway down the hall when Leo and Raph caught up to him.

"Donnie! _Slow down,_ hey-"

Donnie was spun around and then he was looking at Leo, Raph just behind him.

"Hi," Donnie said with a forced smile. "Sorry, everything's okay, I swear. It's just been crazy."

_Get away, get away. Don't let them ask about-_

"I get that you're busy, but you've not really been answering our texts too much. Did you tell Mik-mmph,"

Leo's question was muffled by Donnie's sudden, slightly aggressive hug. His hands had barely touched Donnie's back before Donnie was already pulling away.

_Sorry, guys. Can't let you ask that question. Can't make myself tell that kind of lie, and can't tell you the truth. You'd be disappointed._

"I've really got to go home," he said, stammering. "Just… stay careful on patrol, okay?"

"Of course," Raph said.

Seeing the lost looks on his brothers' faces made his ribs hurt. Still feeling all sorts of wrong, he turned and walked away from them.

* * *

_Friday afternoon_

Everyone had a limit. Donnie's limit had been reached, apparently.

The bathroom shower was running, but Donnie wasn't using it. He was knelt by the toilet, trying to vomit quietly so Shen wouldn't hear. Something about staying up late, drinking coffee, and skipping food did _not_ agree with his body. The smell of dried blood and antiseptic had done it in the end.

The school day had been one of the worst. Each class was torture to get through. April and Casey had tried to make jokes as usual, but he couldn't really participate, no matter how many dumb things Casey did or how optimistic April was.

Now all Donnie wanted was results. Results Leo and Raph couldn't get without risking their necks every night looking for an answer without the formula. Results that were vague and hidden under so many layers of hatred and the past not even Mr. Hamato could protect them from their enemies.

He needed to do it himself.

No matter _what_ that search did to him.

After spraying disinfectant on the toilet and cleaning himself off in the shower, Donnie took a painkiller to take care of a headache he didn't know he had, and went to his desk. With the new parts he'd 3D printed off from Dr. Candis's 3D printer, he now had most of what he needed to make his robot.

"_How are you, Donnie?_" Metalhead asked, the voice higher pitched and smoother than the robot voice previously.

"Good, thanks for asking," Donnie said dismissively, wondering if Metalhead even needed the politeness code. Seemed more like a waste of time. "Let's go through those tests again, yeah?"

"_Certainly._"

"You're definitely sounding much better."

"_Thank you. Your moderation of the output of the code that manages my speech and tone and voice abilities seems to be to your liking._"

"You're smart," Donnie said.

"_I know. Thanks._"

"Who was _THAT?_" a voice shrieked from the doorway.

Donnie almost dropped the body of the robot and the circuit board he'd fixed for it. Mikey ran up to his chair and grabbed Donnie's arm, his eyes wide and excited as he stared at Donnie's computer screen. Metalhead was running through a robotics software, so there wasn't anything interesting to look at, but Mikey looked _hooked._

"Whoa, don't just-Mikey, _doh _you're heavy, okay, we're doing this," Donnie muttered as Mikey climbed into his lap to reach for the laptop more easily.

Donnie quickly set his circuit board back on the desk to free up one hand before wrapping an arm around Mikey's waist, like a seatbelt.

"Who was it? April? Lucy?" Mikey guessed, obviously thinking of their social service worker.

"No, it's Metalhead. The artificial intelligence that I made for the robot," Donnie said over Mikey's shoulder, back to working on his robot the best he could while keeping Mikey balanced on one knee.

"Hi, Metalhead!" Mikey cheered. "I'm Mikey!"

"_Hello, Mikey. It's nice to meet you,_" Metalhead said.

"OMG THIS IS SO COOL!" Mikey yelled. "What else can she do? Can she sing?"

"_I'm not programmed to sing. My functionalities include detailed debr-_" Metalhead started, but Mikey was already cutting her off, turning to Donnie.

"You should totally make her sing. You can make her sing the _macarena song!_"

"Why… would I need her-_it_," Donnie corrected himself, "to sing the macarena song?"

Mikey booped Donnie's nose. "So we can do the macarena _dance_. Obviously."

"Obviously," Donnie sighed. "Okay, rocket fuel. Why don't you play somewhere else so I can finish this today?"

"Can I help?" Mikey asked, his eyes looking curiously over all the parts.

"Not really, buddy," Donnie said.

"Because I'm too little?"

Donnie dropped another kiss right by Mikey's his ear, making his little brother squeak and lean away.

"_Ahh, _not the _airplane _kiss," Mikey laughed.

Donnie snorted, but looked at his little brother fondly. The kiss was so close to Mikey's ear that it was loud like an airplane taking off, and therefore Mikey had dubbed it _airplane _kiss.

"It's okay. I want you to enjoy being little," Donnie insisted and Mikey rolled his eyes.

Really, he wanted Mikey to grow up different as to how he'd had to. But now they were so close to putting an end to their tragedy. They almost had a happy ending where they could finally be together, with no criminal syndicate out looking for them.

Donnie hugged Mikey close. Once the man named Hunter of the Purple Dragons was down, then they'd be safe. The man that had taken everything from him just needed to be stopped, in any way possible.

"Donnie, why're you hugging so tight?" Mikey gasped dramatically.

"Oh, sorry," he said, and let go. "Go play with Shen, if she's free."

"Ah, right. That's why I came here," Mikey said, sliding off Donnie's lap and grabbing his uninjured hand. "It's Friday!"

"It's Fri-oh," Donnie said, remembering their weekly hangout with Shen. He cringed internally. He _really _had wanted to get Metalhead finished tonight. "Where, to Little Italy's again?"

"We're actually not going out," said Shen from the doorway.

"Aw," moaned Mikey. "Why _not_?"

Donnie scooped a fussing, restless Mikey under his arm like a sack of flour.

"Manners," he reminded his kid brother, who then gave up and fell limp in his arms, super dramatically. Donnie looked up at Shen. "Really?"

Shen raised an eyebrow. "I'm making the executive decision that we're going to be staying in tonight. You need rest, Donnie. Don't think I haven't noticed the way your coffee mug keeps finding the dishwasher every morning."

Donnie blanched, then flushed. "Sorry." Was he in trouble?

"The punishment," Shen said, her eyes twinkling, "will be a night in for all three of us, and..."

"Dude," Mikey grumbled, looking up at Donnie with an unforgiving pout.

"...and I sentence us to kick back with a good movie and a bowl of popcorn in the living room," Shen finished with a wink and a contagious, hopeful smile. "What do you say?"

Donnie nearly fell over as Mikey shrieked again, this time, flailing his limbs everywhere. "_What? _Plot twist?!"

Shen looked confused. "Is that a no?"

"NO IT'S A YES!"

"Great! Donnie, care to join us?" Shen asked, looking at him.

Donnie hesitated. He needed to finish his project. "Actually, I-"

"That was rhetorical, you don't have a choice," Shen declared, but there was no venom in her voice. Only a determination Donnie knew even the most advanced robot wouldn't be able to fight against. "This is your punishment for going behind my back and upending my coffee."

Donnie blinked. "But I'm busy!"

"And I'm devastated," Shen said, blinking widely at Donnie. She put a hand to her heart and looked off into the distance. "My fragile heart's in _pieces,_ Donnie. _Pieces._"

"You-you-," Donnie sputtered at his foster mom. "You don't even _like_ coffee!"

"Doesn't matter. You're still totally guilty and sentenced to an hour and a half in front of the television in your coziest pajamas."

"Totally guilty," Mikey repeated, turning to Donnie with a wondrous look in his eyes and an equally blissful sigh in his next words. "I _love _Fridays."

So after dinner, the three of them settled in their pajamas in front of the TV in the living room. Donnie sat in the corner of the sofa, fiddling with his robot.

"Donnie, I think you can put that aside for tonight," Shen admonished lightly, dressed in her sleeping robes, which were very Japanese-styled. "It's family time."

_Family time._ The term sank in, freezing Donnie's fingers as he looked over at Shen, who seemed to realize Donnie's discomfort.

Instead of shying away, though, she took a seat next to him on the sofa, rearranging the blanket so it covered both of them.

"You don't have to be cold," she pointed out.

"Oh, um, thanks."

Donnie set his robot down. His mind jumped back to 'family time'. He wondered if that's what they were, the three of them. But it was a hard question. He bit his lip. _Were_ they?

Of course, he and Mikey were. But Shen?

Then the answer came to him as easily as math. The words took form in his mind, solidifying into fact, and Donnie knew it was something he could never say to Shen.

_You can't be our mother._

Donnie tore his eyes away from Shen's peaceful gaze, her jovial, kind, _always-there-for-you_ face. It stung his heart in a weird way, like salt on an open wound.

This was all artificial, temporary, _weak._

"Hey, what movie?" Mikey asked obliviously, shaking Donnie from this new, somewhat depressing realization.

They settled on _Toy Story 3, _and soon Mikey was nestled between Shen and Donnie. An hour and a half later, he was fast asleep, snoozing in both their laps. Donnie was surprised that _he_ was still awake.

"Ooh, I guess someone was a little tired," Shen whispered fondly, lowering the volume of the TV, her hand coming up to cradle the side of Mikey's head. "Sweet dreams, rocket fuel."

"I guess even rocket fuel runs out after bedtime," Donnie scoffed.

"Truer words have yet to be spoken," his foster mom agreed.

They spend a second gazing down at Mikey as his little chest rose and fell in slow, steady breaths. Then Shen spoke again, and this time she was looking at Donnie.

"You know, Mikey mentioned that you haven't been spending that much time with him lately."

Surprise fell into Donnie's ribs, jolting him to be more awake. Shen continued.

"He knows you're working on your project for the fair, but he thinks he's too little and that's why you won't let him help."

Donnie hummed, reaching up to rub his own head. "He _is _too little, though," he said, albeit apologetically. He glanced at his kid brother curled up, half in his lap. "He's _so_ little."

"Mmm. He just misses you," Shen said, and reached out, touching the side of Donnie's head.

It felt normal. Ten minutes ago, Donnie wouldn't have noticed, or cared. But now a new feeling burned him.

Hatred.

_What?_ Donnie took a moment to compartmentalize the new anger, the new hate. He didn't hate Shen, did he? The woman who had done nothing but _give_ the moment they'd met her?

No, it wasn't that. He hated the way _he_ felt so _fine _with Shen's caressing hand on his head.

He hated that it felt normal.

He hated that he couldn't remember any of the times when his birth mother, _Maria,_ had cradled his head. She _had_, though. Donnie _knew _she had. Maria had always showered him with hugs and kisses, so why couldn't he remember? He tried, but his mind only provided him with recent memories. Memories within the past seven months.

Panic and disgust with himself rose up within him. What was he doing, replacing his memories of Maria with new memories, memories of Shen?

He was a horrible son.

Clearing his throat, he muttered something about getting to bed, and began to lift Mikey. Shen shifted and interfered.

"I got him," she said assuredly. "You get into bed, too. No setting alarms. You're going to get all the hours you missed this week back."

Donnie let his foster mother scoop Mikey up gently. He watched as Mikey sank comfortably in Shen's arms, his head rolling closer to her shoulder, one hand subconsciously curling over the collar of her robe.

_Not our mother._

_Right?_

* * *

_Saturday_

"_Running diagnostics. Diagnostics tests completed. No issues with hardware. Software installed._"

Donnie almost dropped his pencil as he doodled in his notebook. "You're okay?" he asked incredulously. "You're really okay?"

"_I am functional and ready for use._"

"Oh my gosh," Donnie breathed. He checked his watch. It wasn't even _noon._ "Okay, okay, pull up results for… Purple Dragon or Foot operations. Find out where they could be."

"_Of course, Donnie. Just give me time to extrapolate from the data I find._"

"Is she doing stuff?" Mikey asked from the top bunk.

Donnie almost jumped out of his seat. "Didn't know you were _up there,_ rocket fuel," he said, his voice shaking a little-from excitement or fatigue, he couldn't tell.

Although the sleep Shen had ordered him to get had made him feel a lot better.

"I'm playing Space Heroes," his little brother informed him. "This is my rocket. I'm going to be like Captain Ryan and go to another planet to save the world from monsters."

Donnie didn't know how to make heads or tails of that, so he shrugged, and watched as the little turtle robot's LCD lit up.

"Can I play with your robot?" Mikey asked.

"Hm, no," Donnie said. "He's not a toy, Mikey."

"He's shaped like a toy."

"Yeah, but that's not important."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't design him to be a toy."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't need a toy."

"Why not?"

"_Mikey._"

His little brother sighed. "Just asking."

"Donnie? Mikey?" Shen called from the hallway. "Lunch is ready! Yummy grilled cheese sandwiches and delicious vegetable soup!"

Mikey sighed. "Not more vegetable soup," he complained loudly.

"You want to catch a cold during the winter season?" Shen called.

"Yes!" Mikey cheered.

"Very funny, mister," Shen started, appearing in their doorway to give the seven-year-old a _look._ Then they all heard a ringtone. Whatever Shen had been going to say next was cut off and she said instead, "Is that my phone?"

As Shen disappeared, Donnie looked at Metalhead. "Are you nearly done?"

"_My approximate time to generate a solution will be in 2 hours, 23 minutes, and 45 seconds,_" Metalhead said apologetically, followed by a. "_I do not have a very powerful CPU._"

"Hey, I worked with what I had, okay?" Donnie sighed and rolled back in his chair to stand. Then he stepped onto the edge of his lower bunk to peer over Mikey's top bunk at his brother who had no intention of moving. Donnie whispered, "Hey, goofball, last one to the kitchen's a rotten egg."

Then he jumped down and sped out of the room, a cry of "Hey! No _fair!_" behind him.

* * *

_The Hamato household, above the dojo_

"This is so stupid!" yelled Raph, shoving his lunch away in frustration. "It's been _days._ We don't know where the stupid Foot are coming from, we don't know where their base is, we don't know where they've been meeting with the Purple Dragon-but _meanwhile_ they know about Donnie and Mikey! They could strike at ANY time, and we're just, what, _staying low?_ Why the hell are we doing that? We should be WITH THEM, not trying to protect our identities!"

Leo was silently eating, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the city map for the fifth hundred time. Every night they'd checked a new section of Manhattan. They'd scoured buildings, alleys, the woods-but they'd turned up with a meager amount of clues that barely counted as clues.

It was a wild goose chase, and Leo couldn't help but agree with Raph.

How were they supposed to protect Donnie and Mikey from a distance?

_Mikey._ He didn't just want to see their youngest brother-he _needed_ to. It was as if some part of him had been snatched, with not being able to cradle their littlest in his arms. Leo remembered being seven years old himself and holding little baby Mikey for the first time. Raph on his right, his usually loud voice lowered in awe and attention, peering over to take a look at the new baby. Donnie on his left, shy and skinny, for once not having his head buried in his book as he stared at his first-ever little brother. His mother and father watching them both, with smiles so loving and bright that they could outshine the sun. Mikey had that, that sunshine smile that made him look so much like their mother.

And Donnie. Donnie, who was a miracle to find in itself. The voice of logic and reason, the one who always saw a solution before anyone else. This week Donnie had looked so tired, when they'd managed to catch him between classes. Circles under his eyes, his face pale, his hands shaky-fourteen-year-olds weren't supposed to look like that. His _little brother_ wasn't supposed to look like that. It wasn't right. Donnie wasn't okay, no matter how much he argued.

And it might just have been Leo's imagination, but it felt almost as though his little brother was hiding something from him.

He just hoped Donnie wasn't putting himself in serious danger.

"Settle down, Raphael," Yoshi said across the table. "Anger and frustration will accomplish nothing."

"_Accomplishing nothing_ seems to be all that we've been doing lately," Raph said with venom in his voice. "I can't keep doing this, Sensei. I mean, we were so close to getting them to move in with us. So we could all be together. And now we don't just have to wait, we have to _stay _away to make sure the Foot and Purple Dragon don't find out about me and Leo being Deluccis?"

"I know," Yoshi said, frustration and pain apparent in voice. "It's not an ideal situation."

Raph scoffed.

"It's not something children should be having to experience," Yoshi went on. "But I am working on a plan that can perhaps bring you four together… but it would require us to go into hiding."

Leo lifted his head at that. "Hiding? Aren't we already doing that?"

"Yes and no. What I have in mind is something more serious. It's a plan Fred told me at one point. A plan to move us to a secret base where the Foot and Purple Dragon would not be able to infiltrate."

Leo and Raph looked at each other. Something like hope flickered in Raph's eyes, and Leo felt the emotion equally. They looked back at Yoshi.

"_Yes,_" they both said at the same time.

"We would have to fake a disappearance," Yoshi said. "It would be a complete uproot from our lives here."

"Fine," Raph said.

"You would have to leave your school, this home," Yoshi said. "I cannot promise anything about how long it would take for us. I can only say that once we go there, we cannot return to our normal lives until the Foot and the Purple Dragon are defeated."

"I know," Leo said, staring at his adoptive father. "None of that matters if we can be together again."

Yoshi looked at Leo and Raph, considering them. Then he nodded, sipping his tea.

"If you are truly certain, then we have a new plan."

* * *

_Shen's apartment, Saturday, a little later_

Shen's voice could be heard from the other room as she spoke on the phone.

"Uh-huh. I get it. But are you sure you need me? Can't the plant manager take care of it?"

A pause.

"No, I'm not trying to get out of work, it's just that it's Saturday, and I manage _software,_ not plant malfunctions. It's not my usual jurisdiction, and I don't want to mislead you."

Another pause. Maybe some yelling on the other side. Shen's voice remained steady and professional.

"Okay. Alright. I understand. I'll be there in about thirty minutes to take a look. In the meantime, issue a ticket to inform the quality team. No, I'm not telling you how to do your job. Alright. See you soon, sir."

Donnie heard the call end, followed by a soft sigh. He tapped on Metalhead's shell, and it displayed the words:

_[Time remaining: 4 minutes, 23 seconds.]_

Donnie let out a sigh of his own and fidgeted with his rubix cube from where he lay on his bed. Shen popped her head in.

"Hi, boys. I have to head back to work," she said. "Do you think you'll manage okay without me?"

Donnie looked at her. Mikey turned around from the desk, where he was playing a game on Donnie's laptop.

"I thought grown-ups didn't have to go to work on Saturday," Mikey stated.

Shen sighed. "I know, they don't, Mikester. But plants run 24/7, and it looks like they've had a problem with some safety regulation system. We updated it earlier this week, but instead of calling my supervisor, who is actually _trained _to deal with this, they want me. Which is weird. All the problems they face with their code goes a tier up. Not straight to _me._ And I usually don't get urgent calls to go to one of our plants, especially not on Saturdays."

Donnie knew a little about Shen's job, but not nearly enough. She worked at TCRI-a huge tech and space exploration company-as a software developer in the quality department, and it seemed like a regular 9 to 5 job that kept them comfortable.

"Maybe they're under new management," he suggested. "Who don't know the old ways."

"That could actually be the reason. Well, I'll be sure to drop them all a hint that I'm salty," Shen said with a wink. "So I'll see you boys later. Hold the fort, Captain Don-Nutella."

Donnie rolled his eyes at the nickname as Shen left the doorway to get her purse.

Mikey complained, "How come he's in charge? How come I never get to be captain?"

"Because you're too little," Donnie said, handing him a perfectly solved rubix cube. "Mess this up for me again?"

Mikey happily stared turning the edges around and about. Shen called out a last goodbye from the door, to which they responded, and then they heard the door getting locked after her.

"Here," Mikey said, finally handing Donnie the cube. "Can I have a sandwich?"

"Sure," Donnie picked up Metalhead in one hand and the cube in the other to move to the kitchen. He was just getting the Nutella out when Metalhead spoke.

"_Purple Dragon and Foot operations located._"

Donnie had to slam his Nutella jar down before spinning around to the little robot turtle. "And?" he asked, holding his breath.

"_The Foot have their base located on the corner of Eastman Street and Main Avenue. They are deployed from this location, and often report to this location as well. I have reason to believe that they operate in the underground lab."_

Donnie's heart was racing from excitement.

"What-what building is this?"

"_It seems to be in the lowest level of the Manhattan Plaza's parking garage._"

"That's close," Donnie said. "What about the Purple Dragon? Where are they located in the country?"

"_If they have a base of their own, I have too little information to triangulate their position. Other than the attacks of Clara and Fred Colombo and the incident at your school, there have been no other activities involving the Purple Dragon."_

"Huh," Donnie pulled out his phone to mark the Manhattan Plaza's parking garage on his map app. Then he frowned and looked up. "Wait. The attack at school just involved Foot soldiers."

"_Not entirely, according to my research. I analyzed some information you gave to me at a prior time. Do you recall your attempted kidnapper, Angie?"_

"How could I forget?" Donnie muttered.

"_Well, I cross analyzed all females who are named Angie who are currently living or visiting New York. None of their physical features matched the Angie that attempted to kidnap you, nor have any connection to the Foot or the Purple Dragon._"

"Well, that's helpful," Donnie said sarcastically.

"_I did some parallel searches and have reason to suspect Angie's real name is Rosangel Rossi, born in Venice. Records show she was a troublemaker. By the time she was a teenager, she was in juvenile detention due to her setting her school on fire and robbing the bank during the evacuation process._"

"Yikes," said Donnie. "So she wound her way into the Foot? But if she was from Italy, how did that happen? The Foot are based here."

"_Well, Rosangel then escaped juvenile detention and avoided the Italian authorities. Some think she may have left the country after that. However, my sources indicate a girl about her age joining the Purple Dragon in Italy several years ago, under a different yet similar name. My deductive reasoning systems can conclude that Rosangel Rossi joined the Purple Dragon and became known as Angel."_

Angel.

_You have to forgive Angel,_ someone in Donnie's memory said. _She's got a bit of a tongue._

Hunter_,_ Donnie corrected himself. Hunter had been the one talking. The one who had the horrible laugh. The horrible voice. The one who'd killed Mom and Dad.

Metalhead was still talking. "_Rosangel Rossi's pictures match the description you gave me of Angie. I have reason to suspect they are the same person._"

Donnie was barely listening. His mind had moved into itself, and his world seemed fuzzy and unreal. _Angel,_ the girl who had been there that day. _Angie,_ the woman who had tried to kidnap him.

How could he have been so stupid?

"Where?"

"_Pardon me?_" Metalhead asked.

Angel would lead him to Hunter. That much was obvious.

"Angel was leading a bunch of Foot soldiers," Donnie said, setting the ingredients for Mikey's sandwich aside and reaching for Metalhead to crawl into his palm. "That means that she might be at the Foot base."

"_Given my limited data, I cannot say where exactly she is," _Metalhead said.

"It doesn't matter-I have a pretty good hunch," Donnie said, throwing on his coat and sneakers. He slipped Metalhead into his coat pocket.

Weapon. He needed something to fight with. He couldn't go defenseless.

Running back to his and Mikey's room, he grabbed his backpack and pulled out the collapsible bo staff Mr. Hamato had given him.

_It's too blunt,_ a small voice in Donnie's mind said. _Could you really hurt anyone with this?_

"Donnie?" Mikey piped up. "Where are you going?"

"I have to-," Donnie pocketed the bo staff before Mikey could see, and stood up. "I have to go somewhere really quick."

Mikey looked confused. "But… where?"

"Just-somewhere important, okay?" Donnie insisted, the urgency building inside of him like an oncoming storm. "Just stay here until I get back. I won't be long."

_Weapon, weapon, weapon-_Donnie charged out of the room and into the kitchen.

"But what if I have an emergency!" Mikey yelled, running after Donnie.

"You won't, but call Shen!" Donnie called, rummaging through Shen's drawers.

"Wait, _what?_" Mikey looked flabbergasted. "Why can't I call you?"

"Okay, fine, call me," Donnie said, distracted. Finally he opened the right drawer and let out a sigh of relief. This would be perfect.

"But Donnie-" Mikey seemed close to another whine, and Donnie had had enough.

"Mikey, don't bother me right now! Just go back to your room and play something until I get back," Donnie said.

"Can't I come with you?" Mikey asked.

"_No._"

"Why not?"

"_Because I said so!_" Donnie yelled.

It sounded weird, to hear his voice raised in the kitchen. It felt even worse seeing Mikey's face crumple in shock. Donnie swayed, unsure of what to do. The world still felt fuzzy and unreal, but the fresh tears in Mikey's eyes were crystal clear.

_Say something,_ Donnie thought. _Do something, you idiot, you made him cry._

But he couldn't, and Mikey was gone, running back to their room and slamming the door shut.

The instinct to go after him to apologize began to rise, but Donnie pushed it away. He could apologize later. He looked down in Shen's drawer, and pulled out what he needed: a sharp knife.

The length of its blade was larger than his hand, and the handle fit in his palm smoothly. Now _this _was a weapon. It filled Donnie with confidence to match his anger. His desire for payback.

He closed his eyes and thought of the past and the pain. He was ready to finally fight.

He was ready for revenge.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading ;)**

**A****s always, p****lease l****et me know what you think, it motivates me like you wouldn't believe :D**


	8. Hurts That Don't Go Away

**A/N: ** **Aaand we're back!**

**I was really debating with myself on how much to put in this chapter. I wanna push things forward, but somehow I get caught characterizing so much that the chapter gets long before I realize. BUT. I like how this came out, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks so much to those who have left a review so far! Please know I read ALL of them and they brighten my day.**

* * *

_Shen's apartment_

Donnie was a _huge _dumb-dumb, Mikey decided as he sort-of played with his action figures and stuffed animals. He wasn't really feeling that into it, though. Not when he kept remembering why he was feeling sad. Donnie had _yelled _at him! Mikey closed his eyes and tried to think. Had Donnie ever yelled at him before? He couldn't remember.

_Dum-dum Donnie,_ Mikey thought bitterly. _You don't deserve to be Captain Don-Nutella. I'll tell Shen on you._

But he didn't have the heart to tattle. Donnie was good. Donnie was smart. And Donnie didn't _ever _get in trouble with adults, unless it was the adult's fault.

Giving up on his toys, Mikey swung himself into his bed using the ladder. When they had moved into Shen's apartment for the very first time, Mikey had practically begged for the top bunk until Donnie had agreed, somewhat reluctantly.

"_You gotta promise to be careful,"_ Donnie had told him. "_I can't have you falling."_

"Maybe _you _should be careful," Mikey grumbled aloud. "Since you're the one _lying _all the time now."

He sounded mean to his own ears. But he didn't take it back.

Saturdays were supposed to be fun. Donnie was supposed to be watching over him. His big brother was always there for Mikey to chat with, even if he was working on something else. If Donnie wasn't here _and_ Shen wasn't here then who _else_ was Mikey supposed to talk to now? He had _so_ much to say!

Like, Mikey had _totally_ meant to tell Donnie and Shen last night but had forgotten because of the movie excitement: Friday during school he'd been almost _psychic._ He'd figured out that Chris Bradford had stolen money from the class donation jar for the children's hospital. It had been like the weirdest sort of hunch he'd had, just from seeing the look on Chris's face. There'd been nothing physically different about his normal expression, but Mikey could feel something was… off.

And then when their teacher had counted the money from the donation bin and saw that it'd fallen significantly short, she'd made everyone open up their backpacks. And Chris Bradford had been the culprit, a handful of quarters stashed in at the bottom of his book bag. Chris had gotten taken to the principal's office. It had been a little scary to see their normally cheerful teacher stone silent in anger. Mikey shivered. But, that set aside, he'd _totally_ known from the start!

It was just like a superpower. Except Mikey had no idea what to call it. It wasn't exactly _mind reading_, but… more like, _face_ reading? But something had seemed weird about the atmosphere, too, when Mikey had stepped into the classroom that morning, too. Like he could _smell_ something strange was going to happen.

_That's silly,_ Mikey laughed just thinking about it. _How can I smell the future? Wait till I tell Donnie, he'll crack up, too-_

His smile fell. Donnie had left. Right.

That was totally unfair. Donnie hadn't even told him where he was going!

And Shen was doing boring grown-up stuff, too. So he was all alone.

Mikey chewed on his bottom lip. He never realized how quiet the apartment was, without Donnie or Shen here. Surely it wasn't this quiet when they were all here and not talking? It was an eerie sort of silence, and Mikey suddenly became aware of his own loud breathing, and every little small sound around him.

The hush of the occasional breeze outside. The distant buzz of the traffic outside. The muffled voices of their neighbors in the other apartments, their televisions on. The growl in the hallway.

Wait, the _what?_

Mikey immediately sat up straight. Was someone in their apartment? Was it Donnie? No, he hadn't heard the door open and close, and Donnie would have called out _I'm back_ or something.

Right?

The growl happened again, and Mikey's blood turned to ice. He dove under his covers, yanking his blankets up and over his head.

_Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep,_ Mikey chanted in his head. _It's not real. There's not a monster in the apartment! There's not a monster here! It's not a-_

But his seven-year-old mind could not be stopped. Something within him was more powerful than reasoning and logic, more powerful than all the facts in the world, more powerful than reality.

His imagination.

Tremors shook Mikey's body as the floorboards creaked, and the growling seemed to get louder. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping the noise would go away. Hoping the shadow monster wouldn't find him in his room and eat him.

_OMG, Donnie's going to kill me if I die,_ Mikey thought. _But maybe then he'd feel sorry for yelling at me._

Hm, maybe getting digested wouldn't be so bad.

Another deafening growl rattled Mikey's ears and he jolted in alarm, feeling his heart fly to his mouth.

_Never mind I didn't mean it please go away please go away please go away please please please please-_

The growl didn't come again.

For a while, all Mikey could hear was his own loud heartbeat in his ears.

He calmed down after a full minute, and listened.

Silence. No growls.

Slowly, his motions full of hesitation and doubt, Mikey pushed himself up, pulling the covers down. He looked around. His and Donnie's shared room looked normal. No sign of any monster.

So what had that _noise_ been?

Mikey bit his lower lip. Up in his bed, he was safe. There was no creepy monster coming to get him. And if Donnie were here, Donnie would want Mikey to be safe while he went out to figure out what the noise was.

But Donnie _wasn't_ here, and that meant _Mikey_ was the captain. Captain Rocket Fuel, if Shen had a chance to dub him. And he liked that nickname a lot.

_Captains don't hide,_ Mikey thought bravely, thinking of _Space Heroes._ He gulped his fear down and swung his feet over the side of the bed.

Then he climbed down and carefully moved to the doorway of their room. It led into the hallway. That was where the noise had been coming from. Maybe the living room? He edged down the hallway, wishing he could hold someone's hand. Donnie always made him feel safe, but the first person he envisioned holding his hand wasn't Donnie, surprisingly. It was Shen.

He liked holding Shen's hand. It was weird. He had never especially _liked _being touched by any of the other people they'd stayed with. The random hugs and cheek pinching from strangers had always been a little weird. (Last year the foster parent they were with had a habit of picking Mikey up all the time. Ummmm _hello, _he could walk, thanks!)

But Shen hadn't done any of the overly babying him that the others had done, and best of all, she _liked_ listening to him! All the other foster moms and foster dads had always been bored by his opinions on _Space Heroes_ and stray cats and Italian food and ice cream. Once when a foster sister (daughter of Picks-Up-A-Lot) a couple years older than him had dragged him to play tea party, she'd taped over his mouth with duct tape, saying with disdain that there _had_ to be something wrong with his brain, if he couldn't stop talking.

Mikey hadn't told any of this to Donnie, because he knew his big brother would have gotten into another fight with the parents. Mikey hated those fights.

But a few months ago after coming home from first grade, as he worked through his new coloring book with a plate of sliced apples to snack on, he had asked Shen if there was something wrong with his brain. Because if there was, Shen would know. Since she was smart, too, like Donnie, and had an honesty about her Mikey had caught on to the day he'd met her.

She'd paused in the middle of laundry and looked at him, a funny look on her face. "Having opinions is what develops your personality and thinking and communication skills. Got that?"

Not really, but he had shrugged. "Uh-huh."

"So my answer is no, there's nothing _wrong _with any part of you. Inside and out."

Mikey had smiled, his worries flying away like little insects, all at once. So he had been okay all along! _Phew._

But Shen wasn't done. She still had that funny look on her face.

"And if anyone _ever _tries laying a finger on you, for _any _reason, I give you _explicit _permission to bite their finger off, Mikey."

Maybe to any other seven-year-old, this would have been a funny concept. But Mikey grew solemn at the imagery. Bite their finger off? Gross!

"But what if I don't wanna do that?"

Shen had blinked, surprise on her face, then dampening realization. "I mean, no-that's not what I meant to say. Not literally. This isn't me condoning violence. I am _not _condoning violence."

"Who's con-doo-ing vi-lence?" Mikey asked, saying the words slowly.

"No one!" Shen had blurted. "No one is, Mikey. I… mean…" And Shen had sat back on her hunches, one hand holding one of Mikey's little orange skateboarding socks and the other gesturing madly in the air. Laundry had been completely forgotten at the moment as Shen backtracked. "_God, _I don't know how to do this. I'm not doing this right."

And Shen looked so discouraged and frustrated with herself that Mikey had offered his apples to her. "Do you want one?"

Shen looked like she wanted to cry. "Oh. I-you-sweetie, you're a peach."

Mikey considered, looking from Shen's doe eyes to the plate, afraid to hurt Shen's feelings and make her cry. Donnie always said that making a girl cry was the _worst_ thing a boy could do.

"Okay. I think they're called apples, though."

"No, I know, it's a manner of speaking-yes, apples. Thank you, but they're for you, sweetie," Shen had offered him a weak smile. "But what I really meant to say was, if anyone tries to hurt you… you can tell me, okay? We can take it up with authorities, and with the bully's parents… certainly not aggression. Okay?"

Mikey blinked. "Okay…"

Shen hadn't let him turn back to his coloring, though.

"Mikey, this is important. I need you to understand, if you're ever _hurt_, in any way, inside or out, you _let me know. _We'll take care of it together. Deal?"

Mikey had thought about it, and stuck his hand out to meet Shen's. "Deal."

They had shook on it, which was fun.

And that was when Mikey had learned that his hand fit pretty nicely into Shen's soft one, like a puzzle piece. He liked holding on for when they were shopping or when he was getting dropped off at or picked up from elementary school. He liked it when she taught him hand clap games to show his friends at school, and when they made handshakes just for fun. So there was that.

His mind had distracted him from the monster for a while, but now that Mikey was in the living room, he held his breath. He peered over the sofa to see if there was any monster hiding out of his line of vision.

Nope. Not there. _Phew!_

He made it to the kitchen, and his eyes scanned the area. Nope, nobody.

He let out a giant sigh of relief-only to jump at a VERY loud growl that came out of nowhere.

Mikey let out a squeak, his eyes wide as he plastered his back against the wall, the growls overtaking the kitchen. The monster roared, and Mikey's eyes fell on the source, _finally._

The non-existent monster disappeared from Mikey's mind as he stared at Donnie's phone vibrating against the counter, making the most grating, unpleasant noise ever.

_Oh. So THAT was the monster._

Mikey vowed to never tell Donnie he'd been spooked by his _cell phone_. He was supposed to be the captain, for crying out loud!

It buzzed again. Mikey made a face and plucked it off the counter. Had Donnie forgotten his phone, in the rush to leave? Huh. It wasn't really like Donnie to _forget_ stuff. A cell phone was a pretty important thing; even _Mikey _knew that, and he wasn't even old enough to _have _a phone! But all questions slid from his mind when he read the name of who was calling Donnie.

_Incoming call: Leo_

Leo.

Okay, cool, whatever.

Wait.

No.

_Leo?_

Mikey quietly looked around the kitchen, as if some kind of answer would be waiting for him.

Mikey only knew one Leo, and he hadn't seen him in a super long time. He stared at the incoming call, his heart rate increasing with each ring.

Then the call ended, and Mikey was left staring at his reflection.

It couldn't be the same one. No way. Donnie would have told him. Donnie probably knew a _different_ Leo, and it wasn't the one Mikey was thinking of because that was totally _impossible_ and-

_Incoming call: Raph_

Mikey almost dropped the phone. Leo. Raph. _Leo. Raphie._ That wasn't… those weren't-Donnie would have _told_ him, what did this mean-

The phone stopped ringing, and Mikey was pretty sure his heart was beating _faster_ than when he'd thought the apartment had a monster less than five minutes ago.

"H-hello?" he said, dumbly. Then he could have facepalmed himself. He was seven years old, not seven months. He knew how to operate a smartphone.

But did he dare try? What if he was wrong? What if it wasn't them?

What if it was?

Mikey held his breath and waited for the phone to ring again. He waited, still holding his breath.

_If Leo or Raphie call before I gotta breathe in, then it's really them. _

Mikey didn't know which one he wanted. To realize he'd gotten his hopes up for nothing, or come to terms with the fact that his big brother Donnie was the biggest, fattest liar in the history of liars.

_Come on, come on,_ Mikey thought as he grew more desperate for air. The screen remained silent, no incoming calls. _I wanna talk to Leo and Raphie. I want them back. I remember them, I want them._

Memories flooded Mikey's mind, both old and new: old memories he'd think about when he wasn't feeling particularly sleepy at night, and new old memories that didn't even know he had.

It was as if someone had thrown open a door, and suddenly his mind was full of all of it. The green field behind the house, the one around the big patio. A soccer ball being kicked across the field, three boys playing with an older man. Hugs and smiles and laughter in a large house with pristine beige walls and thick rich red carpets, with intricate design and pattern. Donnie's bedroom, large and purple and full of things he couldn't touch. Leo's bedroom, blue and neat and dapper, just like him. Raphie's bedroom, red and messy. Their dad always seemed to be scolding him half-heartedly about that.

_Da,_ he'd called the man who smelled like fresh laundry. His mother, who smelled sweet and never left his side, he called _Mama._ She never left his side-until one day she had, and she'd never come back.

His heart hurt, thinking about it. But then Mikey remembered hot summer nights, where Leo and Raphie and Donnie and him all slept together in the same bed, under the ceiling fan, the window open to let in the wind. One winter when they'd built a fort and trapped Raphie in it, causing their hotheaded brother to tackle Donnie. A glowing lamp with sheep on it. A cradle. A mobile with planets on it. That one was faint.

Mikey finally sucked in a gigantic breath, giving in. His hands shook as he stared at the phone. So there hadn't been another call. That meant that it wasn't really his Leo and Raphie, after all.

He waited a moment.

Then he scrolled down to the missed calls and his thumb hovered indecisively over Leo's name.

Did he dare?

Mikey steadied his breath. He let his thumb press the call button.

He did.

* * *

_TCRI Plant, Management Office_

Shen ran a hand through her hair as she pulled out a drink from the vending machine in front of the plant management office. She had spent the last two hours explaining to the worker who had called her how to go about solving their software problem. For some reason, the worker couldn't get it past their head that _Shen_ wasn't the one with the correct level of authority. There had been mostly frustrated yelling on the worker's side and even-toned, explanations from Shen's side for the greater part of the two hours.

At least now it was over, and Shen could return home.

But first she needed an iced tea to refresh herself, and the vending machine seemed to be her best bet. She sat down on the bench, her purse tucked at her side, as she opened the cold can and took a sip.

Home. The word no longer held the loneliness it once had. Not even a full year ago, Shen had always been coming home to someplace cold and quiet. Now her apartment had two brilliant boys that filled the walls with liveliness.

She opened her messages and blinked, surprised to see who her newest messages were from. _Okasan? Otosan?_

"Shen?"

The voice came from a man coming down the hall. Shen looked up.

"Mr. Oroku," she said, standing up. "Happy Saturday, am I right?"

"Please. Saki is truly fine. But… what are you doing _here,_ of all places?" Saki asked, a crease in his forehead.

"Oh, something I was needed for," Shen said with a shrug. "Long story, but it's resolved now."

"I see," Saki said, and offered a smile. "Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Do you want to get something together?"

Shen hesitated. "I would love to, but my boys are waiting for me at home. Maybe some other time?"

"Of course," Saki said. As Shen turned around, he spoke again. "Er, Shen?"

"Yes?"

"How old is your eldest?"

Shen took a sip of her tea. "Fourteen."

Saki seemed to do some math in his head. Understanding the implication, Shen almost choked on her tea.

"He's a foster kid. They're both foster kids."

Something cleared up on Saki's face, looking suspiciously like relief. "So you got them recently?"

Shen almost snorted. _Yep, loaded them into the cart at the kids' shop. _Being around Donnie and Mikey was really bringing her childish side out. But she remained professional.

"It's been several months," Shen said, a smile taking over her lips as the fact dawned on her. It _had _been several months now. Things were working well, with her, Donnie, and Mikey.

Was it too good to be true?

"That is truly... so kindhearted of you," Saki said, gazing at her with his sharp eyes. "Forgive me if this is too forward, but you aren't married, correct?"

"No, I'm not," Shen said quietly. "I guess I am a little unorthodox, huh?"

"No! No, please, I didn't mean to make you feel as inadequate, in fact, I am quite impressed by you, Shen. Whether you realize it or not," Saki said in a rush.

Shen met his eyes, and was surprised by the genuineness in them. "Oh. Well, thank you."

They both just stood there for a moment, awkwardness not passing. Then they both spoke at the same time.

Shen cleared her throat. "Well, I should go-"

"Let's schedule some time for us to sit down and properly chat," Saki said. "These run-ins seem almost... fateful, wouldn't you say?"

Shen opened her mouth. _I don't believe in fate? _But that would be a rude thing to say, and she didn't feel like getting into that sort of discussion with someone she barely knew. Obviously.

Instead, she replied, "Sure."

* * *

_Hamato household_

Leo was in a large, green field. Hills encompassed the horizon. The sky was mostly clear, the sun only partly covered so it wasn't too bright. Wildflowers sprouted in patches on the hill he sat on, the breeze blowing them whichever way it willed. There was a steady stream of clear water beneath his feet, running over a stone path that originated from a steady water fountain behind him.

All was in harmony.

"SENSEIII," Raph screamed, like a little baby. "SENSEEIIII!"

_Ugh._ Leo opened his eyes, his concentration broken. Across from him on the meditation mat, Sensei had opened his eyes as well, looking thoroughly disturbed.

"What? What is it, Raphael?" he called.

"BLOOD-SUCKING TWITCHY LEG DEMON OF DEATH IN THE SHOWER!" Raph hollered. "_It's looking at me!_"

Sensei stood, and calmly proceeded down the hall. Leo rolled his eyes, and followed his adoptive father, coming to a pause a few feet away from the doorway of the bathroom while the man went inside.

"Raphael. It is a good thing to not underestimate your opponent. However, you needn't overreact, either."

"It's from the depths of hell," Leo could hear Raph moan. "How am I overreacting? If anything, you guys are _under_reacting!"

"Raph," Leo said, rolling his eyes up to the heavens before stepping to peer into the bathroom. "A spider won't kill you."

"_You don't know this, Leo,_" Raph hissed from where he was perched on the toilet seat in nothing but a towel. With his hair wet and plastered against his forehead, he reminded Leo of a wronged, soaked cat. "You don't know this."

"I know you disturbed me in the middle of my meditation for no reason."

"I know where you should _shove _your meditation."

Leo stared at Raph, blank-faced.

Raph clarified. "Up your _butt._"

"Ah, yes, of _course_, except that doesn't make any sense."

"Your _face _doesn't make any sense, so, like, _whatever_-"

"There we have it, see?" Sensei said, holding up the cup and the sheet of paper he'd caught the spider in. "Not a problem. Our opponent… was not even an opponent, honestly."

Leo snorted. Raph scoffed, but he didn't make any comments, clearly too focused on the captured spider.

Sensei's lips twitched. "Raphael, I don't suppose you want to see it to deliver your complaints, do you?"

"NO THANKS BYE," Raph said, pushing Sensei out of the bathroom before shutting it after.

Then he seemed to realize that Leo was still inside the bathroom too. Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Gee thanks, Raphie, but ask a guy out to dinner first," he quipped. "And maybe have them sign a waver? Like, for trauma after seeing you naked-"

He was pushed out, but not before earning a slug in the shoulder. Leo was still chuckling down the hallway when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Pulling it out, Leo's heart dropped in an excitement he was just getting used to feeling.

_Incoming call: Donnie_

He picked up.

* * *

_Shen's apartment_

"_Hello?_"

It was a deeper voice than what he remembered. Sort of like Leo's, if Mikey closed his eyes and believed. But it had been three years, and three years was too much for someone who was seven years old. That was almost _half_ of Mikey's life. He knew, he'd checked the math with Donnie, even!

"_Donnie?_"

Mikey ended the call without saying a word.

Whoever that voice was, it wasn't his Leo. It wasn't anyone he had in his memories!

Not that he could remember as much as Donnie could...

No, he didn't want to think about it any more! But the feelings all came at once, and Mikey _felt _it all at once. His eyes stung. His chest felt heavy. His heart ached. Most of all, he was ashamed. Captains didn't back down. They didn't hang up as soon as they got scared!

Maybe… he wasn't that brave.

He was really just Mikey. Too little to do anything.

Too little to _ever_ do anything. He used to have a real mom and a real dad and Donnie used to smile more. Mikey bit his lower lip to keep from the horrible feeling from slipping over. He bound his arms over his knees. It hardly helped.

Soon he was crying and crying and he didn't know why.

All he knew was that he _hurt._

Mikey paused, and reached for Donnie's phone. He scrolled to the 'S' section in Donnie's contacts, and pressed the call button.

_Calling: Shen_

She picked up the phone before the second ring.

"Hey Donnie! Our big man of the house. How's it going?"

Her voice was such a relief to hear. Mikey sobbed.

"...Mikey?"

"Sh-Sh-Shen? Can you p-p-please come home?" Mikey asked, his voice small and hiccuping. "I need you."

"Y-yeah. Yeah. Of course, Mikey. I'm in my car right now, about to leave? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"M-m-m," Mikey lost control of his words and just sobbed.

"Oh, no. Okay. Hey, baby, no," Shen's voice was soft and sweet and the only thing Mikey needed right now. "Sweetheart, don't cry. Baby, it's okay. You're okay, I'm here. I'm coming back this instant. Is Donnie there?"

"D-D-Donnie-Donnie-Donnie left," was all Mikey managed to get out before losing control of his tears and his hiccuping sobs. He regained composure to deliver, "_P-please _c-come ho-home."

"...Donnie _what?"_

Mikey didn't know how to explain. He whimpered.

"Shh, shh. I'm sorry, I won't raise my voice. Okay. Donnie's not there. _Okay_. Mikey, sweetheart, are you hurt?"

Mikey took a steadying breath. "I'm scared. It's scary by myself."

"Okay, that's an easy fix. I'll keep you on speaker as I drive home. That's fun, right?"

Mikey couldn't stop trembling, he couldn't stop thinking about Leo and Raphie, and how he didn't want to think about the Leo and Raph on Donnie's phone, but no matter what he tried to think about, his heart hurt in ways he couldn't describe.

"Hey, rocket fuel, guess what?" Shen said, and it was so clear how hard she was trying, even though she didn't understand, and that fact made Mikey tear up more, "Donnie's science fair is coming up soon. That'll be nice. We'll get to go to the _big kids_ college. They'll have free snacks and t-shirts."

Mikey closed his eyes. He wanted things he couldn't have-Mama, Da, and all three of his brothers. How could he explain that to Shen? He wanted to. He _so_ wanted to tell her and have her tell him what she thought.

He wanted Shen to fix this, because Donnie looked _so _tired trying to fix it all on his own.

* * *

_Hamato household_

"Something's wrong," Leo said to Sensei as he strapped into his ninja gear.

"What's wrong?" Sensei asked from the kitchen, a comically frilly pink cooking apron over his usual humble robes. "Do not say my cooking. I am following a new recipe-I may need to enlist your help for dinner."

"Not that, Sensei-Leo got a call from Donnie and then he just hung up. Nothing else," Raph said, out of the shower and also in gear.

Sensei nodded solemnly. "And did you try calling him back?"

Leo and Raph exchanged glances. Leo felt extremely stupid as he pulled out his phone and called Donnie back.

"Typically, it is what one does," Sensei commented dryly. "Instead of jumping into battle gear."

Leo and Raph gave him sheepish grins.

The phone rang, but it rang out to voicemail. Then Leo swallowed and looked up. "So?"

"So?" Sensei said slowly, "It could mean your brother is in the bathroom."

"Or it could be something else," Raph said. "I mean… yeah, maybe we're being a little paranoid, but can you blame us?"

Sensei sighed. "No."

"We'll give it a little time," Leo said.

He stared at his phone. No one had spoken on the other end of the phone, but he could have sworn… if he were _crazy_ he almost thought the person on the other end could have been _Mikey_.

Donnie _had _told Mikey about him and Raph, right?

Right?

Leo frowned. They had been allowed to text and talk on the phone. They had even found ways to see each other in person at school. But every time Mikey came up in conversation, Donnie had directed the topic away. Frustration built up in Leo's chest. There was indeed something Donnie was keeping from them, and he intended to find out.

_I know you're the smart one, Donnie,_ he thought, with concrete determination. _But it looks like it's time for us to remind you who the big brothers of this family are._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and feed a hungry writer with reviews! What did you think of this chapter? Donnie's part comes next!**


	9. The Story of Him and Her

**A/N: Thanks so much for the feedback on last chapter! And here's the new chapter. Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Manhattan Plaza parking garage_

"This has to work."

It was a whisper that seemed too loud in the dingy, dimly-lit little elevator of the Manhattan Plaza's parking garage. But Donnie continued to mess around with the open panel beneath the elevator's main buttons with his bare hands. The wires were a mess, but Donnie knew exactly what each one did. All he needed to do was trick the elevator into thinking that it had scanned a key card.

After a little experimentation, it had been made clear to Donnie that the key card scanner was only there for one purpose - to get to the basement floor. If Donnie hadn't known that it led into the Foot base, he would have thought that it led to an empty floor for electrical units or a custodian supplies.

The moment Donnie rewired the last wire's output, the key card scanner beeped, the red light blinking to green.

The elevator began to descend. Donnie held his breath, and backed up to the side of the elevator doors reaching into his jacket for the knife.

The elevator came to a rusty stop. Donnie braced himself. The doors slid open.

Before him was a long hallway, decked in blue light. Donnie stepped off the elevator gingerly, his eyes and ears open for any noise. Nothing.

The elevator doors shut behind him, and Donnie was brought into a sudden wave of realization.

_He'd done it._

The world seemed surreal as Donnie began walking down the corridor, on high-alert. Foot base or no, this was a weird bottom floor for a parking garage to have.

Donnie wondered distantly if this was how Leo and Raph felt, going on patrol to fight the baddies of the night.

The hallway seemed never-ending. There were intersections with other hallways, but Donnie didn't have a map, and he didn't want to waste time walking in circles. Going straight in one line seemed to be the best option. Donnie kept close to the walls, moving as silently as he could. But he couldn't help that he did have echoing footsteps.

Before Donnie could figure out a way to make himself _walk_ quieter, he heard a noise. Footfalls. _Running footfalls._

His heart pitched, and he pressed himself into the wall, hoping to be hidden from whatever was coming. Thankfully the walls weren't all smooth, and he tried to hide behind a pillar.

Two adult figures darted down the hallway, dressed in black, both women.

"We are late," one of them was hissing. "All because you wanted to finish your ice cream."

"It. Was. _Expensive_," the other one snapped. "I am many things, but wasteful is not one of them."

"Neither is _punctuality, _apparently," Foot Soldier #1 said. "We are going to be late in front of Master."

"Relax. What is the worst he can do?" Foot Soldier #2 asked.

Donnie waited until the foot soldiers were gone. _Master?_ _Who's Master?_

Only one way to find out.

Donnie pulled out of his hiding spot, and quietly followed the path the two soldiers had taken. Making sure he was far enough behind them, he carefully noted their path. One right, one left, straight skipping two halls to a pair of double-doors at the end. Donnie counted up to ten each time before following them around a corner, more nervous about being caught than he was about losing track of them.

But the final double doors seemed to be the ticket. Someone was giving a speech, and it became louder as Donnie creeped up to the doors and peered inside, through a three-inch crack.

What he saw made almost had him doubling over. The room inside was _full_ of Foot soldiers, all dressed in the same garb. At the center of the room, on a raised platform, stood a man in a suit. His hair was white and he had wrinkles, but his eyes were snake-like.

"Why, don't be shy. What are you doing hiding back there?" he asked, looking in Donnie's direction.

Donnie gasped, and felt his blood turn to ice. It was over. He was done.

But then the two Foot soldiers that Donnie had followed moved up to the platform, and Donnie ducked his head into the shadows, light-headed in relief that no one had actually seen him.

"Sorry, Master," Foot Soldier #1 said. "We know our mistake. We will never be late again."

"No, I trust you will not," the old man said, nodding.

_So this is the Master they were talking about_, Donnie noted.

"The Foot Clan originated in Japan, and has spread to this country in hopes of achieving truth and realization. We work from the shadows in order for the balance of power to be kept in check," Master said. "_Tardiness _is one attribute this organization does not have."

The two Foot soldiers bowed their heads in agreement.

"I really do value learning from one's mistakes," Master continued. "Punishment really solidifies the lesson to permanence in one's mind. It's the fastest way to create _core values._ Do you agree?"

"Yes, Master. Of course," the two soldiers agreed readily.

"Good. I'm glad we can see things eye to eye."

_Bang. Bang._

The two soldiers slumped over. Silence shook the entire room in the wake of the gunshots. Master tucked the handgun back into his suit, looking not at all disturbed at the scene.

Donnie bit his tongue so hard he tasted iron.

They'd been alive _moments _ago.

Now they were _dead._

Donnie felt the all-too familiar churn of nausea overtake his system, and he darted away, down the hall, away from the monster that they called "Master". He couldn't breathe. His mind was filling itself with soccer balls and gunshots and _smiles_ and _blood _and even as he threw himself into the next room that he saw, he wasn't there, in the Foot's base. He was back in that closet three years ago, huddled behind his parents' coats, holding his brothers tight as _someone_ came close-

Someone did grab him, then. Clarity re-entered Donnie's brain as he was whipped around and tossed against a wall by the neck.

His vision re-centered, and who he saw had his brain almost screeching to a halt again.

"Well. Look what the cat dragged in," the woman who held him said dryly.

Angel.

Her hair was long and purple, her eyes large and intimidating with the black eyeliner she'd applied. Before, when she'd been Angie and appeared at his school to kidnap him, he'd been freaked out. But this time, it was different. This time he knew that she'd _been_ there the day Hunter had killed his parents.

Donnie coughed against her grip. "You-_suck_-"

Angel's mouth twitched. "I don't believe it. It really is you. Donatello Delucci, how _pleasant. _I don't think we've formally met."

Donnie launched a kick at her stomach. Angel let go of him and took a calm step back. Donnie sank to the floor, coughing, easing air into his lungs, hating the way his legs shook as he rose to a stand.

"Uh, no, I don't _think_ so."

There was a strong hit to his back, and Donnie felt the floor's impact before he realized that Angel had pinned him with her boot.

"You know, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. I mean, what, tenth grade but taking college classes? I bet your new mama's proud. What's her name? _Tang Shen?_"

_Don't say her name,_ Donnie wanted to scream. _Don't even think about her._

But he couldn't. Terror and shock gripped his throat.

He looked around the best he could. The room he'd stumbled into was dark and sort of small, but there were aisles of shelves that he could make out. Was it a library?

_No,_ Donnie realized as his eyes picked up on the blinking lights and cables and fans. _This is a data center. I'm in the Foot's data center._

That was something.

"Who else is with you? Hm?" Angel's boot was digging into his _spleen._ "Any more of your brothers? Let's see if I can get their names right: Leonardo, Raphael, and little Michelangelo."

Donnie swallowed, fury taking the place of fear. "Where's Hunter?"

Angel snorted. "_Where's Hunter, _he says. Like what, you were going to just go up to him and ask for an autograph. The man isn't here. This is Foot-only. Foot-only and me, I guess. But trust me, you will not be missing out on any of the pain in _my_ company."

Donnie reached into his pocket. "What do you _want_ from us?"

"Me? Nothing. I mean, I'm just doing my job. It's Hunter that hates your family."

In a flash, Donnie thrust the knife into Angel's leg. There was no warning, and no regrets. Angel swore loudly, jumping back in alarm. Donnie jumped to his feet and dashed into the aisles of the data center, grabbing Metalhead and letting him crawl onto one of the servers.

"Get as much data as you can," Donnie managed to get out below his breath before a swift kick came right at his head.

Donnie dodged, just barely, and then he was running around the aisle again. He was intercepted before he even had a chance to realize where Angel was, and a whack to his ribs had him falling backwards. His head and shoulders knocked against the wall, and a punch to his jaw before he'd opened his eyes.

There was a clatter at his feet. Angel stood before him, a dagger in her hand.

"Pick it up," she said, gesturing to Donnie's knife, now soaked in blood, at his feet. "Let's do this."

Donnie just wheezed, trying to get air back into his lungs, and stared at her. For some reason, the thought of her waiting for him to pick up the knife made him want to laugh. He should have been terrified. Maybe the adrenaline was making him hysterical.

He had infiltrated a Foot base.

He'd just seen two people die.

Angel was _waiting _for him to pick up a _knife_.

"What, _now_ you care about fighting fair?" he asked drily. "You and your boss didn't seem the type. _No _one here seems the type-"

"We're not all a bunch of murderers," Angel said with a sickeningly sweet smile. "You wouldn't know, because you're unfortunately a target and will die at the hands of Hun, but the Purple Dragon used to be one of those goody-goody forces of justice."

That had Donnie staring at Angel like she had two heads.

"Sometimes, though, we have to kill for progress to be made. To move _forward,_" Angel said with a casual shrug. "Your parents were just part of that progress."

_Shut up shut up shut up-_

In one fluid movement, Donnie grabbed Angel's wrist and twisted the knife around. Surprisingly, Angel let go, and Donnie had it up to her neck. Her mouth split into a Cheshire-like grin.

"Go on, _do it_."

Her voice was like a clap of thunder on a cloudy fall day.

"_Do it!_"

Donnie's hand didn't move. He just kept Angel pinned against a shelf with all the strength he had. He hated how she was grinning coyly at him, like he was a little baby who she could throw over her shoulder whenever she wanted to.

"Go _ahead_, sweetie," she said in a sickeningly sweet baby voice that made Donnie's blood boil. She batted her eyelashes and turned her bottom lip out in a dramatic pout. "Never killed before, _have _you? That's okay. You can kill me. I won't mind."

_Shut up shut up shut up!_

Angel's cackle was a perfect impersonation of Harley Quinn. It sent shivers down Donnie's skin, made him feel _gross _and _sick,_ just as sick as she was-

"You-you can't, see?" she said, between giggles. "You come in here, with a big old _kitchen knife_, and think that-what, what, did you actually think you could _take us down?_"

The knife was wrenched out of Donnie's hand and Angel's knee had him doubling over. Before he could straighten up, she'd grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him up herself, slamming his head into the wall behind him. Then she kept her eyes on him as he sunk to the floor.

The world was spinning for Donnie, the blooming pain blurring with nausea. Maybe he could weaponize his puke, or something.

"Tell me, Donatello. If you can't even kill _me,_ how do you expect to kill Hun? I mean, that _was_ your plan, right? To avenge your family?"

The words bounced in the air, filling Donnie with rage.

What the hell did _Angel_ know about _anything?_

"Why haven't you _killed me_ yourself yet?" Donnie demanded to know through his pounding headache.

Angel shrugged. "Oh, I _would._ It would be so easy. First I would beat the crap out of you until you wished you _were_ dead. Then I would use my swords to-"

She went on, describing the process like it was an algebraic proof, or something.

_Okay, she's insane,_ Donnie thought, closing his eyes. _She's certifiable._

And judging by how bad this had turned out, maybe _he _was, too.

"But _I'm _not really allowed to? Hun wants that. _He's _the one with a grudge against your family."

Donnie opened his eyes to look at Angel, who was examining her nails a few feet away from him. "Right. You're just his lackey."

_Why. Why am I opening my mouth._

"I am," Angel said, a strange new softness to her voice. "Because.. he's the one I care about most in the world."

_Oh, no. Gross. Ew. Why._

"He rescued me," Angel explained further. "He was the only one who believed in me when the rest of this shit world gave me up."

"What… what does _any of that_ have to do with my family?" Donnie asked, tasting blood in his mouth.

Angel looked at him. "It doesn't. I'm talking about me."

Donnie stared.

"Okay, sure. I'm not going to kill you, so why not?" Angel snorted, tending to her leg. "Once, one member-some young guy straight out of school-fell in love with a princess."

Donnie listened, straight-faced, but his mind was focusing on Metalhead, who was crawling towards him over the servers.

"Not an actual princess, but she was from a rich family. They fell in love, you know. This gang guy and this rich girl. But the rich girl's family made a deal with Hunter, promising her hand in marriage. Their union was to benefit everyone. Us, because we'd have money, and them, because they'd have protection from anyone who would want to hurt them."

Metalhead was approaching closer. Donnie dropped a hand into his jacket, out of Angel's sight.

"It would have been a good deal," Angel said with a shrug. "But the gang guy and the rich girl were too foolish to see that. They conspired against Hun, and got him thrown in prison for years."

"Bummer," Donnie noted sarcastically.

"Yeah, _bummer._ By the time he came back, the guy and the girl were married. The guy had taken her last name, and cut ties with the Purple Dragon. They even started a _family _together_._ Gross."

Donnie stilled, Angel's story reaching familiar territory.

Angel's voice was mocking. "We made a plan with Hunter, a plan of revenge. He'd been robbed of that promise, betrayed by someone he'd once considered a friend. His plan involved taking the land he'd been promised, taking the riches, and killing their sweet little family."

_No. Stop. _But Angel's words were sending him back to that day on the stairs, when he'd been secretly listening to their conversation, the one between his parents and Hunter and his men-the _paper, _the _signatures_, the _gunshots-_

_No. No. _

Donnie's hand closed over the last weapon he had in his jacket. The bo staff.

"We got them back good," Angel said. "You should have seen the look on your daddy's face when we killed your mommy. Pure horror. Pure-it was hilarious, and then we got _him_, too."

_Wait, not yet._ Donnie kept his eye on Metalhead, waiting for him to get close enough, urging with _every_ bone in his body to not rise, to not give in to the jab. It was torture.

_Patience. Patience. Patience,_ Donnie chanted in his mind, even though his heart was on fire with a hatred so strong for Angel that it scared him.

Angel threw her head back, laughing. "I'd collect you myself, just get one out of the four over and done with, but Hunter's got someone _else_ on that job. And why would I want to help Hunter's precious little helper who's aiming to take my place?"

_Now._

Donnie whipped out the bo staff, extended it, and brought it smack-down across Angel's head. She hadn't seen it coming. It was the first decent hit he'd gotten against her, but he'd learnt his lesson. He wasn't going to stick around.

Slipping Metalhead into his pocket, Donnie raced out of the data center room, not looking back. He darted down the hallway, down the path he'd come.

He ran on pure adrenaline, ignoring the pain from his tussle with Angel. With a natural physical ability he didn't know he possessed, he dodged being seen by other Foot soldiers by hiding in the shadows.

By the time he made it back to the elevator, he was about to pass out. He closed the doors and rewired the panel. He would hate it if an innocent civilian wandered into the base by _accident._

He took the elevator up and when he was out, he collapsed.

* * *

_Shen's household, 4:35 PM_

"He's not at your house? Okay, alright. No, it's really okay. He just forgot his phone, and I'm just trying to get ahold of him - you know what? He's probably at the library."

Mikey heard Shen thank whoever's mom was on the phone before hanging up. A deep sigh followed.

Mikey shifted from the couch, and tried to focus on the episode of _Space Heroes_ that was on. Donnie had never left him alone for this long before. It had been hours since his big bro had left the apartment, and hours since Shen had come back.

She'd immediately gone into a _mode, _fixing his lunch properly for him, then moving his blanket, pillow, and stuffed animals to the couch to watch TV while she tried to locate Donnie. At first, he'd been grateful for the distraction-he didn't know how to explain to her that he'd been missing his brothers so much he thought Donnie was lying to him about them now. He didn't know how to explain the homesickness.

But it had been a while, and Donnie still wasn't back.

_He's gonna be fine,_ Mikey thought, fiddling with the corner of his blanket on the couch. _Donnie's super smart. He's coming back. He just… stopped to read a book, or something._

The lie was weak even in his mind, and tears of panic made their way to Mikey's eyes before he could will them away.

"Hi, buddy," Shen said to him, bending down to hand him a glass of warm milk. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Mikey said, but Shen's hand came to feel his forehead.

"You're a little warm," Shen commented. "Maybe you're coming down with something. Is that why you were scared at home? You didn't feel well?"

Mikey shrugged. Or maybe all this homesickness had made him sick for real.

Shen changed the topic. "How's the episode?"

"It's good," Mikey said with another shrug, even though he hadn't _really _been paying attention. He guzzled down the milk so to build up his courage before asking his next question. "Did you find Donnie?"

Shen's smile tightened. "No. No, not yet. But don't worry, I am having a _word_ with that boy when he gets back."

Mikey grabbed Shen's arm. "No! No, don't yell at him. Please, Shen?"

Understanding settled on Shen's face, followed by a sadness in her deep brown eyes.

"I won't raise my voice at him, Mikey."

"_Promise?_"

Mikey didn't know what was _more _powerful than a promise. It was all he could do, and he looked into his foster mother's face, the one he'd learned was full of jokes and light and love.

Shen's pause wasn't a hesitation. It was a build-up, something Mikey could feel in the _air._

"If it's important to you, then I _promise_, Mikey. I won't raise my voice at him. You never have to worry about that with me."

Mikey latched on to the woman's arm, resting his head in the crook of her elbow as he dozed off, emotionally exhausted. Shen carded a hand through his blond curls, moving them off his forehead, before dropping a kiss there.

* * *

_Saturday, 5:48 PM_

Cars whizzed by on the street as Leo took the rooftops and kept to the shadows. His heart raced as he jumped off the side of a smoothie place, into an alleyway, and took that shortcut to the street that Donnie lived, Raph right next to him.

_Be very careful, sons,_ Sensei had said to both him and Leo. _If I do not hear back from you in twenty minutes, I will come myself._

But nothing bad _should _have happened. Leo solidified this truth in his mind, because he otherwise, he was going to _lose his mind._

Raph grabbed his arm, forcing him to slow down.

"Come on, we don't want to look suspicious," his brother warned.

They reached the right apartment. Leo kept his eyes peeled as they crossed the lobby to the elevator. No one looked too suspicious. As they entered the right apartment floor, Leo's heart started to beat faster. If there was a chance that Donnie was in some real trouble, they had to be ready to fight. Forget trying to calm down. He needed to be on high alert.

Making sure they had the right door - _E-144, 12 squared,_ just like Donnie had told them - Leo raised his hand and knocked.

The door opened faster than anything. The woman that answered the door was tall, petite, and wore a hopeful look in her large brown eyes. As she saw it was Leo and Raph and not whoever she was expecting, the hope was replaced with a polite switch in composure.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked, in a perfect American accent.

That surprised Leo. Donnie had told them a little about Shen, but not nearly enough. When he'd heard she was Japanese, like Sensei, he'd just assumed she'd have an accent like his adoptive father.

"Hi, we're friends of Donnie's from school," Leo said, finding his voice before Raph's. "We… have something he left at school."

Shen opened her mouth before closing it. "Donnie's not here right now."

Leo resisted the urge to look at Raph, but he felt his brother's gaze turn on him. "Wh-where is he right now, do you know?"

Shen seemed to force a smile. "He didn't tell me. I was hoping one of his friends would know. He's… not been with you any time today?"

"No. He's not answering his phone," Raph blurted.

"He left his phone here," Shen said, worry encompassing her features. "He's probably at the library and just lost track of time…"

_Now _Leo looked over at Raph. They both shared the same _What the heck_ looks on their faces. If Donnie wasn't here, and he'd left his _phone _here, it meant-it _had_ to mean the worst.

Leo tried to steady his breathing. Okay. New plan.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm making you boys stand out in the hallway. Please, come in," Shen said, stepping back and opening the door wider.

Leo smiled politely. "Thank you, but-"

"I'm afraid you'll have to be quiet, I have a little one sleeping in the living room," Shen said.

_Little one?_ Leo felt his breath get stuck in his throat. Raph stiffened beside him. It hadn't occurred to him-he'd been so worried about Donnie that-

"But please feel free to drop off whatever Donnie forgot. I'll let him know that his friends were here. What are your names?"

"L-Leo, ma'am," Leo said. "And this is-this is Raph, my brother."

They stepped in, and Leo would have been lying if he'd said that he wasn't shaking. Raph seemed just as bad, all but darting around the kitchen divider.

Leo walked around the dining table, following Raph, and almost bumped into him when Raph abruptly stopped. Then he was as unmoving as a boulder. Leo peered around his immediate younger brother, and spotted the little boy sleeping on the couch, in front of the tv.

There was _no _doubt.

Leo felt as if someone was wrapping him in cotton candy. Goosebumps erupted all over his skin as he gazed at the blond-haired boy he hadn't seen in three years. Mikey was bigger now, taller. But he was still small for what Leo had imagined a seven-year-old looked like, bundled under his blankets like he was. His chest rose and fell soundly, securely.

_It's him,_ Leo wanted to say to Raph. _Raph, it's really him._

Raph's eyes were wide, entranced by the little curly blond, sleeping steadily on the sofa. Leo sank in the chair of the dining table. _His baby brother._ More than anything, he wanted to wake the little guy up just to see his big blue eyes. But if Leo's hunch was correct, they weren't ready for that. There was another knock at the door, and Shen rose to get it.

"Don't wake him up," Leo murmured to Raph, all serious.

"What?" Raph turned to him, his eyes shinier than usual, questions swimming in them.

_Not yet, _Leo said with his eyes, and call it triplet telepathy, but Raph got the message. But he didn't look like he understood.

"Oh my _gosh, _Donnie," they heard Shen's breath of relief. "What on earth-where have you been?"

Leo's and Raph's heads rose at that, and when Donnie stepped into view, the three of them froze, staring at each other. Donnie looked as if he were a deer in the headlights, caught.

The first thing Leo noticed was the limp. It was light, but it was obvious that Donnie was trying to hide it. His eyes narrowed.

"Guys?" Donnie questioned. "What…?"

His eyes darted to Mikey on the couch, and they lingered there, warmth as well as regret and misery weighing into his expression, the latter two of which Leo never wanted to see in any of his brother's faces.

"We came to give you something," Leo said quickly, regaining composure. "Could we talk in your room?"

"Sure. Sure," Donnie said.

"Make it quick, alright boys?" Shen said, and there was an authority in her voice that had Leo and Raph nodding. "Ten minutes, tops. I need to speak with him as well."

Donnie winced, but Leo could hardly feel sympathy for him. Not when he had so _amazingly_ disappeared for the afternoon without his phone. _Of course _he was in trouble. But that set aside, Leo couldn't withhold the question. The moment they were in Donnie's room, the moment Donnie turned to them, looking pale-faced and flabbergasted, he let it out like ripping a bandaid off in one go.

"You haven't told Mikey about us, have you?"

Raph, who was about to ask a question of his own, was cut off and looked incredulously from Leo to Donnie.

"Wait, wait, wait. _What?_"

Donnie remained silent, his mouth silently open to pace his breathing, like he'd come back from a hard run.

Leo stepped forward. "You haven't been telling Mikey anything. It's not that hard to figure out, Don."

Donnie nodded. "You're right, I didn't-I didn't know how, or when-"

"Bullshit," Leo said quietly. "You didn't tell him because you didn't want him to know."

"Wait," Raph said again. This time, he looked straight at Donnie. "_What?_"

Donnie remained silent.

"What the _hell,_ Don? Why keep it a secret from him? There's no one who deserves to know more than him," Leo went on, trying to illicit a reaction from Donnie. "What, do we not _matter_? You spend _three years _with him, and so now he's yours to keep? Like we're not his brothers too?"

"Leo-"

"Shut up," Donnie said, standing up. But his voice lacked venom or energy. His eyes looked weary and wet, and it was then that Leo saw how _fragile _Donnie looked. "Shut up. Don't try to start a stupid argument with me over stuff you know isn't true, I-"

"Wait, are you injured?" Raph muttered distantly, crouching down to Donnie's level and raising a hand to Donnie's head.

"No, just-just banged up, I guess." Donnie's voice cracked, and he rubbed his face. "I went into the Foot's base today. That's where I was."

And suddenly, it wasn't about the fact Donnie hadn't told them about Mikey anymore.

"_What?_" Leo and Raph exclaimed, forgetting that they had a baby brother in the living room they didn't want to wake up and shock the heck out of.

Donnie opened his mouth, but before he could explain, there was a distant knock on the front door. Leo, Raph, and Donnie's eyes widened. Who else could it be? They were all here. Were the enemies here? Had they somehow spied on them and now they knew all four Delucci brothers were in the same spot?

Leo resented the fact that he'd left his katanas at home. But they'd have been hard to explain to Shen. At least he had a few throwing stars in his waistband.

The triplets peered into the hallway. Leo walked forward, past Mikey on the couch, prepared to act as a barrier between him and all of his brothers-

Shen opened the door to reveal a tall Japanese man some very off-brand western clothes.

"Sensei," Leo said with a sigh.

Sensei's eyes flickered over Shen's shoulder, doing a headcount of his sons. Then he looked at Shen and smiled.

"I am very sorry, but I am here to collect my sons? Leonardo and Raphael. They were supposed to be home for dinner."

"Sorry, er, Dad," Raph called from the hallway. "We're just talking to Donnie!"

Sensei nodded once, before returning to a polite smile for Shen. "I am so sorry for barging in like this. My sons left me this address, and I just wanted to check on them."

"Oh, not at all," Shen looked over her shoulder. "It's been a crazy day. Er, mister…?"

"Hamato Yoshi," Sensei introduced.

"Tang Shen," Shen replied, with an easy smile. "I don't suppose you'd like a cup of tea while our kids work things out?"

Leo might have imagined it, but Sensei seemed inclined to say yes.

"I would not want to impose," Sensei said instead.

"No, it wouldn't be a bother," Shen replied gamely. "But I understand if you have to get to dinner."

There was a tiny little moan from the bundle on the coach, and Leo turned to his baby brother in alarm, feeling enamored and terrified at the same time, because as much as he wanted to hear Mikey, the little boy sounded as if he were in _pain. _Mikey's face was flushed against the pillow, his hair a mess, and a slight sheen to his skin. Was he sick?

"Oh, okay," Shen said, bustling around the couch. "I gotcha, rocket fuel. Time to move to somewhere cozier."

And Leo watched in amazement and something of envy as this woman scooped the baby of the family in her arms, blanket included, with ease. Mikey immediately latched onto the collar of her pink blouse, his head nuzzling into her neck.

Leo moved aside, mirroring Raph and Donnie, as Shen moved down the hallway to the far bedroom. Raph looked just as shocked as Leo felt, but Donnie's expression too tired to reveal anything. Sensei stood at the doorway still, quietly observing.

Leo let his gaze return to the far bedroom, where Shen had disappeared to. Although he couldn't deny that he wanted to be the one to hold Mikey, to take care of him like he used to, Shen was, in every essence, a mother.

* * *

**A/N: ****Look - I was thinking of having Raph or Leo intercept/save Donnie from the base, but then I changed my mind because I wanted them to see Mikey. :3 :3 :3 Plus, Donnie's just a little bruised. He's fine, he's fine. Everything is fine.**

**As always, thank you so much for reading! If you don't mind, let me know what you thought! What are you looking forward to/hoping to see happen next? Leave a review!**


	10. Picking Battles Like They're Flowers

**A/N: ****Thanks for waiting, everyone! I really wanted to get this chapter posted this weekend. Love reading the comments and what you are hoping will happen. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

_Saturday, Shen's Apartment_

For someone who had just witnessed murder, nearly been killed by a crazy lady, and narrowly escaped a crime base all in one day, Donnie was surprisingly calm as Leo glowered at him.

They had moved back to Donnie's room, leaving Shen to talk to Yoshi in the living room. Mikey was still asleep, and so now the triplets were all in one room.

For _years_ Donnie had wondered if Leo and Raph were alright. Some times, more often than not, he'd refused to think about them, refused to dream of a life where they would all be together again. Because if he was _wrong,_ if something had happened to Leo and Raph, Donnie was sure he wouldn't be able to pick up the pieces of himself again.

But here they were. It had felt like a miracle to Donnie in finding his triplets, but in reality, Leo and Raph had never stopped looking. The fact that they'd held out hope even when Donnie was barely getting by looking after Mikey astounded him, even if he never said it out loud.

And maybe that's why he felt no fear, all guilt ebbed away by a resounding, _I was in the right. I didn't do anything wrong. _After all, if Leo and Raph had picked up his dead weight, his contribution to their family was overdue. _And besides, who makes it that easy to get into an enemy base?_

Donnie balanced the weight of Metalhead in his hands. Somehow his robot felt heavier now, with the data it contained. He was itching to go through it, but the weight of Leo's livid gaze on him was something he had to deal with first.

"Go ahead," Donnie said finally, breaking the silence that remained in the little bedroom. "Yell at me. Tell me how stupid I was."

"Stupid doesn't even cover the beginning of it," Leo said, his voice hard and if Donnie wasn't imagining it, _shaking. _"You could have been killed."

"But I wasn't," Donnie countered.

The expression in Leo's eyes did not let up. It grew darker, more somber, making him look even older than Shen and Mr. Hamato despite being fourteen years old.

"Do you _really _not get it?" Leo asked slowly, dangerously. Donnie felt calm, but also Leo's anger: all fire and wind. Ready to flare. "Are you really that idiotic? Just _what _were you trying to prove?"

"Prove?" Donnie echoed.

Leo gestured at him to talk. "_You_ tell me. Did you think you could be like us? Like a ninja?"

Donnie scoffed at his brother's ridiculous theory. "Why would I need to prove anything to anyone?"

"Okay, then. Enlighten me. You found out about the Foot base, and instead of telling us, you decided to go there. By yourself. _Why._"

"Because-," Donnie met Leo's cutting blue eyes. "Because I found out about Angel."

There was a beat of silence, followed by Leo and Raph exchanging blank glances.

"_Who?_"

"You don't know-" Donnie struggled to breathe, struggled to think about _that day._ But he looked at Leo. "When… back then… she was there, okay?"

"Back then a girl was there," Leo repeated drily. "You're not making sense."

"She was in our _house, _Leo," Donnie hissed. "Back when I was getting Mikey's towel from his room, when he was crying and you and Raph were giving him a bath. Back _then._"

Realization sobered into Leo and Raph's expressions, a heaviness settling in the air, over their heads. Memories from that day seemed to come back stronger than ever. Donnie could remember Angel's voice from back then, sharp and angry, like she was the one being wronged. Boiling rage filled Donnie's blood as he thought of her, the bells of injustice ringing through his entire being.

"And she tried to kidnap me with the other Foot soldiers that day you guys showed up," Donnie continued, trying to keep his voice under control, to not shake out of anger. "I wasn't _planning _on going anywhere, but then I figured out she was a Purple Dragon member linked to the Foot, and that she had_ been there_ that day, and I just had to."

"Had to _what?_" And this time, Leo sounded even more pissed. Maybe they were starting to see things eye to eye.

The funny thing was, Donnie hadn't really acted on logic and reason, like he usually did on most things. The decision to grab a weapon and walk into the Foot base had been purely fueled on emotions.

"Whatever I could to bring them down."

It felt weird hearing his own voice say that. Donnie looked down at Metalhead, who had stored as much data as he could've. Somewhere in here, there was an answer. There had to be.

"Sure," Leo said, and Donnie looked up. "Because _that _makes so much sense."

Leo hadn't been convinced. It was clear by the look on his face, the pent-up frustration in his eyes. Raph, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, looked conflicted, his eyes going between them before settling on the far wall, as if he could see right through it to Mikey in Shen's room.

"You're supposed to be the smart one," Leo said, pressing an index finger to Donnie's chest. "You're supposed to be the rational one. Tell me how your grand plan was going to work if you _died_ down there? If one of them had a gun and saw you?"

Donnie shivered, thinking back to the two soldiers who'd been shot by 'Master', whoever that had been.

Leo poked him harder. "Not only that, you already got strike one when you chose to keep Mikey out of the loop, not telling him _anything. _He's not a baby anymore. He's growing up. How do you think we would have explained _anything_ to him if something had happened to you?"

Donnie swatted Leo's hand away.

"Okay, sure," he said, bite in his voice, "Bring Mikey into this. I did what I did to protect him. Something _you've _been a little out of touch with since, _oh right,_ you haven't been with him for the past _three years._"

Leo's eyes were daggers. "Yeah, I'm _aware._"

"Are you? Because it's looking an _awful _lot like you've forgotten who he thinks of first when he thinks of his _brother._"

Raph's head snapped up to him. Leo took a step back, like Donnie was someone he couldn't recognize. It was a low blow, but it felt _good _to be mean. Like an invisible punch. Like _finally _Donnie could make a dent somewhere.

He hadn't meant for it to be in his relationship with his brothers.

Leo no longer looked like he wanted to destroy something with his katanas. Instead, his eyes looked dull and defeated, which was so unsettling Donnie looked away.

"_Yeah_, Don," and it was Raph who spoke up this time. "We _know_."

A bitter laugh came from Leo. "No, Raph, leave it. _Obviously _Donnie is running by the rules of whoever's been with Mikey for a longer time streak has more rights over him than any other brother. Like Mikey's so much better without us. Like _he's_ so much better without us."

"No, that's not what I-"

Leo cut Donnie off.

"You know, we came here because we were worried about you?" he said, his voice low and full of something fragile. "We came running over, breaking _our _rules and risking being seen because you weren't answering your phone. We were-_I _was so afraid that someone had grabbed my little brother, that he wasn't safe-and for once, I'm not talking about _Mikey._"

Donnie couldn't find the words to reply to that.

He didn't even know where to look.

But the sting of Leo's words was strong, carrying a message Donnie couldn't unpack. It was like a puzzle of emotions, based on something Donnie couldn't solve.

And when Yoshi finally came into their room to collect Leo and Raph to go back to their house, Donnie felt nowhere near to solving that puzzle.

* * *

_Saturday, Shen's Apartment, 7:13 PM_

"You wanted to talk?" Donnie asked, and wondered how much wearier his voice sounded to his foster mom since he'd last spoken to her at the door when he'd come in.

Shen was quiet as she pan-fried homemade gyoza, and Donnie braced himself to get yelled at. He deserved it, at this point. He was stupid for leaving, and he couldn't do anything right, and-

"Taste this sauce," Shen said, pointing to a ceramic bowl. "Tell me if it needs more la-yu."

Taken aback, Donie had to stare for a second before reaching for a clean spoon and carefully tasting the sauce. His eyes watered.

"No, yeah, it's good."

"Really? I overdid it," Shen said, assessing his face.

"No, it's good. Promise."

Shen turned off the stove, letting the finished gyozas cool. "It's for lunch tomorrow."

"Oh, cool. Mikey'll love it."

Shen looked at him, smiled, then got to work opening up the refrigerator. "You can sit down, you know."

Donnie obliged, sitting on one of the stools for the kitchen island. As Shen busied her hands in the kitchen, she spoke again.

"I know we talked about this about seven months ago, when you first moved in to live with me, but I thought I might as well go over a few things again."

Donnie shifted in his seat, feeling the oncoming lecture.

"When you come home from school, do you ever see Mikey home all by himself?"

Donnie felt his heart go cold, as if fear personified had it gripped in a fist.

"No."

"No, right? Because I'm there, from my lunch break. I drop Mikey off at school in the morning, and pick him up around two, because that's when his school ends. I use my lunch break to drive him home, and then I'm essentially waiting for you to come home so I can go back to work. Why do you think we have it set up that way?"

Donnie closed his eyes. He didn't need a lecture on this. He, of _all people_-but he _was_, because he had really screwed up today. He didn't regret facing off Angel alone, he didn't regret snagging the data, but he regretted snapping at Mikey and leaving him in the apartment all by himself.

Not once since the day their parents died had Donnie done anything as foolhardy as that.

_Anything _could have happened.

"Because we never leave Mikey at home alone."

"He's too young to be left at home by himself," Shen agreed and looked pointedly at Donnie. "What you did today wasn't cool."

"_Yeah,_" Donnie exhaled.

"You get why it was wrong, right?"

"Yeah."

"Plus you left your phone. Mikey literally called me in _tears_."

Donnie kind of wanted to cry in frustration himself.

Shen set a plate of chicken and pasta in front of Donnie. "Here's dinner, by the way. Had to heat it up."

"Thanks," Donnie whispered. "And I'm sorry."

"I know," Shen said, tucking some hair behind Donnie's ear. "And I know you. I'm not stupid. You would _never_, in a million years, have left Mikey all by himself. So obviously something happened to make you dash the way you did."

Donnie stared at his pasta without any appetite.

"And you didn't come back for _hours._"

Donnie waited for the trigger. The moment Shen snapped at him, and yelled at him. He waited for it to happen, because in all the other foster homes he'd been in, when he screwed up with something, he got yelled at. He got grounded.

And he'd never screwed up this bad before.

"Want to tell me?" Shen asked, kindness personified.

Donnie _really_ wanted to cry.

_I saw two people get murdered today,_ he wanted to sob into one of her warm hugs. _Just make it stop, make everything stop._

Shen waited.

_And I hurt my brothers. I hurt Leo, I hurt Raph, I hurt Mikey, and I'm turning into someone horrible. Can you make that stop, too? Can you stop me, please?_

Silence ensued.

"I'm not that hungry," Donnie said, quietly.

"Eat half of it," Shen said. "You don't want to skip dinner."

"I'm," Donnie fought off nausea. The sound of gunshots rang loudly in his memory. _Bang. Bang._ "I… can't."

"Donnie." Shen sounded patient. "I know you're not hungry, but try. Okay? You didn't even have lunch."

Donnie brought pasta to his mouth and forced himself. _Chew, chew, swallow. Chew, chew-no, don't think of that weird guy in the suit who could be the leader of the Foot, no thanks-swallow._

A glass of water was placed in front of him, and Donnie took a sip.

"You want more vegetables? Meat? What do you think you need?" Shen asked, and there was a silent pleading in her voice.

Donnie wanted to help her help him. He wanted to tell her what she wanted to hear. But the honest truth was, he could barely work up any appetite at all.

* * *

_Sunday, Shen's Apartment, 3:18 AM_

Turns out, he couldn't sleep, either. He stayed up, looking through the data that Metalhead had gathered. There was too much, and it was archived nonsense.

The room was quieter without Mikey's little snores above him. Mikey was sleeping in Shen's room. But even without the noise, Donnie found himself unable to sleep.

Every time he closed his eyes, he would wake up with a jolt, hearing Angel's cackles in his ears and feeling her gloved hands squeeze around his neck.

_That's not good,_ Donnie thought as he stared up at the bottom of Mikey's bed. He rubbed his face and sat up.

Picking up his laptop from his desk, he started looking at the data from Metalhead again.

He didn't sleep at all that night.

_Tomorrow I'll get my sleep schedule back to normal._

* * *

_Monday, Shen's Apartment, 2:37 AM_

His parents were dancing, in his dream. His mother was dressed like a princess in a sparkling gold dress, and his father with a Purple Dragon insignia embroidered into the back of his suit, and they danced across a ballroom, their footsteps leaving blood stains on the floor.

Donnie blinked his eyes open into his dark bedroom and debated asking Shen for a sleeping pill.

_No, I can't give her more reason to worry about me,_ Donnie thought. _I've already screwed it up with enough people by making them worry._

He just needed to stay out of trouble for a little while.

Calm down.

But every time he thought about Angel or Hunter or anything at all, he could feel his temper flare and his resolve shifting to one of defiance. Like _Leo _was in the wrong for chewing him out. It wasn't true - Donnie knew he'd messed up.

His oldest brother wasn't talking to him, leaving Raph to do the routinely check-ins. But from the tone of Raph's texts, Donnie could tell he wasn't in the clear with him, either.

The only silver lining to the weekend was that Mikey had recovered from his brief sickness, and was back to being bouncy and happy. He didn't even bat an eyelash when Donnie had apologized to him in the morning.

"S'Okay, Donnie," Mikey had said to Donnie after breakfast. "You're back now, that's all that matters."

He didn't _deserve_ Mikey.

He also didn't stop thinking for the rest of the night.

* * *

_Tuesday, Shen's Apartment, 3:26 AM_

He was back in the Foot base. Donnie blinked, looking around. Leo was going to be mad if he found out that he went back. This was bad, this was bad - Donnie wandered up to a doorway and peered through. Master stood on the stage, and this time, instead of two Foot soldiers, Donnie's parents were there, begging for their lives.

_Bang. Bang._

The audience cheered, and Donnie woke up with another gasp.

_I hate everything. _Donnie rolled over and tried to sleep, but to no avail. He spent the night looking at his phone, looking through his contacts.

Looking for an answer.

He still hadn't patched things up with Leo, and Raph wasn't talking to him. He'd brought it up with April and Casey.

"We sort of… had an argument," he'd said.

April had blinked. "What, with the new kids? _Donnie._ Be nice!"

"Yeah, I know," Donnie had said, and he must have sounded so dejected that Casey had gripped his shoulder and spun him around. The bruises from his tussle with Angel hadn't healed, and he bit his tongue from screaming in pain.

"Look, man. If you messed up, apologize. If they're chill dudes, they'll get it. Because _you're_ a chill dude. Trust me."

_I stabbed a lady's leg with a kitchen knife this weekend,_ Donnie had thought, miserable as he nodded.

April and Casey had exchanged looks of concern when they thought Donnie wasn't looking.

Donnie continued to play Tetris until the sun came up.

* * *

_Wednesday, Shen's Apartment, 2:35 AM_

Donnie closed his eyes, and filled his mind with numbers and math and proofs. His mind spun, and then Leo was there, decked out in ninja gear, throwing ninja stars at him.

"Strike one!" he yelled when one of the stars nicked Donnie in the elbow.

He got Donnie again, near the ear. "Strike two!"

The third hit was direct, on his chest. "Strike three!"

Then the world shifted, and Mikey was sobbing over a grave, hugging Shen. Donnie peered around to see that they were looking at _his_ grave. _Rest in Peace, Donatello Delucci - A True Idiot._

He awoke again, his body sore and aching. The bruises hadn't healed.

Donnie took a sip of water on his nightstand, then laid back down in his bed and hoped for the bad dreams to go away.

They didn't.

* * *

_Thursday, Shen's Apartment, 1:10 PM_

Donnie threw up his dinner in the toilet. He had the shower running in the background, to mask the sound. He didn't want Shen or Mikey to wake up.

This was the second time he'd puked this month. He had an inkling as to why.

He hadn't been eating well for the past few days. Donnie wasn't stupid, he'd _knew _what the effects of starving yourself had on the body. But it wasn't as if he was denying his body food on purpose. He just felt… too sick. Too sick to eat.

That plus the still-healing bruises on his back, base of his neck, and head where Angel had hit him were still sore, distracting himself from any hunger.

And all the late nights weren't helping, sure.

But his nightmares were relentless. Donnie felt tears prick the corners of his eyes as he dry-heaved into the toilet as quietly as he could.

There was no way around it.

He was sick.

He dragged himself back to his bed and closed his eyes. Nightmares plagued him as usual, but he slept through it all, forcing himself into the deep pit of darkness, submerging himself until morning.

* * *

_Friday, Shen's Apartment, 5:00 PM_

The week had crawled by at a snail's pace, but the end was finally here. Donnie hadn't really done anything all week except school, coming home on time to watch Mikey and try to decipher the data Metalhead had collected. But it was hard, since a lot of the data was just system updates to the system. In other words, it was _useless._

Thursday had been possibly the worst days of school Donnie had ever experienced. He had drifted off so many times he'd missed multiple assignments. Clearly his focus wasn't where it needed to be.

And Shen wasn't completely oblivious, either. Donnie couldn't ignore the fact that she kept giving _him_ cautious once-overs when she thought he couldn't notice. But he was doing his best to hide it all from her.

Today was no different.

"Sleeping well, Donnie?" she asked as she served him a plate of eggs with a side of avocado and sweet potato salad at breakfast.

"Sure, yeah," Donnie lied, and it was left at that.

Back in his room, Donnie felt the familiar tight feeling of frustration kick up as he had Metalhead parse through the data. The majority of what Metalhead could find were just reports on system updates, so basically, _useless._

All Donnie had to go off was the thing Angel had said to him before he'd made his escape. _I'd collect you myself… but why would I want to help Hunter's precious little helper who's trying to take my place?_

He hadn't shared this bit with his brothers yet (and how _could _he, with Leo still livid with him) and it rubbed at his skin in the wrong way, the more he thought about it. Because it meant that it wasn't _Angel's _job to collect him but someone _else's._ And that meant that they had another enemy to think about. Another specific person to watch out for.

And maybe that person was _among them already._

"Donnie?" Mikey piped up as Donnie scratched his own face in frustration. "Are you okay?"

Donnie blinked and turned around to smile. "Sure, bud."

He allowed Mikey to climb into his lap, like always, and let him play with the various things on Donnie's desk before getting bored and leaning back against his chest.

"Why are you lying?" Mikey asked quietly after a few minutes.

Donnie gulped, freezing stille. "What?"

"I _told _you," Mikey said knowingly. "You have a tell. I know when you lie."

"That's… an annoyingly resourceful technique," Donnie muttered.

"Plus, you never look good anymore."

"Okay, now you're just being _mean._"

Mikey giggled, turning around to look up at Donnie. "No, I mean, you're still handsome, just… you look different. Like sad. Like _Eeyore_."

_I should take that as a sign, right? _

Mikey wasn't done. "And like, more tired. Like _Gandalf._"

_Okay, that's it-!_

"You did _not _just compare me to Gandalf, pipsqueak!"

"I'm sorry! He's the first one I could think of - _ahh!_" Mikey squealed as Donnie tickled him ruthlessly, and slid off his lap to move to the bed.

Mikey bounced up and down for a few seconds. "Okay, so?"

"So?"

"Why are you lying about being okay?"

Donnie sighed, slouching back in his seat. "I… I'm just a little… I got into a fight with some friends."

_Leo and Raph. They're our brothers, they're okay, they're back, and I know I have to tell you but I'm too scared because -_

"Then just say you're sorry," Mikey said with a shrug. "Then you can be friends again. _Duh._"

"It's not that simple. They haven't been talking to me," Donnie said, raising his phone.

Mikey stared at his phone, his smile slipping off and looking more thoughtful. Donnie watched his baby brother shake himself out of whatever he was thinking.

"Then you can just go to them, right?"

"I've tried, but we don't have any of the same classes, and they're _actively _ignoring me."

"So just go up to them," Mikey said. "When LH and our new friend Renet had a fight, she moved his seat away from us. So LH went up to her during recess and stood in her swing lane until she listened to his apology."

Donnie looked at Mikey in surprise. "Renet?"

"Yeah, she's pretty cute. I mean, um, cool."

Donnie observed Mikey's ears turn slightly pink, and he tucked that bit of information for later. But Mikey's advice rang clear. _Just go to them._

They were his brothers, for crying out loud. Donnie took a shaky breath. "Okay. I'm going to ask Shen if I can go."

"Donnie?"

"Yeah, Mikey?"

"When you come back, will you - can we - I mean," Mikey paused, and looked at Donnie's phone, then back to Donnie. "I mean… never mind."

"Okay," Donnie said, and wondered when it had become so hard to read Mikey's mind. _Courage._ "I have something to tell you, so… when I come back, can we talk? Like grown-ups?"

Mikey brightened like a summer day, or like Christmas had come early.

"Yes. Like grown-ups."

* * *

_Friday, 5:47 PM_

With Shen's permission this time, Donnie bounded out of the apartment and _bolted _to the Hamato residence, _with_ his phone this time. Along with his phone in his jacket pocket, in the other pocket was the bo staff that Mr. Hamato had given him.

The bo staff that had protected him back in the Foot base for much longer than the knife had.

A car's horn blared from Donnie's right, and he darted backward over the curb as the car zipped right past him. Spots flickered in Donnie's vision, and he rubbed a hand over his eyes to rest for a moment and gain his bearings. The lack of sleep was really doing a number on him.

"Son, are you alright?" someone asked as Donnie swayed before gripping the traffic light pole to take a few deep breaths.

"Yeah, I'm good," Donnie reassured the concerned passing guy, who stood with his spouse. "Just… not enough water, I guess."

"Well, be careful," the guy said, and the couple continued walking by.

"Stay hydrated, hon!" the spouse called gently.

"Thanks," Donnie murmured, and continued to get to the Hamato residence.

By the time he reached the household, he was panting and his legs were having a hard time to keep him up. Beads of sweat rolled down his neck, and his fingers shook as he rang the doorbell of the residential entrance.

There was no answer. Donnie leaned against the door, hearing his own heartbeat in his ears. Maybe he needed to close his eyes…

No. No! What was he doing? He couldn't just pass out on Mr. Hamato's front porch!

Donnie turned around and entered the dojo front, pulling the door open.

A class was already in session, training on the mat with Mr. Hamato in the front. A few assistants were also stationed around the room. Donnie stared and saw that his brothers were also two of the assistants, both black belts.

"Leo," He called, "Raph, I need to-"

"Excuse me, but are you part of the class?" the secretary from the office asked in the side room through the glass that Donnie had almost walked past.

"Um," Donnie tore his eyes from Leo and Raph, who hadn't noticed him yet. "No, but I-"

"Then I'm sorry, but you can't just barge in like that," the secretary said, clicking her tongue. "Are you interested in signing up for classes, though? We have the beginner's level and the first six months is at the low cost of-"

Donnie smiled. "Sorry, but I'm family."

"To?" the secretary asked.

"Mr. Hamato?"

"Nice try, kid," the secretary said. "You're not one of his adopted kids, and trust me, if you were related to them, I'd know."

Donnie couldn't help but snort. He, Leo, and Raph really didn't look all that alike for triplets. With different eye colors and hair colors, they were already set apart. But while Leo and Raph had inherited their dad's features, Donnie had, like Mikey, features from their mom, like the dimples. And Donnie's glasses set him apart even more, he was sure.

But he didn't want to stand here and banter with Mr. Hamato's secretary.

"You're so right," Donnie said, nodding as he leaned against the door that led into the class. "I totally get it. I can't go in."

The secretary nodded. "I'm glad we agree."

"Me too," Donnie said. He waited a beat and leaned harder, opening the door.

"Yeah. Hey, what are you doing?"

"Do what? Oh, I'm sorry, the door can't support my weight."

"Don't do that, kid."

"I'm not doing anything, promise! Whoa, guess I'm going to fall inside, what a pity."

"Kid!"

Donnie whipped around and closed the door behind the secretary, feeling his head spin as he gained a sense of balance. The class was full of kids only a little younger than him, maybe middle school or younger.

"Leo, Raph," Donnie said, not caring that he was interrupting a class and now everyone was turning to look at him. He needed _Leo_ to look at him. "_Leo._"

Leo turned his head at the sound of his name, his eyes catching Donnie's, and widening.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, lowering his water bottle from his lips.

"I needed to talk to you. I need - you weren't answering my calls, or my texts -,"

Was it just Donnie, or was the room spinning? A sharp pain erupted in his middle, and he lifted a hand to his side, as if that would help.

"Hey, can you take your friend out of the dojo?" another assistant barked at Leo.

Leo flinched. "Yeah, look, I can't really talk right now, so -"

Donnie wasn't willing to wait. He grabbed Leo's sleeve just as he turned around. "You've been avoiding me, and I get it, I've been a jerk -"

Someone shoved into Donnie from behind, and he stumbled, unable to catch himself. Leo's hands were on his shoulders, pushing him back sharply.

"Give yourself some more space," Leo ordered at the kid who had accidentally bumped into Donnie. Turning back to Donnie, he gave him a cold look, accusing. "That kid is like, half your size, you know."

"I need to tell you that I'm sorry," Donnie burst out. "I didn't mean what I said, and I'm sorry I forgot my phone, and I'm sorry that I just did something so reckless - I didn't think - I didn't even think about it."

"Yeah, you didn't think," Leo said slowly. Then he narrowed his eyes. "Wait, you didn't leave Mikey all alone to come here to tell me that, did you?"

"No, I didn't this time, and I'll never do that again, either," Donnie promised, and found himself meaning it. "Shen's watching him. She let me come over here."

"Congratulations, you know how to ask for permission," Leo said drily, and Donnie felt his heart ache.

Where was the warmth in Leo's eyes? Didn't he deserve forgiveness? Or had he hurt everyone so much, and done the wrong thing for so long, that he wasn't worthy of anyone's forgiveness anymore?

_It's me, it's my fault,_ Donnie thought as the silence between him and Leo grew. _Either I can't stop thinking, or I can't stop being angry, and then I can't sleep and I can't eat and I'm a mess. Am I broken? Can a person break from being an idiot? _

"Leo… I-," Donnie didn't know what to say.

Spots appeared before his eyes again.

Raph finally caught sight of them, and was making his way over. Panic and anxiety bloomed in Donnie's chest. In his muddled mind, it felt as if he needed to patch things up with Leo. If Raph came and had to help, then nothing would be the same again, ever. Nausea built in Donnie's ever-empty stomach, and another stab of pain hit him, and he bowed his head.

When he looked up, the lights were too bright and Leo was still looking pointedly away, oblivious to what a mess he was, inside and out.

Or maybe Leo had realized, and that's why he didn't love him anymore.

The third strum of pain that struck Donnie was too much, and black spots darted across his vision.

"Leo?" was all Donnie could manage to whisper before he felt balance leave him and his body pitch forward.

"Donnie?"

Hands caught him, and this time, they didn't push him away. Something sturdy, something stronger than him held him up before slowly sinking to the floor.

"_Donnie,_ look at me. Open your eyes. Raph! Dad!"

Donnie couldn't remember when he had closed his eyes and kept them closed. His head was too heavy, though, and he needed whoever's shoulder he was using to keep it from falling over. He could hear people around them murmuring in surprise, and then new hands grabbing at his head, gently easing his head up, turning it to the side.

"_Shit, _what happened?"

"I don't know! One minute he was fine, and then he collapsed - and I don't know how - I should have been paying attention -"

Donnie could have sobbed in pain, but he didn't have the energy as the hands unknowingly pressed on his bruises.

"Sons, give him water," another voice said, and Donnie felt the mouthpiece of a water bottle being pressed to his lips. He parted his lips to drink. One sip was all he could manage before he felt the last of his consciousness slip away.

* * *

_Friday, Hamato residence, 6:18 PM_

When Donnie opened his eyes, he wasn't in Shen's apartment. He was in a bed with royal blue bed sheets, the same exact shade that Leo liked so much when they lived in Italy. He turned his head up to an organized room surrounded by those sliding Japanese-styled doors that Mr. Hamato liked so much. By the window sat Leo, who was absently playing with a rubix cube, with no real intent to solve it.

"M…," Donnie groaned, unable to part his lips. Licking them, he tried again, but Leo had already heard him the first time, and was coming over to his side.

"How are you feeling, _ototo_?"

Donnie blinked over the unfamiliar word. But he had a feeling he knew what it meant.

"Less terrible than usual," he tried, and smiled at Leo.

Leo's face, in turn, twisted into a pained expression. "You didn't tell me," he whispered. "I thought you were fine, but you were sick."

"M'not sick," Donnie denied.

"You fainted in my arms, Donnie. I… you don't know _what_ I thought for the first few seconds. I thought… I thought someone had, like, from a distance-," Leo's voice choked up, and Donnie reached up to grab his the edge of his sleeve.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"You've been _saying that,_" Leo said, sounding angry with himself. "You've been saying that, and I've been too bull-headed and upset to listen. _I'm _the one who should be sorry."

Donnie shook his head, and then winced. Leo's hand came up to frame the side of Donnie's face - to hold him still or to just hold him, Donnie didn't know and didn't care - and let his thumb smooth over a tear on Donnie's cheek. Donnie hadn't know he'd been crying.

"You had every right," Donnie said, closing his eyes and leaning into Leo's touch. "I shouldn't have gone there, even if I had a way to bring them down. It was dangerous and stupid and selfish and wrong and I won't do it again, no matter how angry I get."

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Leo muttered, pulling his hand away. "We've already made you feel terrible. We went too far, ignoring you the way we did. And Raph didn't really want to, but I made him. So it was all me."

No, no, no - Leo wasn't allowed to feel bad here! Donnie pushed himself up in Leo's bed and couldn't help let out a little shout when he accidentally strained his back where Angel had stomped her boot on him.

Leo's head snapped up.

"It's nothing," Donnie said quickly.

But Leo was already looking dubiously at Donnie. Followed by a look that was a silent order. The silent communication that Donnie had learned with his triplet brothers was a language that hadn't died over the years.

Donnie sighed. How long before Leo gave up on it? "I'm fine…"

Leo didn't give up on it. He grabbed Donnie's shirt and tugged it up. Donnie, sighed, grumbling to himself and took off his shirt so Leo could do his little inspection. Leo's sharp intake of breath had Donnie groaning on the inside. This was going to be a whole other thing, wasn't it?

"_Shit,_" came a voice from the doorway, and Donnie looked up to see Raph, staring at his back.

"Angel gave me a couple bruises that day," Donnie admitted. "They don't even hurt anymore."

Leo gave Donnie a pointed look. "You're not fooling anyone, so don't even start. Raph, get that cream…?"

"Yeah," Raph said, and was gone and back in a flash, ointment tube in hand before he tossed it to Leo.

"This is ridiculous," Donnie complained as he turned over on Leo's instruction so he could better access his back.

"What's ridiculous is that my little brother has a freaking _boot print _on his back from _last week_."

"You're only eight minutes older than me!" Donnie complained some more, but it wasn't like he really meant it. It was fun, and by the looks of Leo and Raph's faces, they were amused just as well. Donnie looked at Raph. "He doesn't do this to you, does he?"

"Oh, all the time," Raph chimed in. "_Fratellino, _do the dishes. _Ototo, _clean the dojo mat. _When I was your age, _I never talked back to Sensei."

The three of them snickered. "Hey, I _am_ the oldest brother," Leo pointed out as he applied the ointment on Donnie's back.

Mr. Hamato walked in just then, and smiled. "Donatello. It's good to see you awake and in higher spirits."

"Thank you," Donnie said politely.

"I expect you to stay for a meal," Mr. Hamato said. "I have ordered a casserole dish from a restaurant since no one likes my cooking, ahem, _Raphael._"

"I appreciate you, Sensei," Raph said candidly. "Just not your culinary skills."

"I do hope you are feeling better," Mr. Hamato said to Donnie quietly. "Forgive me for saying this, but you appear as if you have lost weight since the last time I saw you."

Raph's smile dropped, and he observed Donnie closer. "Shit, I think he's right."

"Language, Raphael," Mr. Hamato chided softly.

"You definitely have," Leo said, pinching Donnie's waist. Donnie slapped his hand away with the force of a punch. "Ow!"

"Don't pinch me, then."

"I was demonstrating that there was nothing to pinch, you beanpole."

Mr. Hamato laughed. "Leonardo, language."

"Beanpole isn't a bad word!"

"But you hurt my feelings," Donnie accused from where his head was buried in Leo's pillows.

"Baby," Leo teased.

"The point I am trying to make," Mr. Hamato said, "Is that the food is coming, and Donatello, I would like you to take some home to your foster mother and young Michelangelo. But please be sure to eat it."

"Thank you, I will," Donnie promised.

Mr. Hamato left, and Leo and Raph looked at Donnie worriedly.

"Rule of thumb, you can't weigh more than ten pounds less than us," Raph said. "I know you have like, zero muscle mass -"

"_Hey._"

"But Sensei's right. You can't be wasting away over there," Raph said. "Promise you'll eat and start looking like a normal human being again."

"I'm not even that thin," Donnie said. "I just dropped a couple pounds. But I _promise_, I'll eat."

"Good," Leo said. "And we're going to bug you every day about it, just so you know. No lying to us about that. Deal?"

"Deal," Donnie said, and sat up and pulled his shirt back on. He looked at Leo. "Thanks for catching me."

Leo's smile was immediate. "Of course. Just… don't give me a _reason_ to catch you like that, okay?"

"Sooo," Donnie looked at Leo and Raph. _Is Sensei… like… your dad? _He wanted to ask. But it seemed like a weird question.

Probably _because _it was a weird question.

So Donnie settled on the less weird thing to do and jumped to his feet, feeling better than he had in days, and he hadn't even had dinner yet. They chatted until the food arrived, talking about new movies and tv shows and books and video games, Donnie's upcoming science fair ("NERD!" Raph had snorted), and what kinds of toppings deserved to go on pizza. As they talked, Donnie sealed the memory of their conversation away, somewhere safe: Raph blowing over a fuse when Donnie stated that pineapples did indeed taste good on pizza ("We're _Italian! _We don't do that! We don't do fruit on pizza!" "_Tomato _is a fruit, Raph!") and Leo laughing in the background like there was no tomorrow.

Then Donnie had to leave, bringing the food back to Shen's apartment, feeling lighter than he had in days.

* * *

_Friday, Shen's apartment, 8:30 PM_

"I should have told you this sooner," Donnie said to Mikey, "But I found Leo and Raph."

Mikey blinked, his face slack and lacking expression. Donnie feared he'd broken him. The words were so simple, _too _simple, like it shouldn't have been that easy to say it. But he had.

Like ripping off a bandaid.

Shen had gone out for dinner with a friend, leaving Donnie and Mikey a lot of food to eat for their dinner. That plus the casserole, they'd finished with full stomachs and were getting ready for bed. Donnie had been nervous about this all evening.

And as they both sat cross-legged on Donnie's bed, facing each other, Mikey remained silent. It was wreaking havoc on Donnie's nerves. And then he spoke.

"I know."

Now Donnie was slack-jawed. "What?"

Mikey smiled, a twinkle in his eyes. "I kind of thought so. You were lying all the time, and I saw their names in your phone, and then I had a dream when I was sick that they were here."

Donnie's jaw was still ajar.

"Oh. Okay," he said, running a hand through his hair. "Wow. Uh… did not expect that. But… okay."

"Do they… hate me?" came Mikey's next question, and it hit Donnie like a ton of bricks. "Is that why they only want to talk to you and not me?"

Donnie's heart broke into a million pieces.

"No, no," Donnie said, his eyes wide and a different type of shock overlaying his previous one. He held out his arms and soon he had an armful of Mikey, warm and soft hugging him hard. Something aligned with the same emotion as horror filled Donnie when he felt his baby brother trembling in his arms, trying not to cry.

"I was waiting for _so _long for you to tell me," Mikey said, his voice small and shaking. "I thought it was because you're triplets, and I'm not part of it, and so I didn't know when you'd tell me, and then I thought you forgot, because Leo and Raphie don't care, and I really miss them and I want you to tell them that I miss them too and that I'm sorry I'm not big enough yet but I will be-"

"Shh, shh, you're okay," Donnie said, and held Mikey in his arms. Mikey's head rested in the crook of Donnie's neck. "They could _never _hate you. Leo was asking for you. Raph, too. And I promise you'll see them. We'll set something up, but it's just not safe for all four of us to be together because we don't know who might be looking for us."

Donnie wasn't sure how much sense he was making to mikey, but Mikey's tremors only grew.

"Mikey, do you understand? Say something if you understand."

"Mmm," came Mikey's little response.

"We love you," Donnie said helplessly, and his voice cracked. How had he screwed up so bad that any one of them had doubted that?

"Ok," Mikey said in a whisper. "I love you too."

Donnie walked to the kitchen to grab a tissue to wipe Mikey's face. Mikey, being the little boy that he was, blew his nose loudly.

"Ew," Donnie commented, and Mikey giggled.

"That's not gross. You know what's gross?" he asked. "Shen's new boyfriend."

"Um, excuse me?" Donnie asked, doing a double-take at his little brother. "Shen doesn't have a boyfriend."

Mikey looked at Donnie. "But she's having dinner with the Shredder. She told me before you came home. He gave her a rose today."

Donnie looked up at where Mikey was pointing, and it was a single red rose on the windowsill. He blinked, and frowned. How had he missed something like that? Shen was on a _date?_ No wonder they hadn't done Little Italy like they usually did.

And more importantly, what kind of creep called himself _the Shredder?_

Donnie didn't know, but he did know what he could do. Watching his little brother stick his head in the refrigerator, on a quest for cake or something, he pulled out his cell phone and called Leo.

Leo's response was immediate. "Hi, Donnie."

"Hi, Leo, do you want to say hi to Mikey?" Donnie asked.

Donnie was met with silence from the other end, and then a stuttering, "Y-yes. Yes. What the heck? Did you tell him? _Yes! _Am I on speaker? Raph! _RAPH QUIT POOPING GET DOWN HERE!_"

Mikey had whirled around, looking wide-eyed at Donnie as he was handed the phone. Donnie smiled as Mikey pressed the phone to his ear.

"H-hello?"

Leo's voice was full of something tender and delicate as he slipped into Italian. "Hi, little brother. How have you been?"

Mikey's eyes were wide, and when he slipped into a response in Italian, coming as natural to him as smiling, Donnie's chest filled with pride, grateful that he'd thought to practice their mother-tongue with Mikey throughout the years.

In succession, as Mikey spoke to Leo and, then Raph, Donnie glanced out the window to see a sleek black car arrive in front of their apartment. From the passenger's seat stepped out Shen, laughing at whatever the driver had said. Donnie frowned, trying to get a better look at Shen's "boyfriend". All he saw was a man with black hair in a nice suit, without a coat and tie. Like he had just come back from a date… and Shen looked nice, too, but she always looked nice.

In the seven months that Donnie had known Shen, she had only been single. There had never been another _guy._ It was one of the unique things about their home, and Donnie hadn't given it much thought. But now as Shen and this new strange man approached, he felt a twinge of nervousness in his belly. Did he have to make a good impression for Shen's sake? Did he _want _to make a good impression for Shen's sake?

"Mikey, Shen's coming back," Donnie said gently.

"I gotta go," Mikey said to Leo and Raph in Italian. "Don't forget about me, okay?"

"Like that would ever happen," Raph snorted, but his voice was soft. "Love you, little guy."

"We'll see you soon," Leo said fiercely, like it was a promise he was making to the universe. "We'll see each other soon, and we'll all be together."

They hung up and Mikey hugged Donnie for all he was worth. Donnie saw many phone calls in the near future. Probably the moment Shen left them alone after her lunch break. There would be _no end_ to their conversations with their brothers from now on. Donnie would make sure of it.

The door swung open after a jingle of keys, and Shen stepped in, in mid conversation with her guest.

"Hi, Donnie, Mikey," Shen greeted, stepping into the kitchen. "I thought you'd be hanging out in the living room."

"Hi," Donnie said, and then froze when he saw who stood behind Shen.

He had the same build, same facial features, and same icy blue eyes Donnie had seen back in the Foot base. It was Master.

Or… a younger version of him.

His son?

Donnie's mind gears were working too fast, filling him with horror without any context. He looked from Shen to the stranger, and back to Shen.

"Guys, I want you to meet my friend, Oroku Saki," Shen said. "He took me to dinner today."

"It was my honor," Oroku Saki said with a smile that sent Donnie a step backwards.

It was the _same smile_ as Master. The same, cold, empty shell Donnie had seen in the Foot base - clearly Oroku Saki wasn't the same person as the old man who lead the Foot clan, but… they looked too much alike for it to be coincidence.

_So what's the son of the Foot clan's leader doing in our apartment?_

Mikey had fallen silent, too. Donnie felt chills roll down his back as Oroku Saki looked at both of them, his eyes narrowing.

_Infiltration. This is payback,_ Donnie realized in cold sweat. He gripped his phone in one hand, and stepped casually in front of Mikey. His heartbeat felt too weak, and his head too light.

Angel's words came back to him once again: _I'd collect you myself… but why would I want to help Hunter's precious little helper who's trying to take my place?_

Donnie's breath left his lungs.

Moments ago, they'd been safe.

Now the Foot was in their apartment.

* * *

**A/N: ****Thanks for reading! You are amazing! And I am so thankful for each and every one of you who takes time to leave a review/favorites/follows or even just reading for enjoyment. **

**Please let me know what you thought! Feedback is my everything :)**


	11. How Do We Hold Onto This Paradise

**A/N: And we're back! Sorry for being gone for a couple weeks, was dealing with a lot of assignments. But I'm back and I'm rolling out another chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Angel. What's the status?"

Angel looked at her nails, long and purple and sharp. "Sweet of you to ask _me, _Hunter. You're the one putting all your trust in a stranger. Hey, here's an idea. Why don't you ask your wonderful, trustworthy _source of intelligence_?"

The large, toned figure at the edge of the pier looked at her. Just one look.

Angel sighed in defeat. "Everything's going according to our precious intel's plans. He says he's gained access to their lives, and is keeping an eye on two of the four children. Donatello and Michelangelo Delucci."

"I don't need their names."

"Yes, sir."

Hunter turned around to face the setting sun, his face hidden in harsh shadows. Angel walked up next to him, exercising her leg that the brat had nicked his stupid on. It had missed anything critical, and Angel had received worse injuries before, but it irked her that a skinny, nerdy, pathetic boy had been able to get one-up on her.

With those two random kids that had intervened that day she'd tried to take Donnie from school, she'd been caught off guard. Those random kids had been trained in martial arts, to an extent, so she had an excuse. But with this Donnie kid?

Maybe she'd underestimated how angry he had been. In her head, the reason was going to always be because she was a little hung-over. Not that she would ever tell anyone of the encounter. What Hunter didn't know wouldn't kill him. Or her, for that matter.

"When the intel says we can strike," Angel said, and the thrill of strategizing found its home in her veins. "We'll stage a diversion. All four children will be captured and taken to a remote location. You can have your way with them. Kill them, so we can go back to Italy. I'm a little tired of Americans."

Reborn was the bloodthirsty look in Hunter's eyes, determination flashing in his pupils. Angel's pride had her lifting her head higher. She was the only one who understood Hunter. She was his right hand, his strongest asset. Angel stared out at the orange-tinted sea as she reflected on her past. She had pulled herself out of her hellhole of a life and made a new one, paving the way with Hunter's help. She had changed the course of her life for the better. Maybe, when this was over and they could go back to Italy, she could visit her parents and rub it in their faces.

She could show them all her money, all the things _she'd earned _for herself.

Angel had only begun to tuck the dream somewhere safe in her mind when Hunter landed a steadfast kick to her bad leg, throwing her off balance. Angel gasped, then Hunter was striking her pressure points. The world tinted black, her back hitting the pier hard, but the shock hitting even harder.

"Wh-" Angel's voice died in her throat, a tingling numbness spiraling through her.

_What._

"I'll be honest. I didn't expect you to become obsolete so soon," Hunter said dryly. "But that's on me. My own oversight."

Angel couldn't move, couldn't see. Hunter's voice was the only existence.

"A good leader knows how to delegate tasks. I never gave you more than what you could handle, Angel. But… you didn't know just _how_ much I could see, apparently."

Angel tried to stir, but to no avail.

Hunter's next words were sharp and forceful, yet still calm, somehow. "I know _Delucci filth _walked right into the Foot's base of operations. I know _you _let him walk right out. Do you know what happened to the Foot soldier who reported this information to me? He sought a raise.

"Naturally - I broke his legs for not bringing me the boy, because that is what good leaders do. They push people to their best selves, optimizing performance. Now, you - I don't think I can cut you the same slack as I did that Foot soldier. Because he, at least, didn't _know_ my rules. You did, and still chose to disobey, to _think_ of your own free will. Do you know how _frustrating _it is to have one of those Delucci children slip through my fingers like that?"

_You got upset with me the first time I tried to take Donnie at that school. Now I leave him be and you still get upset,_ Angel wanted to scream. _It's not my fault. None of this is my fault!_

With possibly the last of her strength, Angel's voice tore out of her mouth.

"You… _you…_ said you… wanted all four…"

It was all she could get out. Part of her knew she should be screaming, crying, cursing - but she couldn't. Maybe it was shock.

Hunter seemed to get what she was saying. "Yes, _Angel,_" he said with an exasperated sigh chasing his words out through his lips. "I _did _order for all of them so I could have them meet their fates at the same time. And I know my intel is planning something to herd them all at once. But having _one _of them to bait the others wouldn't have hurt, would it have? It's called _strategy, _Angel."

Angel felt her conscious slipping, her will shattered with a few words. Hunter's voice grew faint. But she heard his final words to her before she faded, cold and brittle as the day she'd met him.

"Don't think, Angel. You're not much good at it, anyway."

* * *

_Saturday, Shen's apartment_

Donnie rubbed a hand against his abdomen as he nibbled on his scrambled eggs, eyeing Shen as she texted someone, an easy smile on her face.

_Do I ask?_ Donnie thought, looking back down at his breakfast when Shen's gaze turned to him. _Is it inappropriate to ask? Probably. I don't want to disrespect her. It's her life, but it's - it's the freaking Foot._

His foster mom was dating a Foot soldier.

_No! She's not. And he's NOT even a Foot soldier, probably. It's all just a coincidence. Master and this guy… they just appeared similar because I'm paranoid. _Donnie looked over at Mikey, who had chosen to opt out of having breakfast by snoozing on the table, blond locks spilled on his placemat, a smile on his face as he dreamt.

_Mikey_ had pointed out that this new guy was Shen's boyfriend. But what did Mikey know? Donnie hadn't even _heard_ of Shen talking about a guy. So there was no way.

Donnie's eyes fell on Shen's rose on the windowsill, and he dropped his fork as an ache pulsed through his intestines.

"Ow," he whispered.

He might as well had thrown himself on the floor wailing for an ambulance. Shen's head snapped up, and even Mikey's eyes fluttered open.

"What is it," Shen asked, making her question a demand, as she did.

"Nothing, sorry," Donnie said with a smile. "I'm fine."

He couldn't help but notice how Shen's smile slowly returned as she texted on the phone.

_Don't ask, _Donnie's mind warned him. _Don't ask, don't ask, don't ask. It's rude! Don't be rude._

"Who're you talking to, Shen?" Mikey piped up sleepily from the table.

_Thank you, Mikey. Best little brother in the universe._

Shen looked up, her smile lingering. "Hmm?"

_Don't ask if it's a guy, don't ask if it's a guy - _

"Is it that guy from yesterday? Who gave you the rose? Is he going to be your boyfriend? Does that make him our foster dad?" Mikey blurted. Way too much at once.

Donnie's eyes bulged, as well as Shen's. Shen inhaled a little, and started coughing to clear up her throat.

"Mikey!" Donnie scolded, and this time he was mortified. _Biggest mouth in the universe, too._ "You're - that was way rude - sorry, Shen, he's been watching too much TV - "

Mikey had the decency to look apologetic. "Sorry! I was just asking."

Shen had seemingly recovered, her cheeks tinged pink. "No! I'm not - _he's_ not - he's just a coworker. And yes, dinner was very nice, and he's a lot more cultured and calmer than I initially gave him credit for, and, um, if it, er, becomes something more, then we'll _see,_ but I - " Her awkward laugh filtered in, and then she paused, staring at a couple spots in the wall. "Wow. We might need to retile this entire kitchen."

Donnie looked down at his food, remembering the way that man - _Oroku Saki _\- had looked at Shen. Full of something that definitely wasn't _just _friendship. It wasn't too dissimilar to the way that _their _father had looked at their mother, and just that thought was filling Donnie's mouth with distaste.

"Shen?" Donnie paused. "I'm not hungry."

_That_ got Shen to look up from her phone again, a concerned but _very_ firm look entering her eyes. That was sort of rare - yet oddly familiar, because it was the same firmness she had used to scold him about leaving Mikey home alone.

"Donnie. You do not get to run out leaving a half-eaten meal. Please sit."

"But - "

"_Please sit,_" Shen insisted, looking at Donnie's plate. "Eat half of what you have left, and you can go."

Donnie sat back into his seat grumbling, and pulled up the fork of scrambled eggs.

"Mikey," Shen called from the kitchen as she began to tidy up. "Up, no sleeping."

"But it's _Saturday,_" Mikey whined. "I wanna _sleep in._"

"It's almost eleven," Shen said with a frown. "You're usually so awake. What time did you go to sleep?"

Donnie bit his lip. He was _pretty sure _lending Mikey his phone to text Leo and Raph last night had contributed to Mikey's sleepiness.

"Um…" Mikey screwed up his lips, trying to think.

Shen tsked. "Don't copy your big brother, rocket fuel. Donnie's in the trouble club, too."

Mikey snickered and looked at Donnie. "Heh. You're in the trouble club."

Donnie flicked him playfully in the forehead. Mikey stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry. Donnie returned the favor.

"Spit fight!" Mikey cheered.

"Ew!" Donnie laughed.

"_Not in my kitchen, you heathens_," Shen scolded mildly.

They settled down into a normal breakfast cadence, Donnie and Mikey getting into their food.

Donnie tried to think of something else, but his thoughts kept winding back around. Shen. Saki. The resemblance to Master. The fact that Master was a murderer. He started shaking, but he quickly took a few sips of water to disguise his shudders and tried to think of something else.

His mind went to his stomach ache. That was weird and new. He tried to think of something else again. _Um… flowers? Mikey? Outer space? _What did normal teenagers who didn't have to witness murders and criminal syndicates and past trauma think about to pass the time?

_The Science Fair,_ Donnie's brain supplied. _You're going to have to… do that._

"How do you two feel about a road trip this weekend to my parents' cottage?"

The question came from nowhere, and Donnie and Mikey looked up to see Shen looking back at them.

"What?" Donnie blurted. "I mean, excuse me?"

"My parents… they're in America and they have a cute cottage… by a lake… and a dirt mountain, if you're into biking. My dad's _sort of_ competitive," Shen said, dropping this bombshell of information like it was nothing. She waved her phone. "They invited us, and you haven't met them, and they haven't met you, and they're curious and excited to meet you."

Donnie and Mikey looked at each other and blinked.

"Do they have a TV?" Mikey wanted to know.

"Last I checked," Shen replied with a shrug.

"Then yes," Mikey said seriously.

Twisting her lips into a smile, Shen looked at Donnie, hope in her eyes. Donnie stared back.

"Um," he said. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. They're a couple hours north," Shen confirmed. "The country-side."

"Instead of NYC, it's become _CNY,_" Mikey whispered. "Country-side New York."

Donnie blinked. Nodded, before he really thought about it. Because that sounded… nice.

"Wait, so you were texting your parents this whole time?" he asked.

"Okasan - my mom, yeah," Shen said with a chuckle. "My dad doesn't keep a cell phone. He swears the government is listening to us."

At _that,_ Donnie felt immediately better that Saki hadn't been on the other end of the phone when Shen was texting. And _whoa - _a technology-adverse older man who liked dirt mountain biking? He sounded interesting.

"Sure," Donnie said with a smile. "Sounds like fun."

"Fun," Shen agreed. "That's what I'm going for. It'll be fun!"

Donnie's phone rang, and he looked at the caller ID. _Leo._ He forced himself to stuff his mouth with the eggs he needed to eat, then jumped out of his seat to take the call, muffling an 'excuse me' to Shen before taking off.

* * *

"Hi Leo," Donnie said breathlessly as he sank into his desk chair. "I'm so glad you called. But what's up?"

"Ask me that question in a second. First, how are you?" Leo wanted to know. "Have you been eating?"

_I've been trying to,_ Donnie thought. "Yeah."

"Everything going well?"

"As it can, I guess."

"And you're not sick anymore?"

"I haven't been."

"At all?"

"God, Leo. Maybe, of your questions."

"Well, excuse me - I just need to make sure. Between you and Mikey, someone's either falling sick, or not eating, or invading an enemy base all on their own - "

"You aren't going to let me live that down, are you?'

"No way."

"That's fair, I guess. How's Raph?"

"Currently? In the dojo, punching the lights out of a very unfortunate punching bag," Leo said. His voice became carefully steady. "Have you read the news today?"

"I… sort of. Not really."

Leo's voice was carefully steady. "Well. We're in the news."

"What?"

"Online, on the missing persons list," he continued. "Check _Manhattan Daily_."

"_What,_" Donnie exclaimed. He turned to Metalhead. "Check Manhattan Daily."

"That's what I just said?"

"No, I'm talking to - ," Donnie shook his head as the little robot turtle whirred to life. "Nevermind. I'm looking it up."

"It's an ad - Raph found it this morning during breakfast and showed us," Leo said quietly, but also calm, as if he'd already had the time to freak out about it.

Donnie was about to ask more, but Metalhead spoke.

"_Missing teenage triplets and a 7-year-old, all brothers," _Metalhead said. "_On the 'Missing in Manhattan' column of Manhattan Daily. Report made by a concerned 'guardian', no name given._"

"Who was that?" Leo asked, alarmed.

"My robot," Donnie said, ignoring Leo's garbled gasps. "Metalhead, what's the police report? Can you access it?"

"_Yes, but not without violating some privacy laws,_" Metalhead said.

Donnie remembered when his earliest programming had pulled up the medical report of Fred, Clara's cousin, by accident. Looking into a police report most likely filed by one of his kidnappers would be a lot less guilt-inducing than that, but that was a topic for some other time.

"Fine. Is there anything else in the column, and physical descriptions or something?"

"No," Metalhead and Leo both answered.

Donnie rubbed his forehead. This had been what Clara had always warned them about. This was why she'd wanted to split them up in the first place.

"This sucks," Donnie grumbled. "This is all my fault. They're looking because I broke into the Foot Base and Angel found me."

"No, Don - ," Leo's response was swift and immediate. "It's not your fault, it's not your anything. It's something they could have done from the very beginning, you know? They know you and Mikey are in the Manhattan area. They're just putting out this ad to rile us up."

Well, it was _working._ Donnie's heart had picked up at some point, and now he was pacing in the room, staring at his hands.

Angel knew about him.

Hunter was looking for them.

They were being spied on, sure - the reason they hadn't been kidnapped again was because the four of them hadn't been together in an isolated place. And even _that _was a hunch.

Everything was a hunch.

"What are we going to do, Leo?" Donnie finally asked, feeling small and helpless. His eyes fell on the bo staff on his desk. It had been the only thing that had protected him at the base, and he felt a little bit better picking it up and holding it to his chest.

"Raph and I have been talking to Sensei about… options," Leo said carefully. "And the one we're looking at is… well, switching it up. Moving to a secretive location, a base, where we would be out of sight completely."

"Going into hiding?" Donnie asked. "All four of us?"

"Yeah. I mean, Sensei too, but he's the one who proposed the idea. So… you and Mikey are going to have to leave your place."

"Leave our place?" Donnie felt like an idiot, the words coming to his brain at a snail's pace. His thoughts felt as if they were floating through honey.

"Yes."

"But that would mean - " Donnie cut himself off before he could finish that sentence. _Leaving Shen._

"Don't you think it's a good idea? I mean, it's just the four of us. We never asked to be fighting the Purple Dragon and the Foot. But… we are. And I don't know about you, but living together again has been long overdue," Leo said.

Everything Leo was saying was _making_ logical sense. It would be the best disappearing act, where they could start their lives from scratch somewhere far from here. All they needed to do was throw Hunter off their tracks.

"So, Don? Can you do it?"

"When would be be leaving?" Donnie asked, the gears of his mind turning.

"As soon as possible, but we'd need a couple days to finish making preparations." Leo said. "Hopefully then by Monday night."

_After a school day,_ Donnie noted. He couldn't just - could he?

"You're asking me and Mikey to just up and ditch our lives here," Don clarified.

"Yes."

"In two days."

"Yes…"

"Leo," Donnie scratched the back of his neck. "How am I supposed to explain this to Mikey?"

"Let me talk to him," Leo said.

"Sure, let me just pull him away from our foster mom for no apparent reason."

"Thanks."

"I was being sarcastic! Leo, Shen… can't know about this. And besides, it's dangerous. What if we leave, and then they try to attack Shen?"

"I don't know," Leo said, and Donnie felt his heart drop at the fact that his brother didn't have the answer for him. "Because I don't know who the spy is."

"The spy?"

"Think about it - _someone's _been keeping an eye on us," Leo said. "More specifically, you and Mikey. That's how they knew what school you go to, when you come out, where to kidnap you. They let you go after you infiltrated the Foot base because they know you can lead them to the other two Delucci brothers - me and Raph. They know you keep in touch with us, or at least, that's what they believe."

"So…" Donnie said slowly, trying to wrap his mind around the concept. "You're saying that Purple Dragon has an in on us? A source of intelligence?"

"That's what Raph and I were talking about, with Sensei," Leo said. "It's a crazy theory, and you might not even know who it is, but it's a theory that makes sense."

Donnie stopped pacing and stared at his bedroom door.

"No, you're wrong."

Leo paused. "That the theory makes sense?"

"No, about _me_ not knowing who the spy is," Donnie corrected. "Because… I think you're right about that theory. It _does _make sense, and I think I know who the spy is."

"Who?" Leo wanted to know.

Donnie took a shaky breath. "A man related to the Foot's leader - Oroku Saki."

* * *

After further discussion with Leo, Donnie had come up with a plan. The first part required a little unethical decision-making, but it was a life or death situation and needed to be done. The second part was the harder part. Leaving Shen. Leaving their _lives_ here.

But then Mikey entered the room, climbing into Donnie's bed and making grabby hands at the phone. Donnie said goodbye to Leo before handing the phone to their youngest.

"_Good morning, Mikey_," Donnie heard their oldest brother say through the phone, and an uncontrollably big smile spread across Mikey's face. "_What's up?_"

"Hi Leo!" Mikey said, and Donnie watched as his little brother's face beamed a thousand different rays of sunshine.

"_I have something really important to tell you,_" Leo said softly in Italian, and Donnie leaned over to give Mikey's head a kiss before moving away with Metalhead and his laptop into Shen's office room.

* * *

Hacking was easy, since Donnie had made Metalhead to do exactly that - pulling information from a range of sources.

So all it took was a few clicks and a few new lines of code to get into Oroku Saki's emails.

And once he had, Donnie started to feel a little bit guilty.

"Just find something we can change to keep him busy with work for a while," Donnie told Metalhead. "He can't hang out with Shen if he's got too much to do."

"_Might I suggest altering a few of these dates here?_" Metalhead suggested, and pulled up a few separate emails on Donnie's screen. It was addressed to Saki, and they were all meeting requests with different business partners. "_Business etiquette requires one to show up for these types of events._"

"And if we draft his reply as yes, then his secretary will see the updated confirmation of dates in his agenda and he'll have to go to all of them," Donnie realized. "Metalhead, you're a genius."

"_Thanks. I get it from you. Would you like me to draft the emails? I can see how he responds to these sort of emails and draft something similar for you to review before I send._"

"Machine learning is the best," Donnie said. "Yes _please._"

As Metalhead did that, Donnie got up to go to the kitchen, where Shen was working away in the kitchen.

"Hey, Shen?" Donnie asked. "Can I see your phone?"

Shen looked at Donnie in surprise. "Uh, sure."

Donnie picked up Shen's phone from where it lay on the counter and opened it up to contacts. Scrolling down, he got to Oroku Saki's number and blocked it.

"What do you need to do with it?" Shen asked.

"Oh, um," Donnie quickly thought of a lie. "I lost my phone and I'm going to call it?"

"I thought you were just on it, talking to someone?"

Donnie opened his mouth to counter that, but he shrugged. "You know what? You're right. Mikey has it. My bad."

"What's that all about?" Shen asked with a laugh.

Donnie laughed back. "What's what about?"

Shen just shook her head. "Okay, goofball. Get out of here. Maybe think about packing for tomorrow."

_Packing?_ Donnie's heart skipped a beat. Guilt heavied his veins. Did Shen already know that they were planning to leave?

"For my parents' cottage? The trip you said yes to -," Shen checked the clock on the phone in Donnie's hand, "- literally an hour ago?"

"Oh! _That _trip. Yes. I shall. I mean, I will," Donnie said, setting Shen's phone down. "Thanks!"

"I didn't… do anything?" Shen chuckled, her laughter fond and warm. "_Goofball._"

Donnie would never admit it out loud, but he kind of liked that nickname, coming from Shen.

* * *

_10:46 PM, Saturday night, Shen's apartment_

"Donnie?"

"Mmm?"

"We're really leaving Shen?"

The question that Donnie expected to get still hit him like a train of bricks. "I… yeah, bud."

"And we're not coming back ever?"

Donnie sat up in bed and looked up to where Miky was dangling his arm off the side of his bed. "Want to come down here?"

Mikey didn't need any extra prompting. In a flash, he was out of his bunk and crawling over to Donnie's side, burying his face into his side.

"Hey, buddy," Donnie said, and for a moment, worried that Mikey was crying.

But the smile on Mikey's face was revealed when he looked up at Donnie.

"I'm so excited to see them finally," Mikey said. "Will we live in a big house again, like before?"

"Like in Italy? Well… I don't know. That would be really cool."

"Yeah, and we could each have our own room! And a slide instead of stairs that leads into an indoor pool!"

"Yeah," Donnie said with a laugh, remembering their swimming lessons back in Italy. Leo had taken the water, but Raph had totally hated anything water-related back then.

"And we can call Shen over to live with us," Mikey said with a yawn. "I don't want to say goodbye. She's the Pizza Queen."

Oh, right. Donnie's lips twitched upwards at the memory. _Pizza Queen. _

Mikey's birthday had fallen on a summery Saturday in July, and to celebrate, Shen had baked a cake with every color and flavor Mikey had ordered the week before - sparing nothing on creativity and tastiness. Even _Donnie _liked it, and he didn't really _like_ sweet things. They'd spent the morning unwrapping presents - Mikey had gotten a set of _Space Hero _action figures he'd wanted since _forever_ and some cool new graphic tees that made Mikey's eyes bug out.

Shen had declared Mikey "King of the Day" and let him do anything he wanted to. Dessert first, no veggies, whatever. Mikey's favorite thing to do was walk into a room and declare "Crazy Dance Party", which meant they needed to dance. No matter how many times Mikey had done it, Shen had stopped what she was doing - washing the dishes, drafting an email, running software tests for work - and she had thrown her hands up in the air and done a little graceful dance.

And for dinner, when Mikey declared for pizza, Shen had pulled out the ingredients from the fridge, and they'd all teamed up in the kitchen to make the biggest pizza Shen's oven could handle. With Shen's direction, they'd created possible the best pizza Donnie had ever tasted.

Mikey had dubbed Shen the 'Pizza Queen' after declaring that it was the _best day ever_. Donnie remembered being grateful to Shen that day. She had given Mikey a _good birthday, _which might not have been a big deal, to anyone else, maybe. But for Donnie, it was.

"We'll… keep in touch when we leave," Donnie murmured, but Mikey was already asleep in his arms.

Donnie shifted in bed to a more comfortable position, closed his eyes, and tried not to think of how he was going to break the news to Shen.

* * *

_Meanwhile, somewhere else in Manhattan, at TCRI HQ_

Oroku Saki blinked, checking his schedule again. Had his secretary made a mistake? He couldn't have this many meetings in one entire month. He wouldn't get _sleep._

"Change it," he said to his secretary. "I can't do this."

"I… can't, sir," the secretary stammered. "Sorry, I just… it's just the importance of these meetings are too high. They're with the business partners. The side we can't afford to insult. Our company would face several strikes if you moved the meetings."

Saki swore loudly in his office. It was fine. No one important was listening, anyway.

Shen's face flashed in his mind and he groaned. His plans to woo that beautiful woman were unravelling before him. How the hell had his schedule changed without his knowledge? No one should have had that much access to it.

One thing was certain, however. He needed to keep an eye on Shen. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and marrying her was all he needed for his _father _to get off his back.

That wouldn't happen if he was _gone _for a month. What could he do to make Shen think about him while he was gone for that long?

"Schedule a block of time tomorrow evening," Saki said, turning back to his quivering secretary. "And order a silver band, diamond ring. No, blue topaz. Her birthday is in November."

"Sir?" the secretary asked. "Um, what is the ring for?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Saki's eyes glinted. "I'm going to propose to Tang Shen."

* * *

**A/N: ... Yeah so let me know what you think! :P Love reading the comments!**


	12. Hidden Sorrows We Don't Share

**A/N: Hi! Back again, and this time with a bucket of angst. You can be the judge of how I did :P**

**As always, a huge thank-you to everyone for your positive feedback! I really appreciate it :) Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Sunday morning_

The red sun set the horizon ablaze as it rose above the countryside horizon. Donnie watched, fascinated by the fact that for once, the sky wasn't blocked by the NYC skyline.

It was pretty.

They used to be able to see the sunrise over the horizon back in Italy. Donnie's heart suddenly panged, remembering one morning how his mother had pushed his bangs out of his eyes, joking that he couldn't see anything if he didn't look up from his book. They'd been sitting on the back porch that morning, just the two of them, overlooking the large plot of land they owned and the world beyond.

_I'll... never get to tell her about this,_ Donnie realized distantly.

From the driver's seat, Shen gave Donnie a quick glance before turning her eyes back on the mostly empty road that cut across the countryside.

"Something on your mind?"

For a moment, Donnie thought the question was directed at Mikey. But Mikey was sleeping softly in the back, in his bumper seat. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he shook his head and smiled.

"Just that... the sunrise is really nice."

Shen smiled. "Yes, it's beautiful," she agreed with a sigh. "No matter where you go… it never changes."

They drove under an overpass, and Shen took the next exit. Mikey stirred in the back.

"Enjoy your sleep, rocket fuel?"

"Mmmmyeah," Mikey said while yawning, mid-stretch with his arms over his head. Then he plopped back to normal, sagging against the seat. He broke into a smile when Donnie waggled his eyebrows in greeting. "Are we there yet?"

"Most annoying question to ask, Mikey," Donnie chided mildly.

"Well," Shen said. "Actually, yes, we are there. Just a couple more minutes, 'kay?"

"_Yes,_" Mikey cheeed in a loud whisper. "Slept through all the boring."

Donnie rolled his eyes as they drove into a neighborhood with a lot of tall trees and small, cottage-like houses. Something glinted and sparkled between some houses on the left side of the car, and Donnie leaned forward to look.

"A lake!" he said in realization.

"Whoa, _cool_," Mikey said in awe. "Will we get to go swimming?"

"You don't know how to swim, though," Donnie mused. Mikey had been too little when the triplets had learned back in Italy.

"_Aw, man. _But Shen's parents can teach me!"

Shen laughed. "I don't know, rocket fuel. My parents aren't really big on _water_."

"But it would be so much fun!"

"Mikey," Donnie gave him a look. "Don't go into the water on your own, okay?"

"But!"

"_Mikey_."

"Okay, fine!" Mikey pouted.

Shen tsked. "We'll find something safe _and _fun for you, Mikey. You'll love it, I promise. Otosan and Okasan have their own slew of hobbies - so there's many things to do."

Donnie straightened out the terms in his mind. _Otosan_ meant father, and _Okasan _meant mother.

"They're both doctors, right?"

Shen nodded. Donnie briefly wondered how he would be able to refer to them separately if they were both _Dr. Tang._

"What are they like?" Donnie asked.

A smile reached the corner of Shen's lips. "Loving. Firm. Very concerned about medical health for a couple of people who enjoy dirt biking."

Donnie laughed. "I guess it's only natural. You like whatever you like."

"You're right," Shen agreed. "I think you should say that a little louder for them when we get there. I don't think they ever really got over the shock of me choosing to go into technology rather than medicine."

"Why _did _you choose technology instead of medicine?" Donnie asked.

Shen fell quiet, her eyes looking ahead at the road, and as Donnie had a feeling, so much more.

"Sometimes you can be called towards something," Shen said finally. "And sometimes, in running away from one thing, you find something else. For me, it was the latter."

It was so vague of an answer. But it was like thought bubble gum, so Donnie let his mind chew on it for a few seconds.

There had to be more to Shen's life than she was letting on. That much Donnie had figured. There was no way a woman of her intelligence and caliber was just _living_ all by herself for months on end in a different country than the one she'd grown up in without _something _being amiss. Donnie didn't know how long Shen had lived by herself before taking them under her wing, but in the seven months they'd been together, he'd never seen any of Shen's family, even in pictures around the apartment or anything. Something about this trip seemed… long-awaited.

Curiosity regarding the kind-hearted, beautiful Asian woman was _abound_ in Donnie's heart and mind. He had too many questions - and at the same time, he could hardly believe he and Mikey would be leaving soon.

_Hey, we almost made it a year. Have we been in a foster home for that long? _Donnie thought. _It's our personal best, I guess._

"We're here!" Shen announced as they turned into a driveway of a cute cottage home, with cobblestone walls and a clean off-white roof. Lush green grass grew in the lawn, and a flower-filled garden thrived around the base of the cottage, mostly oranges and purples. The glittering lake lay behind it, making for a gorgeous view.

"Whoa!" Mikey gasped.

Donnie had to agree with the sentiment. The cottage looked like something out of a fairytale.

"Makes the apartment look a little sad, doesn't it?" Shen mused as she pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"No," Donnie said automatically. "Technically the apartment's more cost-efficient, which brings its own joys."

Shen snorted, and then burst out into laughter that lasted a minute. It was full of something infectious that had Mikey laughing as well. Donnie smiled, but wasn't sure what Shen was laughing at.

"What's… so… funny?" Mikey made out between laughs. "I'm laughing because Shen is!"

Shen's smile was big and there were tears in her eyes when she calmed down. "Donnie… you're the _sweetest _boy ever, you know that? You just made me feel a million times better about my own place!"

Donnie blushed under her gentle gaze. So maybe he was used to hearing _Mikey_ get that sort of attention.

"Hey!" Mikey complained on cue, with a giggle.

Shen threw him the fondest of looks. "Sorry," she corrected. "Donnie, you're _one _of the two sweetest boys ever. The other is rocket fuel over here."

Donnie scratched his neck and looked away. Surprise stole the words from his mouth because the front door of the cottage was open, and a woman with gray hair and perfectly round glasses was making her way down to them.

"_Shen,_" the woman called, waving an arm in the air.

Shen's head turned at her name. The moment she saw the woman, she broke into a smile and opened the car door. "Okasan! Hi!"

"It's been too long. You're practically a _stranger_," was all Tang Akane had to say, but she was opening her arms wide to accept her daughter's embrace.

Despite Dr. Tang Akane's straight face, which lacked all the warmth Shen had, her hand fell on the back of Shen's head in the hug. It was so much like how Shen hugged him and Mikey, Donnie realized. He was going to miss that when they left.

Mikey looked at Donnie. "Hey, does this make Shen's mom our foster grandma?"

Donnie grinned despite himself. "Please don't say that in front of Shen's mom and dad. Besides, we're leaving soon, remember?"

"Right," Mikey said. "Are we going to tell her today or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Donnie said. "Today… let's just have fun."

"I bet she'll be super happy when we tell her we have brothers we need to get back to," Mikey said wistfully.

Donnie exhaled. He wasn't sure how that conversation was going to go. But he and Mikey had talked about it last night and had agreed to tell Shen the truth. The whole truth, because at the very least, she deserved it for giving them as much care as she had.

She hadn't needed to. She could have ignored them, let them do whatever they wanted. That, Donnie realized, would have made this decision less… well, not _hard _exactly_,_ since Donnie would follow Leo and Raph to the moon if they needed him to. But less… what was the feeling?

"Donnie, Mikey," Shen called them. "Come on out."

Donnie stepped out easily enough, then turned to open the door for Mikey, who was struggling with the child lock.

All of Mikey's enthusiasm seemed to have turned to shyness as they walked up to the porch to face Dr. Tang Akane. Donnie felt his little brother creep into his side, and cling to his arm - half burying his face into Donnie's elbow.

_Oh,_ Donnie thought as he glanced down at his shy little brother. _I guess we're doing this again._

There were times, under certain social situations, that Donnie had noticed his little brother's shyness meter would go off the charts. Usually it was when they had to meet a lot of new people in a new place, like a new foster home or new school.

"This is Donatello," Shen introduced, "And this is Michelangelo. Boys, this is my mother."

"You can just call me Donnie," Donnie said.

Dr. Tang Akane didn't smile. Her razor-like brown eyes focused on him, analyzing him like a new specimen under a microscope, and then did the same with Mikey. Her expression grew less cold at the blond boy.

"Hello," she said with a gentle Japanese accent to her English words, bending her knees to be at the same level as the curly blond-haired boy. She held out a hand to shake. "I heard a lot about you, young Michelangelo. My name is Akane."

"Hi," Mikey said quietly, both hands still wrapped around Donnie's arm.

"Go ahead," Donnie whispered with a smile, and Mikey stepped out from where he was half-hidden behind him and extended his hand to shake Dr. Tang Akane's.

"It's nice to meet you," Dr. Tang Akane said, all business. "How old are you, Michelangelo?"

"Seven," Mikey replied, a little braver.

"You're probably in second grade then, right?"

"Yeah," Mikey said with a smile. "I get to, um, sit next to my best friends at school. We're, uh, learning about reptiles."

"Oh, are you?" Dr. Tang Akane noted. "I have a whole photography collection on all the nature around here in my library. But I need to take more, since there's a new turtle family in the backyard by the lake. Would you like to see?"

"_Yes!_" Mikey cheered.

"Oh, Okasan, is this the same one you told me about?" Shen asked. "With your new camera?"

"Yes," Dr. Tang Akane said to her daughter. To Mikey, she added, "There were many baby turtles that hatched last month. So very young."

Mikey's jaw dropped, then burst into a bunch of questions - clearly back to his chatty self. Donnie laughed, but stopped when Dr. Tang Akane looked over at him calculatingly. He took the hint. He didn't have any right to be so loud here, in someone else's house.

"Come inside," Dr. Tang Akane finally said, still hardly a smile on her face. Donnie was starting to wonder if the woman was really _Shen's_ mother. "Would you like something to eat? I made breakfast."

"_Yes!_" Mikey gasped.

They went inside the cottage, and Donnie found himself shuffling awkwardly near the doorframe, unsure whether to take his shoes off - Shen had, but Mikey hadn't, although Dr. Tang Akane already seemed ready to let him get away with toilet papering the cottage. They'd all gone ahead, leaving Donnie to finally work on getting his shoes off.

"Nice height! Is Shen feeding you well?" a man's voice came from Donnie's left, and Donnie jerked away from the source, badly. He hadn't been expecting another voice.

But that was just proof Donnie was too wound up for his own good, as Dr. Tang Aoi stood at the base of the stairwell in a sweatsuit, looking at Donnie up and down with friendly grandfatherly gaze.

"Hi, um, sir," Donnie said. "I'm Donatello."

"Donnie, I know," Dr. Tang Aoi said. He had a similar, gentle accent to his words like his wife. "Shen told us. You are taller than I thought you'd be for a middle school student."

"H-high school, actually," Donnie said. "Ninth grade."

"Same difference!" Dr. Tang Aoi said with a chuckle. "It's important that you're not skimping out on any protein at your age. Is Shen giving you enough protein?"

"I… think so?"

"How many grams?"

"Of protein? Um…" Donnie started doing the math in his head, but Shen's father continued.

"Did you know that I majored in nutrition in college?" Dr. Tang Aoi asked. "Diet is very important! It's always the first thing I ask my patients about when they come to me with a problem. What are you eating? Are you getting enough nutrients that your body is asking for? Each body is different. Some need less of one thing than others, and some need _more._"

"Yes," Donnie said, nodding his head.

"I tried to create a chart for Akane," Dr. Tang Aoi said. "She didn't like my interfering with her free cooking spirit. I still have the chart, though. Do you like outdoor activities?"

Donnie nodded, trying to keep up.

"How much exercise do you think you get weekly?"

"Um - "

"Play any of those sports you teenagers like so much? Basketball?"

"I don't - "

"I think you could, with your height. Might need to do something about the glasses. They can fall off the face," Dr. Tang Aoi said, winking and tapping his own wiry frames. "How do you feel about dirt biking?"

"It sounds cool, actually," Donnie said, grateful he'd gotten a sentence in.

Dr. Tang Aoi seemed to be analyzing him, just as Dr. Tang Akane had, but his gaze wasn't as piercing. It was reassuring, as he nodded at Donnie in satisfaction.

"I think you could try it today. You're leaving right in a couple hours, right? We could get you on the trails."

Donnie lifted his head, and brought it down slowly, in a nod to that statement, hardly believing it. _Him,_ dirt biking? He wasn't the athletic one. That was more Leo and Raph. He was the robot-building, bookworm.

But as Dr. Tang Aoi nodded in confirmation, Donnie felt his heart leap in a curious sort of way. A curiosity he normally felt for books, not sports.

"It's settled, then."

"Thank you, Dr. Tang," Donnie said in awe.

"Please. I know we're not familiar, but feel free to call me by my first name, Aoi, as is American custom. Dr. Tang is my wife," Shen's father said with a laugh.

Donnie smiled, glad that he was getting along with one of Shen's parents. Aoi clapped a hand on Donnie's shoulder.

"Now how do you feel about breakfast?"

The table was set with food and five plates. Mikey had taken a seat between Dr. Tang (Shen's mother) and Shen, leaving Donnie to take a seat next to Shen, and Aoi to sit next to Dr. Tang. Breakfast began, and Donnie loaded his plate half way, making sure only to take what his stomach could handle. It wasn't a whole lot, but Donnie didn't want to risk leaving food on his plate and offending Shen's parents.

"Take more," Shen whispered, and Donnie could feel his stomach throb in protest.

"I'm… okay for now," Donnie said quickly, but then regretted it. Dr. Tang was staring at him expressionlessly from across the table. Had he offended her? He put some more eggs on his plate to placate everyone's gazes on him. He almost dropped his fork twice.

"Do you live here all the time?" Mikey wanted to know between bites.

Dr. Tang looked a lot less bothered by Mikey than Donnie. "Not all the time. Only when we want to visit Shen. When she's busy, we enjoy our time here. It's a nice vacation spot."

"Do you live in Japan?" Mikey asked. At the Tangs' nods, Mikey blurted, "Have you seen _Spirited Away?_"

"Mikey," Donnie scolded. "Not all of Japan has seen every single thing you've watched."

"Oh, please," Dr. Tang said offhandedly. "It's not as though anyone _hasn't_ seen _Spirited Away_. It's a good film."

Shen laughed. "Don't get my mother started on _Howl's Moving Castle._"

"_That _story is not Japanese. But I have an appreciation for the book and the movie. Do you have a problem?" Dr. Tang questioned self-righteously.

The conversation flowed on like that. Donnie didn't want Dr. Tang to think he was rude, so he finished his plate by going through the motions, not tasting anything anymore.

"So," Dr. Tang said after breakfast. "What is the itinerary for the day?"

"Turtles!" Mikey said, making Dr. Tang laugh.

"Yes, turtles. Shen, would you like to join us?" Dr. Tang asked. "We can take a walk down to Turtle Beach."

"Yes, I'll bring some water bottles," Shen agreed.

"I'll be taking Donnie dirt biking," Aoi announced.

"What? Otosan," Shen said, turning to Donnie. "Donnie doesn't want to do that. Do you?"

"I want to," Donnie said. "Well, if you think it's okay."

"Of course I don't think it's okay!" Shen said, and narrowed her eyes at her father. "_Otosan._ Please. He's just a kid."

"He's almost as tall as you, nearly, and he can wear a helmet," Aoi pointed out. "And we'll be using the trails."

"But - "

"He'll be safe," Aoi promised. "What are you worried about? You did this with me when you were young!"

"Yes, _after _I got my drivers' license."

"Drivers' license? That doesn't have anything to do with this," Aoi said.

Shen groaned. "I can't argue with you, can I?"

"You can, Shen. It's very entertaining for me," Aoi said, and broke into a guffaw and slapped the table, shaking it.

"Not at the table, darling. It's not proper," Dr. Tang admonished.

Aoi raised his hands in defeat. "Apologies, apologies. This table is not strong enough."

Dr. Tang wrinkled her nose. "The table is _fine _if you don't _hit _it."

"If I _can't _hit it, the table is _not _fine!"

Donnie's nervousness dissipated once he realized that the back-and-forth between Shen's parents was casual and amicable, like this was something they did on a regular basis. His theory was given evidence by Shen, who gave Donnie and Mikey an eye-roll and a grin, before leaning towards Donnie.

"I thought we'd just be _watching_ my father dirt biking, not actually participating ourselves. You don't have to, you know, if you don't want to," she said as her parents continued to argue. "Just say the word, and my father will understand."

Donnie took in Shen's expression, full of a calm patience, ready to listen. "Do… _you _not want me to?" he asked carefully. "Because I won't, if you tell me not to."

Shen pursed her lips. "I don't want to make the decision for you, Donnie. Of course I want you to be right in front of me. That's how I know I can keep you safe. But I don't want to hinder you from new experiences if you want to try them."

"Let the boy do whatever he likes, Shen," Dr. Tang said finally, giving Donnie a cool gaze. "He is safe with Aoi."

"Finally! A compliment," the elderly man laughed. His cheerful expression sombered as he looked at Donnie. "I hope we're not forcing you, son."

"No," Donnie said with a shake of his head. "I… would like to try it."

Shen looked at Donnie. Donnie looked back.

"It's not as easy as it looks. You could fall. So… make sure you wear the helmet properly and go _slow_, okay? We'll regroup in a couple hours."

Donnie smiled at Shen's permission. Mikey looked at Donnie with raised eyebrows and a smile behind his hash browns.

"Ready, team?" Aoi asked, as breakfast wrapped up. "Go!"

Everything happened in a flurry. Dr. Tang ran to the other room to get her camera. Shen and Mikey grabbed plates to the sink to rinse and load the dishwasher. Donnie moved to help them, but Aoi was already throwing him a sweatsuit.

"To wear over your clothes," Aoi told him. "It's going to get muddy."

* * *

Donnie fitted the goggles over his glasses before lifting the helmet over his head. It had sharp purple lines over the black background, giving off an intimidating edge - as if the sharp beak on the forehead wasn't doing enough. It was a little weird to get used to, with the extra weight over his head. He'd never worn a heavy-duty helmet like this before. Just the normal kind, for regular bicycles.

Shen hadn't been kidding when she'd said her father was into dirt biking more than others his age were.

Donnie gripped the handlebars, the new information on the controls, gear shifts, in the forefront of his mind. The trail in the woods lay in front of him, almost tauntingly. Aoi rolled up next to him.

"We're going to practice a little bit on these trails, and you'll get the hang of it. Ready?" he asked.

"Maybe I should watch a video - " Donnie started, but Aoi kick started his bike.

"Learn on the go! Trust your instinct!" Aoi said over the sound of the engine. "Don't get lethally injured! That's all!"

_Oh, man,_ Donnie thought as Aoi sped up and out in front of him. _Maybe this is why Shen was worried._

Donnie kick started his bike and practiced moving forward, releasing the clutch. The bike moved up, and he squeezed the clutch to stop. Okay. He could do this.

He released the clutch and moved forward, shifting gears as he gained traction under the wheels, like Aoi had told him. Then he was going.

* * *

Mikey peered over the lake, digging his toes into the pebble-filled sand between the rocks and the water. The slant of the small beach contrasted with the evenness of the lake, making him nearly lose his balance.

"Careful," Shen called, standing a few feet behind him on the rocks, clearly unwilling to get into the wet sand.

Mikey gave her a goofy grin that made Shen lift an eyebrow at him. Without warning, he took Shen's hand and pulled her towards the water.

Shen let out a shout as Mikey marched them right into the water. "Whoa!"

Mikey splashed the water onto Shen. Shen gasped, looking down at her jeans, the bottoms of which were submerged in the water. For a brief moment, she looked aghast.

"Michelangelo!" Shen exclaimed.

Mikey bit his bottom lip. He hadn't made her _mad,_ had he?

Mikey only had a fraction of a second to see Shen's lips twitch before she was splashing him back with gusto. Mikey squealed as the cold water met his cheeks. Then Shen was laughing, and he was splashing her back and screaming in glee as they started up a game of water tag.

Shen's mom, _Akane,_ as the woman had told Mikey to call her, snapped a few pictures from a boulder a few feet away. Mikey made sure to pose with a peace sign and a hand on his hip for one of them, making Akane crack probably the first smile.

_Yes._ Mikey couldn't wait to tell Donnie he'd made Shen's mom smile!

"Are the turtles here yet?" Mikey asked Akane as Shen chased him across the beach.

Akane turned to look behind the boulder to check. "Not yet. They're still in their cave."

"Wait, seriously?"

"We're probably being a little loud," Shen admitted with a chuckle. Mikey pouted in realization, and Shen quickly backtracked. "Or, you know, they're at turtle school. Learning all about turtle… trigonometry."

Mikey smiled. "When will they be _back_ from turtle school?"

"When their turtle classes are over, obviously. _I've _heard they've got a big trig test today."

Mikey cracked up at the hilarity of imagining a turtle classroom. He splashed around in the water, and finally plopped down in the sand to make a sand castle. Shen helped, and they settled into a peaceful silence. A happiness danced in Mikey's heart, and he wasn't sure _why - _until he remembered the fact that he was going to see Leo and Raph soon.

"I can't wait for - ," Mikey started, then cut himself off immediately. _Can't tell Shen. Donnie said we're going to tell her later, together._

"Can't wait for…?" Shen prompted, digging out sand around their castle to make a moat.

"Um, to see the turtles," Mikey said with a smile. "I can't wait to see the turtle family all together."

"Me too," Shen said.

Mikey closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh lake air. Images of Leo and Raph came into his mind from when he was younger. He heard their new, deepened voices from their talks on the phone and tried to imagine how they'd grown up, like Donnie. He thought about Leo, with black hair and blue eyes that were a deeper, stronger blue that seemed to slap you in the face. A sharp jawline, square shoulders. Then Raph, with his brown hair like Donnie's and greenish-brownish eyes that were always full of _some_ type of emotion. Furrowed brow, broad shoulders.

Mikey wondered if they would recognize _him._ He had changed a little, too.

"Shen, Michelangelo_,_" Akane said then, perfectly casual, "Turtles."

Mikey got up immediately and hurried over to the boulder Akane was sitting on. He scrambled up the boulder and peered over the edge to see the coolest thing _ever._

Sure enough, out of a small cave-like hole in the side of the hill that led down to the lake, small turtles crawled towards the water. The little turtles moved around in the dirt, the parents not too far behind, watching. They were sleek and calm and slow-moving, but Mikey loved all of it.

It was _way_ cool.

Mikey heard Akane's camera clicking, but he was too engrossed in the turtles to turn to smile. Shen moved away when her cell phone rang, indicating a message.

"Oh, it's a friend from work," Shen said. "Okasan, you remember Oroku Saki, right?"

_The Shredder. _The sun beat down on Mikey, and he started to feel a little tired. Maybe he needed a nap.

"Yes. You mentioned him before," Akane said. "What does this man want?"

"He's just asking me what I'm up to. I think I'll send him a picture of these turtles," Shen said with a laugh. "They're so cute."

"They're awesome," Mikey agreed, before lying his head on the boulder to rest. He closed his eyes, soaking in the sun.

Feeling uncomfortable, Mikey tried to sit up. Shen was texting the _Shredder _on the phone, and Mikey was feeling something pressing down on his chest. Akane eyed him.

He rubbed over his shirt, trying to enjoy the turtles, and the sun, and the lake, because today was supposed to be _fun_. But his heart was starting to pick up, and he wasn't feeling too good anymore. Something was…

Mikey pressed against his chest harder to rub. Why did he feel so uneasy? Like something was coming? How many times had he felt this weird, scary feeling this month, and why wasn't it going away?

"Michelangelo, maybe we've gotten too much sun and not enough water," Akane said, standing up. "Let's go back to the house."

"Shen - ," Mikey turned to Shen, something in his gut telling him to be wary and scared. "Shen."

Shen looked up from her phone, and her smile disappeared when she saw Mikey's face.

"Honey? What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked, tucking her phone away.

Suddenly everything was better.

"Um, I - ," Mikey didn't know what to say. The pressure on his chest had evaporated as quickly as it had come, right when Shen had put her phone away.

_Oh,_ Mikey thought. _I guess I was nervous she was talking to someone… but… why… _

Maybe it was his psychic powers. Mikey blinked. He'd been able to tell Chris Bradford from his class at school had stolen money from the donation jar. But what was his so-called psychic powers telling him now? That Shen… was... using her phone?

_That's silly,_ Mikey thought, and shook his head. But he couldn't shake off the lingering feeling of distant danger, and most of it was linked to Shen's phone.

For some reason.

"Mikey?" Shen asked, and Mikey looked at his foster mom, realizing he still needed to answer her question.

Her phone rang with a little jingle, notifying her of a new text message. Mikey's stomach twisted.

Shen looked at her phone briefly - just a moment. Without thinking, Mikey jolted away from the boulder, bumping Shen's phone over the edge and into the water with a splash.

"Oh! Mikey!" Shen exclaimed, and this time, she didn't look like she was going to laugh.

"Sorry, sorry!" Mikey said, his eyes wide as Shen fished her phone out of the water and tried to turn it on. It didn't.

"Well, that's not good," Shen said with a frown. "_Mikey_. What was that?"

"I'm sorry!" Mikey expressed. The pressing _danger_ in his chest had lightened, but now it was replaced with guilt. "I'm _really _sorry!"

"It's just a phone, Shen," said Akane drily. "Don't be overdramatic."

"I'm not -," Shen sighed, smiled, and nodded, putting it away in her back pocket. "You're right. It's alright, Mikey. It was an accident."

Mikey turned to look at the turtles again, but the atmosphere wasn't so light anymore, thanks to his totally not cool idea. He'd wanted to knock it out of her hands so she would stop texting that _guy_, but he hadn't meant for it to _break._

All because he felt _safer_ when Shen wasn't talking to that man. The Shredder.

_Dumb psychic powers._

* * *

Donnie rolled up to meet Aoi, who was taking off his helmet. They were on a steep edge in the woods. From their vantage point, behind the bushes, they could see the lake below.

"Why'd you stop?" Donnie asked, out of breath and probably on the edge of hysteria. He couldn't believe how much _fun_ riding a dirt bike was! He pulled off his helmet to cool down, and to meet Aoi's eyes.

Aoi chuckled. "Take a look, child."

The lake was beautiful, a thousand sparkles off the surface from the midday sun, and the occasional breeze making them dance. Donnie followed Aoi's gaze to the side of the lake, and spotted Dr. Tang, Mikey, and Shen sitting on a large boulder.

Donnie pulled out his cell phone to snap a picture. Aoi smiled, something slow and somewhat sad.

"You two boys have been good for Shen, I can tell."

Donnie lowered his phone. "Actually, Shen's been good for _us._"

It was the truth. The wind rustled the orange and brown tree leaves, blowing some down. One landed in Donnie's hair, and Aoi reached over to brush it off with a laugh.

"Thanks," Donnie said.

Aoi nodded, and Donnie got the feeling that there was a lump in the old man's throat.

"Is… something wrong, sir?" Donnie asked.

"You are much too polite for your age," Aoi said with a laugh. "I'm fine. I just worry about my daughter sometimes."

"Yeah, I guess it's… hard, being in two different countries," Donnie said softly, thinking of how much he missed Italy.

"She looks so much better than before. I have you two boys to thank for that."

"What?" Donnie asked. "What was she like before?"

"Ah, it's… not a good story," Aoi said, watching his wife and daughter and Mikey down below. "Shen was… I mean, she's always been so _upbeat._ Happy. And then… there was an incident in the family…"

Donnie was afraid Aoi would break down. He wasn't _good _with people.

_Maybe I can pretend my dirt bike malfunctioned, and get out of here, _Donnie thought desperately, then winced at how cowardly he was being. _Leo would never._

So he stood his ground, feeling all sorts of underqualified, as Aoi spoke again.

"People grieve in different ways, Donnie. Shen's never been one to show her sadness. So we thought she was fine. My wife and I - we assumed we were the ones in more pain than she. We started to get less phone calls from Shen - I assumed she was giving us space. I never in a million years would have thought she needed some herself."

_Shen? Grieving? What on earth happened?_

"Shen gets engaged to a nice gentleman while we were here for a stretch of time two year ago, and we finally think we're moving on to a new chapter of our lives," Aoi said. "So my wife and I, we push Shen to work out any problems. We push her to hold onto this relationship, because we think it will make her happy. As parents we should have known better."

Donnie's brain froze.

_Shen's been engaged before?_

"What happened?" Donnie dared to whisper, the rustle of tree leaves in the wind making his question seem loud and intrusive.

Aoi continued to look at the lakeside below.

"The day before the wedding," he said. "The bastard took her money. All of her savings from when she was a teenager. When Shen told us, she didn't look shocked or surprised. She looked… drained. So _tired. _With hindsight, I'm sure Shen had started to figure out the type of man he was. She would have left him. We discouraged her from it, though. I remember. _I _told her to _lower _her expectations. Can you believe it? I said that to my daughter! What kind of man tells his child to expect disappointment from the world? What kind of father doesn't want the _best _for his kids?"

Aoi's voice broke.

Donnie had no words.

"There's a reason she lives in that little apartment, you know. Doesn't want help with money. Just wants to do it herself. Stay alone. I thought I'd never see my child happy again - but now, she _is, _because of you two. So... thank you."

Donnie closed his eyes. _No._ Finally, the feeling that he'd been feeling earlier that day, right before he'd exited the car with Mikey to meet Shen's mother on the porch, came back, this time with a name.

Guilt.

_No, no, I'm not guilty,_ Donnie thought, hating himself and his emotions. _Shen's been through a rough patch. That's life. We're leaving, we're telling her and we're leaving, and I'm not going to feel guilty because this isn't a logical feeling I should be feelings. She's not…_

Donnie looked at his gloved hands, and his stomach ached again. Great. Back to square one. Back to worrying, back to internalizing, back to this _horrible _cycle of feeling terrible and being unable to do anything about it.

"It's not," Donnie said finally.

Aoi looked over at him. "Pardon me?"

"It's not because of us," Donnie said, meeting Aoi's eyes. "Shen's fine on her own. She has her own light. I don't think anything can really get her down. I mean, heck, she _saved _us. Literally picked me and Mikey out of a bad foster home. Trust me, it's _not_ because of us."

He wasn't really sure why he was saying all this. Maybe because he really wanted it to be true?

"Ah, yes. The hospital, where Shen first met you," Aoi said quietly with a small smile. "I am glad she found you."

_No, Shen was just fine without us, stop saying that, stop making me feel bad that I'm leaving tomorrow, just stop, please - _

"What was the incident?" Donnie blurted, wanting the subject to change.

"Pardon me?"

"The incident, the one that that everyone was grieving about," Donnie heard himself ask sharply, immediately hating himself for being so rude about it.

He just wanted Aoi to stop talking about him and Mikey like they were Shen's saviors or something. They _weren't._ They were just a couple of brothers with terrible luck that was still following them around like the plague, and being with Shen was just going to put her in the way of that.

Aoi inhaled sharply. "It happened with her foster sister. Did Shen not mention it to you?"

Donnie's brain took a full plunge into the abyss of _what the hell._

"Shen… had... a foster sister?"

"Shen was young when we took in a girl, around the same age as you," Aoi said. "Akane had faced some serious difficulties when delivering Shen, so we couldn't have another child. So we… took in a girl from the foster system. She was with us for quite a few years. Then, when Shen was in high school and she was in college, she - well."

"What happened?" Donnie whispered.

Aoi looked like he was going to cry, and Donnie wanted to go back in time to punch himself.

"I just… one day… she - she, um. They found her in the ladies' bathroom," Aoi's voice faded. He appeared as if he couldn't bring himself to say the word. He shook his head. "They have theories - but I don't know. I don't know."

Aoi looked broken. Donnie dropped his helmet, his hands literally shaking. "I - I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

Donnie wished he hadn't said anything. He'd went and made everything worse.

Shen had _never_ brought this up. Not even once.

No wonder Shen hadn't had any pictures in the apartment. No childhood photos, nothing. It wasn't because there was _nothing _to share.

It was because she hadn't _wanted _to share this.

And Donnie -

He had just -

Donnie had just invaded her _privacy._ His head spun, his stomach hurt, and he was sure he was going to explode with all the new levels of guilt he felt.

_Sometimes you can be called towards something,_ Shen had told them that day. _And sometimes, in running away from one thing, you find something else._

So that's what Shen had meant. She'd been running away from this grief.

Donnie wished he didn't know.

_Everything sucks - that's the lesson to learn from all of this,_ Donnie wanted to scream. But he just doubled over in his seat as his stomach decided to throb again. _Ow, ow. _Why did it _hurt_ so much?

Aoi leaned over and squeezed his shoulder.

"Apologies. I didn't mean for our trip to get so _somber,_" Aoi said. "I wanted to thank you, Donnie. Genuinely. Bad things… happen to _good _people. It's part of life. But the people we surround ourselves with, our family, our friends, these are the best connections, the best thing that's worth living through the pain for."

"Yeah," Donnie managed to get out. "That's - that's a good message."

"Yes. And now, we go back - and forget I said any of this, yes? Akane will probably strangle me if she learns I shared so many depressing things with a child on the first day of meeting him. I don't know if you've noticed, but I am a chatty person!"

Donnie had noticed, yes.

"One last question," Donnie said, and this time he was asking because he felt a connection to the Shen's foster sister. All those years ago, there had been a kid like him, welcomed into Shen's family. Because of that, he wanted to know just one more thing.

Aoi nodded, waiting.

"What was her name? Your foster kid?"

Aoi smiled, looking aside. He looked as if he were filing through a dozen warm memories as he gave the answer.

"Karai."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :) Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	13. This Paradise Fractured

**A/N: This. Chapter. Was sooo hard to write. Probably because the last chapter was pretty much filler stuff so I could get certain scenes in I've had since the start of the fic and I was too stubborn to just delete them. But my messy story structure there is over and we're almost to the end. AHHH I need to keep writing!**

**As always, a huge thank-you to everyone for your positive feedback! I really appreciate it :) Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"We're back! Lunch time!" Aoi called as they entered the kitchen, their sweatsuits off.

Donnie spotted Mikey at the table, looking a little dampened, literally, from the lake water, and figuratively, since he looked sad. When their eyes met, Donnie raised his eyebrows at his little brother. Mikey shrugged.

In a flash, Shen was in front of them, looking Donnie up and down. "No one got hurt?"

"No injuries whatsoever," Aoi said with a chuckle. "Donnie is a natural. Very good at learning quickly. And he didn't fall over once!"

As the food was placed on the table for lunch, Aoi reached over for the TV remote. Dr. Tang looked over her husband.

"I don't think you need to be watching TV all the time, darling. Maybe join the conversation."

"There will be more conversation if I turn the TV _on._"

"If you turn the TV on, there'll be _less_ conversation."

"I cannot believe this injustice - "

As Dr. Tang and Aoi got into their back-and-forths, Donnie sank down in a seat. Shen excused herself to go wash her hands. Mikey threw his head back dramatically.

"How was your day, goofball?" Donnie asked.

"I'm a monster," Mikey replied in a small voice.

"Oh?"

"I broke Shen's phone."

"_Oh._"

"I didn't _mean_ to! And now I feel all bad inside, and yucky, and, and can I have your wallet?" Mikey asked, looking at Donnie. "Can I pay her back?"

Donnie blinked. He had a few bucks from tutoring stints he did every now and then, but it wasn't much. It was actually about fifty dollars.

"We can try," Donnie said. "I can maybe ask Leo and Raph for - _ow._"

Donnie halted mid-sentence, pain in his stomach flaring again. He closed his eyes, waiting for it to go away, but this time, it didn't. Nausea overcame him, and Donnie lowered his head, trying to control his breathing.

"Donnie?" Mikey asked in a small voice. "Are you okay?"

Donnie nodded, even though he wanted to shake his head. He sat back up, but the pain clenched in his abdomen. He curled his arms around his waist, and pulled up a leg to lean into his knee. He let out a whimper.

"Sh-Shen!" Mikey called. "Shen, something's wrong with Donnie!"

Donnie immediately felt cool hands on his forehead, then his cheeks.

"You're not running a fever. You haven't got the stomach flu. This isn't appendicitis, is it?"

Donnie opened his eyes to see Dr. Tang in front of him.

"What's happening?" Aoi asked from the sofa cushion.

"Lift up your shirt. Where is the pain?" Dr. Tang asked, and Donnie weakly put his knee down and pointed. Dr. Tang frowned. "Not the appendix. That's good, at least. How bad does it hurt, on a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst?"

"S-seven? Eight?" Donnie muttered, squeezing his eyes shut to block out the pain. "Wasn't this bad before."

"Donnie?" Shen's voice came from the doorway. Donnie looked up. Her face had immediately dropped in color at the sight of him. "Donnie!"

"He's got a bad stomach ache," Dr. Tang said.

"From the dirt biking?" Shen asked, grabbing a glass to fill it with water for Donnie.

"No," Dr. Tang said for Donnie. "It's been going on longer than that. At least since this morning, since I saw him step out of that car." Donnie's looked at Dr. Tang in surprise. She gave him a steady look. "I'm a _doctor._ Pediatrics. This is kind of what I do."

Donnie didn't have the energy to say that Dr. Tang looked more like a brain surgeon than a doctor for kids. Shen, however, looked stuck on something else.

"Since this _morning_?" Shen asked in shock, her eyes widening.

"Not appendicitis, don't worry," Dr. Tang told her, as she pressed at different places on Donnie's stomach easily. "He would be screaming."

That was not _more_ reassuring.

Shen grew more frazzled, if anything. "You're checking for _appendicitis?_"

Mikey's eyes were wide, scared. Aoi stood behind him. The pain grew more intense, and Donnie couldn't help but turn away from Dr. Tang to curl into himself. Nausea gripped him, and he bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood.

"What is it, then?" Aoi asked. "If not appendicitis, what could be giving him so much severe pain?"

"Shen, tell me his diet. Everything he eats," Dr. Tang ordered.

"Well, last night he - "

Someone gagged, and it took Donnie a second to realize it was him. There was no pain, but he was definitely going to throw up. Thank you, nausea.

Dr. Tang's eyebrows were pulled together as Aoi thrust a bucket in front of Donnie. Donnie ducked his head in and tried to breathe.

Dr. Tang's voice was muffled outside of the bucket. "Forget that - we're taking him to the hospital. Emergency room."

* * *

Inside the hospital room, across from Donnie's bed, Shen patted her cell phone, wishing it was working so she could use the internet to look up _undereating effects _and _abdominal pain associated with under-eating_. Her parents were just as good as anything Google could provide, but with them talking to the doctor, all Shen had left to do now was worry. If only she could dbusy herself with an internet search, or _something._

Looking at Donnie napping soundly in the hospital bed, Shen felt so useless.

They had driven to the hospital in two cars and had Donnie checked into the emergency room. Her mother had put up a fight with the doctor to do a more thorough scan, to make sure there wasn't anything _internal_ that was going on.

Like internal bleeding. Shen closed her eyes, and thanked the stars that it hadn't been anything like that.

But what Donnie _actually _had - now that was just as scary, in its own right.

"Shen? What's an eating disorder?"

The whisper came from Mikey, in the chair next to hers. He'd drawn up both legs, staring at a sleeping Donnie without a peep for the last fifteen minutes.

"Oh, honey," Shen sighed. She'd been so worried about Donnie that she hadn't been making sure Mikey was alright, too. "That's just a term they threw around - it's… it's not that. Donnie's just been under-eating. His body's lacking certain nutrients. That's why he got this tummyache. All he needs is some rest and some food."

What Shen couldn't understand is how Donnie's _diet_ had gotten so messed up in the first place. He'd always eaten his meals - he hadn't been _finishing_ them necessarily, but she'd seen him eat.

Mikey pressed his face into his knees. "How long are we gonna stay here?"

"Not that long," Shen reassured him. "Just until Donnie wakes up and tells us he's ready to go home."

Mikey fell quiet. Shen looked at the little boy and tried to pick the best words to comfort him. What words would she have needed to hear if something like this had happened to her at Mikey's age? "You don't have to be scared. Your brother is so strong - "

"He throws up in the toilet at night," Mikey blurted.

Shen stared.

"I heard him a couple times but I didn't say anything. I should have. He's not keeping anything in," Mikey said. "Is that why he's sick?"

"He's not… he's been _throwing up?_" Shen repeated, dumbfounded. At Mikey's nod, she asked, "_For how long?_"

"Few weeks. I dunno," Mikey stared at his hands. "Not every night, but sometimes. Enough times."

Shen opened her mouth, and then closed it, thinking about this new fact, this awful thing she hadn't known.

She hadn't _known._ Why hadn't she known? How could she not have noticed that her ward wasn't eating right? That he was getting sick in their own home?

"I don't think he does it because he wants to - I think, I think he gets scared of something. Donnie worries a lot," Mikey went on, his brows furrowed, as if he needed to explain something to Shen but wasn't sure how to go about it. "I think he's stressed."

Shen looked at Mikey sharply. "Stressed? Mikey, honey, what would he stress out about? He's _fourteen_."

"I - um," Mikey fell quiet. "About me, and other stuff."

Shen looked from Mikey to Donnie, then to herself, through the reflection of her phone screen, which wasn't turning on.

Donnie stirred, and Shen looked up to see the brown-haired boy sitting up, blinking to clear his eyes before putting on his glasses from the side of the bed.

"Donnie!" Mikey cried, hurrying over.

"Hi, goofball," Donnie said, helping pull Mikey into the bed to hug him.

"Donnie," Shen said with a sigh of relief. "How are you feeling?"

"Um," Donnie felt his stomach. "Better. No idea why that happened."

It was clearly a lie. Shen wondered what other things Donnie was sitting on, hiding from her.

The hospital provided food, and soon Donnie was sitting up in bed with a tray of food, neatly proportioned. Shen watched as her parents came into the hospital room, her mother looking wildly peeved.

"These doctors are horribly inefficient and callous. They're saying we don't need to do a CT scan!" Okasan said snippily.

"He's not ill, it's just a diet issue," Otosan said, taking a seat next to Donnie at the bed. He handed him a slip of paper. "Here. A few notes on what you need every day. I made a chart for you while you were out."

"I'm sorry you had to do that for me. I didn't mean to - to be a burden," Donnie blurted, his eyes growing wide in alarm. Shen looked away, frustration building in her chest. Why was her boy looking so _guilty?_ This was the least they could do.

_And I did even less,_ Shen thought in realization. _I saw the signs, he wasn't eating enough, and I let it get this bad. This is my fault._

"Well, this hospital is just not up to the mark," Okasan said, glaring at the walls as if they'd personally offended her. "The service here couldn't be more crass about their patients. I could do a better job. I'd give my patient a full, proper check-up. Not just random questions and listening into a stethoscope -"

"Okay, okay," Otosan said, rising to place a hand on Okasan's. "I understand that you're worried about the boy, dear, but let's try to stay calm. We do have to get home sometime today to start packing for Japan. You don't want to leave Shen and the boys all huffy!"

Okasan sniffed. "I'm not leaving until Shen says she's okay."

Shen was lost in watching Donnie eat. He seemed a little surprised at Okasan, looking up at her and then averting his eyes back to his food. Mikey sat patiently next to him, watching him eat as well.

"Shen?" Otosan asked. "What's the plan?"

Shen took a deep, sterilizing breath. "Yes, we'll be fine, Otosan, Okasan. Please drive home safely."

Leaning forward, Shen gave her mother and father each a kiss on the cheek. Otosan hugged her, and Okasan held the side of her face.

"Don't you dare be a stranger with your own parents," Okasan told her in a low voice. "I don't care how much money that man took or how much you blame yourself. You will always be our daughter."

At the mention of her ex-fiance John, Shen shook her head quickly and smiled, almost laughing. "Of course I know that. I love you, too. Mwah."

"No more kisses. You're a dramatic sap," Okasan said dryly.

Shen rolled her eyes.

"I'll take another one!" Otosan said cheerfully, and Shen obliged, giving her father another one on the cheek. "You get _dramatic sap_ from me, Shen."

Shen waved them goodbye. As far as visiting her parents went, this one… well, someone ending up in the hospital was a first.

Turning back to the room, Shen walked over to sit on the end of Donnie's bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked carefully.

Donnie smiled guiltily at her. "Fine."

His food was pretty much gone, totally eaten. Shen raised an eyebrow.

"No nausea? Not going to puke?"

Donnie smiled nervously. "No?"

"Really?" she asked, and nailed Donnie with a hard look. "When were you going to tell me about the nightly vomiting?"

Donnie just stared at her in surprise, his mouth opening slightly.

"Not being able to keep food down, skipping meals for coffee, skipping sleep - what did you _expect_ was going to happen?"

"I'm sorry," Donnie looked away. "I cleaned the bathroom. Um, I can clean it again."

"No. I do not want you to do that," Shen said firmly. "I don't want you cleaning the bathroom. I… just want you to tell me the truth. What is going on with you? You used to eat fine. What happened?"

"I - ," Donnie shook his head. "I get full faster. I don't need as much food -"

"Is that true, or is your mind just trying to trick you into thinking that? You're a growing boy, Donnie. Not someone who 'doesn't need as much food'," Shen said, putting air quotes around the words. "What's been on your mind that's been stressing you out so much you can't eat?"

Mikey buried his face in Donnie's side to disappear in a hug. "Shen, I'm sorry about the medical bills -"

"Honey, you don't have to be sorry for being sick. But I'm asking for the truth," Shen said.

Donnie stared into her eyes. He opened his mouth, then closed it.

"What's been _worrying _you so bad that you can't _eat_?" Shen pressed. "That you can't take _care _of yourself?"

Donnie opened his mouth, then closed it again, looking so conflicted and pained for someone his age.

"Is this about your parents?" Shen tried weakly.

Donnie stared at her in mild shock, neither confirming nor denying it. It was like talking to a wall.

"Do you still miss them? Is that it? Do we need - how can I help you? How can I fix you?" Shen asked, her voice breaking.

Donnie finally spoke, but it wasn't to answer any of her questions. "_Fix_ me?"

Shen realized her mistake. "No, not like that - "

"It was only three years ago, I was eleven," Donnie said, but he wasn't meeting Shen's eyes. His gaze was on the floor. "But I don't think I remember my mom's face anymore."

Shen was rendered speechless.

"You're… not our mom, Shen. Not really. So… I don't think you _can _know how to fix me."

* * *

Donnie sort of regretted saying that to Shen, given the way her face crumpled. But all his feelings had piled up - the frustration of not having a home, his unchecked rage against the Purple Dragon, and the fact that no amount of engineering or tinkering with Metalhead could make him remember everything about his mom. So saying it aloud - that there was no way Shen was ever going to replace their mother - was better than screaming or kicking or crying about the fact that their birth mother was gone.

But the next thing that happened was even more surprising.

A new, slightly heavy-set woman walked into the room, her blond hair in a tight bun, a purple dress swaying around her hips as she walked on matching heels. On her arm was a large black purse, and Donnie recognized her the moment she stepped in.

"Lucy?" Mikey and Shen all said at once. Donnie blinked in surprise.

The social service worker set her purse down on a waiting chair and stared at Donnie. "Unbelievable."

"I _know_," Mikey said in the awkward silence that followed.

"I thought you were coming tomorrow," Donnie said, unable to believe that Lucy was there a day early. He'd called her and made sure she was coming on Monday.

Shen looked between them, on alert.

Lucy didn't bat an eye. "I get alerted when one of my foster kids ends up in a _hospital_."

"I had a really bad stomach ache!"

"I get it, not blaming you," Lucy agreed, raising her manicured hands up in defense. "Hi, Ms. Tang. May I have a word with you in private?"

"This _wasn't _Shen's fault," Donnie said quickly.

Lucy gave Donnie a pained smile. "I know, I know. You know what we need to do, though. Sit tight, the both of you."

Both women stepped out, and a new feeling pooled in Donnie's stomach to make him want to bury himself under his covers.

"I guess it's happening," Mikey said somberly. "I thought we were gonna be the ones to tell Shen that we're leaving in the first place."

"She's going to hate me," Donnie muttered.

"Shen's not going to hate you!" Mikey insisted. "She's going to be like, whoa, I can't believe it!"

Donnie bit his lower lip. He'd thought it would be easier to run away from the foster home than Shen herself. But when Shen stepped back in the room with a grim look on her face, Donnie wondered if leaving through Lucy had really been the wise choice.

"Pack your bags, or don't pack them, it doesn't matter," Lucy said from the doorway. "You two are coming with me. I explained it all to Ms. Tang."

"I didn't know you wanted to leave," Shen said. She looked at Donnie. "Was it… I mean, you always have the choice, but…"

"Sorry, um, we just - "

"We have confidentiality agreements," Lucy said, looking at Shen. "The boys are under no obligation to share anything with anyone, and whenever a move needs to happen, it happens under those requirements."

"Will we see you again?" Mikey asked Shen.

Shen's eyes shone. "I hope so, Mikey."

"It really just depends," Lucy said. She had the grace to look apologetic. "It's what the boys want, Ms. Tang."

"Of course! I just… I guess it just caught me out of the blue."

Shen looked at Donnie. Donnie looked at Shen. His heart was racing as he tried to sort through his thoughts. Too much had happened in such a short time. The trip to Aoi and Dr. Tang, the trip to the hospital, Lucy coming to pick them up and out of Shen's home a day early - Donnie hadn't been prepared. He _wasn't_ prepared.

And he definitely wasn't prepared for how _empty_ Shen looked.

He needed to tell her the truth.

"Um, Shen?"

Shen raised her head. "Yeah?"

"Um… can Mikey and I talk to you?" Donnie asked. "In private?"

They all turned their heads to look at Lucy, who raised her eyebrows. Nodding, she stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her, but not before saying, "Five minutes."

"So," Shen said when they were alone, "You guys are leaving."

"Shen, look," Donnie started, but Shen raised her hand.

"First of all, please don't apologize. You both have every right to stay or leave. Your choice," Shen said, ever so patient and calm. "And I _respect _your choice. In the time that we spent together, I have learned so much from you boys and I want you to go on and keep being kind and sweet and smart."

Her warm words reached Donnie, and he took a moment to let them soak. He smiled. Shen raised her eyebrows, waggled them - making Mikey laugh - and smiled back. A genuine smile.

Donnie had _never _deserved her.

"So, Shen," he said. "Did I ever tell you I'm a set of triplets?"

Shen blinked. "Pardon?"

"That's why we're leaving," Donnie clarified.

Mikey giggled as Shen stared at them. "We're gonna see them. But it's a secret. You can't tell!"

"Don't tell anyone this, but… there's more than just two Delucci siblings," Donnie asked, looking at Shen. "There's four of us."

Shen's jaw dropped. And she stared at them for quite a long time. Then she spoke.

"And you're telling me this _now_?"

Donnie exchanged a grin with Mikey, who was trying not to crack up.

"This better not be a prank. Are you messing with me?"

"We're not," Donnie said. "That would be a _sucky_ prank."

"Wow," Shen said, blinking slowly. "I don't know what to say. So you have two more brothers, sisters? Somewhere in the foster system?"

"Brothers," Donnie clarified. "Leonardo and Raphael."

"Leo and Raphie," Mikey said.

"They weren't in the foster system. They… they were adopted. The kids that came to the apartment a couple weeks ago, when Mikey got sick and I, uh, came back late."

Shen gasped, clearly going back to her memory. "Those boys? They didn't look like you! I mean… maybe. But not _triplets!_"

"We're fraternal," Donnie said.

"Does Lucy know?" Shen asked in a hush.

"No," Donnie said. "It's sort of a recent discovery ourselves. And besides, um…"

_Besides, we're trying to keep our existence to a down-low, since there are crazy murderers after us. Also they tried to kidnap me at school once. Also, Leo and Raph are ninja-vigilantes. Also, I snuck into a Foot base. Also -_

Maybe just this one secret was good enough for now.

And maybe forever, Donnie realized.

"Well… that's definitely a doozy," Shen said thoughtfully. "This is crazy. So you're going to be living with… what was his name? Mr. Hamato Yoshi?"

"Yes," Donnie said. "We might move, though."

"Hmm," Shen said, nodding. "Well, isn't _that_ nice!"

"You're not mad we kept it a secret for so long?" Mikey asked.

"Mad? Never," Shen said with a smile. "You boys constantly amaze me. Mr. Hamato Yoshi is a very capable man, it seems. I'm sure you'll be safe."

"Five minutes are up," Lucy said, walking back into the room. "Are we all set to go?"

Pack-up was quick and brief. Then Donnie and Mikey were loading into the back of Lucy's car. The atmosphere felt light and airy, despite the bitter sweetness of leaving Shen. After a final hug and some words ("Don't forget to eat. Don't stress out," Shen had ordered), they were set and leaving the hospital parking lot. Donnie watched as the woman got into her own car, and buckled her seatbelt. As Lucy drove off, Donnie turned his head to see Shen still in her car, not moving.

She didn't even wave.

_At least we told her,_ Donnie thought as Mikey leaned into his side, closing his eyes to sleep. _We ended on a truth, not a lie. That feels good. And since we sent Saki away, he shouldn't be bothering her any time soon._

* * *

Oroku Saki was waiting by the time Shen got to her apartment.

He stood outside his parked car, a bouquet of roses in one hand, his hair gelled back. If Shen hadn't been still shaken by the fact that the amount of people in her care had gone down from 2 to 0, she would have been surprised. But Saki was there, and somehow seeing her coworker wasn't all that odd, given the day.

"Shen," Saki said, catching up with her as she stepped out of her car. "Perfect timing. I have to tell you something."

"Oh - can it wait? I am… really tired," Shen said. It was true. Exhaustion, both physically and emotionally, was hardly allowing her to stand on her own two feet.

"I don't mean to be a bother," Saki said. "We can take this to your apartment."

"It's… not a good time for another date, Saki," Shen said. "I really enjoy your company, but… I think I'm going to need time to recover."

"Recover? From what?" Saki asked.

"Er, my day. Had to go to the hospital, and then - ," Shen felt the world spin from how tired she was, but Saki moved closer and steadied her, one hand on her waist. "Oh, sorry!"

Shen slipped out of Saki's touch and realigned herself. Saki was always the romantic. Surely he had better things to do than try to woo her all the time with rich gifts and gestures.

"Why the hospital, Shen?"

Shen let out a soft breath. "My boys, Donnie and Mikey? They moved today. It was really unexpected. Donnie had to go to the emergency room, and then the social worker came in - apparently, they wanted to move."

Shen thought back on their admittance to having more siblings. Shen could hardly believe that the two boys that had knocked on her door back then were all part of Donnie's _triplet set._

"Oh, that's too bad. I suspect you're all alone again," Saki mused.

"Alone? Well, the apartment was lively with both of them before," Shen said sadly. She was going to miss that.

"Shen… how about we get married?" Saki asked, touching her elbow. "You'd never be lonely and alone ever again."

Shen froze, then looked at Saki. Something rustled in the bushes behind him. Shen took a step backwards.

"You want to _what_?"

"Get married," Saki said, not raising his voice. He remained patient. "I want to get married, Shen. You're a beautiful, intelligent woman and I would do most anything for you. Most importantly, I'd never leave you all by yourself. You'd be my queen."

Saki bent down on one knee then, and held out an open ring box with a beautiful ring inside, blue topaz gorgeously nestled in silver.

"Would you do me the honor?"

Shen stared at the ring, then at Saki. "I -,"

_You'll never have to be alone again_. Shen's mind was going haywire trying to make sense of it. But she didn't get a chance to respond, because right then, which Shen distracted and facing Saki, she didn't hear anything else around her.

Suddenly something sharp hit Shen's head, and everything went black right before she crumpled. Her head hit something else as she fell to the ground, everything red and black and unconsciousness falling over her like a dark, suffocating blanket.

* * *

**A/N: Whatcha think? Let me know! :D 3**


	14. Together We Go Under

**A/N: And we're back with another one! I hope you enjoy! We're getting closer to the end :) So thank you so much for all your support and kind words - your comments always make my day!**

* * *

_Sunday night, 2:51 AM_

Donnie couldn't sleep in the old children's home in Queens. Not only was the flashing of his phone screen, indicating text messages from Leo and Raph, keeping him up, but also - the large house with drafty windows and creaking floorboards was nothing like the comfortable bedroom he and Mikey had shared in Shen's apartment.

The children's home, given to the foster care system by the state, was a temporary placement for children who needed to move to another family. It was an extension off the main office building, clearly an old house with weak plumbing. There were a few rooms all equipped with beds, one bathroom for girls and one for boys. There was no kitchen, so the idea really wasn't to stay there long. There were no doors on the bedrooms and the windows were barred shut. Donnie had been in the children's home several times in the past three years, always with Mikey, and coming back here always felt equivalent to coming back to jail. And, like always, it was practically always full, despite not being a place that kids stayed at for longer than a day or two.

Mikey snored softly besides Donnie, sprawled across the sheets of the twin that they were sharing.

_Come un motore,_ Donnie's mind jokingly supplied. _He's like an engine. Maybe I should call him 'rocket engine' instead of 'rocket fuel'._

Donnie had read books on how snoring was related to sleeping position, so he took Mikey's chin and very gently tilted his little brother's head back to help him stop snoring.

Mikey's snores went away.

_Science wins again,_ Donnie thought in wonder. _I can't wait to tell Shen - _

Oh. Right. Donnie leaned against the wall that the bed was pushed up against, and watched the lights from the night traffic outside pass through the windows, making patterns on the wall.

There was another bed crammed into the room, but it was in use by another kid who looked - and smelled - as if he hadn't showered in a few days. That was the thing with younger kids - when they didn't have parents, they often forgot how to take care of themselves. Donnie had taught Mikey how to stay clean early on, breaking down the science of soap until Mikey showered every day just to avoid the lectures. (Hey, if Leo was assertive and Raph leaned on distractions - Donnie had figured how _his_ way for Mikey's bathtime.)

Another message popped up onto Donnie's cell phone screen, illuminating the spot on Donnie's lap where it sat. Donnie had spent the rest of the evening explaining to Leo and Raph and Mr. Hamato what had happened, how Lucy had come a day earlier than planned, and they had their window of opportunity pushed to the front. _We're almost to you. South or North Eastman Street?_

It was from Leo. Donnie quickly texted back a reply. _South._ He waited, letting his eyes wander. They hadn't been able to go back to Shen's place to get all their clothes and school things, but Donnie did have his laptop and Metalhead, and those were the two most important things.

Mikey hadn't had much, except for a sweater, kleenex box, and stuffed animal Lucy had plucked for him from the main office. Donnie shifted in the bed, feeling the sharp poke of something coming through his jeans pocket, and he pulled out the folded up paper that Aoi had given him in the hospital room. His diet chart. Donnie felt a pang of gratitude and slipped it into his backpack.

Donnie thought about texting April and Casey, but he wasn't sure what he would tell them. _Hey you guys, turns out that I'm going to be running away with a couple kids from your math class who are actually my brothers. See you!_

Right. As if.

Before he could figure out _what_ exactly to tell April and Casey, Donnie's phone screen lit up again. _We're here. Make like a ninja and come out!_ It was from Raph.

Tucking away his phone to his back pocket, Donnie slipped on his backpack. Then he gently shook Mikey awake.

Instead of waking, Mikey let out a tremendous snore - jolting the other kid awake with a start. Donnie immediately froze.

"Make him stop," the kid hissed at Donnie. "Your brother's so loud, you could probably hear him from outer space."

Donnie tried his best not to snicker. "Sorry," he said. "I'll take him down to get some water."

"Better yet, just take him out of the house," the kid said nastily. "Throw him out the window."

Donnie frowned. "Hey. Chill."

"_You_ chill, nerd."

Some of the kids weren't as friendly as others. Donnie had learned not to give them much mind. But Mikey had awakened, and he sat up, blinking at the other kid.

"_Chiudi la bocca,_" Mikey said adamantly - and Donnie almost snorted, bringing a hand over his little brother's mouth.

The other kid rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath as he turned over in bed. Donnie looked back down at Mikey, who plopped back into bed to go back to sleep, as if all the energy he'd had to wake up was just to defend his brother.

"No, _no_," Donnie whispered, trying not to laugh as he scooped his little brother up in his arms. "We have to go."

Mikey was sound asleep, definitely out of it. Donnie readjusted himself to account for Mikey's weight, then stood up.

It was time to go.

* * *

"Are they here yet? Do you see them?"

Raph watched as Leo wrung his hands in the passenger's seat. Then he looked out the side of the car into the dark side of the road. The building that Donnie had told them to come to was in the middle of a block, between a dry-cleaners and some other office space, almost as if it was built to go unnoticed.

"Not yet," Raph told his brother.

"Patience," Sensei said to the both of them from the driver's seat. "I am sure your brothers are safe."

"The sooner we get them, the sooner we can get out of here. The sooner we can get out of here, the sooner we can be safe," Leo said, his voice trickling to being barely above a whisper.

Raph could sense Leo's apprehension and worry in the air. He, on the other hand, was just as much - but the only thought that kept replaying in his mind was _Mikey Mikey Mikey Mikey._

All thoughts disappeared in a cloud of ninja smoke when Raph spotted his brother stepping out of the building, with nothing but a backpack and their little blond brother sleeping in his arms. Leo was stepping out of the car in a flash to help Donnie with Mikey.

"Leo," Raph heard Donnie say with a laugh that was the best sound he'd ever heard. "I've got him, don't worry."

They loaded Donnie into the car. Raph felt so _unreal_ as Donnie moved in to sit next to him, Mikey settling down in Donnie's arms, totally asleep.

"Hi, Mr. Hamato," Donnie said.

"Hello, Donatello," Sensei replied, turning around to look at him. "How are you?"

"Pretty good. And you?"

"I am doing well, especially since you boys are all together - ,"

"Okay, okay, can we catch up later?" Leo asked, settling back in the passenger seat. "We've got a secret base to get to. Sensei?"

"Patience, Leonardo," Sensei chided, but then started to drive.

Raph leaned back in his seat, and turned his head to look at Donnie and Mikey. Mikey, once again, was sleeping, and Raph smiled, looking at their youngest with disbelief that he was _right_ there. They'd had phone calls and he'd gotten the chance to talk to the seven-year-old, but there was nothing quite like seeing him in person. And the fact that Donnie was here, too, right next to him, seemed like a dream. Was it a dream? Raph reached out to touch his brother's arm, feeling the solidness of it under Donnie's purple hoodie.

Donnie turned to him. "Yeah, Raph?"

Raph shook his head. "Nah, nothing. Just want to make sure you were _real._"

Donnie looked surprised, then his mouth widened into a smile that Raph had seen far too little of on his brother's face. He let out a laugh that said, _of course I'm real, you dummy._

At the sound of his voice, Mikey stirred, but didn't wake up. Still asleep, Raph watched the little boy reach over to grab at Donnie. Donnie's hand came up almost immediately to cover the back of his head.

"Can't believe he's sleeping," Leo said, but it was fond and full of love.

"Can't believe Donnie's turned into _you,_" Raph added, earning a light-hearted withering look from the youngest triplet.

They drove through a tunnel, and it took Raph a moment to realize that they were headed to… nowhere special Raph particularly recognized.

"Where is this secret base located anyway, Sensei?" Leo asked as they drove under another overpass and made a right turn into an alleyway that seemed to be of a building that hosted storage garages.

Sensei clicked his tongue. "Where was it… the third garage down left… " he murmured, but then he came back to answer Leo's question. "I think you boys will like it. It's very close to home."

"I'm no genius, but I thought the point was to get _away _from home," Raph piped up.

"That's what I thought, too," Leo said.

Raph snorted at that. "Bold of you to call yourself a genius, dorkface."

Leo opened his mouth to retort - before closing his mouth settling for a grumble. "Shut up."

"Okay," Sensei said as they reached a storage garage. Rolling the window down, Sensei punched in a passcode, and the garage door opened with a quiet squeak. The lights popped on, revealing mostly an empty space, with a few boxes here and there. Once it was all the way open, they drove in.

Then the garage door closed shut behind them.

"Um. What?" Raph said, giving voice to the confused looks on his brothers' faces.

Sensei held up a finger, his other hand reaching to the side of his door to pull out a remote with a keypad. He punched in a new code. "This is not a regular storage garage."

It was a good thing he'd said that, because the next thing that happened had Raph nearly shrieking in alarm. The floor beneath the car moved. They began to descent, a square area of floor beneath them moving down like an elevator.

Raph held his breath until they were lowered into a tunnel, which - as the lights began to flicker on - went on for apparently miles.

Raph turned his head to look at Donnie, who looked back at him, eyes wide-blown. Leo twisted in his seat to look around the car, as if he couldn't believe they'd just dropped down into an underground tunnel.

"Um, okay, _James Bond_," Raph said to Sensei.

Tucking away the remote safely, Sensei began to drive, a small laugh leaving his lips. "If James Bond goes to the sewage system, then… indeed."

Raph, Leo, and Donnie exchanged grossed-out looks.

"You're kidding, right?" Donnie asked in a hushed voice.

Sensei laughed. "This used to be an old subway route, but it got blocked up when this area was being remodeled. Fred and I worked on the entrance through the storage garage. This base, which is deeper in, will have plumbing, rest assured."

"Oh, no, _that's_ not where we're not assured," Raph said, hoping that wherever Sensei was taking them wasn't near a sewage line. "I promise."

Donnie was fiddling with his backpack with a free hand. Mikey groaned, clearly upset his new mattress was moving. Sighing, Raph watched his brother resign from whatever he was trying to grab and leaned back, letting Mikey drool on his arm.

"I wanted to look at a map, but I'd feel bad if I woke him," Donnie said to Raph, in explanation.

Raph realized he'd raised his eyebrows in observation. "No, I'm not judging you or anything," he said. "You're just… a big brother."

Donnie stared at him. "Yes."

"I just never realized."

"So are _you_, Raph."

"Yeah, but I'm _your _big brother. I never thought about _you _being a big brother," Raph said, shaking his head to get his scrambled thoughts out. Donnie was looking at him weird and Leo was looking as if he was going to laugh from the front seat. "Look, back home - when we were kids - you never touched him."

Donnie blinked, slowly, like this knowledge was settling into his big brain for the first time. Leo's expression grew thoughtful.

"It wasn't like that," Donnie said. "Not on purpose."

"Not on purpose, but you found ways to avoid him," Leo interjected, not unkindly. "When he was born, when I saw him for the first time, Mikey made so much _sense_ to me - like he fell under my responsibility, like the both of you. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Raph said gruffly. He wasn't one for mushy conversation, but he knew what Leo was talking about. "Mikey made sense to me, too. When Mom showed us the pictures of him in her belly, it wasn't even that big of a surprise. It was like, _sure._ Little sibling. Why not? Other kids at school have them."

Donnie snorted. "I can't believe you remember that. I… I don't really… it wasn't anything like that for me. I don't think it was, at least. I remember being… confused."

"It was like you didn't know what to make of him," Leo said for him.

"Well, yeah," Donnie said, looking down at the softly snoring Mikey nestled into his side. "I remember being scared about holding him wrong at one point. But... when you put it like that, man, I sounded like a _jerk_."

Leo and Raph laughed at that, and Raph saw in the rearview mirror that Sensei was smiling at their conversation, too.

They reached a clearing, and Sensei parked the car. They all stepped out of the car, and Raph stepped out onto the platform. Old, abandoned turnstiles blocked the path off the platform.

"The car will wait here. Follow me," Sensei said. "Donatello, you may need both hands, since we will be climbing down ladders. I can hold little Michelangelo."

Donnie seemed to hesitate before complying, handing Mikey to Sensei, and then they were following Sensei around the platform to a hole that ran the length of the wall, probably from construction of an unfinished project. It was a chasm, in Raph's eyes. A ladder leaned on the side of the cement, leaning down into a lower level.

They climbed down, Sensei having no problem carrying Mikey.

The new level was something of a dank, damp space. Raph sniffed the air and made a face. "I don't want to know."

Leo laughed, echoing in the various tunnels. Something scurried in the dark, not too far away, and Raph jumped, bumping into Donnie, who steadied him.

"It was a rat," Donnie informed him. "Aren't you supposed to be a super talented ninja?"

"Ninjas don't go into the sewers," Raph replied with a grumble.

Donnie shrugged, passing him as they followed Sensei down a tunnel. Raph shivered, goosebumps erupting all over his skin not from cold, but from the idea that there could be bugs lurking in the corners.

They came to a stop at the end of that tunnel and at the beginning of a crossroads of three other tunnels. Raph could see himself getting lost in this labyrinth. Maybe he could ask Donnie for a copy of the map.

"It's better below this level," Sensei said reassuringly, pushing aside a crate in the floor. Leo knelt down to help him.

"_Below_ this?" Raph echoed. "Are you sure we're not, like, going to end up in the pits of hell -"

"Hey, Raph, a spider," Leo said, tapping his own shoulder as reference for him.

Raph let out a strangled squeak of terror, and shook himself like a dog - only stopping when he heard Leo's uncontrollable laughs.

"You are so funny."

"And _you're _funnier, Raphie."

Raph let out a feral growl, and Sensei clucked his tongue. "Boys. Behave."

"Yes, Sensei," they said in unison, despite giving each other looks.

They climbed down to the next level. Sensei, being a master, landed lightly on his feet, so as to not wake Mikey. They moved around in the dimly lit space, following Sensei closely, until they stopped again after five minutes of walking.

Sensei then cleared his throat. "Lights on."

And the electric lights turned on, illuminating their new home.

Raph gasped.

It was a massive space underneath the old subway, clearly made for workers who needed to do underground maintenance back when the area was open. It came decked out with a living room area, with a sofa, tv, and five different rooms that branched out from the living room. Everything was covered in a plastic drop, as if to keep from the dust.

"We spent some time on it all those years ago, Fred and I," Sensei said.

"Just to keep us safe?" Donnie asked.

"Yes."

_Why?_

Raph was surprised at the question that popped up in him mind. But even as they stared at their new plan in awe - it was gross and damp, but it was for _them_ \- the question lingered.

_What makes us this important? Why did Clara and Fred care so much about their bosses' kids?_ Raph thought.

"Settle in for the night," Sensei said, depositing Mikey into Donnie's arms safely. "I will go topside for food and clothes tomorrow."

* * *

Donnie leaned his head back into his pillow of his new room. Within moments he felt uncomfortable, and he was lifting himself up from his room to go into the hallway.

Immediately he bumped into Leo, who looked just as sleepy-eyed and tired as he was, wrapped up in a blanket.

"Can't sleep?" Leo asked with a yawn.

Donnie shook his head. Maybe he'd gotten too used to having Mikey as a roommate. "I'm going to check on Mikey."

"I was going to check on him, too," Leo said. "Feels weird to leave him by himself in his own room."

Donnie couldn't have said it better himself. They both entered what had been dubbed as Mikey's room, revealing Mikey sleeping on his cot with a blanket and pillow just fine. What was new was the Raph-shaped figure on the floor, snoring.

"Oh, great," Leo said with a small laugh. "I am so teasing him about this tomorrow."

Donnie trudge over to a spot on the floor. "You and Raph like going head to head, huh?"

Leo lay down next to him and threw his blanket over Donnie to share. "Sure. We had a lot of time to ourselves."

Donnie sniffed, closing his eyes. "S'funny, because Raph and I used to fight."

"Nah," Leo said. "Raph liked riling you up, and you always got riled. You never riled him back."

"Meanie," Donnie said, too tired to come up with anything more creative.

"Nerd," Leo replied, nudging Donnie. "Hey, why didn't you tell me you made a robot? That's pretty amazing."

Donnie was too close to sleep. "I… um… science fair project. Was going to be part of it, and then… Dr. Candis kept.. Askin'... I was going to ask you."

"Ask me what?"

"Ask you to come," Donnie said, forcing himself awake to answer Leo properly. "To come to the science fair so I could show you guys what I'd done. It would have been like a surprise, but it wasn't because we had to come down here."

Donnie let out a sigh and closed his eyes, ignoring Leo's shocked expression.

"We made you miss out on a science fair?"

"It's what happens when you… gotta… run away."

Leo was quiet, and Donnie was grateful that his brother had shut up.

"Did you do that thing with the robot's voice on purpose, Donnie?"

Donnie didn't answer him.

"Donnie? You asleep?"

"Leo, unfortunately, I am not. I don't have coffee to keep me up, so if you don't shut up and let me sleep, I'm going to rile you up tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that, until we're both old and you look back to this moment and regret not letting your brother sleep," Donnie threatened.

He then let himself be taken by sleep. He barely heard Leo's chuckle and soft, "I can't wait, little brother."

* * *

Donnie woke to an excited scream and someone climb over his body.

Literally, over. Mikey gave no mind to sinking his knee into Donnie's gut as he threw his arms around Leo and Raph, who both enveloped him in a hug, the kind that didn't need any words.

"Hi, guys," Mikey managed to get out from inside the hug. "I _missed _you."

Leo let out a sound that sounded like a sob. "We missed you, too, Mikey. _So much, _you have no idea."

"Wait till you meet the man who's been taking care of us," Raph said. "Sensei's the one who taught us how to be ninjas."

Mikey blinked up at them. "He did that?"

Leo nodded.

"And he makes your food and takes you to school?"

"Well, he tries to make us food," Raph said with a laugh.

Mikey's brows were furrowed, but they evened out with a smile. "So… he's like your guys's Shen."

"Yeah," Leo said softly, after a pause. "He's like our Shen."

Rolling away from his brothers, Donnie got to his feet. He stepped away, smiling as he rubbed his sleep-laden eyes. The events of running away last night returned to his mind with a freshness and a feeling of accomplishment.

They'd _done _it. They'd finally done it. They were together again.

Donnie hadn't wanted anything else in so long.

A hand settled on Donnie's shoulder, and he looked up to see Mr. Hamato at his side, watching the scene with him. Donnie exhaled, letting out a long breath that had Mr. Hamato squeezing his shoulder in response. They didn't need words, either.

"Donnie, I - ," Mikey started, but saw Mr. Hamato and fell quiet, shyness creeping into his stature.

Mr. Hamato smiled, and bent down to one knee to meet Mikey. "Hello, Michelangelo. Your brothers Leonardo and Raphael have been living with me for a while. It's an honor to meet you. My name is Yoshi."

Mikey fell back into Leo and Raph, using their legs as a shield. "Hi."

Mr. Hamato stood. "Breakfast will be served shortly. I hope everyone likes oatmeal."

"Oh, I do!" Mikey piped up, and detached from his brothers with a grin. "Do you have any Nutella?"

Mr. Hamato looked back at Donnie. Donnie smiled. _Breakfast _must have been the magic word.

"It's okay if you don't, I like oatmeal," Mikey said to the guilty looks Leo and Raph were giving each other.

"You won't after trying _Sensei's_ oatmeal," Raph assured their youngest brother.

"I've got it, Sensei," Leo said, grinning.

Mr. Hamato raised his eyebrows. "Despite what you may think, children, the art of cooking _is_ subjective."

"Whatever you make, you gotta make Donnie eat it," Mikey said seriously. "He had a bad tummy ache yesterday, and the doctors said - "

Oh, no. That was a trigger, if Donnie knew one. He made _stop it_ motions to his brother. "Mikey!"

Mikey looked back at him, unimpressed. "The doctors at the hospital said Donnie wasn't eating right!"

"Doctors?" Raph, Leo, and Mr. Hamato echoed. Leo fixed Donnie with a piercing gaze. "_Hospital?_"

"Donatello… this should go without saying, but nutrition is very important," Mr. Hamato said, sounding an awful lot like Aoi.

"Thanks, Mikey," Donnie said dryly.

"You're welcome," Mikey chirped happily.

Donnie rolled his eyes. Maybe it was better when Mikey had been shy.

"Look, I don't need another lecture -," Donnie said, but it was too late. Leo and Raph were on him like… like Nutella.

* * *

After a lecture from Leo and Raph _and_ Mr. Hamato that had nearly made him go cross-eyed, and being watched like a hawk by all three brothers at breakfast to make sure he was getting food down, Donnie sank into the sofa in the living room.

"You tell us if you feel nauseous or sick," Leo said as he pushed his box of things from the car into the middle of the living room.

"I feel fine."

"And even if you're not feeling hungry, you can't skip meals. You have to keep up the cycle, get your body used to it."

"I _know._"

"And no more coffee."

"We don't even have any coffee here!"

"Well, we're not _enabling_ your bad habits," Leo chided. In a softer tone, he said, "And I'm sorry if I'm being too bossy. I just worry about you. I haven't been able to watch over you like this for three years."

Donnie looked back at his eldest brother. "I know. I get it."

He really did. Once they'd come under Shen's care, Donnie had felt weird about letting Shen take care of Mikey with him. It had taken him quite a while to get used to the different balance of responsibility. For once, Donnie didn't have to shield Mikey from the foster parent's bad graces - Shen didn't _have_ any. Shen was good at talking to them, making everything transparent from the start. Being honest with them, how if _they_ wanted to stay with her, she'd do her best. Shen wasn't a mom, but she had the makings of one ingrained into her from the moment they'd met her. Her warm smile, her generous hugs, and her giving heart were all reasons Donnie liked her so much. And the way she never lied to them - that had kicked up the trust in full-gear.

Guilt dampened his spirits when he thought about the way they had treated _her_. They'd lied to her the whole time, until the end. She'd still been so nice to them about it.

Pushing away the thoughts, because they weren't doing him any good, Donnie reached for his backpack and pulled out Metalhead and his laptop so he could tinker. Just as Metalhead whirred to life, Raph came over to sit next to him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"_Good morning, Donnie,_" Metalhead said, and Raph nearly fell off the sofa.

"Nothing much. Just tinkering. Where's Mr. Hamato?" Donnie asked.

"Meditating. He does that a lot," Raph stared at the robot in Donnie's hands. "Is that… did you make that?"

"Yeah," Donnie said. "Um, Metalhead's been helping me… find out stuff about the Foot. And the Purple Dragon. And you guys."

"That's insane," Raph said, reaching over to pick up Metalhead. He shook it. "Say something."

"Don't shake her like that, Raphael," Donnie said flatly.

"'Her'?" Raph asked.

"Her, it...I don't know. It slips out sometimes," Donnie grumbled. "_It._ Don't shake _it_."

"You gave her a woman's voice," Raph said slowly.

"_Correct. My aural settings were developed by Donnie,_" Metalhead said. "_What is your name?_"

"Raph," Raph said, looking entirely freaked out. "Man, Leo was right."

"Leo was right about what?" Donnie asked.

"_Nice to meet you, Raph. I am Metalhead._"

"Everything," Leo answered from behind them in the center of the living room, still unpacking. "I'm right about everything."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, dorkface," Raph said. "But yeah. About Donnie's robot. The voice."

"Oh, _that_," Leo said, giving Raph a knowing look that went over Donnie's head. "Yeah."

Raph cleared his throat. "So, Donnie, did you - "

Donnie's phone buzzed with new messages, and he fished it out of his pocket. Looking down at the screen, he saw that some were from Lucy, some from Dr. Candis, some from April and Casey.

He didn't read Lucy's. He felt a little bad, but Lucy wasn't going to get in trouble for runaways. He'd seen it happen before. He put her on mute.

Dr. Candis's message read, _Are you coming to the science fair, kid?_

A new wave of guilt passed through him, but Donnie didn't really care what his favorite professor thought of him in the face of escaping his parents' murderers and reuniting with his brothers. So Donnie didn't reply to any of Dr. Candis's messages, putting him on mute as well.

"Who's it from?" Raph asked.

"Just… a professor from school. Er, the college. He wants to know if I'll be going to the science fair, since I registered and all, but…"

"Shoot, was that today?" Leo asked Donnie. "Sorry, bro."

Donnie shrugged. "I don't really care. It's just a stupid science fair. I only registered in the first place to build Metalhead - and Metalhead's purpose was to find the lair of the bad guys. Which we did. With the Foot."

"Which you really weren't supposed to do," Leo added.

"I learned my lesson," Donnie said. "Metalhead's still cool for a lot of other things."

"Like what?" Raph wanted to know.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was the fact that I built my own functioning AI robot that can talk for itself not cool enough for you?"

Leo snorted, breaking out into chortles. Donnie caught on, and Raph glared at the both of them.

"Riled," Donnie said, pointing at Raph and looking at Leo. "See? I did it."

"I'm so proud of you," Leo said, before he was pummeled in the side by one of Mikey's hugs. "Oof!"

"I MISSED YOU!" Mikey hollered.

"It's been like ten minutes, but I MISSED YOU too!" Leo said, laughing.

Donnie and Raph looked at each other with grins. "Does he do that often?"

"Mikey's a cuddlebug _and_ rocket fuel, so… yeah. Better get used to it," Donnie told him.

Donnie's phone buzzed again. He hadn't finished looking at his messages. The new ones were all from everyone again, but mostly April and Casey. They'd both tried to call him.

_Are you okay? What happened? Are you okay?_ April had written.

Casey had texted separately, _Dude. What. The. Hell. Are you somewhere safe with Shen?_

Donnie frowned. Sure, he was missing school, but… why were they freaking out? His heart rate began to pick up as he watched his best friends' texts coming in.

_I just saw on the news. That's your apartment, right? That's your floor?_

_Are you okay? Donnie, pick up and tell me you're okay, April and I are really freaking out._

Donnie frowned. "Has anyone checked the news?"

Leo and Raph looked over at him. "No?"

"Why, did any criminals we tied up get loose or something?" Raph asked, pulling out his phone.

Donnie pulled up the news on his laptop, feeling the buzzing of his phone with new messages. He put Shen's apartment name in the search box, hit enter, and immediately saw what the fuss was all about.

He dropped Metalhead, letting the robot catch itself on the floor.

He forgot how to breathe.

_**Entire Apartment Floor Engulfed In Sudden Flames at Dawn - Arsonist in Manhattan?**_

The pictures showed Shen's apartment complex. Plumes of black smoke poured out of the small windows, on the fifth floor - floor E.

_**Several Residents Injured and On Route to Hospital for Urgent Care, Cause of Fire TBD **_

Donnie skimmed the article, his eyes catching on words like 'unsuspecting residents' and 'sudden eruption' and 'third-degree burns' and 'police rescue'.

He couldn't find Shen's name.

No. No, this wasn't happening.

_**Manhattan Apartment Set Ablaze Under Mysterious Circumstances, Resident Insists on Mysterious Kidnapping**_

Donnie read the article in three seconds - the different accounts piling into his mind like Metalhead did with its processor. But unlike Metalhead, feelings blocked up logical thought, and his mind spun, unable to come up with a reasonable explanation he liked, unable to discern that Shen was alive.

"Donnie - ," Leo started, voice hushed. "There's no proof that Shen's hurt - "

Donnie was already leaping over the sofa and running into Mr. Hamato's room. Raph yelled, jumping right after him.

"Mr. Hamato - you have to go check and see if Shen's okay!" he shouted, breaking the man from his concentration, from where he was meditating in the center of his room.

Mr. Hamato looked at Donnie, taking in his flushed face and heaving chest. Rising immediately, Mr. Hamato placed a hand on Donnie's shoulder.

"What is the matter, Donatello? Use your words."

"It's… the news. They _set Shen's apartment on fire!_" Donnie yelled. "It had to be them! It had to be the Foot or the Purple Dragon - it's like they're trying to send us a message!"

Mr. Hamato's face paled. "That is not good."

"But, Donnie, we don't know that," Leo said, his brows rumpling together.

"We know Shen's apartment was set on fire right after we left," Donnie insisted. "It was… it was probably _Saki._"

"Saki? As in the guy who's been seeing her?" Raph asked seriously.

"As in the guy who's _connected to the Foot._"

As Donnie, Raph, and Leo started talking over each other, Mr. Hamato walked out of the room. The triplets followed, meeting Mikey in the middle of the hall.

"What's wrong?" Mikey asked them.

Donnie clammed up. "Nothing, Mikey."

"Okay. That was a lie," Mikey said, crossing his arms. "I know your _tell_, Donnie."

"So you've told me," Donnie said quietly, ignoring the confused looks from Leo and Raph. "Look, Mikey, it's… it's probably fine, but we need to check on Shen."

"She's okay, right?" Mikey asked immediately, his arms dropping.

"Sure she is, buddy," Leo said. "Because we're going out to look for her."

"Correction, sons," Mr. Hamato said. "I will be going out to look for her."

"_What?_" Donnie, Leo, and Raph said at once.

"Why can't Raph and I come?" Leo asked. "We're ninjas."

"And I know Shen and our place. I can help, too," Donnie said.

"No," Mr. Hamato said firmly. "I need you four to stay here for a while. If this really was an organized attack by the Purple Dragon or the Foot to lure the four of you out, then we will not fall into their trap."

"But, Sensei," Raph interjected.

"No, Raphael. That's an order."

Raph fell silent, and Donnie looked at him in surprise.

"Be good, all of you," Mr. Hamato said. "I will be back soon."

* * *

A few hours had passed since Mr. Hamato had left. Leo and Mikey were chatting in their new home while unpacking, and their light-hearted voices could be heard down the hall.

But Donnie was focused on something else as he sat in the living room.

Donnie was looking at the data that Metalhead had received from the Foot base, the data he hadn't really looked at too deeply before. After his fight with Angel, he'd been too distracted to sit down and go through what they'd really found. At first glance, however, it didn't exactly seem like much, except bank purchases information. It was just as good and useful as finding a receipt at a gas station.

So, entirely nothing Donnie could work with. But he didn't know what else to do. He had tried calling Shen's phone, prepared to explain himself, to tell her everything, including the Foot and the Purple Dragon. But to no avail. Shen wasn't with her phone, or if she was… she couldn't answer.

Donnie tried not to think of the worst case scenario.

Raph sat down next to him. "How're you holding up, Don?"

Donnie took a deep breath. "I'm going to throttle Saki."

"With what army?" Raph asked quietly. Donnie didn't answer. "Look, don't get mad at me."

"But…?"

"But," Raph nodded, "what if you're jumping to conclusions here?"

Donnie looked at Raph. "I'm sorry if thinking that Shen could be in danger after receiving the news that her _apartment burned up_ is 'jumping to conclusions' for you - "

"No, not that. Okay. I get it. Shen could be hurt, or injured, and you care about her, and makes sense, since she's a nice lady from what I saw."

Donnie leaned back, watching Metalhead parse through the data from the Foot base again, using a different pattern. Raph continued.

"And the fire could've been done by the Purple Dragon or Foot, _or_ it could have been a freak accident."

"_No results found,_" Metalhead piped up. "_I cannot determine any deductive conclusions or new revelations from this data."_

Donnie pulled his laptop closer to work through the data himself, staring at the dates and the purchase orders. It was just a bunch of ordered material through the dark web. Wires, circuit boards, capacitors, resistors… stuff that could be found at RadioShack. Did the Foot buy all their stuff through the dark web? And why so much tech?

"It wasn't a freak accident, Raph," Donnie said. "It was _them._ To get at us. Remember? Angel knew where we were. But Hunter's the one who wants to kill us himself."

It felt terrible to say that aloud.

"Okay. I get the thing with Hunter. So they have the motive and the means. But what's the proof that _Saki_ did it?" Raph challenged. "How can you pinpoint it down to him?"

Donnie looked at him. "I just _know._"

"Do you know or do you just feel like pinning the blame on the most obvious person?" Raph questioned.

Donnie sighed. "I already told you this. Saki's related to the Foot. He's related to the leader."

"You don't know that."

"I do. They look alike."

"Donnie."

"Raph."

"All I'm saying is, maybe you're wrong. Maybe you haven't checked all the boxes. You're _you_, Donnie. I know you're smart, but I know when feelings get in the way of thinking, too," Raph said gruffly. "Anger can cloud judgement, and all that."

Donnie was silent. He let Raph's words sink in, even though he was pretty sure Raph was wrong.

"I just… it's my fault," he muttered. "How can I… if Shen's killed because of me… I don't know if I'll be able to sleep."

He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about Shen, her stern mother and her easy-going, dirt-bike enthusiast father. He didn't want to be the reason _their _lives fell apart, like his had.

Raph's arms came around him, pinning him into a hug. Donnie scoffed as Raph held him. "So is hugging like a thing with you, too?" he asked quietly. "You and Mikey, the cuddlebugs."

"Maybe I just don't like seeing my brother hurting so much," Raph grunted.

Donnie exaggerated a sniff. "This is so beautiful. I'm going to cry."

"When did you become such a smartass?"

Donnie laughed. "Dunno. When did you become the reasonable brother?"

"We all have our moments."

"Guys!" It was Leo, running through the halls with Mikey at his heels. "I think Sensei's back."

There was a thunk from the ceiling tunnel, and the brothers stood at alert until Mr. Hamato dropped in. He looked a little windswept from his trip, and in his hands he held a bag that looked familiar.

"Sensei!" Leo said, running to help him stand. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, Leonardo. I could not locate Shen, however," Mr. Hamato said, looking towards Donnie. "It appears as if she wasn't there when the fire began, though, according to the neighbors and the police."

Donnie let out a sigh. _Thank you thank you thank you._

"Mr. Yoshi? Where's Shen?" Mikey asked in a small voice.

Mr. Hamato hesitated on answering him. "I do not know. No one had seen her come home last night."

Donnie couldn't make sense of it. "What... but... where could she be?"

"That is the question. She certainly made it back to the apartment in her car," Mr. Hamato said, and Donnie was grateful that he'd given the man Shen's license plate number.

"You found her car?"

"Indeed. Parked in the parking lot. And underneath on the ground in the bushes, I found this," Mr. Hamato said, and held up the bag.

Donnie knew that bag. He'd seen it a million times on the corner table on the wall of Shen's apartment. It was her purse.

"She left this?" Donnie asked, accepting the purse from Mr. Hamato. He pulled out Shen's cell phone from within. "She left _this_?"

"I searched for her, but there is alarmingly little trace of her. I came to return this bag to you," Mr. Hamato said. "I am so sorry, Donatello. But if she was taken, we cannot go to her. Not now."

Donnie opened his mouth, then closed it. "Thanks, Mr. Hamato."

Leo and Raph exchanged glances.

Mr. Hamato looked at him sadly. "Donatello, I am truly sorry."

"It's fine. Really. You've done as much as you can," Donnie said quietly. "I'm… I need a second by myself."

Then he turned away, leaving everyone behind him as he went into his room. Shutting the door, Donnie sat on his cot and opened Shen's purse.

_So we've gone this low, huh? Looking through a woman's purse._ If his father were here, he'd have smacked Donnie in the head.

"Donnie?"

Donnie looked up to see Mikey stepping through the doorway, and using both hands to close the door carefully behind him. Then the little boy sat down next to Donnie, light blue eyes wide as he looked up at Donnie, then down at Shen's purse. He reached out to grab the strap.

They didn't need words. Donnie pulled out Shen's keys. He could see it clearly in his head. Shen coming back from the hospital, parking the car, taking the keys out and stepping out of the car.

Mikey pulled out Shen's cell phone. Donnie could see, in his mind's eye, Shen putting the phone in her bag. Lifting a leg to step onto the sidewalk, making her way to the door -

But she'd never made it that far, had she?

There were other things in the purse. Makeup, wipes, a couple wallets. Donnie mindlessly flipped one open, and did a double-take at the picture in the wallet photo holder. It was one of him and Mikey on Mikey's birthday.

Donnie let the wallet drop into the purse. Mikey, whose eyes were wet with unshed tears, was pulling out important-looking folded up documents from the side pocket.

"What's that?" Donnie asked around the lump in his throat, taking the papers from Mikey.

It was a packet provided by the U.S. Legal Department, New York Division. The multi-page form was full of paragraphs and clauses, but the front page was clear enough.

Or at least, it was, before Donnie's vision grew blurry from sudden tears.

"D-Donnie?" Mikey took the packet from him, and stared at it for a long moment. "I-I don't understand. What does this mean? Why are you sad?"

"I - ," Donnie wasn't sure what the word was for when a heart couldn't hold all the emotions anymore and its structural integrity had been compromised. "It means that Shen wanted us to stay."

Mikey stared at him, realization filling his eyes.

"_Forever?_" he dared to ask in a hushed whisper.

Donnie stared at the quietly unfilled out adoption papers, and the date Shen had written in the corner, next to their names. '_Ask Donnie and Mikey'_, it read. She'd _wanted _them? Like that? Like a mother?

He thought of the way they'd told her they were leaving in the hospital yesterday. Shen had smiled through all of that. Understanding. Gentle.

_Whatever you want._

Shen was a giver. And she'd been willing to give them more than just her home and food - she'd been ready to give them her heart.

And all her kindness had bought her was an ungrateful teenager and a whole lot of danger involving the Purple Dragon and the Foot.

Donnie leaned against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. His voice wasn't much louder than a whisper.

"Yeah, Mikey. Forever."

_Forever. _The word was a key to the machine that was Donnie's mind. The gears, dry and creaky with underuse, began to move, sparking life and energy like never before. Plans started to make themselves apparent in Donnie's mind, better than anything Metalhead could come up with. But this time, he was going to use his head. There wasn't any need to rush, or get mad, when he had so much to lose. But somehow, someway, he was going to get Shen back.

It was what he owed her.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you thought! I'm always all ears for the feedback :) Thanks for reading!**


	15. Nightmares and Mysteries

**A/N: Thanks for waiting, everybody! Here's the next chapter. Thought I would post it before the weekend so I have time for some life things! Thanks for all the comments, and as always, I hope you enjoy!**

**Also, FYI in case you forgot, Karai was Shen's adopted big sis earlier in the fic (Ch. 12) as opposed to being her daughter in canon.**

* * *

_Tuesday_

Shen knew she had a fever before she opened her eyes. Her head felt pinned to the pillows they were on. Her throat was dry, and her muscles to move felt as if they hadn't been moved in years. The temperature of the room she was in came to her just as she remembered the last thing she remembered. Chills wracked her body as she opened her eyes and sat up with a jolt of adrenaline and panic. She shivered, the events coming back to her. The way she'd been taken.

God, how had she let herself be _taken_?

No. No freaking out. Shen blinked, clearing her mind and trying to stew down her panic.

The room she was in was a bedroom with two doors, both of them closed tightly. Shen sat on the bed, a gray bedspread surrounding her. Shen recoiled, hating that she'd been tucked in by her kidnapper. She looked around, noting her disheveled reflection in the wall mirror, her face as pale as a sheet, her head wrapped in -

Shen lifted a hand to touch it. The way the gauze was tied so neatly made her feel sick, and not just because she was ill. She closed her eyes and tried to erase the mental image of cold, thin hands touching her, cradling her in any way.

Yuck, yuck, yuck. _She never wanted people near her again_, with this newfound trauma settling into her heart.

"You look well," a sarcastic voice said in Japanese from the far corner of the room.

Shen lifted her head and opened her eyes to the iron-barred, harshly locked window that she had been avoiding to look at because of how bright the light seemed to be coming from it. A migraine loomed near.

Karai looked just as she did before she died in college, with her defiant glare, red eyeliner, leather jacket, and silver spikes on her combat boots. A few years younger, and she could have looked like Shen's daughter.

"You're not real," Shen replied, matching her sister's Japanese, her voice dry and tired from being knocked out.

"I'm real enough for you."

Karai swung herself up on her arms to sit on the open rolltop desk, resting her feet on the chair. Shen blearily watched the hallucination.

"I gotta hand it to you," Karai said, looking around appreciatively. "I never got into _this_ level of trouble. Good work, _perfect little sister._"

Ignoring her, Shen lifted a hand to her bandage. Its existence made her feel her kidnappers fingers in her hair, and she wanted to throw up. Karai droned on.

"You have great taste in men. _Really_. Stand-up job."

Shen's fingernails found the edge of the gauze.

"And the oldies thought _I_ was problematic. At least _I_ never let myself be robbed by my fiance the day before my wedding. At least I didn't get _kidnapped_ by a man in front of my own _home._"

Shen's hands shook.

"Not so perfect now, are you, Shen?"

"Stop it. I was _never _perfect," Shen said, dropping her hand out of sheer weakness and fatigue. She couldn't help the venom that leaked into her voice.

Karai leaned back with a coy, winner's smile. She had been trying to get a rile out of Shen, after all. Shen closed her eyes and tried to unwrap the gauze once more.

"Even now, you don't fight with me. You don't yell and kick and scream at me. You never do, not with anybody," Karai said, accusingly.

Shen let out a sigh. "I'm… sorry?"

"See, this is what I mean. You were always turning the other cheek, taking the higher road, being the _better person._ Like some perfect little princess. That's why we never got along, not really."

"We didn't get along because I never fought with you?"

Karai wouldn't stop looking at her. "You were perfect, and I was this… hulking, awkward, _mean_…"

"You weren't," Shen muttered. "Never."

"I was a bad girl. I didn't have friends."

"Stop it."

"The oldies _hated_ me after I told them I didn't like boys - "

"They _never_ did, _and you know it,_" Shen said with all the fury she could muster, tearing the last of her bandage off and throwing it at the wall. "And don't call them _oldies. _My parents loved you."

"See? There's that _my parents_ thing. Not _our_ parents."

"You said you didn't want me to say that anymore!"

"Maybe I was lying, okay?" Karai shouted suddenly, and Shen flinched, even though it was just a hallucination who couldn't hurt her. Not physically, at least. Her voice broke. "I was _lying_. You're supposed to just _know _whenever I'm lying!"

Oddly specific memories came barreling through her, from where she'd buried them, back, back, back. Where they couldn't hurt.

There was so much Shen hadn't known about her adopted sister. But memories illuminated in hindsight, like the time she'd heard Karai crying alone in her room one night. Or the time the terrible argument had passed between her and Okasan, sending the two hotheads into their own spirals of silence. In so many little ways and in so little words, Karai had grown distant and unrecognizable.

Shen remembered that day when she'd come home from school, excited to show her family that she'd gotten an A on the economics test, only to find that her parents were talking to the police. Police cars were parked outside their house, the dusty air smelling worse with each step she'd taken. The neighbors were stepping out of their homes to eavesdrop. The birds had gone quiet. That was the first day Shen had seen Okasan cry. She'd never be able to forget how her world came to a quiet but intense lurch, leaving her soul numb.

Shen shuddered, feeling goosebumps appear all over her shoulders and legs, even through her clothes.

* * *

Donnie tweaked Metalhead. "Okay. Give me the status, girl."

Metalhead whirred to life in the middle of the living room. "_System: online_," she said. "_Motion sensors: online. Battery life: 100%."_

"Girl?" Raph snickered, not too far from where Donnie was working. "So _now _the robot's got a gender?"

"Well, the robot has a _girl's voice_, so, yeah," Donnie said. "Obviously."

While Donnie was working on Metalhead, Leo and Raph had laid out the map of the Foot's base. Leo had a bunch of highlighters in his hand, using it to draw out the routes they could take to search for Saki.

"If we want to find Saki and Shen, we're going to need Metalhead to travel through the vents," Leo said as he labeled out a plan for Donnie to program into Metalhead.

"This isn't a _movie_," Raph complained, but didn't really object.

They'd all agreed that it was better than going into the Foot base themselves. It would be suicide to. So after Donnie had burst out of his room, he'd pitched his idea to his brothers and Mr. Hamato.

_Yoshi,_ Donnie corrected in his thoughts. _Not Mr. Hamato. Or Sensei. But not really, because he's not my sensei._

Regardless, they'd agreed - Mr. Hamato calmed down when Donnie reassured him that it wouldn't be them going out _physically_. Donnie pushed his bangs out of his face and leaned back, letting his head rest on a cushion that had conveniently slipped off the couch.

"Hey, guys?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Raph and Leo said.

_Don't be awkward, don't be awkward._

"Is Yoshi, like, a teacher or a dad to you?"

Donnie glanced over at his brothers, who stopped working to look at him. Leo looked at him in kind concern, his blue eyes almost _too_ understanding. Donnie felt his ears get hot.

"Nevermind, that was a stupid question -,"

"Like both," Raph answered. "Why, is that weird?"

"No," Donnie said quickly. Then he looked away. "A little."

It was just a murmur, but it was enough for Raph to stare him down. Donnie felt like this may be what the inside of a pressure cooker was like: just one bean staring down another bean until one or both of them exploded and it was time for lunch.

"Raph," Leo leapt in. "It's fine, leave him alone."

"It just is," Donnie said in response to Raph, with a shrug. "Nevermind. Forget I asked."

"No," Raph insisted, a frown dancing on his features. "I wanna know. Why is that weird?"

Leo rolled his eyes. Donnie glanced at his hazel-green-eyed brother, and figured that Raph wasn't going to let this one drop anytime soon.

"Because we already have a dad," Donnie said finally, staring up at the ceiling. "We already have a mom."

"Donnie," Raph said with a short laugh. "They're _dead._"

Something about the way Raph said it so nonchalantly, as if it were just another fact, completely unmoving and forgotten in their past tense, stirred up surprise and anger within Donnie. Sitting up, he looked at Raph.

"Take that back," Donnie hissed.

Raph stared at him, irritation still etched on his face. "Take what back? That they're gone and that's how it's going to stay?"

"That's not what I meant. You just - you don't just _get a new dad_ the moment someone comes along!" Donnie asked, raising his voice.

Raph's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don. Do yourself a favor and shut up. You don't know what Leo and me went through."

_Leo and I,_ Donnie mentally correctly, but he was too frustrated with Raph to stop. "No, I don't. But I do know you were probably desperate."

"That's it!" Raph reared back his fist.

"Raph." Leo said, and that was all he needed to say.

His blue eyes were blazing, and it was just like they were kids again. Leo, being the one to keep the others in line. Being the oldest triplet, the leader. Raph let his fist drop, and he turned away from Donnie. Donnie looked away, too angry and too prideful to admit that he was wrong to either of them.

"You should really find better things to fight about," Leo said with a little laugh. "Seriously, Raph. And Donnie… _pot, kettle, black_."

"What?" Donnie raised his head to look at Leo.

Leo smiled at him knowingly. With one hand, he gestured to their work in front of them. "We're doing all of this for Shen. We don't know her that well, but she obviously means a lot to you and Mikey."

"Except I don't think she's replaced Mom," Donnie said sharply.

Raph threw his hands up. "No one's _replaced_ her, you idiot!"

"But you're so quick to want to," Donnie said, and partly horrified at how much he sounded like a little kid.

Raph's eyes widened, as if he could sense something about to break, and he didn't know how to handle it.

"Donnie." It was Leo who placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to meet his eyes. Donnie focused on making his mind blank. He hadn't been able to stop thinking for 14 years, but now he willed himself to fall into a blank pit of nothingness. _Don't feel anything at all. Don't think. _

Leo's voice still reached him.

"Donnie, no one's replaced Mom and Dad. Do you really think that we would forget them? That we should stop adding new people into our lives?" Leo asked carefully.

The truth slammed into Donnie like a train.

"I did." His voice was low, ashamed.

Leo's grip on his shoulder was firm, unmoving, despite confusion flickering over his eyes. "What?"

"I _did _forget them, Leo. I can't, um," Donnie looked down in shame. "I can't remember what Mom looked like. Sometimes I'm afraid I'm just going to forget. More."

There was a pregnant pause that followed the admission, in which Leo and Raph were exchanging glances.

"Well, I mean," Raph scratched the back of his head. "Is that what you're seriously worried about?"

Donnie glared at him. "Yes! It's a big deal to me! What the heck - "

"I know, Donnie. I get it," Leo said.

"Tell Raph to stop being such an asshole!"

"Raph, stop being such an asshole."

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Donnie, _you're not forgetting Mom_, although I can see why you would think that," Leo said with a sigh, and gestured at Metalhead.

Donnie looked at him strangely.

"I'm not making it up. Donnie, can't you hear it?"

Donnie stared at Leo. Then at Raph, who was gazing at the opposite wall, a stoic look on his face.

"Hear what?"

"The voice you gave Metalhead," Leo said with a sad smile. "You said you modulated it, right? Well… subconsciously, Raph and I noticed… you made it sound just like Mom."

Metalhead whirred to life at the sound of her name. "_I am ready for beta testing, Donnie."_

Donnie stared. And stared.

He hadn't noticed until just now, but Metalhead's voice was the same as Mom's voice. Pitch, tone, accent, inflections and all.

"You made it damn near perfect," Raph said. "Kinda creepy, if you ask me."

Donnie had no words. "I… I…"

"C'mere," Leo said, pulling Donnie into a soft hug.

"So don't think for a moment that you've forgotten about her," Donnie heard Leo say into his ear. "And as for her face, don't worry. Clara snagged me a picture before she died."

A pause followed that.

Donnie blinked. "Like, _right_ before, or…"

"No! This was way before. Dude. She stopped checking in on us after the first year. Raph probably scared her off, with all his assholery."

"Hey, I _heard_ that!"

"And Sensei is… well," Leo sighed, putting Donnie at arm's length. "He is… kinda… our closest thing to a father figure. I mean, when you fainted in the dojo, I sort of said it out of fear. It just happened. I'm not trying to replace Mom _or_ Dad or anything like that."

"Yeah, and…" Raph cleared his throat. "I guess, I was a little quick to get angry. I just… I don't know, thought you'd be more appreciative about it. About him. Saving our butts and all."

"I am! I _am _thankful for Yoshi," Donnie said quickly. "I'm just confused, that's all. It's really weird to think that you guys have been adopted and we haven't. Like, he's _your dad_ now, and not mine. Like we're not even really brothers anymore."

"Shut up, you dork," Raph said. "Of course we're brothers. And Sensei's just as much your guardian as he is ours. He cares about all of us."

"I know. Thanks," Donnie muttered.

Leo carded a hand through Donnie's hair. "It's just going to take some time, little brother. Just like it took time to find you and Mikey. Just like how we're going to find Shen."

* * *

Yoshi knew Leonardo as the wind. Able to bend to whatever his situation needed him to be. A friend, a brother, a leader, a warrior. Loyal, playful, strategic, and strong. His ability to focus and the attention to detail he put in everything that he did was admirable.

Yoshi knew Raphael as the fire. Able to jump into action when needed, no matter how dangerous the situation. He was expressive, emotional, and clear to make his point. His ability to provide strength in the bleakest of situations was inspiring.

Yoshi knew Donatello as the mountains. Able to reach new heights with his mind, no matter how large the problem. His stubbornness was something that reminded Yoshi of a younger version of himself. Donnie's reserved nature was something reliable.

Yoshi did not know what to make of Michelangelo, as the child was younger than how old Leo and Raph were when he had taken them in. Michelangelo, who was shy and small yet blithe and big at the same time. The child who liked his cooking and wanted to put Nutella on just about everything. The child who would start talking and wouldn't stop, like running water down a slide. Yoshi listened to every word, noting how the child saw the world, and quietly marvelling at how someone who had been faced with such hardships could be so radiant.

Donatello had done a good job. Or perhaps… Tang Shen had contributed. From their conversation before, Yoshi had compared her to a late and rare blossom, found only as the leaves began to fall. Yoshi felt sorrow, then, at the thought that he would never truly get to know the boys' foster mother.

* * *

_Thursday_

Shen's fever didn't recede. Instead, it grew stronger. She couldn't move her limbs sometimes, much less explore the room. She'd wanted to test the doors, to see where they went. She wanted to see how barred the window really was, how she could escape. During the day, she would drift in and out of dreams. Sometimes she would wake up and think, _Oh. I'm still having this nightmare. I should get up now and get Donnie and Mikey ready for school. _When she realized she wasn't dreaming, she would groan, frustrated tears building up in her eyes.

At night, she would awaken to her kidnapper standing above her, placing a cool cloth on her forehead, touching her, _breathing_ on her. Every time she fought, pushing the kidnapper away with her hands, the man would back off, refilling her glass of water on the bedside before leaving. It was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless.

One time Shen was strong enough to sit up. But she knew she was still not over her fever, as Karai sat on the rolltop desk, as if she'd never left.

"You're dumb, you know. Thinking about adopting those boys."

Shen felt a jolt to her heart.

"What were you trying to prove to yourself, huh? Or was it for me? Some dumb way of honoring me?"

Shen grabbed the wet towel on the nightstand to wipe her sweaty face. She wished she had her cell phone to make a call to the police. But, obviously, her kidnapper didn't want that.

"They would have turned you down," Karai said coldly.

Shen looked up at Karai. Even in her imagination, Karai didn't understand how gray her world had become after Shen had gotten the worst news, that her sister had died. She didn't understand how those two boys had brought bursts of color, purple and orange, into her world. Made her feel as if she had some kind of weight on the earth.

And who would have known that there were more of those kids? Shen wished she hadn't been kidnapped. She would have liked to meet them. Even if it meant that Donnie and Mikey wouldn't stay with her, if they needed to go away to be with their brothers...

"That would have been fine," Shen said softly, feeling light and peaceful as she said it.

Karai was silent for a moment. Then, "You're no fun, perfect little sister."

"You're not much fun either, Karai," Shen said with a sigh.

When she opened her eyes, her sister was gone.

* * *

_Thursday, 6:50 PM_

"Are you ready?" Leo asked.

"Yes," Donnie said. "Are you?"

"Sure," Leo said.

"Oh, right. Um, Leo, I was talking to Metalhead."

"Oh," Leo said, looking down at the robot.

"_I am ready, Donnie,_" she said.

Raph had the maps laid out in front of him. A penny had been placed down on the starting point. Donnie lowered Metalhead, and let her crawl out of their home, throughout the sewers.

"Nest to turtle, this is your captain, Nina Warrior speaking," Raph said into Donnie's speaker. Donnie snatched it back. "Hey!"

"Sorry, but I'm the captain for this one," Donnie said. "Mission control to Metalhead, do you copy?"

"_Metalhead to mission control, I copy,_" Metalhead's voice replied from the computer.

Donnie gave Raph a look. "Also your code names were sort of stupid."

"Ask her for the video feed now," Leo urged.

Donnie did so. Metalhead supplied, and the video feed popped up on Donnie's laptop. The boys shared a high-five.

"_Where to next, mission control?"_ Metalhead asked.

"Easy," Donnie said. "Oroku Saki. He's somewhere in the Foot base, and we're going to find him."

* * *

It didn't take very long at all. Metalhead was a masterpiece, made by a 14-year-old boy genius who had too much anger to contain within himself. The robot took approximately two hours to reach its destination at the Raph-maddening 1.5 mph ("I didn't build a _car,_ Raph" "It's slower than an ice cream truck out of gas!") and after that, took a while just navigating through the vents of the Foot base.

The blue glow of the base struck as familiar to Donnie. _I know this hall!_ He realized, but he kept that to himself in front of his brothers.

"Okay, let's follow this map. It's like playing those word search games strategically," Leo said.

Raph looked at him over the sofa cushion he was leaning into. "What? Don't you just look at it and try to find words?"

"No, I go in rows, columns, then diagonals," Leo explained.

Raph stared at him. "Wow. Nerd."

Donnie had already programmed the instructions into Metalhead, so all they had to do was watch on Donnie's laptop as Metalhead moved from one corner to the other, keeping a keen eye on the people they saw in the halls of the Foot base.

"This is so cool," Raph said randomly, as they were on their fifth row down.

"Shush," Leo said. "But you're right. It _is_ cool."

"It's not cool for those soldiers. They can get killed at a moment's notice," Donnie informed his brothers. "Their leader didn't seem the merciful type."

"Where did you last see the leader, this 'Master'?" Raph asked.

"Well, I think somewhere near the data center," Donnie said. "It was like this big auditorium."

"Oh, that's nice."

They found the data center, and then the auditorium. From Metalhead's point of view, the room looked warped and different from the last time he was there, but it still gave him chills.

It was empty, however. They continued the search, and half hour blocks turned into several hours. They had dinner - rice and beans - as they sat around the laptop.

"If I didn't know this was the Foot's base of operations, this would be the most mind-numbing thing I've ever done," Raph muttered.

"We've got to find Saki at some point," Donnie said.

"How?" Raph asked. "You're the one who's seen him, and I'm pretty sure Leo and I aren't going to pick his face out just from the _Google image_ we found of him."

"Then you look for Shen," Donnie said.

"The only other explanation is that he's _not_ here," Leo said after a few minutes of looking. The only people they'd seen were masked Foot soldiers, and frustration seemed to be getting to the eldest. "Why would Saki take Shen to the Foot base?"

"Because he's evil," Donnie said. "And he went missing the day Shen did, according to all the articles I read."

"Maybe that's what _you_ think because he was dating _your _foster mom," Raph said dryly, earning a pinch. "Ouch!"

"I'm not saying that Raph's right, but maybe you should think about another option. Maybe it isn't Saki. Or maybe if it is, Saki's not here."

"But…" Donnie sighed. "I just don't know what else to do. Shen goes missing, and Oroku Saki goes missing, and somehow it's just a coincidence?"

"It's definitely weird," Leo said, frowning.

"We should plug your laptop in before it loses battery," Raph said. "Where's the portable charger cell?"

"Cell," Leo said, sitting up from where he'd been leaning against the sofa cushions. "Cell. Donnie, where are the cells?"

Donnie blinked as his brother slid off the sofa and looked at the map again. He picked up a blue marker and did some circling on one side of the map. "Here. Try the prison cells, where Metalhead deduced they keep prisoners and people they plan on using as training dummies."

"Why would Saki be in the Foot prison?" Donnie asked.

"Because it's the only place we didn't think to look," Leo said. "It'll take us a while to get there, but…"

"Oh, good," Raph said, standing up to grab a bag of chips and a jar of salsa from the kitchen. "Another road trip."

Donnie rerouted Metalhead to go to the cells, feeling doubtful after all this time of planning. But as they reached prison cell #1 through the vents and Metalhead crawled down to perch sideways on the wall, they got a good look at the prison who sat under the dim tube light.

Donnie's jaw dropped open. His hair was disheveled, his suit crumpled, his jacket discarded to another corner. His face was sweaty and greasy and his shoes were missing. His tired, glum face was nothing like what Donnie had expected to see when they'd found him.

But they had. Before them, prisoner of the Foot cell #1 was Oroku Saki.

* * *

Saki sat in his cell, despising how these past few days of his life had unfolded. So eagerly he had been awaiting a new future with Tang Shen, the woman of his dreams. Now, because of his father's stupid alliances and motives, that would not be happening as smoothly as he'd planned. He'd wanted her to be running into his arms by the time he came back from his work. But now? It was going to take a lot more work, as soon as he figured out what they'd done with her.

But his more immediate worries had more to do with escaping this stupid prison cell. Him, a prisoner! It was utterly ridiculous. When he got out, he was going to punch his father in the face, and then -

No. That wouldn't work. He had been kept in this cell for days now without any food. He wouldn't be able to defeat his father in a duel. He was already a weaker fighter. Unless his father's old bones started acting like their age - which was unlikely, he was not going to be winning over him in a physical fight.

No. This had to be a battle of wits. Something he could win through his talk, not his walk.

"Oroku Saki!"

And his father wouldn't pull a gun on him. Would he? He'd seen his father mercilessly murder the other soldiers, but he wouldn't kill his own son. Would he? Saki frowned. No. He needed him, to produce an heir.

"Oroku Saki!"

When he got out of here and won Shen back, he would make sure to marry her and finally appease his father. He would provide the Foot Clan with a new heir, someone who would make the lineage proud. Someone who his father could ruthlessly mold into the next leader. And with that settled, he would be free to live his life the way he wanted to - with Shen. Somehow, he would get rid of those two children of hers - the foster brats. He wouldn't make Shen give them up - she seemed to like them, for some reason - but he thought boarding school wasn't too bad of an idea. By the time they came back for the summer, he'd have made Shen wrapped in his love to notice those snotty-faced brats-

"Shredder!"

"What?" Saki snapped at the dream-disrupting voice that seemed to be coming from the ceiling. "What is it, you - you. Who are you?"

The other side was quiet, and then a voice spoke, sounding a lot like that teenage brat of Shen's.

"Where's Shen?"

* * *

Saki's turned his face away as the brothers watched through the screen.

"Not with me, obviously," he said with an empty laugh. "How'd you make this little talking can?"

"Don't worry about that," Donnie snapped. "Where's Shen?"

"Not with me," Saki repeated. "Or are you unable to see with your precious little camera bug?"

"She was with you before she disappeared, wasn't she?" Donnie asked, hating that he sounded unsure.

"Oh, she was," Saki said. "And then we were ambushed. Clearly you can see that. Clearly you have no more questions."

"But I do," Donnie said. "Because if she's not with you, then where is she?"

"Better yet," Leo asked, "What are you doing in the Foot base?"

"How are you not dead yet?" Raph asked, bluntly.

Saki frowned. "There are more of you?"

"That's not your business," Donnie said.

"Cute. Mystery trio," Saki said. "Quite the inquisitive boys you are."

"Don't call us that, thanks," Raph said.

"Well, I don't know where Shen is. I have no idea who took her right before my eyes, but my best hunch is on my father."

Donnie stared at Saki, taking in the scene. "Who's your father?"

Saki opened his ice blue eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I would, actually," Donnie said. "He's the Master, isn't he? The leader of the Foot?"

Saki raised his eyebrows. "Impressive."

"No, not impressive. You two share the same ugly face - umph," Donnie was pulled back by Leo, who gently covered his mouth to make him stop talking.

"So… let me get this straight, now," Leo said. "You are the son of the leader of the Foot, the _heir apparent,_ and you are doing _what_ in a prison cell?"

Saki snorted. "Heir apparent. That is funny, whoever you are. I am not the heir apparent. I would have been, had my father not assigned me to take on the real world. By increasing business profits, I am currently the one _funding_ the Foot and all their fun after-dark activities."

Donnie and Raph exchanged wide-eyed horrified looks. Leo was unfazed.

"And the prison cell?"

"And as for this prison cell," Saki leaned back. "My father is no great fan of mine. Until I can produce an heir who can take on the responsibilities of my father as the next leader of the Foot, I am in hot water."

"So he took you and Shen?"

"It wasn't him who attacked us, stupid children. It was some other man, who works in the same circles of influence as my father. You know, the underground mafia world? Or are your naive, innocent little brains too simple to understand that? Anyway, he clocked me over the head, too. We were separated, my Shen and I. I can tell you this. When I tell my father he pulled me away from his future daughter in law, he'll be sorry."

There was a gagging noise, and it took a second for Donnie to realize that it came from him.

Saki stared at the camera. "I heard that."

"I'm so sorry," Donnie said, his tone full of sarcastic apology. "It's just that we don't like you. At all."

Raph whispered, "Good one, bro," and Saki frowned and muttered something about sending him to boarding school.

Donnie raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Saki said. "Just that… well, let me tell you one more thing. Come closer."

"No. Tell us from here."

Saki frowned. "I cannot. There may be ears in the walls."

Exchanging glances, Donnie hesitated.

"It's about Shen," Saki said. "I know where she is."

Donnie sighed, and let Metalhead get closer to the dirty man. Saki's face filled the camera, and then they saw his cold, cutting smile that send a shock of fear through Donnie's chest.

"Stupid little children," Saki said. "I need all the help I can get to get on my father's good graces, and a secured invasive robot spying on our base is definitely some good help. Also, I hope this makes you cry."

Then he tore Metalhead apart.

* * *

_Friday, 3:09 AM_

Donnie couldn't feel his body as Leo cursed and cursed away at the laptop, pressing buttons to bring back Metalhead's live feed. Raph roared, too upset for words.

They turned to Donnie, worried faces flushed and stricken, and soon Donnie could see them running their hands over him, pulling at his sleeves, rubbing the back of his neck, shaking a shoulder, slapping his cheeks, but couldn't feel anything.

And then Raph slapped him hard.

"I'm fine!" Donnie yelled, all his senses rushing back as he returned from his inner scream fest. "Metalhead's been murdered brutally by the grossest, sleaziest man on the planet and I will not rest until I see the light of day leave that man's eyes because I'll have filled it with the horrors of war but I'M FINE EVERYTHING IS FINE!"

Then he stood up, walked around the sofa and screamed, not even caring that it was too early in the morning and that Yoshi and Mikey were sleeping.

* * *

_Friday Morning_

Donnie's _second brain_ was gone. He was not fine, in any sense of the word. As he plopped himself down in his plastic chair at breakfast, he tried to ignore the wary stares that he was receiving from the others.

"Orange juice, Donnie?" Mikey asked sweetly. "It's sure to put a smile on your face!"

"That was Metalhead's favorite," Donnie said in deep thought. "Sure, what the heck."

Raph leaned over to Leo. "The _robot_ liked orange juice?"

"Just… let him have this," Leo whispered back.

"Child, what is… is there a way I can help?" Yoshi tried as Donnie sipped his orange juice and looked on the verge of tears.

"I… I don't know."

"Sensei!" Leo warned.

"I am only trying to help in his time of grief," Yoshi explained. "I could make macaroni and cheese. You kids like macaroni and cheese, correct? I vow to make it from the box this time."

"No, don't!" Mikey whispered.

"Macaroni… macarena… oh, Mikey. Metalhead. I'm so sorry," Donnie whispered in horror, clearly spiralling. "_I never got to do the macarena…_"

Raph his spoon down in his bowl of oatmeal. He looked at Leo. "We've lost him. We've lost the smart one."

Leo didn't seem to be holding out hope anymore, either. "I know. That means being smart is all on me now."

"What? You?"

"Well, it isn't going to be _you, _you clown - "

Donnie took a deep breath. "I'm fine. I just don't know how I'm going to get anything done without Metalhead. We found out… _nothing _from Saki."

"Except that Shen isn't with him," Leo said.

"She could have been in the next cell over," Raph also pointed out. "We never got the chance to check the other cells."

Donnie pouted. "That sucks."

"Hey, that's not the end of the world," Mikey piped up. "I mean, you were super smart before you made Metalhead. You're still super smart."

"I agree with that statement," Yoshi said. "You already have the world's greatest and sharpest tool, Donatello. Your mind."

Donnie leaned back, contemplative. "Still. We don't have enough clues. Just… hunches."

"Why would Saki lie, though?" Leo asked. "Why would he tell us that entire story if he just could have shown us that he had Shen? What would be his motive?"

"I can think of a lot of nasty things," Raph said with a cackling laugh. Then, after Yoshi eyed him, he added, "Which I will not say aloud because some of them are not appropriate for the breakfast table, sorry, Sensei."

Donnie thought of Saki. He wasn't the heir, since his father had no interest in giving him the leader title. That checked out. Saki had a very powerful position at TCRI. And he'd had eyes on Shen since the start. Everything about Saki's story checked out.

Except…

"Who else could have taken Shen?" Donnie asked. "He talked about people who ran in the same circles of influence as his dad. Could he have meant… Hunter?"

"Holy shit," Raph said. Then, seeing Mikey, "I mean, holy sauce packets."

Mikey didn't bat an eye. He was staring at Donnie. "_The_ bad guy took Shen?"

Donnie didn't have an answer. Yoshi immediately had an arm around Mikey as his little shoulders started to shake.

"No, I don't want him to have her!" Mikey shouted.

Leo and Raph, panicking, reached to touch their youngest, but the little boy had tears in his eyes, and he held an expression Donnie had only seen once before, when one foster dad had hit Donnie across the head so hard that he'd scored a concussion. The look on Mikey's face was the same one from that night, as Donnie had stumbled to stand, his body pitching in a direction he couldn't remember as he slumped to the floor, lying completely still until the pain in his head dampened. He remembered the way Mikey's skin was plaster of Paris white, his eyes rimmed red from his earlier crying that day. His fists balled up and brought up to his chin, unable to do anything. Unable to do anything but sob in absolute terror.

That's what Mikey was now. Terrified.

Donnie's mind started working. Slowly. Slowly. Then faster. Memories of everything that had happened during their time with Shen started to lay themselves out in pieces, thumbnails, within Donnie's brain. He remembered Shen smiling at them in the hospital, the day they'd met her. Shy, unsure of how to approach each other, Donnie's head still sore and the lights too bright. Then later, when Donnie had been in the hospital again a few days ago, sharing the news about him having two other siblings.

"Sisters?" Shen had asked, in some form of the question. "Do you have sisters?"

Or had it been, "So you have sisters?" Donnie didn't know why remembering that question was so important all of a sudden, but it for some reason was, and he couldn't get over it.

"Everyone has a tell," Mikey had said to him, _multiple_ times. A tell. Something that made you realize when they were lying.

Sure. Fine. But no one had been lying to Donnie. Except what if they were? The moment Donnie had been almost kidnapped after school, it set off a warning in his mind, because that's when _they _knew that Hunter's people in the Purple Dragon, Angel included, had known where he and Mikey were. But they hadn't tried to attack again. They had waited, clearly wanting all four at once. Clearly having some long-term game in play.

But in order for that to happen, someone had to have been keeping an eye on them.

All this time, they'd assumed that it was some stranger, noticing Donnie whenever he stepped out of their apartment. That's why Donnie and Mikey had stayed split from Leo and Raph this whole while.

Until now - when they were safe. That was when Shen had been taken. Clearly, the brothers' plan had put a wrench in Hunter's long-term one.

Donnie realized, with a startling insight, that whoever had been keeping an eye on him and Mikey had to be someone that was already close to them.

"That's it," Donnie muttered under his breath. "That's the only way to play the long game."

It only worked if they were completely unsuspecting and trusting of this person, someone playing double-agent against them.

So who had been lying to them?

Donnie looked at his brothers. No. Never. He looked at Yoshi.

The man was currently trying to soothe Mikey, rubbing his back and holding him in a hug as Mikey blubbered.

Donnie turned away, ashamed of himself for thinking that way even for a second, but he kept on thinking.

"Donatello, are you alright?" Yoshi asked, but Donnie shook his head, thinking. He had so many unread messages from his friends. They'd participated in the science fair and they were pretty sure he was either dead or moved on through the foster system. April had sent him a blubbery, sobbing mess of a voice message.

Had she been lying? Had Casey?

Who else did Shen know? Who had she interacted with recently to get close to her?

And just like that, it came to Donnie. It was a hunch, sure, but he had enough clues. When Yoshi left to the other room, taking Mikey to take a nap and calm down, Donnie turned to the others.

"I know who it is," he said quietly, and as he got their attention, he desperately hoped he was wrong. "But I think we're going to need to go in person."

Leo and Raph looked at each other. "If it comes to that, we'll need another plan," Leo said. "But only if your case is really, really compelling."

"It is," Donnie said with a shaky breath. "You're not going to believe it."

"Dude." Raph said finally, his eyes serious. "Who is it?"

* * *

Shen stopped seeing Karai, which was a sure sign that she was getting better, but she felt much more alone and fearful, so she started imagining things her sister would say.

_You look like crap and you haven't eaten real food in a few days. If the fever didn't do you in, your kidnapper probably will._

Karai was never one for a pleasant bedside manner, was she? Shen rose from her bed to check the doors for the first time since she'd been kidnapped. One led into a bathroom. She so desperately needed a shower, but she also needed to escape.

_You really do need a shower, though,_ her mental Karai voice said.

Was she only here to gloat?

_Why would I gloat about my little sister getting kidnapped?_

So she was here to help?

_No you - come on! I'm literally a figment of your imagination so you don't feel as freaked out as you are._

Shen sighed, wondering why she'd seen Karai out of all the people she could have imagined up during her fever. She would have been better off with Okasan or Otosan, telling her what to do.

_Isn't it obvious, perfect little sister? You miss me._

It hurt, because it was true. And that was the end of Shen's little mind game, because she could hear footsteps clamoring up the stairs. Eyes widening, she grabbed the lamp from the bedside table and stood around the corner of the room.

Then she realized that he wouldn't be fooled - he would see the empty bed and know she was hiding. Hurring from her hiding spot, she moved into the bathroom, turned on the shower, and closed the door. There. A simple trick, one she hoped to all the stars in the universe that it would work.

The door opened, and footsteps came into the room, slowing down at the sound of the shower.

"Shen? You feeling better?" the man asked, his back to Shen, facing the shower door.

_Oh, I will be, you son of a -_ WHAM. Glass shattered as Shen brought the lamp down on her kidnapper's head.

He fell down in a slump. Shen toed his face, the broken lamp still in her hands, not caring that she was getting her hands cut. Her ex-almost-husband was completely out of it.

"Screw you, John Bishop," Shen said with a sense of finality, tossing the lamp to the side.

Her heart caught itself on iron rails when a deep, rumbling voice filled the doorway.

"Oh, _I like you already,_" a much bigger man said, his body filling the frame. "Let's go play a game, shall we?"

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, a grotesque smile slicing his rugged, possibly once handsome face. A tattoo marked his neck, in the shape of a dragon with a circle border. Shen looked at it and looked back at the man's eyes.

_A gang symbol?_ Shen guessed. She'd only seen them in the news and read about them in books. Her heart was racing. What the hell had John landed himself in the middle of?

John Bishop stirred from the floor, blood dripping down his turtleneck. _Yeah._ That was about all she expected from him, anyway.

"Who are you," Shen demanded, backing up into the room, away from the man-this beast.

"Oh, _you _can call me _whatever you want, _princess."

Shen waited for the beast to be out of the doorway. She was about to make a run for it, but then she saw the gun at his waistband. Silver. He'd let her seen it on purpose.

Huh. Shen had no idea that she could be so terrified. _Go figure._

"You didn't let John nurse me back to health just to kill me," she said slowly, trying to keep the shake out of her voice.

"Clever girl," the beast said, eyeing Shen up and down, his smile turning gentle. "You're not scared of me, are you?"

_Learn more,_ Shen forced herself to think.

"I don't know you," she said. "I only know John. And I really wish I never met him, if I'm being perfectly honest."

"John. What a perfectly normal name for a perfectly useless man," the beast said. "I hired him a while ago. I have to say he did a fairly good job, until the end."

"He's not dead," Shen said, looking at John.

"Do you _want _him dead?" the beast asked, plucking his gun from his waist.

"No," Shen said immediately. "I don't kill."

"No, of course you don't," the beast said. "Women aren't creatures of war. That's why I was offering."

Shen had a sickening feeling that the beast wasn't kidding. Hell, nothing about this situation was funny. But she needed to keep talking. To keep learning.

"So if I asked you to, you would kill him for me?" Shen asked carefully.

"Certainly, princess."

"Why? Is what I want really that important to you?" Shen asked.

The beast tucked the gun back into his waistband. "You talk too much. I didn't know you were so curious."

"Well, you try being kidnapped by your ex-fiance and then waking up in a new place and having no idea where you are," Shen said. "Like hell anyone _wouldn't _have a few questions."

The beast grinned, his silver teeth glinting. His face was rough and his nose was crooked. "There's that spice. I knew I liked you."

_What. A. Creep._ Shen continued to stare him down. "Where am I, and _what do you want with me._"

The beast smiled. "You are in your precious John Bishop's house."

Shen looked around, disbelievingly.

"Of course, he's not living here as John Bishop. He's got another name, a name that has evidently become useless as I am the one having to do all the work, as usual." the beast said, grabbing Shen and pulling her behind him.

"Ouch! Let go, you ass!" Shen shouted.

The beast was not gentle, nor did he let go. He yanked Shen up to be in front of him, and squeezed her arm so tight she thought he was genuinely going to snap it.

"Women are not creatures of war or agents of violence, so I _do _treat them with love and respect wherever I go," the beast said, his voice ever gentle as he nearly broke Shen's arm with a single fist. "But know this. If a woman ever crosses me or wrongs me, I will not hesitate to be the harbinger of woman blood on the pavement."

Shen couldn't breathe as the beast came closer.

"So. Behave."

He pulled her towards a parlor that opened up to a balcony, and Shen's stomach dropped as she realized what he was going to do.

"No," she whispered.

"Yes, it'll be fun. Like breaking a bone, but all of them at once," the beast said, his smile splitting his face in a way Shen wouldn't be able to unsee.

Shen was pulled to the edge, forced down on a chair, and there was nothing she could do as the beast tied her down to the chair with rope.

"I can't have you squirming. I could drop you prematurely, and then our game would be over."

Shen had no words, just tears in her eyes as the chair was lifted and propped over the railing of the balcony. She turned her head and gasped, seeing the height.

She was going to die. She was going to be murdered.

"No, princess, you won't," the beast said, and Shen realized she'd said it aloud. The rope around her waist and arms tightened as he held the other end, standing a few feet away from her. "All you have to do is answer each of my questions truthfully, and I'll pull the rope back in."

"And you'll let me go?"

"And I'll let you go. Scout's honor."

Shen had to scoff at that, and the beast smiled.

"Alright. I wasn't a boy scout, as you Americans call it. But I do give you my word, princess," the beast said. "And here's a bonus. You get to ask me anything you like. See? Like 20 Questions."

Shen looked around them. All she could see other than this house were trees, trees, and more trees. No landmarks. No hints to where she was.

"Can I go first?" Shen asked meekly.

The beast laughed. "Sure, why not."

"Where the hell am I, you bastard?"

"I already told you. John Bishop's house."

"Not a good answer!"

"You aren't the one holding the rope, my dear. My turn. Where is the boy named Donatello Delucci?"

Shen's blood grew cold. _Freezing _cold. Her boys were the last people that she was thinking of right now. The last people she would want to be associating with the likes of this _monster._

"Who are you?" she asked in a horrified whisper.

"Not your turn, princess."

"I take it back, I take my first question back," Shen said, her voice growing louder. "Who. Are. You."

The beast smiled, taking pity on her. "My name is Hunter, princess. But you can call me Hun."

* * *

**A/N [stage whisper]: … Let me know what you thought :) Thanks for reading!**


	16. Unspoken Vows Until The End Of A Life

**A/N: Thanks for waiting, everyone! Man… I just want to write a fluffy chapter for once. But not yet. Stuff is happening. Anyways, let me know what you thought after you finish reading... I don't want to put an author's note at the end for this chapter. It gets a little dark. I don't want to say 'enjoy', but... enjoy? ;)**

* * *

"Let's continue our game, shall we, princess?"

* * *

_Friday morning_

"'Jo has a... new… bicycle'," Michelangelo read aloud, his finger following along the words in the bright yellow workbook Yoshi had brought him from the store. "'It is purple and shiny. She loves to go... bike riding... every day.'"

Yoshi observed the little one, who sat on his stomach in the training room and was mindlessly kicking his socked feet in the air. His socks were orange, with skateboards on them, worn to the point that they were starting to fade through the bottom. Yoshi smiled, recognizing the young child's love for the socks. He made a mental note that the next time when he went out to get materials, he would search for socks like those.

Michelangelo read the next passage with ease. "'Jo's grandfather gave her the bike for… her birthday. She was… overjoyed with the gift. He and Jo... ride their bicycles to the park.'"

"Good work, Michelangelo," Yoshi said from where he sat on the mat.

"This story's kinda like Donnie and Aoi," Michelangelo said before diving into the next line. "'Jo finds a dog.' Huh. I found turtles."

Yoshi raised an eyebrow. "Did you now?"

Michelangelo nodded. "On the rocky beach! When we were with Aoi and Akane."

"Who are they?" Yoshi asked curiously. "Older foster parents?"

The child shook his head. "Shen's dad and Shen's mom. They day we went to see them was the day Donnie got sick from not eating. But they're doctors so they knew what to do."

"I see," Yoshi said, recalling the diet plan Donatello had come with the day they'd picked him up. The plans were immaculate and clear, written by someone well-versed in nutrition. Yoshi had been doing his best to follow it. Not only did he care about his new wards, but he needed them to be in the best condition before he even considered offering to train them in the art of ninjutsu.

Yoshi thought about how withered Donatello had appeared when they'd first met, jumpy and nervous yet well-mannered and thoughtful. So much more than just his hand had needed tending to. Since then, it seemed as though the teenager had been through much, handling it all alone and in the worst ways. He thought of the way the teen had fainted in their dojo, and how the faces on his own boys, Leonardo and Raphael, had paled in fear of losing yet another person they loved so dearly.

These boys had been through _hell_ and back, Yoshi realized as he watched Michelangelo continue his lessons from the workbook. And from his sixth sense, he had a feeling that the worst was yet to come.

But they still had _such light._ Michelangelo rolled over, resting on his side, his eyes closed as he stretched out. It was clear to anyone that Donatello had taken care of Michelangelo over the years, helped to teach him things a parent was supposed to, but it seemed as though Michelangelo had taken care of Donatello, too, in his own way. It was the reason the bespectacled teenager could interact with others, and not continuously have his nose in a book.

Yoshi thought about Tang Shen, the woman who had caring for the two boys just as Yoshi had been caring about Leonardo and Donatello. There was something about her, a spark that was contagious and filling and necessary, and Yoshi felt waves of gratitude and comradery towards the woman who had opened her heart and home to two lost boys who needed it most.

Yoshi's shoulders were laden with anger at the thought that she'd been taken by those monsters. He'd seen the way Donatello and Michelangelo had taken the news, seen their souls dim with the news.

_You are the adult here,_ Yoshi reminded himself, _What is the thing to do now?_

He didn't know. He wasn't old enough yet, not wise enough, to have an answer. He wished he had someone to talk to, another parent who understood the tension. These boys looked up to him, as a guardian, and that job title itself was binding. He had promised Fred back then that he would keep the boys safe. And tonight, as he watched Michelangelo cuddle into his workbook, a sad look subconsciously worked into his soft features as he continued reading, Yoshi vowed again, to himself, that he would keep all four brothers safe. He had lost his family when he was young. He was not going to let that happen to the Delucci's, no matter how psychopathic or lethal this monster was. That's the least he could do. Even if he had no army, he would be these boys' sword and shield.

* * *

_Friday morning_

Mikey finished his workbook lesson for the day, and stood up to walk it back to its spot in the little bookshelf library they'd made. Getting homeschooled was pretty fun, despite sometimes Yoshi giving him harder problems to work through in math or giving him a few advanced lessons every now and then.

He missed LH and Renet, the two friends he'd made at school. He thought of LH, with his quiet wisdom and love for small furry animals. He thought of Renet, and her jokes that could have him laughing until his stomach hurt, and her wide-eyed love for mysteries.

They were probably wondering where he was. But then again, maybe not. It was Friday, after all. Mikey wondered if they missed him.

At least he had his brothers. And that was the best thing ever. Even if Donnie was heartbroken over Metalhead and they were starting to raise their voices from the other room. It was just fine-

Wait. What?

Mikey's head lifted just as his older brothers came barrelling into the room, their faces pale.

"Mr. Hama- I mean, Yoshi, you have to listen to me," Donnie said.

"You're winding yourself up, bro," Raph said. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"It's okay," Leo said in a rush. "Don't panic, Donnie."

"_I'm not panicking_," Donnie said calmly. His hands were shaking, though.

"Calm down, sons," Yoshi said. "What is it, Donatello?"

Donnie looked straight at Yoshi. Mikey stared at Donnie's grim face. Everyone in the training room stopped talking. There was a pin drop silence.

"The person who took Shen," Donnie said. "was my professor, Dr. Candis."

The news was startling enough to make Yoshi stand. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive. He must have had connections with the Purple Dragon somehow… through their orders, he's been keeping an eye on us through me for months," Donnie said, and his voice cracked finally. "I trusted him way too much. I thought he was… on our side…"

_Dr. Candis._ The name was familiar. Where had Mikey heard it before?

Yoshi was pulling Donnie to his chest in a gripping hug. "Don't feel guilt at this man's actions. Now, I ask you again, child. Is this man the kidnapper for sure?"

"I know he was lying to me," Donnie said. "And I've figured out most of his plan. He wanted to keep an eye on me and lure me, Mikey, and _you two,_" - Donnie gestured at Leo and Raph - "to the science fair. That's why he was pushing me to do it so much."

"The science fair that we never went to," Mikey chirped up.

"Exactly," Donnie said. "If it had worked, the Purple Dragon would have had us in one spot, and we'd all be toast."

"Your professor was the one doing this?" Raph asked skeptically. "Like, the nerdy one?"

"He's not nerdy, he's a genius. He even helped me build Metalhead," Donnie said.

"If he really wanted to get you, why did he _help _you with Metalhead?" Leo asked.

Donnie looked at them. "Why wouldn't he? I _told _him my plan - it was to practically _hand myself over_ to the Foot. If anything, I was making his job easier."

"Okay, sure," Leo said, rubbing his head. "This guy… say the Purple Dragon hired him. But why… _and how_ did he become your professor? How did it even start?"

"I still have a lot of code from Metalhead left on my harddrive," Donnie explained. "I went back to go through all of his files, and I found everything on Dr. Candis. It's not a whole lot, but it's not little, either. It's like someone drafted his life out, his resumes, background experience, visas, whatever. Nothing in Dr. Candis's life is ever a surprise, plus he's got no family to speak of. I looked up the deceased members of his family and found nothing on them."

Donnie took a deep breath. Mikey blinked, trying to keep up.

"That's why I've come to the conclusion that it's all fake. Someone made Dr. Candis up," Donnie said, shocking the rest of his family into silence. "I'm willing to bet that Dr. Candis's real name is something else."

* * *

"Where are those two brats you love so much? And their brothers?"

* * *

"So this Candis guy became a professor," Raph said. "To spy on you?"

"If I knew who he really was, I could figure it out the whole story," Donnie said. "But I only have pieces, and a _really_ good hunch. Dr. Candis, whoever he is, took Shen after we disappeared from the surface. She's the last one we were with."

Mikey's head suddenly pounded with something powerful and painful. It had taken place weeks ago, when he and Shen were at the grocery store. They'd run into the Shredder - or at least, _he_ had, on accident. They'd talked, but all the while, someone's eyes had been on them.

In his memory, Mikey _turned around_. Through the cans of beans, he saw a face leering down at him, wearing a turtleneck and a pair of sunglasses indoors. Mikey leapt back, and blinked when he saw he was only in the training room, not with Shen at the grocery store.

Donnie was still talking.

"Plus, I figured out his tell, thanks to Mikey."

"Huh, what did I do?" Mikey asked, shaking out of his daze.

"You told me that everyone has a _thing_ they do when they lie, and that if you're good, you can pick up on it," Donnie said. "Thinking back to our conversations, I figured out Dr. Candis's tell."

Leo and Raph gave Mikey impressed looks. Mikey blushed. Yoshi patted his back.

Donnie grimaced at his next words. "But the most obvious piece of evidence that Dr. Candis has been working for the Purple Dragon this whole time is the fact that he knew I had _brothers_."

"What do you mean?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, when Mikey and I told Shen that we had long lost family, she asked us if we had any sisters," Donnie said, and Mikey nodded in agreement, remembering that conversation. "A pretty standard question. But when I told Dr. Candis, I only said there were _more of us._ I never said anything about them being family, even. But he said, and I quote, _I'll help you and your brothers._ I never had to say anything. He already knew."

A stone cold silence dropped over them, and Mikey felt his chest hurt.

* * *

"I think I asked you a question, princess. You have to play the game, or else… _well. _I let go of the rope."

"_I don't know_."

"That's not the right answer."

* * *

Mikey's chest started to throb in pain, before the throbbing stopped to become one continuous weight. It was getting harder to breathe.

"Where is Dr. Candis?" Yoshi asked.

"That's the thing. He could be at the school, or his house. But I don't know where his house is," Donnie said. "I looked online, but I can't find it. It's not listed under that name. He made it convoluted on purpose, to throw people off. I just need another name!"

Mikey fought to breathe. The pain was too much, but now it was in his heart. Someone was hurting. Someone was in danger.

* * *

"You want to know what I want with those boys, princess?"

Shen lifted her head up. The sun was bright and blazing. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and it didn't feel like the appropriate weather to die in. She was going to die, but if she could come back as a spirit to torment this monster for the rest of eternity, she would. If she couldn't protect Donnie and Mikey in her life, she would protect them in her death.

"I knew that would interest you," Hunter said with a grin. "I'll start with the little one. The blond one. I will break his ribs. I want to watch him choke on his own blood. Then I'll put a bullet in his brain."

Shen's arms shook with the effort of trying to untie the knots behind her.

"I killed their parents much too quick. I'll admit. I was impatient for their land. For their money. Normally I do take my time to make their screams last. Perhaps it would have been better if I had. Could have lured the little ones to me rather than scared them off," Hunter said thoughtfully "Ah, well. You live, you learn."

Shen sobbed, but not out of fear for her own life. Out of anger. Out of rage.

"It's a good thing you tied me up," she growled. "Because the moment I get free, _I'm going to kill you, you bastard._"

Shen had never been in a darker headspace, fueled by motherhood.

Hunter only laughed.

* * *

Mikey took a deep, stabilizing breath, and walked over to his brothers. Just as he got to Raph, he felt strange again and leaned into Raph for balance. Raph immediately dropped a hand to curl around his shoulders.

Donnie was pacing. "I just… if we figure out where Dr. Candis is, we can go save her."

_Candis. _Mikey closed his eyes. He'd heard that name somewhere. Hadn't Shen…?

"_What is that place?" _Mikey had pointed to a section of the plaza, with green polka dots in the windows that caught his eye.

"_Hm? Oh, that's Candis Tropical. It's a restaurant with a bar... I had a date there once. It was too loud,"_ Shen had told him.

"You lost me," Leo said, and Mikey opened his eyes. "_We're_ not going anywhere."

"Yeah, dude," Raph said. "The four of us are staying here."

"But you said - ," Donnie whirled on them. "We have to - how _else_ are we supposed to bargain with him?"

"With who? Dr. Candis?"

"No." Donnie looked sick. "With _Hunter._"

Raph and Leo's jaws dropped.

"So now we're going right up to Hunter?" Leo looked disappointed. "Donnie, _we talked about running into things._ I know Shen's in trouble, but we can't risk all our lives like that. Then we _all _die, and no one wins."

Mikey's chest _tugged_ at something, wrenching his emotions to go completely haywire.

He groaned in pain, and Raph hugged him, misunderstanding. "Hey, Leo, maybe not in front of the 8-year-old?"

"_D-ahh_, sorry," Leo whispered, looking at Mikey in panic.

Mikey shook his head. "I'm okay."

Leo reached out a hand, moving closer to Raph, and Mikey happily grabbed it to hold.

Raph looked at Donnie. "Okay. Slow down for a second, will you? Dr. Candis took Shen. _Fine_. Dr. Candis works for the Purple Dragon. _Fine_. Why the heck are you talking about bargaining with Hunter?"

Donnie sighed. "I don't know. I just know that that's who Dr. Candis is reporting to."

"You're forgetting about Angel," Leo reminded him.

"Look. I did some research on Hunter before Metalhead… you know." Donnie cleared his throat. "I wanted to figure him out. I looked at his criminal record."

"Is that not… illegal?" Yoshi asked.

"I mean, sure," Donnie looked guiltily at their guardian. "Sorry. I've just been looking for information. It's not the most ethical, but… I mean… it's _Hunter._"

"_Dad,_ geez," Raph muttered. "Does it matter right now?"

Mikey blinked. _Dad. Is Yoshi our dad now? Man, this is confusing to think about!_

Yoshi shook his head, and raised his hands. "In the current circumstances, no. It does not matter. Carry on, Donatello."

Donnie took a deep breath. "Hunter's killed before killing our parents."

Mikey winced. _No. Be brave._

"Right, he's the leader of the Purple Dragon," Leo said.

"Yeah, but Metalhead and I found that he was part of some smaller gangs before joining up in PD. He got into some pretty shaky stuff in those gangs, like murders and arson. General disruption of the public peace. There's nothing on his childhood, so I don't even know if Hunter is his real name or not, but according to some old newspaper clippings from Italy, _Purple Dragon _was the name of the body defense program that many people of higher financial status employed for personal protection against threats."

Raph stared, his mouth dropping open in a way that would have been funny if Mikey didn't feel so unwell. "Come again?"

"Bodyguards, Raph," Leo translated. "The Purple Dragon is a bodyguard company."

"_Was_ a bodyguard company," Donnie corrected.

"Okay, cool. Great. What does this have to do with anything?"

"The Purple Dragon then morphed into a gang, over time," Donnie said. "My theory is that it had a change of management that trickled into the morals of the employees. You know, turning it into a terrorist group. Now you don't pay the Purple Dragon to keep you safe from others, but to keep you safe from _them._"

"Sort of a backwards loop," Leo muttered.

"Yeah. That's how gangs work. It's real funny, because around the time that Hunter joined the Purple Dragon, their work began to change. People who were in a great deal of power within the company just… disappeared. And before you know it, our mother's family - the Delucci family - makes one of those backward deals with the Purple Dragon, before our parents even met, just to survive," Donnie said.

Mikey's eyes widened, pain forgotten as he listened to Donnie.

"What are you talking about?" Raph asked.

"Our mother never made a deal with the Purple Dragon," Leo added.

Donnie let out a breath. "She didn't, but _her_ parents did. Our grandparents. To keep the peace. To create a union."

"Wait, this is the shit-er, I mean, stuff- that Angel was talking about, isn't it?" Raph asked, as if he was remembering a conversation they'd had already.

Donnie nodded.

"You can't believe everything she says."

"No, I can't. But it checks out, with what facts we already have," Donnie said. Mikey watched as his older brother pushed up his glasses and calmly stated the facts. "Maria Delucci and _Hunter_ were going to get married. That much is true - there's a story about it in one of the old newspapers. Angel said that the Purple Dragon would get land and grants, and our family - well…"

"They would be under the Purple Dragon's 'protection', whatever that was supposed to mean," Leo completed.

"But Hunter went to prison for two decades. They'd caught him and had him tried guilty for manslaughter," Donnie continued. "That's in Hunter's criminal record. And Mom married Dad instead."

Leo looked like he wanted to ask a question. Mikey held onto Raph and tried to breathe.

Donnie looked at all of them. "Hunter's the one who wants us. So he's bound to have direct lines of communication with the guy who was spying on us this whole time. Sure, he knows Angel, too. But Hunter's the kind who kills people himself. He doesn't get someone else to do it for him," Donnie said.

"What, so now we're _profiling_ the guy?" Raph asked.

"I'm just trying to get into his head."

"Don't get too smart, Don. We're kids, not FBI. We can't just go knocking on this guy's door and making bargains with him."

"I'm just saying," Donnie said. "From his criminal record, the guy's a sadist or a businessman, but not both at the same time. He killed Clara, but then he mutilated Fred and _left _him for dead."

"_Lord_," Raph groaned.

"He killed our parents without torturing them," Donnie said. "But he did torture in those other gangs. He does kill for pleasure."

"Okay, stop," Leo said, covering up Mikey's ears.

Mikey pushed Leo's hands away. "I'm _fine._"

"You're _eight, _and Donnie's not censoring himself."

Donnie stopped talking, looking genuinely horrified. "Sorry, Mikey."

"I'm fine!" Mikey sobbed, his chest hurting. He was scared by Donnie's words, sure, but he was fine. It was his chest that was hurting.

"Let me take him to his room," Yoshi said, and suddenly Mikey was being picked up by the older man who smelled like tea and honey. Mikey buried his face in Yoshi's robes.

Mikey heard Donnie's hushed words as Yoshi walked him out of the room. "All I'm saying is that he doesn't get anything from killing Shen. No money, no land, nothing. That's why Shen's still alive. That's why we need to save her. And our only bargaining chip is us."

Mikey rubbed his chest. _Stop it,_ he thought. _Stop hurting, everything and everyone is fine. Shen's fine. Don't -_

* * *

"Tell me about Donatello Delucci. The one with glasses."

Shen winced as the ropes dug at her ribs. She didn't say anything. The sun beat down on her face and neck, making her squint just to see Hunter on the balcony, holding the rope that held her chair in balance from falling over the railing.

"Clever one, that boy. My men told me they saw him run up the stairs after we killed the father and mother. He'd been listening to us that day." Hunter's smile was wide, his eyes round in sickening fascination. "From his vantage point, he witnessed his parents' deaths. He saw it all."

Shen's heart clenched in horror.

"He's a broken little boy, and I intend to reunite him with his parents. So _tell_ me, princess, _where are the Delucci brothers._"

There was a pause. Shen felt the rope give a little before grabbing her back again. Her heart was terrified. She closed her eyes shut and thought about her parents.

_I love you, Otosan. I love you, Okasan._

* * *

"Something's wrong," Mikey whispered to Yoshi as he was cradled against his guardian and Leo and Raph's dad. "I can _feel _her feelings, Mr. Yoshi."

Yoshi looked down at him as they moved down the hall. "Who?"

"_Shen,_" Mikey whispered, and he sniffed as Yoshi gentle wiped his tears. "I don't think she's okay."

* * *

Hunter sighed. "You don't have your cell phone with you, princess. I wish I could just _call_ your precious children whom you've developed a mother complex for."

Shen didn't remember where she'd dropped her purse. It was for the better. All her contacts were on it, and she didn't want Hunter even sharing the same line as them.

"But I don't need _you _to get to the boys. Your funeral will suffice."

Shen barely moved. _I love you, Donnie. I love you, Mikey. You sweethearts became my whole life._

"And… as bonus, your parents will."

Shen jerked her head up. Hunter's smile was sickening. He held a phone in his hand, and with a horrible realization, Shen realized that John Bishop had her mother's phone number and address.

"No, leave them alone!" she screamed.

"I think I need both hands for this," Hunter commented, and let go of the rope. No other warning.

Shen fell.

The way the ground felt all those feet below didn't register. She was gone, in the way death made things go.

* * *

Mikey's scream was anguish. He turned on his side and shook, the waves of something hitting him like deja vu. Yoshi gasped.

"Mikey!" The triplets were in Mikey's room in an instant. "What happened?"

Mikey closed his eyes and _felt_ in the way that the feeling had been reaching him. All he felt was cold. It wasn't his own. It belonged to -

"Shen's dead," he whispered, opening his eyes. "Shen died, I can feel it."

Donnie, shaking and pale, sank to his knees next to Mikey, bringing up a hand to his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay, buddy. Everything is fine. Shen… we haven't found her yet, I'm so sorry for scaring you," Donnie said.

"No," Mikey moaned. "Shen's… I can… she was _so loud_ and now I can't feel anything at all!"

"What's he talking about?" Leo asked.

Raph wasted no time to crawl up on the other side of the bed to lie with Mikey, rubbing his back. No one said anything. Donnie looked at Yoshi. Yoshi looked at him, then Mikey. Raph looked at Leo. Leo couldn't take his eyes off of Mikey.

"Is… is this like how it was before, Mikey?" Leo asked quietly, and Mikey felt Donnie and Raph tense. It was as if Leo had frozen the air.

_Like before…_ Mikey recalled that horrible night. He remembered that bath his brothers were trying to get him to take. His chest, hurting, his emotions, scattered. Like they weren't his own, but his own were there, just reacting, just empathizing.

The entire experience, in hindsight, felt like a warning. His parents had died, and this was how it had felt afterwards. Cold. Empty. It was still wearing off.

His family was still waiting on a response. Even Donnie, who didn't believe in magic and superpowers, watched him with big eyes, waiting on an answer. Willing to rely on this thing that only seemed to happen to Mikey.

"_Yes,_" Mikey croaked out finally.


	17. A Morose Debt Paid In Full

**A/N: Welcome back to the "We Hate Hun Because He's A Murderer" club, please take your seats, sip your cocoa, snuggle up in your jammies, and let's go.**

* * *

_Two Years Ago, Pennsylvania_

John Bishop leaned his face towards the crystal mirror in the changing room, checking the creamy peach liquid foundation smeared haphazardly around his right eye. His brown hair was perfectly combed and gelled into style. Daylight spread through the open window, making him glow in his white suit. He looked good for a man who had narrowly avoided a mugging on his way to his wedding.

If only his mother - bless her heart in heaven - could see him now. Him, a groom. Just a few more hours, and he would be married, rich, and debtless. It truly had been a stroke of good luck to meet Tang Shen.

_Knock, knock._

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me," a voice replied, and John's heart kicked into overdrive without meaning to.

_Calm down. She doesn't have a clue_, he thought as he opened the door to see the beautiful face of his bride.

Shen stood there in her shimmering white wedding dress, her long, shiny black hair framing her face, white diamond flowers laced through the silk-like strands. John took a step back, and offered a smooth smile, so well-practiced that it was second nature to him now.

"_Hey _there, hot stuff," John said, leaning against the doorframe, letting his biceps bulge as he struck a pose.

Shen wrinkled her nose at the nickname. "John."

"You look... amazing," John said, and meant it.

"You too," Shen said with an easy smile. She had such a forgiving smile. John wondered if that would help his image at all in her mind if she ever learned what he was really marrying her for.

"Hey… isn't it bad luck to see you in your wedding dress before the actual wedding?" John asked, raising an eyebrow at his fiancee.

"Funny! I don't really care for superstitions. But I did want to give you something before the wedding." Shen then pulled out a small envelope from a hidden pocket in her dress.

John leaned back with a smile. "No, please. There is really no need to give me anything."

"It's a gift," Shen explained. "I was going to give it to you after the wedding, but… I feel like there's no need to wait."

John reluctantly took the envelope, looking at Shen warily, then opened it and slid out its contents - a single grainy photograph of a woman-

Shock hit him like a truck, and he swallowed thickly before looking up to Shen's genuine smile.

"This… is my mother's… how did you...?"

They both glanced down at the picture, a fair woman with alabaster skin and frizzy blond hair and blue eyes smiled in the picture, a bundle in her arms, a small head peeking out.

"You said you lost the only picture you had of her a few months ago," Shen said softly. "So I did a little searching. Turns out, the city of Manhattan has very thorough lost-and-found sections in various establishments. It was just lucky that the library had it."

John let out a shaky sigh, flipping the worn-out picture in his hands. "I can't believe you found it. Thank you."

Shen smiled. "No problem. I'll see you in about an hour, then."

As Shen left, shutting the door behind her, John sunk into one of the many chairs that lined the dressing room. He pocketed the picture. It was the best gift he could have received today.

John's mind spun back to the thought of all of Shen's accounts, how he'd tapped into them without her knowing. By the end of the wedding, his homemade AI program (he'd named him Albert) would be just about done transferring a substantial amount of money into his account, and he could pay back the people who'd given him a black eye on his way over to the venue. They'd been after him for _months_, and that was the only wedding gift he needed. After paying back his debt in full, they'd leave him alone to live his life. He'd finally be able to work on his projects and research.

Maybe over time, he'd even learn to love Shen. He certainly loved her money right now.

_Knock, knock._

"Come in, Shen," John said. "Did you have something else to-?"

When the door opened, however, it wasn't Shen. It wasn't either of her parents, and it wasn't any of the guests. It was someone else. Some people else.

The dirty loan sharks he'd made too many poor deals with in the first place stood in the doorway, their black suits a grim mockery of the wedding. John stood up immediately at the group of three that blocked his way out of the dressing room.

One of them gestured to their own eye. "Nice coverage. I guess the bruise developed fast, huh?"

"I have a strong left hook," the other one side.

John straightened his tie."I will have your money in _two hours._ Set a timer. _So get out of this place._"

"No, I don't think we will. See, we don't care about your debt," the main guy, the loan shark said. "But we do require your skills. Long-term. So let's strike a new deal."

"What? No. Shut up," John stammered. "I am done with that life, with being a criminal."

"You're literally robbing your bride right now."

John's eye twitched. He slammed a fist on the wall behind him.

"This is the last time," he said. "Then I'm going to live my life, so do me a favor and get the hell out of here."

"No," the loan shark said simply. "There is something about your programming and hacking skills that could make us a heck ton of money if we outsourced you. You'd be getting a percentage of it, sure, but you yourself would belong to us."

"That's a load of shit. I'm not something you can purchase."

"You're going to _want _to work for us, Bishop."

The loan sharks were _so _full of themselves. "And why is that?" John dared to ask.

"Because we'll kill everyone at this venue if you don't agree," the loan shark said with a gross smile. "In fact, I think we'll start with your bride."

John thought of Shen in alarm. He didn't love her, and he was pretty sure she didn't love him. Marrying her had been a tempting path out of the life of crime. But now… even if he tried to marry her, they'd all die. The loan sharks were horrible people, part of horrible hidden gangs themselves, pretending to be businessmen when in reality their green dollars were coated in red blood.

There was no way out for John, and his heart sunk as he stared at the loan sharks.

_There's never a way out._

"Fine. I'll agree to your deal. I'll leave this life behind."

The loan shark smirked. "I knew you'd come around. Ready to ditch your bride and take her money?"

John touched his chest, where on the inside pocket he'd placed the photograph of his mother holding him as a baby. His gift in return to Shen would be helping her dodge this bullet, this life of debt and gangs and mafia organizations that he'd once dipped his toes into for a little extra cash, and now he was drowning in.

He hoped he never crossed paths with her again.

* * *

Except, until, he did. All because he was able to spot one of their waitlisted targets, a bright-minded boy named _Donatello Delucci, _who was much too much like him in hobbies and intellect, and surpassing him in raw courage and determination. John had at this point changed his name from Bishop to Candis, his life only a semblance of normal because of his day job as a professor. Besides that, he was their hacker, their spy. When he was bought in to work for the Purple Dragon, it was because he'd found one of their targets. A _student._

And if that wasn't bad, his foster mother turned out to be Tang Shen, the woman he'd left on their wedding day years ago.

Keeping an eye on the Delucci boy was a lot harder with Shen knowing his face. He'd occasionally spy on them in the grocery store, but mostly he found excuses to hide from her. One look, and she could tell everyone that he was Bishop, not really Candis. Now John stumbled to his feet in his house, stepping over the broken lamp shards and the rug prints in the carpet. Shen's scream right before Hunter had thrown her off the edge of the balcony had been enough to awaken him. He'd waited until Hunter had left, a phone to his ear. Now John stepped into the balcony, the yellow sun shining too bright and the piercing blue sky and sharp blades of green grass invading his vision. He leaned over the peach balcony and looked down, looking for the worst.

Shen's blood stained the ground, the cement presenting a pool of crimson. John sank to his knees. Maybe he'd bumped his head too hard.

Shen's body was nowhere in sight.

* * *

_Present Day, The Lair_

Numbness had taken over Donnie's senses. He forgot how to breathe, so he stupidly held his breath as he sunk into the farthest reaches of his mind, only somewhat aware of what was going on around him.

Mikey was more upset than ever, heavy shudders racking his shoulders. The words he had spoken were nothing spectacular, but the admission of Shen's death had rattled everyone, visibly. Leo and Raph were pale. Donnie wondered if he was the same, but then his mind returned to Shen.

Raph then said something, his voice soft and hushed as he bent down besides Donnie to pick Mikey up in his arms. Something about _calming down_ and _Dad, what do we do?_

Shen, laughing and making jokes about beds made of corn on the cob and pillows of broccoli. Shen, banning him from coffee. Shen, her gentle examination of the cut on his hand the day he was nearly kidnapped.

Now she was…

...all because she'd met Donnie.

Yoshi's hand squeezed Donnie's shoulder. When had he put his hand on his shoulder? Donnie blinked and looked down at it before looking up.

"Rise, Donatello," Yoshi said, looking at him with intense concern. "Let us go to your room. You must calm down."

"Mikey-," Donnie murmured, turning to tend to his younger brother, like second nature. "He's crying."

"Raph and Leo have taken him to his room. You both need to rest and relax. There is no proof that Shen is dead."

"But Mikey," Donnie heard himself say before he could stop it. "Mikey's _special._ He's got some kind of powerful sixth sense."

"That he may have," Yoshi said as he opened the door to Donnie's room. "He seems to possess some of the most raw natural spiritual talent I have seen in someone of his age. But he could _still be wrong_."

Donnie blinked. When had they left the training room? He didn't remember walking. His mind spun as he tried to focus.

Shen's mind came floating back, along with Aoi and Akane. The way Aoi had cried talking about his adopted daughter Karai in the woods on their dirt bikes came back. Filled with a new sense of horror and shame and guilt, Donnie nearly fell to his knees, but Yoshi's arms were holding him steady, lowering him to the bed.

"Donatello. Son. Snap out of this trance. I know you are in shock. You must come back to me," Yoshi ordered.

Shen's hugs, their weekly Friday dinners. That one movie night they had.

Donnie had hated feeling so dependent and _soft_ the way he had. He'd hated feeling like Shen was replacing his birth mother. So he hadn't allowed himself to feel.

"Donatello."

Donnie had known the truth for a while. He didn't know exactly when, but it had settled in the back of his mind, in the darkest of corners, a truth he had been too much of a coward to even think to himself for months.

"_Donatello, I will not ask again,_" Yoshi said, his voice stern but not harsh.

Donnie blinked, and focused on Yoshi's face. The rest of his room came into the picture, and he snapped out of his daze.

"Sorry, I'm here. I'm fine," he said. "I was just thinking about Dr. Candis."

"Donatello, I know you are upset. But try to remain calm."

"I am calm," Donnie insisted. "Can I see Mikey? I promise I'm fine."

Yoshi took a deep breath. "I wish you would rest. But yes."

They walked to Mikey's room, where Raph and Leo were talking in low voices to Mikey, who was staring angrily at his fists in his lap.

"Tell me about your friends at school, Mikey. Can you name them?" Leo asked.

Mikey shook his head. "I'm not crying anymore. I'm _fine_."

"Three guesses to where he got _that_ from," Raph muttered, earning a light slap on the back of the head from Leo.

Donnie sank into the end of Mikey's cot.

"Are you feeling better?" Yoshi asked softly.

Mikey sniffed, his brows furrowed. "Sure."

Donnie looked at Yoshi, and Leo asked the next question that everyone was thinking. "Is Shen seriously…?"

"I cannot say for sure."

"I felt it," Mikey muttered.

Raph looked from Mikey to Yoshi. "Sensei, how is this happening? This is _crazy_, right?"

"Crazy is subjective," Yoshi said carefully, leaning down to Mikey to give him a reassuring shoulder rub. "This intuition that Michelangelo naturally possesses is powerful, something many can only develop after years and years of meditation. However, it may come in spurts. It may not tell the full story."

Donnie felt his mind starting to drift away, so he pulled in his focus again and held it firm.

"What story is there to tell after _that_?" Mikey asked, his voice low and bitter. "I _felt _Shen die."

"I will look for her," Yoshi said, rising.

"You already tried doing that," Leo pointed out. "Not to be a pessimist or anything, but…"

"No, Sensei's right, Leo," Raph said. "We don't know where she is. That's why we need Sensei looking even more places than just her apartment."

"Thank you," Donnie remembered to say to Yoshi as their guardian turned to leave.

"Stay safe. I will be back," he said. "Call me if you need anything."

Then he left, and the four Delucci brothers were left in the room, looking at each other. Leo and Raph eyed Donnie warily.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Donnie said quickly, and rose to his feet. "I'm going to work on fixing Shen's broken phone."

Donnie left for his room, hanging on to what little focus he had left. Once he was inside, he closed the door and looked around. It was small and identical to the other three that belonged to his brothers. The air vents allowed oxygen from the outside to filter through into the lair. Blankets covered his cot, creating his makeshift bed. The small empty space was filled with nothing else except for his backpack, a cardboard box that held a heater from Yoshi's dojo, and Shen's purse on top of that box.

Donnie pulled out Shen's phone, sunk into his cot, leaning back against the gray wall. Pulling off the back cover of Shen's phone, he began to fix one thing that was broken.

* * *

Mikey wandered into the room a good thirty minutes later, his features dampened. He plopped down next to Donnie, leaning into him.

"Yoshi's still looking," Donnie said. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine."

Right, that was the phrase of the day. Donnie clicked the back of Shen's phone back, and tried turning it on. The screen lit up.

Mikey blinked, straightening. "You fixed it."

"Didn't have to do much," Donnie said, eyeing the loose pieces he'd pulled out and placed on the floor. The camera lens was shattered. He couldn't fix that without the right tools.

As they waited for Shen's phone to start up, Donnie leaned his head back. Mikey crawled forward, and pulled out Shen's wallet with their picture, and just looked at it before putting it down and rummaging through the rest of Shen's things in her purse.

"Mikey, what are you doing?"

"She's not in this picture," Mikey said, as if that explained everything. "I want a picture of her."

Donnie sighed as Mikey looked. Donnie wondered if he had even taken any pictures. He wasn't really one for selfies - that was much more April and Casey.

Maybe Shen had a selfie or something on her phone. It seemed a little morbid to be looking for her picture, because that meant they had nothing else to remember her by. But when Shen's phone opened, Donnie went to her pictures and started to look through them. There weren't a whole lot of pictures of her, but there were a lot of them. Mikey, on his first day of school. Mikey on his birthday. Mikey trying to wash dishes, with Donnie in the background. Donnie, looking at the menu at Italy Place. Donnie's science fair flyer.

Donnie scrolled past the pictures of them, going past pictures of sunsets and bushes and flowers, and slowing down momentarily to see pictures of Shen with Aoi and Akane.

"Found some," Donnie said, and tilted the phone so Mikey could see.

Mikey gasped. "Whoa, she's so pretty!"

Shen's hair was longer in these photos, and she was dressed in a white gown that glittered like snowdust. Flower-shaped diamonds on her veil framed her midnight black hair.

"This was from her wedding day," Donnie realized in surprise. "Wait, so… that means…"

He checked the time stamp on the pictures. They were from two years ago. He quickly scrolled down some more, lurching to a stop when he saw a _very_ familiar face sitting next to Shen at a dinner in an earlier picture. They'd had a waiter or someone else take the picture.

There in the picture, was Aoi, Akane, Shen, and _Dr. Candis._

"Holy crap," Donnie whispered. "Dr. Candis is Shen's ex-fiance."

"Shen's _what_?" Mikey asked, gaping.

"Her… Aoi told me about this," Donnie said. "Ugh, what's his name? He never told me his name. And if Shen didn't recognize Dr. Candis from all the times I talked about him, he had to be using his real name, probably."

Mikey's eyes were wide as Donnie scrolled through Shen's contacts. There were too many people he didn't know. He hesitated, wondering what he needed to do.

"How come Shen never told us about him?" Mikey asked. "I didn't know she was going to get married."

"I don't think she particularly likes this guy. He stole her money and ran away," Donnie said, and realized that Shen might have-

He went to her blocked contacts list. Only one name was there. _John Bishop._

Donnie wasted no time in pulling out his laptop and starting a search. Within seconds, he had an address and he was picking up his own phone to call Yoshi.

"Yoshi? It's me. Yeah, I have an address for you. Dr. Candis has been holding Shen there, and his house is listed under his real name, John Bishop. He was Shen's ex-fiance."

* * *

John sighed, and lowered himself to the ground in the middle of the hallway. He looked at the room, now empty, that he had used to hold Shen in for a whole week. When he'd been told to kidnap her, he'd almost refused. But Hunter had told him that this would be his last crime. His last crime, and then he would be free of this life. Maybe that's why Hunter had left without a word.

But why had he taken Shen's body? To get rid of the evidence? There was plenty of blood for evidence.

John closed his eyes and tried to stop feeling nauseous. He was pretty sure he had a concussion. He deserved it, at this point. Spying on Donatello Delucci, tricking the boy into trusting him. Avoiding Tang Shen to maintain his secret identity. All he wanted was a normal life.

"I heard your name is John Bishop."

John's eyes snapped open. The voice came from a man of Asian origin standing not five feet away from him. He had black hair, sharp eyes, and was dressed in a sleek dark robe.

"Where did- how did you get in," John asked.

"You also go by Dr. Candis?"

John stiffened. "Who are you?"

"A friend of a woman named Tang Shen," the strange man said. "Hamato Yoshi."

John stared in disbelief at Hamato Yoshi, before blinking. "You're too late. He killed her."

Hamato Yoshi's face revealed nothing, but at that, his eyes seemed to sadden.

"She was a _mother._ Where is your humanity?" Hamato Yoshi asked, his voice hard.

"It wasn't me," John snapped.

"We are standing in your house, are we not?"

"Sure, I kidnapped her," John stammered. "But I never _wanted_ to. I didn't want to put her in danger. I thought if I had her, she would be somewhat safe from Hunter."

"Clearly you misjudged that."

"She was sick," John moaned, rubbing his hands against his forehead. "She was sick, and I cared for her until she was better this past week. She was getting better, so I told Hunter… and he decided it was the best chance to interrogate her. She hit me unconscious, and then I think while I was passed out Hunter got to her. If only she hadn't hurt me. If she'd listened to me, had me by her side, she might still be..."

Hamato Yoshi immediately had John lurching to his feet, and in a swift motion, had him pinned against the wall.

"She owed you nothing then, and she owes you nothing now. _Do not_ blame her death on her."

John lowered his gaze. Hamato Yoshi pressed on.

"I saw the blood. Where is the body."

John met his eyes. "He took her. I only woke up an hour ago. I barely heard her scream and then… Hunter left. And took her, I guess, because she's not here."

"Why."

"I don't know, man! Hunter's… he's messed up."

"As messed up as you?"

"No, trust me, _worse._ He doesn't feel bad about killing anyone. You haven't seen him do the things I've seen - and heard - him do. He only hired me to keep an eye on Donatello Delucci."

John realized instantly that saying the boy's name was a bad move. Hamato Yoshi's gaze became death-like, and he was suddenly being thrown down into a chair and tied up.

"What are you -"

"The only thing that I can. Putting you somewhere you cannot hurt anyone else."

By the time Hamato Yoshi had left, John could hear police sirens in the distance.

It was just as well. His debt had been paid, and now freedom would be behind bars for the rest of his life.

* * *

Mikey seemed to hear Yoshi's return first. Donnie scrambled up after him, running past Leo and Raph in the hallway, up to Yoshi, who stood before them in the living room with an expression Donnie didn't like.

"No, she's not-" Donnie lost his voice.

_Protect Mikey! _But how was he supposed to protect Mikey from the truth?

"It's okay, just tell us!" Mikey shouted, but from the way his voice shook, it wasn't out of anger.

"Boys," Yoshi started.

_No, no, no._ _Not her._

"Her body was removed from the scene by the time I-"

Donnie spun around, no longer facing Yoshi, but his world wouldn't stop spinning. Leo and Raph were there, staring at their adoptive father, then staring at their younger brothers in apprehensive fear, then back to their father.

"She… there was very little chance she survived the fall."

"She fell?" Mikey whispered.

Donnie felt his knees wanting to give.

"She… was thrown off a great height of John Bishop's house. Hunter took her body. John Bishop, Dr. Candis, whoever - was unconscious for a great deal of it."

Donnie felt _sick._

Mikey stumbled backwards, bumping into Donnie, who couldn't move. He'd pushed Shen away. She'd wanted to be their mom, and now she was dead.

* * *

_Meanwhile, some apartment in Queens_

"This was a shit idea," Fred Colombo heard his roommate, Dragon Face, announce from the kitchen. "What are we trying to do, be some kind of vigilante for every time the Purple Dragon hurts someone innocent?"

Fred laughed softly, checking the IV drip. "We'd have a really long list."

"You can say that again," Dragon Face muttered, appearing in the main living room. He paused, stopping to stare at the woman in the sofa. "You think we can save her?"

"You're the doctor, not me," Fred reminded him, focusing on the heart monitor that detected the faint heartbeat.

"I mean… she's barely hanging on. Her heart stopped twice already between Manhattan and here."

"And we revived her twice," Fred said, with no waver in his voice. "I believe in her."

"You barely know her."

Fred sighed, and looked at Dragon Face. "You, my friend, are extremely pessimistic for a man who turned his life around from participating in crime rings into becoming a doctor."

"And you are extremely optimistic for someone who's missing an arm and a leg."

"What can I say? I guess it's in my blood," Fred said.

Dragon Face had the grace to look remorseful. "You take after your sister very much so, Fred."

Fred snorted. "Are you trying to get on my good side? You don't have to prove anything to me, Dragon Face. I don't hate you as much as Clara did."

"Clara busted my ass and set me and my life straight three years ago when I came here to find those kids," Dragon Face said. "She single-handedly pulled me out of that dirty, low life. I've been trying to cleanse my betrayal of the Delucci's - and my soul - for three years, Fred."

Fred smiled at the mention of his sister's gift of turning people from evil to good. "Does that mean you're going to take a chance and believe in Tang Shen like I do?"

Fred watched as Dragon Face looked at the woman named Tang Shen who lay unconscious and bloody on the sofa. Fred could almost see the decision being made on his friend's face, the determination building.

Tang Shen had died twice. She was a fighter. All they had to do was meet her halfway.

Dragon Face pulled on his mask and surgical gloves. "Let's get started on saving her."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for your comments and support! Let me know what you thought.**


	18. Lost Boys Against the Tide

**A/N: Woo! We're back, people. Thanks for waiting! I'm sorry that it took a while this time. I've been swamped with class work and medical stuff and life in general. But now we're back! Thank you for all the kind comments you've been leaving me - they're SO great to read! I never would have gotten this far without your support, and I'm humbled by all of it. **

**Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Many years ago_

On the morning of Hunter's first kill, the silence draped over the ice-cold air like silk.

He had not thought about it too deeply when he'd done it. He had not pondered on the meaning and value of life as his idiotic young stepmother liked to preach.

He had simply thought, _this person is useless_, and done the deed.

He'd left the corpse of the _sindaco's _eldest son right where he'd found him, in his luxurious bed, in front of the fireplace. It had been lit by one of the staff members earlier, to warm the room. The effort of it was left meaningless by the cold air that came from the window Hunter had opened to climb into the bedroom on the third floor. He had looked down at his target. The man - who held the entire world between his thumb and his father's thick wallet - had been completely disoriented upon waking up to a knife lodged in his chest. A blank stare had shifted into an unspeakable horror before lifelessness had overtaken him.

Looking back, Hunter only regretted that he hadn't spoken to the man before killing him. It was so much more fun, as he now knew, to talk first. To coax them into fear so strong they trembled under his gaze. He _loved_ being the cause of their terror, especially when they were cowards.

This sleeping man had been a terrific coward. Hunter had been inexperienced then, too caught up in delusions of justice to enjoy the process of delivering it.

The sindaco's son was part of a local gang that had, in their drunken stupor, accidentally killed one of the town girls last week. Instead of facing the consequences of his actions, this cowardly man had used his father's money and influence to make the officers stop short of arresting him like they had with the rest of the gang.

No one was the wiser, with the euros that sealed the mouths of those who knew.

Standing above the sleeping man, Hunter saw flashes of the girl's face. She'd been a classmate of his. She'd always been so foolish. So stupidly happy all the time, even when Hunter snapped at her or pushed her to the ground when he was angry. She was so _easy_ to bully. And now, her smile was one thing he would not see again.

His last memory of her would forever be of her dead body, being covered up and carried away by the officers.

The killing of the sindaco's son itself did not change him. Something completely and utterly, devastatingly macabre had always been open within him, and despite the action of stabbing a man through the heart took a little force, he felt nothing within him change.

Hunter had left through the window. By breakfast time, when their little town was alive with the day's routines, shock and horror would fall on the staff and the rest of the sindaco's family upon finding the rotting body of the once rich boy. Hunter had felt a sickening relief of pressure in his soul, and realized that this was probably what he was born to do.

He had been only fourteen years old.

* * *

_Present time, almost 2 months later - December 18th_

"Donatello."

"I said I don't _want_ to_,_" the boy called, from behind the closed door. Yoshi sighed and opened the door to the small room.

Upon entering, Yoshi saw the mess that had accumulated in the intelligent teenager over the past days. It had been something short of four weeks since the news, and everyone in Yoshi's new household, if one could call it that, was…

Yoshi closed his eyes against Donatello's room, full of miscellaneous projects and machines and tools found in the underground tunnels.

Time was endless, spanning far and deep, and as unrelenting as the restless ocean. It was just how it was, Yoshi knew all too well. Loved ones died, and time kept flowing. Their only way through the flow of time was to move forward with it.

As true as that was, it didn't erase the pain Yoshi saw in Donatello's eyes, the guilt, the grief, the brokenness. It was far worse that after a few days, the bespectacled boy was handing out fake smiles and busying his hands with small projects, like fixing up their old toaster, upgrading the heaters to safely be more efficient, and tidying up their new home. It became near impossible to get him to leave his room other than for meals.

"Donatello," Yoshi had tried just the other day. "My dojo is always open to you, if you wish to join your brothers in training."

"I don't know, Yoshi," Donatello had replied, not lifting his head from his current project of fixing a broken television that Yoshi had found in a nearby dumpster. "Thank you, but… maybe later? I'm… busy right now."

"What of your bo staff?" Yoshi had tried. "I thought you might be interested in learning how it's used."

Donatello had paused right then, and lifted his head. Just when Yoshi thought he might have changed the boy's mind, Donatello was standing up, finding the bo staff from his bag, and returning it into Yoshi's open palm.

"You can take it back. I… probably shouldn't be carrying weapons around, anyway," Donatello had muttered, unable to look him in the eyes. "I'd just end up… I mean, I don't feel very ninja-like. "

_And how exactly do you feel, child?_ Yoshi had wanted to ask. But he couldn't bring himself to.

But he knew he needed to get the boy out of his room somehow.

Years of preparation with Leonardo and Raphael had all been to achieve this. To the brothers' reunion. And yet… the atmosphere that gripped their new environment was stained with a quiet sort of sorrow, lost within the folds of Donatello, and overflowing out of Michelangelo.

Yoshi couldn't imagine how it must have felt for Tang Shen when she'd parted ways with Donatello and Michelangelo in the first place. They'd spent months together, and it was easy to see that the boys had loved her as much as she had loved them, whether they were aware of it themselves or not.

Meanwhile, Michelangelo, the poor little boy… Yoshi's heart panged for the young child who had been through so much in the past few weeks.

Their youngest, whom Yoshi had been spending time with in order to homeschool him, had not smiled once since the news. Every mention of their old life had tears springing up into the young child's eyes, no matter what they were doing.

They'd been going over some math problems together, with Yoshi sitting besides Mikey. Mikey's pencil moved, but at the end of it where tip met paper was blocked from Yoshi's vision by the child's head.

He'd noticed something was wrong when droplets hit the paper.

"I'm sorry," Michelangelo had whispered, furiously wiping his face. His eyes were soon too full of tears to continue.

"It's okay, my child," Yoshi said softly, but his words only made Michelangelo's shoulders shake harder.

Yoshi had reached out a hand towards the boy, who was too busy trying to muffle his sobs by burying his face into his hoodie sleeve. But then at the last moment Yoshi retracted his hand. What if by trying to console the boy, he made it worse? He wasn't a mother. He wasn't funny and nurturing, and he certainly didn't know how to connect with these boys through anything other than training and meditation.

He wasn't Tang Shen.

Although Yoshi didn't want to think about the pool of blood on cement and broken chair pieces at the bottom of the fall, but his mind took him there anyway.

Shivers marked Yoshi's spine. She was at peace now, at least. He wished he could talk to her.

_I am afraid your death took away Donatello and Michelangelo's spirits. Please help me help them._

And to the brother's birth parents, he once again sent up a promise to protect them with his life, as he usually did during times he felt lost. After all, they had given him so much purpose since he'd met them.

Although didn't know the younger two boys as well as he knew Leonardo and Raphael, his heart tendered every time he laid eyes on little, young Michelangelo, who was in desperate need of a mother. And towards Donatello, a boy who now wore a lingering shame in his features and stance like it was an article of clothing, he felt a special sort of fierce protection. John Bishop had watched him for months. He didn't want anyone stalking his children, but Donatello wasn't even _trained_ like Leonardo and Raphael.

That was why he was pushing so much for Donatello to begin training.

He wasn't the only one worrying. During an early morning training session with Leonardo and Raphael a couple days ago, his sons brought up the topic.

"He doesn't talk as much as he used to," Leonardo said as he and Raphael circled each other.

"I know what you mean. I hate seeing him all sad like this," Raphael commented as he dodged a kick from Leonardo and rolled away on the mat.

"Experiencing grief of losing a loved one is natural," Yoshi told his sons as they dueled in a flurry of sharp kicks and spins and dodges and punches. "We all know this. Raphael, watch your form."

His sons ended their match with Leonardo pinning Raphael.

"God _damn_. What the hell."

"Language, Rapahel."

"Gosh-darn. What the inferno."

"I know, Sensei. I just… he's so little," Leonardo muttered, deep in thought. "But I'm so out of practice with him I feel like I'll break him and then I won't know what to do."

Yoshi closed his eyes. How was it that Leonardo was able to place words on the exact feeling that had been plaguing him for the past few weeks?

Raphael snorted. "Leo, I know we call you our 'big brother' and all, but Don's _not _a baby."

Leonardo froze mid-way in helping Raph up. "Wait, what? I thought we were talking about Mikey."

"Oh shit, I was talking about Donnie."

"Raphael."

"Sorry. _Oh excrement_."

The brothers moved, getting into position to practice their new _katas_.

"I hate seeing _both _of them like this," Raphael said, soberly. "I thought giving them space for a few weeks would help, but they're still… I don't know what to do."

"Me, neither," Leonardo agreed. "Its like, do we talk to them? Should we pretend it never happened? Do they want us near them?"

"What if we make things worse?" Raph muttered, looking down, embarrassed.

_Oh, my children,_ Yoshi thought, and his heart panged in love for his sons that felt so much kindness and caring.

The answer for them, was simple enough - one he could provide.

"All you _can _do," Yoshi said, getting his sons' eyes drawn to him. "Is be their older brothers."

The words brought clarity to Leonardo and Raphael's eyes. They exchanged glances, a quiet gleam of hope in their eyes. Yoshi smiled, glad he could direct them into the right channel of thought. If Donatello and Michelangelo were lost in the tide, then Leonardo and Raphael could be their sails. There was a boat somewhere in this metaphor, too, Yoshi was certain.

Now if only _he_ knew what to be for Donatello and Michelangelo. He wasn't their father, despite the paternal urge to take them in equalled that of when he'd felt the same urge three years prior, when Leonardo and Raphael stumbled into his life, both boys lost and weary and heartsick. He didn't know Donatello and Michelangelo that well yet. If only he could have met them like Leonardo and Raphael, and bonded through training, then he could have had a better understanding of his role in their lives.

After Leonardo and Raphael had left for breakfast, Yoshi had stood up to look at the arrangement of ninjutsu weapons he had hung up on the wall. They couldn't spend the rest of their lives underground, but they could prepare while they had the chance, learn a few self-defense moves. He had successfully taught Leonardo in the ways of the katana, and Raphael in the ways of the sai. His eyes fell on his bo staff, and thought of Donatello.

Similarly, Yoshi's eyes fell on his pair of nunchaku. High-energy and unpredictable. _Like a little rocket fuel we know._

Now he looked at Donatello, who sat in the center of his room, tinkering with a motherboard, some part of it being connected to his laptop. Yoshi nimbly stepped around the clutter that was spread out on the floor to move to Donatello's side.

"Hello," Donatello said weakly. He wouldn't look at Yoshi, shame marking his features for some incomprehensible reason.

"Hello, my child," Yoshi greeted amicably. "I need to speak with you."

"I know." Donatello's eyes didn't leave the motherboard as he tinkered, trying to fit a small circular metal piece with metal strips on the bottom into it. The piece fell a few times, thanks to Donatello's shaking hands.

Finally he stopped trying, and lowered his hands to his lap. "I know I'm being difficult, but I really don't feel like doing the whole training thing."

"It was wrong of me to keep asking after you refused," Yoshi said slowly. "I just wanted… to make sure you were taken care of."

"I… I am," Donatello mumbled. "You and Leo and Raph… you're taking care of us. Me and Mikey, I mean. And I'm the worst, I should be helping Mikey, but I'm… I don't know what to say to him."

"You are grieving, as is he," Yoshi said softly. "I wouldn't expect _anyone_ knows the right words."

"Even you?" Donatello asked.

Yoshi smiled. "_Especially_ me, child." He took a deep breath. "I think that is why I wanted to push you to start training. It is the only thing I know how to do well."

"You know how to cook," Donatello offered.

Yoshi gave Donatello a deadpan stare.

The boy's lips twitched, and finally let out a grin. "I mean, the food's not _terrible._"

Yoshi chuckled, pleased he was able to see a real smile from the child. He let them both fall into a peaceful silence. There wasn't any need for words, Yoshi knew. Emotions didn't need too much poking and prodding.

Donatello then surprised him, by leaning closer to the man, so softly that it might have been subconscious.

"Thank you," he said.

Yoshi lifted an eyebrow. "Whatever for?"

"For… you know, taking Leo and Raph in. For adopting them."

Yoshi nodded. "Of course, my child."

It seemed as if the conversation was over, but then Donatello blurted out, "All these years away from them, I always worried that they were going through bad foster homes like me and Mikey. Or that they didn't even have a home." Donatello took a deep breath. "But you're the best thing that could have happened to them. And you taught them how to take care of each other. So thank you."

"You are very welcome, Donatello."

"And then you helped them find me, even though it meant moving from New Jersey."

Yoshi nodded. "I vowed to myself and to Fred that I would protect you children."

Donatello's eyes finally met Yoshi's, and he asked, "Why _do _care about us so much?"

"It gives me purpose."

Yoshi's response was so simple, yet it shocked Donatello into wordlessness. Donatello blinked several times, then looked down at his hands. Then he looked up, opened his mouth, and closed it.

Finally he settled on a "_Oh._"

"When I was a boy," Yoshi started. "My small town was taken over by the Foot."

Donatello raised his head in shock, looking at Yoshi. "What? Seriously?"

"Indeed. Not many knew of the Foot back then. Not even I. But that day, I watched neighbors and friends die. The air smelled of smoke and blood. It was one of their most notable reids, covered over by other events in the media."

Donatello was stunned. "I'm…_so_ sorry."

"It was many years ago. It's nothing but a bad dream as of now. My only regret was, and still is, that I did not try to fight back," Yoshi said quietly. "I knew martial arts back then, but I didn't use them even a little. I was too scared, and the moment I found a way to escape, I did. And now… because of that, I do not wish for any others to die because of my inaction."

The memory he held in his mind had warped over time, but even after all these years, Yoshi could still remember that coldness of the expressions on the Foot soldiers. He remembered even, a pair of sharp blue eyes that seemed to dig out his soul. The eyes belonged to a master martial artist who led the Foot.

Donatello swallowed thickly. "It… that wasn't your fault."

"No," Yoshi agreed quietly. "It wasn't. But this is why I care, Donatello. I do not wish to make the same mistakes of my youth, too blocked in by my fear to help anyone who truly needs it."

The teenager was silent for a little while, thinking and reflecting. Yoshi pressed his lips together and stood.

"I won't ask you to train any longer," Yoshi promised. "It is fine if you do not wish to. That is what I came to say."

Donatello reached out and grabbed his sleeve just as he turned. When he turned, Donatello had ducked his head, familiar shame settling on his shoulders.

"Thank you," he repeated. "For taking me and Mikey in, even though we've been a burden. Thank you… for everything."

Yoshi smiled and gently tilted Donatello's head by his chin to see his eyes. "You are sorely mistaken if you believe you don't deserve all the love and help in the world. I don't consider it a burden. Do you understand, my child?"

Donatello, amidst his surprised expression, nodded against Yoshi's hand.

Yoshi departed, feeling much better than he had when he had first come in. He couldn't be a mother for the Donatello and Michelangelo, and he wasn't their father in the same way Leonardo and Raphael had accepted him. But he could be a teacher, a mentor, a friend.

It was all he knew to do.

And maybe it would help soothe the feeling of loneliness that pressed deeply into him now, the feeling that had struck him the moment he'd seen the broken chair shards and the pool of blood on the patio below the balcony.

The feeling that half of him was missing.

* * *

Hunter had always hated weeds.

His father had been a gardener, and _his _father before that as well. The actual profession was pathetic and a joke, only intended to earn some _allowance_ level cash from those who held enough money to buy a house their waistbands. Despite his hatred, however, the art of pulling weeds from their roots was in his DNA.

Maybe that's why for the past three years he hadn't been able to shake the itch of ridding himself of the Delucci children.

They were _his_ weeds to uproot, to kill before they could grow any further. Maybe they'd escaped that day he'd killed their rich and stupid parents, but it had only prolonged the inevitable. Frustration grew beneath Hunter's tongue, as he fantasized about the kill. For the past three years he had sent his men out to look for them, throughout Italy, in neighboring countries, but to no avail. Three years of effort had yielded no results, and the itch within him had increased.

They were close, he could feel it.

He wanted to kill each brother slowly.

It was more than just about ending the bloodline that had been sired by one of his own men, once upon a time. It was more than just about staking claim to the Delucci fortune that was rightfully his, had he married Maria as he was promised. No, it was only a little bit of those things.

Reigning supreme within him was the primal urge to kill those boys solely for the sake of relief, as if they were a bad itch. And he would enjoy every second of it.

* * *

Every morning that Donnie woke up, he had to remember it all over again.

Life had become slow-moving and viscous now that Shen was dead and they had nothing left to fight for. _But at least, _Donnie thought, _we have each other. That's enough. This story has come to an end._

But every morning that Donnie woke up, and remembered, he felt a terrible rage at the man named Hunter.

He'd only ever heard the man's voice, that day so long ago in Italy when his parents had been shot. He hadn't seen the man. But he did know that he _hated_ him. And as much as he tried to not think about it, and smile, and tell his brothers he was fine, _and move on, _he - he couldn't.

Because Donnie _genuinely _wanted to kill Hunter.

Donnie shook as the realization hit him at full force the evening after the day Yoshi had spoken to him. He couldn't breathe in his room, full of junk and multiple started projects he really had no interest in working on right now. He couldn't _think_.

He needed to get out. Not outside - they weren't allowed on the surface anymore _until it was safe_, as decreed by Yoshi - but out of his own head.

Donnie didn't know where to turn. Last time he had gotten this mad, he'd urgently left to go into the Foot base and fight with Angel. He'd also ended up fighting with Leo and Raph, and… he'd hurt them.

Donnie didn't know when he ended up in Leo's room, but then he was, tossing himself onto Leo's makeshift bed of a blanket-covered bean-bag thing (they'd all make great DIYists if they weren't so busy trying to not get killed by someone who hated their family). Donnie turned to his side and closed his eyes to calm down.

But he couldn't. Now that he recognized these feelings from the past few weeks as murderous intent, Donnie couldn't bring himself to speak, he was that angry.

"Donnie?" came Mikey's voice from Leo's doorway.

Donnie sighed and opened his eyes. Mikey's voice grounded him. He propped his head up with his hand so he could see his little brother.

"Hi, goofball."

* * *

The greeting was an invitation as good as any Mikey knew, and he darted up to plop himself in Leo's cozy, right up next to Donnie, curling into the spot where Donnie had left open. He looked up, and Donnie was immediately bringing his free hand up to the side of Mikey's face.

"_Che cosa succede?_" Donnie asked. "You're not smiling."

Mikey realized that Donnie was right. Then he frowned even more, and swatted Donnie's hand away. He immediately regretted it, and grabbed it back, holding his brother's hand to his heart, turning inwards to face Donnie.

"Nothing happened," Mikey said, pinning Donnie's cold fingers between his warm chin and warmer neck. "I'm totally - "

"Let me guess. Fine?"

Mikey let his gaze drop.

"It's been a _while_, Mikey."

"_You're_ still sad, too," Mikey accused, looking up, but the passion that he'd started the sentence with died by the last word when he saw the expression in Donnie's face.

_Oh. I shouldn't have said anything. I shouldn't have - _Mikey didn't get to finish his thought.

"Yeah. I am."

Mikey inhaled sharply. Donnie was admitting something about his emotions? And he was telling Mikey about it?

Well, this absolutely never happened before.

"And I'm not sad. I'm… _mad,_" Donnie said. "I need help."

Mikey's jaw would have dropped if _he_ wasn't so tired as well. He searched for the right, _grown-up_ words to say. He came up with nothing. He didn't really know what to say.

"Well… I'm here," he finally said, because he _was._

Donnie's bottom lip disappeared, and Mikey realized he was biting it. Lowering his hand that propped him up, Donnie turned his face into the blankets, and his shoulders shook as sobs finally let themselves out. Mikey's eyes widened at the sight of his brother crying. He'd seen Donnie cry before - plenty of times after they'd been separated from Leo and Raph, during the night when he thought Mikey was sleeping. Donnie had cried into his pillow after getting bullied in school and once when he'd thought he'd lost Mikey in a shopping mall. And always when they'd watch _The Lion King_ at a foster parents' house. That one made them both cry together, and in a way, it had always allowed them to secretly yet openly grieve, because they had lost family, too.

But now, as Mikey watched his big brother dissolve into shaking sobs, muffled by the blankets, he realized he'd never seen his brother so broken before.

Mikey didn't think about it. He reached up to pat Donnie's head, getting him to reveal his tear-stricken face. Mikey pushed Donnie's glasses up, to rest in his hair, and then with his sleeves and fingers, wiped his brother's wet cheeks to dryness.

Donnie looked at him fondly, pushing Mikey's blond curls out of his eyes. "How did you suddenly become the big brother?"

Mikey laughed, the sound bubbling out of his lungs for the first time in _days._

"I love you, Donnie," he said simply, and beamed when Donnie's ears turned a little pink at the sudden admission.

"I love you too," Donnie said. Mikey curled into his brother's embrace. They'd become experts at avoiding each other since the news. Despite Mikey seeking out Donnie to sleep next to whenever he had a nightmare, they hadn't really had a moment like _this_. With both of them ready to talk about their feelings.

It felt right.

* * *

"Hey, what's happening here, my bro-dar's going off," came Raph's voice as he entered.

Leo came in behind him. "_Bro-dar_?" he echoed incredulously. "We just checked all the other rooms and they weren't there."

"It's my secret power. I can do _bro-dar._" Raph could be so ridiculous, it confounded Leo.

"You have no such psychic ability."

Raph in his tracks at the sight of Mikey and Donnie. Leo stopped a second after, and his heart dropped at the redness in Donnie's eyes. Had he been crying?

"What's going on?" Raph demanded to know. "Don, you alright, bro?"

Leo wasted no time. He crossed the room and climbed into the bean bag bed next to Mikey, running a quick hand through Mikey's hair before reaching over to Donnie, whose eyes were dry and red. Leo placed a hand on Donnie's cheek.

"I'm _fine_," Donnie said quietly. Leo raised his eyebrow, and Donnie sighed. "Okay, you guys. Sit down, the both of you."

No other invitation was needed. Raph settled himself next to Donnie, ruffling his hair. Donnie winced in chagrin, but adjusted to lie on his back, facing the ceiling full of pipes. The four of them just lay there, staring up.

"Aren't you ever terrified that one of those pipes will break and fluids will come pouring down on you?" Raph muttered.

Leo recoiled internally at that. "Well, _now_ I am."

Mikey snorted, and it turned into a refreshing giggle.

"Technically, these pipes are empty because of the abandoned subway around here. So they haven't been used in ages," Donnie pointed out. "_If_ they do break, it wouldn't be a _fluid_ that falls on Leo."

_Now _Leo was really grossed out. Raph and Mikey cracked up.

Leo turned to look at Donnie's face over Mikey. "I thought for a second you were going to say something _comforting_!"

"That _is_ comforting! It's not going to be _wet _\- what did you think I meant?" Donnie asked, flabbergasted.

"You're the _best, _Don," Raph declared. "We should gang up on Leo more often."

"That was _so _not my intent."

Leo groaned. "I'm asking Sensei to swap rooms with Raph."

"No way," Raph countered. "My ceiling is awesome. Slanted wall with drywood that's only a _little_ bit stained."

"That is so sad," Donnie commented, earning Mikey's laughter again. Even Raph chuckled. Leo smiled, loving the sound of his little brothers' laughing.

They settled into a comfortable silence again, and Mikey spoke.

"Can I say something?" he asked.

"Yeah, buddy. Of course," Leo said immediately, reaching down to push Mikey's curls out of his forehead.

Mikey latched on to Leo's hand with the hand that wasn't holding Donnie's, and brought it to hold it under his neck. He remained silent for a while. Then Leo could feel his youngest brother swallowing in apprehension before speaking.

"I _miss_ her."

Leo froze at that. He felt, from their collection of hands, Donnie's grip on Mikey's hand tighten.

"I miss her, too, Mikey."

"She sounds like she was awesome," Raph said quietly.

"She was," came Donnie and Mikey's reply.

"She was the Pizza Queen," Mikey explained.

"The what?" Leo asked.

Mikey launched into the story. It was something about how they'd spent Mikey's birthday this year. At the part where Shen and Donnie had to dance whenever Mikey shouted "Crazy Dance Party", Leo and Raph laughed.

"What was Donnie like?" Raph wanted to know.

"Super awkward," Donnie admitted.

"He did the robot," Mikey said, and the brothers all burst out laughing.

Leo wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, just imagining it. "So… how did you meet her? Shen."

"It was back in March of this year," Donnie said. "She walked into our hospital room and introduced herself. Apparently, Lucy - our social services worker - had her picked out even _before, _um, we wanted to leave the last people we were with."

"Wait, hold up," Raph said. "What in the world were you doing in a _hospital_?"

"Oh," Donnie laughed stiffly. "Just a little bump on my head."

Leo noticed Mikey had gone very still.

"What happened, you guys?" Leo asked carefully.

"Nothing. It's not a big deal."

"It was, too," Mikey protested. "It was a big deal. The big scary man hit Donnie. Hard. We had to call _911._"

Immediately, Leo felt the world grow prickly. His eyes darted up to Donnie in alarm, and he and Raph were both sitting up.

"What. The. Hell," Raph said. Leo didn't even chide him for saying that in front of Mikey.

Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Someone had _hit_ his little brother? Someone had done that, with no regard to Mikey? What else had Donnie been sitting on?

"It only happened once," Donnie gulped sheepishly. "The foster dad had been drinking."

"That's _no _excuse," Raph hissed. "Who- what on _earth -_"

"He got his fostering license revoked, or suspended, or whatever, based on what I heard from Lucy," Donnie said. "I'm just glad he didn't hurt Mikey."

Leo tried to conceal a shudder and failed.

"So they were the foster family before Shen," Donnie said brightly. "I got a concussion, and so that's why I was in the hospital."

"Then we moved in with Shen," Mikey said. "She was super nice."

"The best foster parent we'd had, honestly. By a long shot," Donnie said wistfully, and Leo made a mental note of asking Donnie - later - to describe all the different foster families that he'd gone through. He wanted to know just how bad it had been.

"April and Casey were there in school during the whole thing," Donnie added.

"Your friends from school," Leo remembered, settling back down.

"Yep."

Raph snorted. "I gotta say, your friend April - she's _weird._"

"That's because she's on the social awkwardness spectrum. Everyone is. Don't discriminate," Donnie said lightly.

"They were good to you?"

"Yeah. Although, you know," Donnie closed his eyes. "They're freaking out. Mikey and I… we're missing kids up there. They've messaged me a million times and it hurts knowing I can't respond."

Leo reached over to rub Donnie's shoulder.

"I think Renet and LH have totally forgotten about me," Mikey said sadly.

"You'll get to see them again," Raph said gruffly. "I mean, we're not going to grow _old _down here."

"I wonder how long, though," Donnie said aloud. Quickly, he backtracked. "I mean, it's no _rush._ I'm finally with you guys. There's nothing waiting for me up there."

"Don't say that," Leo said. "There's plenty of stuff waiting for us."

"Like who we're going to be when we grow up," Raph said.

"What do you want to be when you grow up, Raphie?" Mikey asked.

Raph flashed them a smile. "Guess."

"Firefighter!" Mikey cheered.

"The angry man who works in the sales department of some large company," Donnie came up with immediately.

"Freeloader," was Leo's answer.

"Oh, _come on,_ you guys," Raph groaned. "Not you, Mikey. Being a firefighter is _awesome._ I was thinking more to do with being a paramedic or something?"

"Whoa," Leo said. "That..."

"Doesn't suit me at all? Yeah, I know. I know I want to keep the streets relatively clean of criminals, like we got used to doing, Leo. But I just want to do something that doesn't involve punching a guy's lights out for my day job. You know?"

"I was going to say that it _does _suit you," Leo said. And he meant it, too. "I was thinking about working in criminal justice somehow, or something. Something that lets me think. Maybe a forensic scientist as a day job, ninja by night?"

"You guys are basically superheroes," Mikey said.

"What about you, Mikey?" Leo asked.

Mikey frowned. "I always wanted to be a vet."

Donnie laughed. "He made friends with one foster family's cat. He cried when we had to leave."

"Aw," Raph said. "But Mikey, remember, cats are spawns of the devil."

"Raph's a dog person," Leo explained, snorting.

"What were you thinking about becoming, Donnie?" Raph asked.

"What was I…? I don't know, I never really even thought about it," Donnie admitted. "I just keep taking one day at a time. I guess I should think about it, though."

"I could see you as a scientist of some sort," Leo said.

"Or a doctor for people," Raph said.

"Or as, like, the guy in the chair for Leo and Raph when they go out on their superhero ninja missions," Mikey said.

Donnie laughed. "Yeah, that last one makes sense because I don't know how to fight. Like, at all."

"You could learn," Leo said. "Raph and I could teach you."

"How to be a ninja?" Donnie turned to look at him. "Did Yoshi put you up to this?"

"What? No," Leo said. "You don't want to learn?"

"No, it's just -," Donnie sighed, closing his eyes. "Everyone we've lost… everything that's happened, and with Hunter on the loose, looking for us, willing to hurt the ones we love to get at us… it makes me so mad. I don't think giving me a weapon is the best idea."

"Hey, Yoshi gave _me_ a weapon. And I'm usually _always_ mad about something," Raph said.

"Yeah, Donnie. It's not a _bad_ idea to give someone with anger some way to take _out _their anger healthily. In fact, it's a bad idea to keep it all in," Leo said, realizing something important.

Donnie had never had a way to express his anger. He'd been getting angrier and angrier all this while, and Leo hadn't even noticed. That's why he'd blown up and jumped into the enemy base all by himself. That's why he felt so ashamed _now._ Like his emotions were somehow wrong, making him a bad person.

It looked as if Donnie was realizing this, as well. For a moment, Leo and Donnie looked at each other. The two calmest of the four brothers stared at each other silently, as if communicating with their eyes.

"Maybe I should," Donnie said with a slow smile. "If you think it'll help."

"Yeah, Donnie," Leo said. "I think it really will."

The four brothers continued to lie there, in Leo's room, just talking out their feelings through the evening. Whatever lucky stars had guided them together, Leo thanked the universe that they had.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the New York International Airport_

Hunter walked through the New York airport, a couple of his men - Sid and Tsoi - and a young, recent recruit in tow.

"So," the recruit started. "Who are the guys we're looking for?"

"An old couple," Sid said. "Their flight should be arriving soon."

Hunter scanned the crowd in the airport, thought of Tang Shen, the woman who he'd killed weeks ago. She'd been beautiful, much like Maria Delucci. He hadn't fully enjoyed the way he'd killed her, by dropping her off the balcony. Killing was so much more pleasurable when he was the driving force behind the death, rather than leaving it to gravity.

Oh, well. This entire process had been something of a learning experience, and Hunter had learned _so_ very much. Such as how if you wanted a job done right, you needed to do it yourself. He had tried to use his own men to find the pitiful children, but then he'd learned they'd moved to America. He'd joined forces with the Foot, but even they couldn't give him what he wanted. He'd employed John Bishop - the closest he'd gotten, and yet the children were still out of reach, barely even grazing the trap Bishop had promised. Once he found the two brats that had been staying with Tang Shen, he'd find the other two. He didn't care to learn their names. All he had was their pictures, and he was good with faces. Once he found them, they were his to kill, slowly and deliciously.

"So… who is this couple? What's the story, who are we supposed to be protecting them from?" the recruit asked.

"No, Fong, it's not exactly like that," Sid said. "It's more like…"

"Why, Sid. It's exactly like that," Hunter said with a smile. "A miscreant killed their daughter a few weeks ago. They received the bad news, and while it _took _a while to _convince_ them that it wasn't a con, they booked a flight to America."

"Whoa," Fong said. "That sucks. So we're protecting them from this miscreant if he decides to attack them, too?"

"That's exactly right," Hunter said, and looked at Sid and Tsoi, who quickly nodded in agreement. "Not to mention, we are hoping to get information on potential suspects so we can track him down."

"Yeah," Tsoi said with a grin. "Potential suspects."

As they ventured through the airport, Hunter looked for a couple that looked like the one in the picture John Bishop had on his phone. Japanese, graying hair, and - ah.

There, near the luggage claim area, stood a frantic-looking couple, faces stricken as they looked around, shakily accepting luggage.

Hunter approached them. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Tang?"

The woman named Tang Akane looked at the man, her eyes puffy and face pale. "Are you the man from the city office who called us?" she asked. "Is our daughter - "

"I'm so sorry, madam," Hunter said, his voice soft. "My name is Hun, and yes, we spoke on the phone."

"You mean to tell me," said the man, Tang Aoi, his voice and bottom lip quivering, "That our Shen is dead?"

"Our deepest condolences," Hunter said quietly, bowing his head. Besides him, Sid, Tsoi, and Fong did the same, looking sad.

Tang Aoi was shaking his head in disbelief. "It can't be possible. We talked to her just a few weeks ago. It wasn't that long. She was _here._"

Tang Akane lifted a hand to her mouth. "How did she die?" she whispered.

"Akane! You can't really believe this man!"

Hunter watched in sick fascination as the old woman blinked weakly at her husband. "She hasn't been picking up her phone or even _looking_ at her texts in weeks."

"You said, on the phone," Tang Aoi said, turning on Hunter, "That a body was not found."

The couple stared at him in hope. Hunter wanted to laugh.

"That is true. The body was not found," he said, irritation prickling at him. That part had confused him. Maddened him that someone had done that. Surely Shen was dead. He'd _killed _her. He didn't make mistakes in his work. "It was dragged off the scene by whoever killed her. Pushed off a balcony."

Tang Aoi choked, stammering. Tang Akane found her voice first.

"So where is the police? Who do I need to talk to," she demanded to know.

"We are the police, ma'am," Hunter lied easily, and pulled out a fake badge to show her. "We're working on the case very closely. But you must tell us, did your daughter know anyone who could have done this?"

Tang Aoi couldn't speak at all, white-faced and staring at his hands. Tang Akane shook her head.

"No men in her life? What about boys?" Hunter asked. "According to reports, she had foster children under her guardianship, didn't she?"

"She did, but," Tang Akane paused, horror filling her features. "They would never. They are just _boys._"

"Who?" Hunter asked, wishing he could shake the woman to answer faster.

Tang Akane sank down to sit on a bench. "Donatello and Michelangelo Delucci. They were the foster kids she took in. She said she wanted to help and oh-! It _can't _be them. She..."

"That's for us to decide, madam."

"He's _fourteen _years old! It… he… " Tang Akane seemed speechless, and a different growing horror entered on her expression as she thought about that possibility. "I can't believe she's _dead_."

"The angry and young can do some unspeakable things," Hunter said. "So where are those boys now?"

Fresh tears sprung to Tang Akane's eyes. "My _daughter._ Oh, my girl."

The old man and the old woman clutched each other for support. Hunter resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He resisted the urge to grab each one by the shoulders and shake them.

"I understand you are grieving, Mr. and Mrs. Tang, but -"

"It's _Dr., _for the both of us," Tang Akane snapped.

When he was done with the boys, Hunter vowed he'd kill these two as well. "_Doctors,_ please. I need to know where those boys are."

"I wouldn't know," Tang Akane said. "They were always with Shen. Didn't the city foster people take them back?"

"They're missing," Hunter said. "Right after your daughter died, they disappeared."

"No," Tang Aoi snapped. "Our daughter isn't _dead_."

Clearly, they were having a hard time accepting the truth.

"At the very least, we need to contact these boys," Hunter tried again, making his voice calm and pleasant. "We were hoping you might be able to contact them."

Tang Akane stood straighter and pulled out her cell phone. "I have their number. Donatello's number, that is. Shen gave it to me… just in… just in case."

Her voice broke, and the tears came springing out. Hunter bit back a smile.

"Would you allow me to contact him?"

"You don't have her body. You don't have _her,_" Tang Aoi was sputtering from behind Tang Akane. He looked as if he'd lost his mind. "You don't have any proof, you just want our money, I'll bet. Yes, something like that. We waited for word from our Shen, but her phone was off. That's it. She's been very busy. That's all. This is a trick, a ploy."

Tang Akane looked ready to crumble. She appeared as if she were calm and poised, but Hunter knew she was spiraling. Their confusion and doubt and grief were mixing together, creating a wonderfully poisonous terror.

Hunter couldn't _wait _to kill them. It would be _so _delicious.

"What do you want with that boy?" Tang Akane asked with a frown. "He's no killer."

"I am aware that he might not be," Hunter said, and this time he couldn't hide a smile.

Tang Akane took a step back from him. Hunter reached out to pluck the phone from her hands.

"Do not worry yourself, doctor. All I want to do is send him a message."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Reading your comments is the best part for me. :)**


	19. Grievances and Gunshots

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter was updated - nothing major has changed, it was more of a stylistic rewrite, but I did add another short scene at the end :) I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_NYC Manhattan Containment Center_

John Bishop clutched the phone in his hand, his back pressed to the brick wall of the jailhouse as he waited for the other end to pick up.

The ringing stopped.

"Hello, Bishop. How is jail?" the deep, slimy voice asked from the other end.

"It's fine, thanks," John muttered. "You haven't killed them yet, have you?"

"What's it to you?" Hunter asked with a laugh. "Are you in love with the woman still or something?"

"No. Her parents just don't need to die, too, Hunter," John snapped.

"Half the people I kill don't _need_ to. But I like to watch," Hunter said simply, sending an unpleasant shudder through John. "Now do you have intel for me or not?"

John swallowed. He would be sacrificing four lives for two. It hardly seemed right. But how could he live with himself if he couldn't save at least Shen's parents in honor of her memory?

"I traced the boy's pet robot's last location to the underground, within the Foot base," he said finally.

Hunter seemed to take pause at that. "You don't say?"

"From the robot's signal, I can detect that they went underground some time ago, and have been hiding there all along," John said, as if he were explaining something to his students.

"In the Foot base?"

"No, somewhere else, but also underground. Maybe in an abandoned underground subway. That's my best guess at where you'll find them."

"Perfect," Hunter said, and John could practically hear the smile that stretched across his face. "I'll send the Foot clan right away. Turns out, I don't need these old cronies after all."

John's stomach dropped, the guilt eating him. "No. No, you _can't _kill them. I told you this so you would spare them!"

The dial tone filled his ear.

"NO! HUNTER!"

* * *

_Saturday, 5:33 AM_

Mikey's heart ached when he awoke, his head curled up underneath Donnie's chin, his face tucked into his neck. His eyes were damp, like he'd been crying in his sleep. He didn't know why. Maybe he'd feel better after breakfast. He wondered what Shen had made today - maybe Eggos? Or perhaps omelets? Mikey hoped Shen recruited his and Donnie's help in the kitchen today. Breakfast was _way _more fun when they were together. Last time, Shen had shown Mikey how to crack eggs with just one hand.

Mikey's heart panged, and more tears filled his eyes.

Okay, what was up? Was this another psychic thing? Or was he actually sad?

_Or is Donnie sad? _Mikey thought in alarm. Was that it? Were his super powers letting him know that Donnie was sad?

But they'd found Leo and Raphie. Mikey smiled when he realized that his older brothers were piled around him and Donnie from the night before.

_Everything is fine. We're all here. We're all safe,_ Mikey thought, sorting through his sleepy mind. Shen was going to walk in any minute now and wake them up gently for breakfast, like she usually did.

"Good morning, rocket fuel," he could hear Shen say in his imagination, bending down to give Mikey a kiss on the temple. Then she would move on to Donnie to repeat the action, unknown to the sleeping teenager. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," Mikey said with a yawn. "Can we make omelets?"

"Sure thing," Shen said. "We'll also have toast with Nutella. How does that sound?"

"Don-Nutella!" Mikey cheered, and turned to Donnie to wake him up. But Donnie wasn't there.

Mikey blinked, and suddenly Shen wasn't there either. He opened his eyes once again to realize he was nestled in Donnie's neck, his hand tightly clutching the front of Donnie's shirt. Raph's legs were splayed over him, and Leo's arm had somehow become Donnie's pillow during the night.

_Oh, right. We're in the Lair._ Mikey blinked, realizing he'd gone to sleep again without meaning to. It was all a dream. He wasn't with Shen. Shen wasn't here at all. Shen had died.

She'd been pushed off a balcony, and hit the ground, and Mikey had _felt_ it happen, like his breath snapping into a million pieces.

That was what dying felt like.

Mikey sniffed. Donnie subconsciously pulled him closer, his arm hugging Mikey softly.

_It hurt back then, too, _Mikey thought. _When we got separated from Leo and Raphie._

Mikey allowed himself to snuggle into Donnie, and focused on his brothers around him. He was safe. They were fine now. Plus, they had Yoshi, so it wasn't like there was no adult around. Mikey focused on his brothers' soft breathing. He focused on feeling the steady beats of his heart.

His heart _ached_ once again, almost with urgency, and a soft feeling, a _twinkle_ of a notion, entered his mind. It felt like a thread that had been cut, slowly finding its other half and fusing back together.

Half asleep, soothed by the warmth of his older brothers, Mikey felt Shen open her eyes.

As if she were alive.

Then they fluttered shut, the feeling gone just as soon as it had come. Mikey shivered, and wished his confusing dreams would just leave him alone.

* * *

_Dragon Face and Fred's Apartment, 4:23 PM_

Shen opened her eyes, and for the first time conscious after the fall, her body didn't scream in pain. For a fleeting second, she entertained the idea of this whole ordeal being a dream. Then the second passed, and panic settled into her bones.

Noise came from around the corner, and she wondered distantly if it was Fred or Dragon Face, or perhaps someone else entirely. It felt as if she'd been sleeping for ages.

Shen shifted in the bed, stretching her sore, unused muscles, and tested out her limbs. Then she pulled off the oxygen mask that was on her face and sucked in a breath of air on her own. Her lungs quivered in sensitivity.

This wasn't the first time she'd woken up since the fall.

When she had _first _regained consciousness, it was a weak and painful awakening and only for a short amount of time. She hadn't remembered where she was or why she was crying. When her vision sorted itself out, she learned that a guy with a scar over his face was standing over her. She had grabbed the nearest sharpest object - in her case, a syringe - and pointed it at him. She couldn't hold it for longer than a second because of the sharp, massive, indescribable pain that followed after. It spiked up from her ribs to her shoulder to her arm, and she knew something was broken.

"Its okay, ma'am," The guy had said quickly, even though the syringe clattered onto the floor. "You're safe here."

"Who-," Unlike now, back at that moment, Shen could barely breathe. Tears pricked her eyes from the strain of remembering.

It all came back. Donnie and Mikey getting taken by their social service worker to go reunite with their family. Driving back without the two boys who had filled her heart for months. John Bishop kidnapping her and being in a feverish haze for a few days, and then -

"_Hunter_," Shen said in a quiet horror.

The guy who stood before her stilled.

"We know, ma'am. You're safe here," he tried to reassure her.

Panic rose through Shen. Hunter had promised to go after her parents. _Okasan. Otosan. _She needed to go to them, _warn _them.

"Hey, hey, hey! Take it easy, you're going to set something out of place!" the guy said, rushing to keep her from sitting up.

It was then that Shen saw herself, looking down. Her throat went completely dry. Her head spun as she took in the sickening white gauze that covered the underlying mess of her body. Her legs were slightly elevated on the bed with cushions, supported by splints. She could barely wiggle her toes from the pain that shot up her spine. And all she could smell was her dried blood.

Shen shuddered, for she had never seen herself so broken.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

The guy had looked at her with wide eyes, taken aback by her questions. Despite the scar on his face, he looked fairly young.

"You're in Queens. And… they call me Dragon Face," the guy grunted finally. "I… I've been running away from Hunter for years. So I promise I'm here to help."

Shen opened her mouth, then closed it, staring at the man. Questions piled high in her mind. A sense of distrust guarded her heart. She hadn't been kidnapped _again,_ had he?

_Please tell me I'm not, _Shen thought. _I've just about had it._

There were footsteps from the kitchen, and another person appeared in Shen's field of vision. A man limped up to look at her.

"She's awake," he said in shock, and surprise, then grinned and clapped Dragon Face on the shoulder. Shen noticed that his other arm was a prosthetic. "Shit. You did it."

Shen tried to wet her lips to ask who he was, and what was going on.

"The name is Fred Colombo," the new person said. He looked of Italian descent. "We have a lot to talk about, Tang Shen."

Shen knew that she had fallen hard. She recalled how the wood splinters from the broken chair under her had dug into her body moments before everything disappeared. She'd been _stabbed._ That's why it hurt so much. That's where her other injuries were. Her skin hurt now, and it was getting harder to breathe. _In, out. In, out. In…_

Shen blinked, her vision getting hazy.

"That man… he's after my… my parents," she managed to say, weak and breathless.

Dragon Face frowned. "Can you breathe?" He turned to check the heart monitor that was set up on the side.

"Dragon Face? What's going on with her, what's wrong?"

"She's falling unconscious. She can't stay awake, too many injuries."

Shen closed her eyes. _No_, she couldn't fall asleep now. She needed to call the police, file a report. And… the faces of Donnie and Mikey flashed in her mind.

She lifted her arm with what little strength she had left and grabbed someone's sleeve - perhaps it was Fred. "Wait. You gotta… have to protect… he says he's gonna harm my…"

"Have faith," Fred's voice had come from above. "Your parents are going to be fine."

"My _boys_," Shen finished weakly, her breaths shallow. Someone placed an oxygen mask her. "Donnie and Mikey… don't let that man... get to them…"

"Your boys, huh?" Fred had taken her hand in his and squeezed it. "Don't worry. That's our plan. We're going to take Hunter and the Purple Dragon down so he can't hurt those brothers, or anyone else for that matter."

Dragon Face had muttered, "She's going to pass out, I think -"

Then Shen had been consumed by darkness.

That was the last thing she remembered.

Now Shen slowly sat up in her bed, her joints aching from not being used in a while. Her clothes were tattered, but the gauze that wrapped around her looked freshly changed. Her legs were off their splints, and except for some scarring, they no longer hurt, and felt strong enough.

How long had it been since she'd awoken briefly and then slipped into a deep unconsciousness?

Shen took a deep breath in, and exhaled. She needed to call her parents. She needed to -

"You're awake," Fred said in nothing short of shock and awe. He had paused a couple feet into the room, half a sandwich raised to his lips. He blinked at her in alarm, then set down the sandwich on the desk on the far wall.

Shen felt a weird sense of deja vu. She kept on waking up in weird locations. If she weren't so worried, she would have been sick of it by now. But she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Strength pulsed through her veins at the thought of the people she cared most about being in danger. Otosan, Okasan. Donnie, Mikey. The heart rate monitor sped up at the thought of her boys.

"Whoa, careful now," Fred said gently, looking more relaxed now that he had overcome the initial shock of seeing Shen awake. "Recovery can't be rushed. Your body might have more or less healed, but trust me. It's not a good idea to jump right into things."

Shen glanced down at the IV drip in her arm, and eyed Fred. Kidnappers didn't usually try to take care of their hostages, did they?

_John Bishop did, _a little voice in Shen's mind whispered unpleasantly. _You had that fever, and he was all over you like a nurse_.

Shen gestured to her arm with the IV. "Can you take this out?"

"Dragon Face can. He's a doctor, by the way. Hope he didn't scare you the first time we all met."

_No, actually you both scared me. _"Where is he?" Shen asked. "I need to get out of here immediately, I need to call my parents."

Her potentially malicious kidnapper waved a prosthetic hand in the air and gestured to his prosthetic foot. "Dragon Face went out for groceries. It's a bit easier on him, since he has… you know, all four working limbs."

Shen paused, and rubbed her head. "Ugh. How long was I out?"

"A few weeks."

A pause.

"_A few weeks?_" Shen all but shouted, and she never raised her voice. How was that possible? She had been greatly injured, sure, but she wasn't… she hadn't been asleep for that long.

"Coma," Fred said soberly, and picked up his sandwich with his good hand. "Your body was healing itself. I'd suggest taking it easy for a while."

"I, I don't understand," Shen stammered. "I'm grateful to be patched up, but _who are you_?"

Fred sighed.

"Dragon Face and I are… how would you put it, friends of the Delucci family, enemies of Hunter. Hunter is the man who tried to kill you. Who _did_ kill you, technically."

Shen blinked at him. "Wait just a moment, please. I… died?"

"Your heart stopped, twice and almost a third. You're a fighter, Ms. Tang. Dragon Face is the one who saved you. He had to use the defibrillator, and had to perform surgery to get all the wooden shards out of your stomach without losing any extra blood. And when you met us - it was the second day after we drove you here, to Queens."

Queens. She remembered that detail. Shen gingerly felt her stomach. From underneath the bandages, her pain was dull on her stomach. Shen shuddered to think that someone had cut her open.

She was even more freaked at the other thing. She would have _died_ if not for her new captors.

"I still don't understand who you are. How did you find me?" Shen asked.

"Finding you was by chance. We've been keeping track of Hunter over the past few months. I saw you fall from where I was spying, in the woods," Fred said, then paused. "You're the guardian of those boys, right?"

"I… _was,_" Shen hesitated. "Not anymore. They… found their brothers. They're with Mr. Hamato Yoshi now."

Shen still hadn't gotten over the bombshell of learning that Donnie was part of a set of triplets. She had only seen Leonardo and Raphael once, but now she wished she could see their images in her head more clearly.

Fred's eyes softened. "There are four Delucci brothers. They are from Italy."

"_That_ much I know," Shen said.

"What else do you know?"

Shen tilted her head. She knew that they'd been orphaned in Italy some time back and came to America for their education by their social service program. She'd never pushed Donnie to talk about his past, though. It didn't seem to bring back good memories. But Shen told Fred as much as she knew.

Fred nodded, but scratched the back of his head with his prosthetic hand. "It's not totally like that," he amended gently. "I made that story up when I was dropping them off to put them in the foster system."

Shen's raised her head quickly. "You…"

Fred smiled sadly, and put his sandwich down, as if what he was about to say next would ruin his appetite.

"Donatello, Michelangelo, Leonardo, and Raphael were apparently in one of the upstairs bedrooms when their parents were murdered on the first floor, three years ago."

Shen's stomach dropped. She stared at Fred with wide eyes.

"Hunter - that man who almost killed you - was the one who killed their parents."

* * *

_The Lair, 8:55 PM_

Donnie screamed as Mikey dived into him in the bathroom. Toothpaste flew out of his mouth as he nearly fell over.

"Monster-ninja tag!" Mikey yelled. "Raph's it!"

Donnie groaned. He was sore from the pre-training Yoshi had required of him that day - and along with Leo and Raph, Donnie had been put through their work-out regimen. Push-ups, sit-ups, squat-kicks, the whole shebang. He hadn't even learned any real fighting moves yet! Donnie barely had the muscle strength to lift his toothbrush, let alone play a game with Mikey.

"I'm not ready for this," Donnie protested before rinsing out his mouth while Mikey climbed up his back, knocking his unused bo staff out of its holster in his belt. "It's almost time for bed, goofball."

"Gotcha," Raph said smoothly, appearing in the bathroom doorway and tagging Donnie - on the face.

"Ow! Why my face? Can't you leave my face alone?" Donnie complained. Unlike him, the workout session had energized Raph to no end.

Grumbling lightly, Donnie reached up to tag Mikey on his head.

"Ah! Betrayed!" Mikey gasped, sliding down from Donnie's back.

Donnie reached down to pick up his fallen bo staff. Something seemed hopeless about it as he held it in his hands. Even when playing to his own strengths, with Metalhead, he hadn't seemed to be able to do much. Would he ever stop feeling so helpless?

Donnie watched his brothers banter with each other, Raph dodging away from Mikey with agility. The smiles on their faces settled into Donnie's heart. How could he protect these peaceful days?

Fear spiked in his chest. _What if I can't?_

Mikey finally tagged Raph. "No tag-backs, Raphie!" he giggled cheekily.

Raph literally slapped Donnie out of his thoughts.

"No tag-backs, Donnie!-_ow!_" Now Raph was the one rubbing his cheek from Donnie's slap right back.

Donnie grinned. "Yeah, doesn't feel so good, does it?"

"Okay, that's it, pizza-for-brains!" Raph growled, and lunged for him.

Donnie dodged and ran out of the bathroom as Raph chased him while freakishly parkouring behind him against the tunnel walls. Donnie dove down the winding tunnel that led to the main living room area, leapt over Yoshi watching a soap opera on the television box, landing lightly on his feet, then escaping into the next hole in the wall to go down the tunnel that led to their rooms.

"Very nice agility, Donatello!" he heard Yoshi call from the living room. And then, "Don't break my television, Raphael!"

Then Donnie barreled into someone.

Leo laughed, catching him right before they both fell. "Oof! Where's the fire?" his brother laughed.

"Sorry, Leo," Donnie said with a grin. "We're playing tag. Raph's it, but I think he's _actually _going to beat me up, and my muscles _can't _anymore. They just can't."

Donnie's point was made clear by Raph, who appeared in Leo's room, Mikey riding on his back, but looking as if he'd eaten something with a bitter aftertaste.

"Bedtime, Raphael," Leo said, standing in front of Donnie like his shield.

"Mikey, are you okay?" Donnie asked from over Leo's shoulder. Mikey nodded immediately.

Raph let Mikey climb off, and remained kneeling to look Mikey over. "You sure, kiddo?"

"I'm sure," Mikey said quickly, and Donnie had an inkling their youngest was lying. Mikey swallowed. "Maybe I have a tummy ache."

Donnie knelt down next to his little brother. "Where does it hurt?"

Mikey's hand flew to his chest. "Um, here?" He blinked rapidly. Before Donnie could explain to him that the stomach and chest were not the same thing, he said, "Do you ever think my psychic powers could be wrong?"

Donnie raised an eyebrow. He still hadn't really processed the whole _psychic_ thing. "Um. I don't even know how to _measure_ your abilities, Mikey. You seem to react to situational and emotional triggers - it would take a lot of testing out hypotheses, and - "

"What Donnie _means_," Leo cut in, "Is that we're not sure. But what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Mikey said quickly, rubbing his chest.

Donnie considered. "Are you having gas?"

"_Ew!_ Donnie, no!" Mikey whined, and Raph cracked up. "No, I… well. But seriously, Donnie. If I felt something, and then felt something different, like, two _totally_ different things that can't happen after each other -"

"Oh, you mean like two mutually exclusive events," Donnie said with a nod, ignoring Raph whispering "_Nerd_" behind him.

"So… if there was something like that going on… if my powers told me something that can't _possibly_ be true… what do I trust?" Mikey asked, looking lost. "Do I trust my gut or my head?"

Donnie sat back on his haunches and considered. Now _there_ was a mind puzzle he didn't have a clue how to answer. Instinct or logic? He hadn't been making great use of either lately. What was the right answer?

"Go with your gut," Raph said, and at the same time, Leo said, "Trust your head, Mikey."

Donnie looked back at his brothers, who looked at each other and groaned. Mikey smiled, but his eyes were deep and thoughtful, and _very _confused.

Leo bent down to Mikey's level. "What's on your mind? Maybe we can help figure it out with some context, _ototo._"

"Yeah, just spit it out, Mikey," Raph said, not unkindly.

Mikey pulled on his fingers, nervously playing with his thumbs. Then he shook his head, as if casting his doubts aside. "Um, it's not… it's nothing… I just think… something bad's going to happen."

Donnie's stomach dropped. The triplets exchanged nervous glances.

Raph cleared his throat. "Mikey, we're safe down here. In hiding. Nothing bad is going to happen down _here_, kiddo."

"Don't _jinx _it," Leo said, laughing nervously. "But yeah. We're safe, Mikey."

Mikey blinked up at them. "But the _bad men_ are still looking for us, aren't they."

They looked at Donnie, as if waiting for him to take this one. But not for the first time in his life - Donnie didn't know what to say. What _could_ he say? That everything was going to be okay? Even Donnie couldn't make himself believe in that. They were _hiding._ _Underground._ With nowhere else to go. This had been their last resort. If the bad guys found them _now..._

Donnie didn't want to lie to Mikey.

So maybe… the truth?

"Listen, Mikey. The bad men _are_ still looking for us," Donnie said finally, letting the truth out. "I mean… we're practically _refugees_ like this. Sitting ducks."

"Right, _but,_" Leo cut in.

"There's definitely a 'but'," Raph added in, and gave Donnie a look. "Give the 'but', Don."

Donnie rolled his eyes. "We're still technically in danger, and I don't have a clue how we're going to make it out of this. So if you think something bad is going to happen... well, you haven't been wrong yet. It's all a mess up there. Who knows what else they'll set on fire to show us that they're looking for us still."

Silence met his answer, plus a weak groan from Raph, like he couldn't _believe_ Donnie had just said that to their youngest.

Mikey stared at him with mature big blue eyes and Donnie tried to ignore the way Raph was glaring fire at his back. Sure, it wasn't the best answer, but he owed Mikey the truth. Maybe Donnie more than the others because he didn't have anything else. He was running low on hope.

_I'm sorry, Mikey,_ Donnie thought, casting his hand through his little brother's hair. _The only certain thing that I know is that I'd put my life down for you. But I don't have anything else to offer this team._

"Hey, now, don't worry_,_ alright, Mikey?" Leo said, jumping in softly. "It's going to be okay."

Raph was still staring at Donnie, but he said, "Yeah, bud. We're _always _going to have a plan, Mikey. We're basically superheroes, me, Leo, and Sensei, remember?"

"Um, okay. Thanks, Leo. Thanks, Raph." Mikey smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Want to sleep next to one of us tonight?" Leo asked.

Mikey seemed to consider it. "No, I think I'll be okay."

"Do _you_ need to sleep next to one of us, Donnie?" Raph muttered under his breath, and Donnie glared at him.

It was after Mikey was all tucked in bed and kissed goodnight by Donnie and Leo ("I'm not _kissing _anyone, you're _all_ gross saps" had grumbled Raph) that the triplets converged. Or rather, Leo and Raph cornered Donnie before he could step into his bedroom.

"And the award for the most depressing pep talk goes to Donnie," Raph drawled sarcastically. "He called me _Raph_ and not _Raphie -_ that's how sad the little goofball was. Way to bring the room down, _Don_."

"What?" Donnie asked, fear pricking his heart once more. "I was just being truthful. Laying out the truth."

"Yeah, laying it out a little _thick._ You laid out some _thick _depressing sauce_._ On a pizza of misery," Raph said. "...in this metaphor."

"Okay," Leo sighed. "Look, fair enough, Donnie."

Raph gaped at him "Seriously? _You're_ not bugged out by his sudden pessimism?"

Donnie was surprised, too. He'd expected badgering from them. An interrogation that consisted of '_Is everything okay with you?' _and '_Are you sure?'_.

Leo shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, there's nothing to talk about. You said your piece, and it was completely fine. And besides, I'd say his pessimism has been pretty consistent, Raph."

"Thanks," Donnie said dryly.

"Sure thing. Good night, Donnie."

"Good night."

Donnie closed the door of his room. He wondered if he should bother changing into pajamas, or if his day clothes were comfy enough to just fall into bed with. He scratched his head before settling down with his phone, only to realize he had forgotten to charge it all day.

He plugged the phone to the charger, and then the charger to the outlet.

He lay down on his not-so-comfy bed.

He stared at the pipes that made up the ceiling.

He couldn't take it.

Donnie got up and threw open the door to his room, and to his mild surprise, Leo and Raph were still standing outside.

Leo wore a look of impassiveness, and Raph's eyes were wide in surprise.

"Okay, ugh, _fine._ Nothing's wrong, and you guys really shouldn't judge me, but you sort of _look_ like you want to ask me what's bothering me. I wish… I could just… _build _something… that _worked_… to fix everything," Donnie said, making wild gestures with his hands as he tried to explain himself. "I made Metalhead to find you. But you guys found me first, which was great, beyond words. Then Metalhead tried to find Shen. But Mikey figured out it was already too late with his powers, which… sucked." Donnie moved on before he started to dwell on Shen. He looked at Leo and Raph seriously. "Now Metalhead's gone, and we're in danger still, and I can't protect my little brother - or _anyone _I care about - from any of it. Not like you guys can. Our situation - as great as it is to be together, and to feel some semblance of _safe_, it's still _temporary,_ and I'm not going to lie to Mikey about it. And I guess maybe I'm a bit stressed that I can't fix everything. Or anything, even."

"Dude. Who told you you _had_ to?" Raph asked, bewildered.

Donnie scratched the back of his head, unable to meet his brothers' eyes. "I'm not _like_ you guys. I can't fight yet. If I can't build something to fix anything, who am I, even?"

"You're _Donnie,_ Donnie." Leo exclaimed. "Look… I get it. It feels weird that we're all together and also still in this fight. But we're together, and that's why you don't have to fix anything on your own. You're fine by yourself, even if you don't have a robot anymore."

"I wasn't much of an asset _with _it, though."

"Okay, enough with the self deprecation," Leo admonished, and settled his hand on Donnie's right shoulder. "You're _Donnie,_ Donnie. And you're not... _not_ an asset."

"Good one," Raph said quietly. Donnie snorted, unable to keep a laugh from coming out.

Leo's gaze didn't leave Donnie's. "Okay, you really want to do this? Because we're going to do this. First of all, you're a genius. You're the _only _freshman in our school who takes a college class along with his regular classes."

"I let Dr. Candis spy on me for Hunter for weeks, _yikes_, _yeah_, thanks for the reminder."

"Second, _you _found the Foot's base. All on your own. And infiltrated it."

Donnie felt his face heat up, internally cringing. "I left _Mikey_ by himself, so clearly I didn't do that right -"

"You _raised_ Mikey, Donnie. You kept him safe, no matter where you guys went. So I love you, but shut up, okay?"

"I feel like you're giving me way too much credit."

Leo went on. "And even though as mad as you were about everything that happened to us - you didn't lose yourself on some blind rage quest, like Raph would've. You held yourself together. _You're _the reason we're all here together, Donnie."

Donnie squinted and hummed. "_Is_ it, though...?"

Leo closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Raph, I'm going to throttle him. Hold me back."

"No can do, brother. I'm going to mess him up, too," Raph said, stepping forward with his fists raised menacingly. "Because he needs to learn _self care _and _positive thinking._"

Donnie's eyes widened, then he was running away from his brothers, nimbly jumping over Yoshi again through the living room. "Remember, we do this out of love!" Leo yelled after him, not far behind.

* * *

_Dragon Face and Fred's Apartment_

_Hunter was the one who killed their parents._

_Hunter_

_killed _

_their_

Shen gasped, the words hitting her like spears. She covered her mouth.

_Donnie. Mikey._

"He shot them after getting them to sign over their property," Fred was saying.

Shen couldn't process it. She couldn't fit _her _Donnie and _her_ Mikey into that situation, so close to something so evil.

"That night, a lot of the Delucci staff that were on the property were killed by Hunter and his mafia gang, who call themselves the Purple Dragon. But my cousin Clara got the children out of the country safely. To keep them from being found, Clara took Leo and Raph to Hamato Yoshi, and I took Donnie and Mikey to the foster system. That was three years ago."

Shen's heart rate monitor was hitting the top of the screen and falling back down rapidly as she blinked away shock and tears.

A murderer. After Donnie and Mikey. The face of Hunter filling her mind. _Let's play a game, princess. _Her hands began to shake.

She shook the thought out, thinking instead of Donnie and Mikey, back to all the times that either of them had looked sad, or deep in thought. She thought of Donnie, and how _much_ that boy worried and stressed. That's why he'd been having problems with keeping his meals down. That's why he'd been skipping sleep. And what had she said to him, at the hospital? _How can I fix you?_

Shen hadn't realized it was possible to feel worse about that than when she'd said it, but here she was. _Great mothering moment, Shen, really. _How many insensitive things had she said throughout the months without realizing it?

Fred clapped his hands. "Hunter hasn't stopped looking for them, as you've probably guessed. He's gotten _much_ closer in the past few months. He's killed more innocents just to get his way. He teamed up with a clan here in America, to hunt down the Delucci brothers. He will not stop until he gets what he wants."

Swallowing down horror, Shen sat up straight and asked, "I don't understand. What does he want, exactly?"

Fred shrugged. "A grudge against their father, for one thing. Hunter wanted to wed Maria for the fortune, but she went for someone else. And Money, for another thing."

"I thought he had the Delucci family property," Shen said, frowning. "Because of the contract."

"All those contracts have a clause in them about all in the Delucci line having the right to secure the property in the event they lose a parent," Fred said. "That was how much their parents had prepared to protect their children. However, it backfired. Killing the Delucci children secures Hunter's claim on their family's fortune.

"Then they killed Clara, about a year ago," Fred said, casting his sullen expression towards the floor. "Dragon Face… knew her too. So now it's a fight I have to see to the end."

Shen stared at Fred, who looked so morose, but determined. She almost opened her mouth to offer her condolences, but something else came out instead.

"So we end it," Shen said with such simple finality that Fred glanced at her in surprise.

Fred laughed. "Yep, that's the plan. We planned on ending it when we traced him to that house you were at -"

"John Bishop's house."

"Right. But he," Fred closed his eyes in frustration. "He got away. I was going to shoot him while he was on the balcony with you. But I couldn't risk shooting him and hitting you, or shooting him and you getting dropped."

Shen could have laughed. _I got dropped anyway._ The man was a monster.

"What have the police done about this?" she asked.

Fred scratched his head. "That's what I tried to do a few months ago when I learned that Hunter and his goons were here, in America. Hunter was sent to jail over a triviality, like stolen goods, and it wasn't a week until they broke out or paid someone enough money to turn a blind eye. Then they came back, and they came after me," Fred said. "Then they did this."

Shen gasped as Fred gestured to his prosthetics. "Oh my goodness."

"Yeah," Fred said. "But I suppose I should be thankful. Hunter would have definitely killed me without a shred of a doubt. This work was done by Sid, one of his goons. I was lucky to have survived. They don't leave anyone quite the same after an encounter. Trust me, Tang Shen, you are very lucky to have survived yours."

_They don't leave anyone quite the same._ Shen took a deep, stabilizing breath. When had her life become like this?

"So what's our plan now?"

"We have a tracking device on him, but it's been flickering in and out. We know Hunter's been on the move for a while. We're going to drive and follow until he stops somewhere," Fred explained. "And then, well. I'll kill him."

Fred opened his coat slightly to show her, and Shen's eyes widened at the shape of a gun holster on the side of his pants.

"That's… terrifying," Shen said, now certain that her captors were insane. She hated Hunter, and the thought of him terrified her, and the thought of him near anyone she lived terrified her even more, but she could never pick up a gun and decide to end a life, she didn't think.

"Thankfully you'll be safe from any more harm here," Fred said to her. "After this mess is all over, I suggest you find a safe place to live, perhaps out of the city."

"What are you talking about? I'm… I'm coming with you," Shen said, not caring how irrational she sounded. She stood up, pulling the heart monitor clip off her finger and grabbing the IV drip stand with her. "I'm well enough to travel."

It didn't matter if she was terrified. Her boys needed her, and she would gladly throw herself between a bullet and them without a moment to spare.

"You just awoke from a coma."

"Yes, and I'm famished, by the way," Shen said, finding strength in her voice. "I could do for a sandwich. Do you have any Nutella?"

"This is much too dangerous -"

"Wherever Hunter is, he may have my parents and/or the boys," Shen said. "And even if he doesn't, showing my face will shock him. You can…" Shen winced. She could never kill anyone. "You can take that moment of shock to your advantage."

Fred looked disconcerted.

"Fine, then…," Fres pulled out another gun from somewhere on him and handed it to her. "The only way I'll allow you to come is if you take this."

_"Ew, oh my goodness, yikes, no,"_ was what Shen _wanted _to say. But she found herself reaching out and accepting it. The weapon.

She prayed she didn't have to use it.

"Fine."

The door swung open. "Freddie, the tomatoes were half off -" The man in the doorway dropped all his bags, and the tomatoes rolled out across the hardwood floor.

Dragon Face gaped at Shen. "You're awake."

Shen gestured to her IV. "Do you mind taking this out for me, please?"

* * *

_The Lair, 2:03 AM_

Donnie slept restlessly. He lingered in a headspace between reality and the dreamworld, thoughts coming and going, becoming warped and morphing into something else.

He dreamt he was back in school, in Dr. Candis's classroom. The man stood before him, saying something, wearing his usual turtleneck sweater, and suddenly the classroom melted away and Donnie was at a restaurant, and it was dinnertime, and he was staring right at Aoi, Dr. Tang, Shen, and Dr. Candis. His arm reached up and rested over Shen's shoulders.

"Dr. Candis, get _away_ from her!" Donnie shouted, running over to shove him off.

"Dr. Candis? I'm John Bishop," Dr. Candis said, laughing.

"Shen," Donnie insisted, turning to his foster mother. "You can't trust him. You have to get away from him."

"Hm? I'm sorry," Shen said, looking at Donnie blankly. "I don't know you."

"No, you-you do," Donnie said, his voice trembling, and then he had the unfilled out adoption papers in his hands. He pushed them towards her. "You had these in your purse. You were considering… you wanted to ask me and Mikey if we were okay with..."

"Adopting you? You're mistaken. I don't want you," Shen said, her face emotionless. "You _killed _me."

And suddenly Donnie was falling, and falling, and Hunter's voice was above him, his laughter echoing around him, saying those awful words from three years ago, the last words that the murderer had said to his father.

"_I'm not touching you._"

A gun went off in his dream and woke Donnie up with a cry. He breathed hard, his mind swirling in terror and PTSD he hadn't known he'd had. His lungs seized, and he leaned over himself, gasping for breath. Had he been holding his breath in his sleep? His fingers hurt from how hard he'd been grasping the sheets.

There was a crash heard from the living room, and a shout that sounded a little like Yoshi.

Donnie blinked rapidly. His head hurt too much to think, but he forced himself out of bed. The effects of his nightmare rolled off of him, and he readjusted himself, alarm settling in as he processed a voice that didn't belong to his brothers mixed in with Yoshi's from the living room.

Mikey's words echoed in his head. _I think something bad is going to happen._

Donnie's door was thrown open, and he jumped, only relaxing momentarily when he saw Leo. Raph was behind him, Mikey curled into his arms, eyes wide.

"Someone's here," Leo hissed, eyes dark and serious. "C'mon. We're leaving."

Donnie barely had time to process the horror. Someone was in the _lair_?

Leo led them carefully down the tunnels, all of them silent, saving the questions for later, even though Donnie had about a million. The biggest being _how could we be so careless?_ Mikey had _literally _warned them. They'd just assumed that the bad thing, whatever it was, would happen above the surface.

Leo froze before any of them could actually enter the living room, stopping them within the tunnels, making a _shushing_ motion to all of them.

Donnie's heart skipped a beat as soon as he saw it. In the living room, people in black ninja suits had their guardian surrounded. Yoshi stood in defense, not letting anyone get near.

"While it's my pleasure to meet you, you homeless sewer man," a voice said coolly. "I believe you have some children we need to deliver."

That voice.

Donnie's heart skipped. There was a stranger in the Lair. Leo was already pushing them back soundlessly. From the other side, where the Foot were coming through the main entrance, a man with shocking ice blue eyes and who looked like Saki was stepping forward, getting closer to Yoshi.

Donnie inhaled sharply.

It was _Master_.

* * *

_TCRI Building Rooftop, 2:04 AM_

As the wind and starting drizzles of rain blew at her face and hair, Akane knew her daughter wasn't dead, in the way that mothers know.

She also knew that these men were criminals. Especially after they'd been gagged and their hands tied together.

"What is this?" Aoi had roared. Akane had elbowed him. _Keep silent._

They'd been kidnapped from the airport, plain and simple. They'd been driven to the TCRI building, where Shen worked, and taken to the rooftop. Now they sat there, on the cement, as Hunter's men paced.

_Donatello and Michelangelo have something to do with this,_ Akane thought. She breathed steadily, rubbing her husband's back. Those boys had... well, perhaps not little Mikey, but Donatello was older. What if he was the mastermind behind all this? What if he had sold Shen to these men for money?

_I wouldn't put it past someone like him. Who knows what his morals are,_ Akane thought. Besides, Shen was too kind and trusting.

Hunter had left a message in Donatello's voicemail, spoken too softly for Akane to hear. But she knew, without a doubt in her mind, that Donatello had put Shen in great danger, and now, both her and her husband, too.

Hunter stood above them now.

"Good news. You two are not needed anymore," Hunter said.

"Not needed for what?" Akane spat.

The men behind them - Sid and Tsoi - all laughed. Fong looked uncomfortable, as if he hadn't realized what he was getting himself into.

Hunter smiled. "I think I'll start with the old man. The old woman will take time to break."

* * *

_The Lair, 2:04 AM_

The leader of the Foot Clan was in their safe haven.

_No, not him._

Horror filled Donnie's lungs, making it nearly impossible to breathe. This was the man who had shot 2 people dead mercilessly. Donnie didn't want that man anywhere near his brothers, or Yoshi.

Yoshi, for his part, did not flinch. "Hello, stranger."

"Most call me Master," Master said. "I was sent by a man named Hunter."

At the name, Leo and Raph tensed, looking back at Donnie. They both looked pale, but held serious expressions. For weeks, their home underground had been safe. And now, they had been infiltrated? Donnie closed his eyes and his own thoughts flew rampant. What was the next thing they needed to do?

"A master who takes orders from others, I see," Yoshi said carefully.

"Enough talk. The boys. I know you have them. I will get what I want."

"Not before dueling with me. I know very well of your clan and the terror they have raised in Japan."

Yoshi spotted the four brothers, and he made a subtle gesture with his head. Donnie caught the message loud and clear.

_Get out of here._

Leo and Raph didn't need to be told twice. They turned, and ran down the tunnels, and Donnie blindly followed.

A gunshot echoed through the tunnels behind them, and the brothers all froze to a stop, Raph and Leo's faces falling pale and horrified. Mikey whimpered into Raph's shoulder. Donnie wanted to scream, but he couldn't even breathe.

"Come on," Leo said, his voice thick as he led the group down the tunnels again.

* * *

"Stay behind us," Leo instructed Donnie and Mikey. "We'll lead the way to somewhere safe."

Donnie nodded, holding Mikey's hand. Their grip on each other was tight.

Raph, who had let Mikey down and walked ahead of them a few minutes ago, hadn't looked at any of them or said anything since. Donnie stared at the bulky shoulders of his older twin by five minutes. No wonder. There was a good chance that Yoshi was...

If Donnie felt this sick, he couldn't imagine how Raph and Leo were feeling. Or maybe he could. Thinking of Shen was like walking on shards of glass and thorns. Donnie busied his mind by thinking about where "somewhere safe" would be.

"Where are we going?" Donnie asked after a while.

"Somewhere safe," Leo repeated.

"Where is that?" Donnie pressed.

"It'll be wherever it'll be, okay?" Raph snapped.

Donnie blinked. "Technically, that's not a sensible or logical answer."

"Don't!" Raph hissed, spinning on Donnie. "Can't you keep that big mouth of yours closed for once in your life, Don?"

_Oh. He's hurt,_ Donnie realized. He reached out for Raph's hand, but his brother stepped away from him. Donnie took in his brother, and saw the rising storm inside of Raph, like something was going to break within him.

"_Raph._" Leo said quietly.

"Sorry, I'm just… _mad_," Raph said through clenched teeth, before turning back around and running ahead.

"Raph!" Leo whispered. "Stay with the group!"

Leo hesitated, then ran after Raph.

"Wait," Donnie called weakly. What was happening? Didn't Raph know that if he was lost, then Leo would barely be able to hold it together, too? But at the same time, who could _blame_ him? Yoshi came to mind, and Donnie shuddered, biting his lower lip, succumbing to the familiar arms of grief, letting his face fall into his hands and sinking to a squat.

_Pull yourself together, pull it together,_ Donnie thought. _Don't think about how everything was fine last night. Don't think about Shen or Yoshi or Mom or Dad. Don't think at all._

Donnie sniffed, and raised his head after a moment. He turned to check on Mikey.

"Mikey, stay close to me," he said, but his voice died away when he didn't spot his little brother anywhere.

Donnie blinked, standing up and looking around. When had Mikey stopped holding his hand? His heart started to race.

"Mikey?" he called. "Mikey!"

He ran back, searching down the other tunnels. His younger brother was nowhere in sight. Donnie's heart began to race.

_No. No. No. Mikey, where are you?_

Donnie ran back towards where Leo and Raph were. He jogged down the tunnel, his footsteps loud, but in too much panic to care. His heart was beating out of his chest when he approached his brothers, who were in the far tunnel on the right down the main tunnel they'd separated in. Leo was hugging Raph, whose arms were limply hanging by his sides.

"Guys, _guys,_" Donnie breathed. "Where's Mikey?"

Leo and Raph immediately looked at him in alarm. "He was with you."

"He's not with me. He's not… he disappeared," Donnie said, trying not to freak out.

Raph paled. "Don, you can't be serious."

"He just disappeared," Donnie said, freaking out completely. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think.

"Guys, calm down," Leo said. "We'll find him together, Donnie. Don't worry."

"No, this is… we don't have Yoshi," Raph said, and Donnie saw tears in his eyes. "The Foot are _here._ More than we can count. We're going to lose."

Donnie wanted to cry now. Mikey was _missing_. All hope that he'd had before was crushed to smithereens, and panic clouded his optimism. All the possibilities of what could have happened to his brother entered his mind, and like Raph, he didn't know what to do. _We're going to lose,_ Raph's words echoed in Donnie's mind. Donnie felt his will shiver. After all they'd fought for, was it really going to end here, in these tunnels, their last place of shelter gone?

"No," Leo said firmly, looking at his brothers with stern eyes, as if he could sense their panic. "Stop that, the both of you."

"Sorry," Donnie said, his eyes scanning the tunnels. Where could Mikey have gone?

_Why _would Mikey have ever let go?

"We're not going to lose_._ We're going to find Mikey, so don't you dare give up on him."

Donnie pulled his brothers down the tunnels, retracing their steps, hardly listening to Leo's speech. At least Raph seemed less freaked out. Donnie reached out a hand to grab his, and this time Raph squeezed it tightly before letting go.

"Mikey!" Raph called. "Where are you, bud?"

"How did he manage to wander off?" Leo asked, his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

Donnie had nothing to say. He didn't understand how it had happened himself. One minute he'd been holding his hand, and the next… it was like wind. Mikey didn't just slip away like that. It was as if…

"It was almost ninja-like," Donnie said to himself, halting to a stop. The tunnels were quiet, save for Raph and Leo's calls. Ninjas were great at hiding, but even professionals with years of training and practice couldn't turn themselves _invisible_. And sometimes, the best spot to hide was in plain sight.

So Donnie looked up. The ceiling was lined with pipes. And on the thickest one, anyone could hide behind. So he ran down the tunnel to where he'd last been with Mikey. _Then _he looked up, and around.

There, balanced on a ladder along the ceiling not so far away, was a Foot soldier with an unconscious Mikey draped in his arms as he silently climbed.

"Leo, Raph!" Donnie yelled for his brothers.

There was no time to waste. Donnie jumped up onto the ladder after the ninja, and started climbing. With a free hand, he pulled out his bo staff and tried to play whack-a-mole with the ninja's head. The ninja ducked, and kicked Donnie off with ease.

Donnie fell with a yelp, hitting the ground with a crash. He hit his head against the wall and he slumped onto the ground with a whimper.

"_Donnie!_" came Raph's shout.

Donnie blinked, and tried to stand, but arms suddenly had him pinned, and a sharp needle pricked the side of his neck quickly. Oh, no. That was definitely a drug. No wonder Mikey hadn't been able to call back to them. What was that? His hand raised to feel the wound. He winced, struggling in the arms of the new Foot soldier who had him.

Raph and Leo appeared on the scene, but suddenly there were more Foot soldiers, seeping out of various tunnel entrances like smoke. Donnie watched as his brothers, without hesitation, leapt to action, flipping over their opponents with ease in order to get closer to Donnie and Mikey. Raph kicked a Foot soldier in the head on his way.

"Let go of him, you asswipes," Raph snapped.

"Take us instead," Leo said. "Two for two. Your boss will be fine with that, right?"

Even in his drugged daze, Donnie wanted to smack Leo upside the head for being self-sacrificial, as always.

The Foot soldiers did not respond. Instead, the ones holding Donnie and Mikey leapt backwards, and distantly, Donnie heard his brothers yelling. The trek was long and winding as they moved from the underground to the surface. Donnie could barely move, draped over the Foot soldier's shoulder like a sack. Through his daze, he sensed them moving into a darker place - perhaps a large van. Donnie pushed his arms out weakly, searching for a way out, and froze when he felt Mikey's hands, equally as weak. Donnie grabbed them, hating how _limp_ they felt.

He heard a few more grunts, and then nothing.

* * *

_TCRI Building Rooftop_

Akane opened her eyes to a weight being thrown across her lap. She gasped to see the brown-haired boy with glasses, dead in her lap.

"Donatello," she gasped - and then realized that his chest was moving, ever so slightly. He was alive.

Pain shot up Akane's back. Her whole body was sore, but only from sitting outside on cement for hours. Aoi had volunteered to get beaten up on her account, cleverly using reverse psychology to make Hunter and his men believe he was cowardly. After the second round of beatings, Akane had crawled over to him and they'd shared a look. They'd grabbed each other's hands and not let go.

Aoi grunted as a smaller, blond curly-haired boy was thrown across his lap. Akane gasped to see little Michelangelo, and immediately, she and Aoi exchanged glances.

Two other boys appeared, drugged and cooperative, and thrown onto the ground by figures in dark ninja clothes. The two boys appeared the same age as Donnie, one with black hair and one with dyed red hair, the roots a deep brown.

Akane looked down at Donnie, who looked so young and peaceful like this, even though she knew he'd been drugged, too. A small blotch of red was printed on his neck, and she couldn't stop herself from reaching with her fingers to touch it. Donnie whimpered, and Akane drew her fingers back from the harsh plunge of the needle.

_What trouble did you get us into, Donatello?_ Akane thought. She didn't trust him, despite all the tenderness he seemed to need.

"Mikey," Aoi said softly, rubbing the smaller boy's back. "Michelangelo, my boy, please wake up."

"They've been administered something," Akane murmured in Japanese to her husband. "Illegally obtained, no doubt."

"How cruel are these people?" Aoi asked. "What do they want?"

Akane pressed her lips together. "I don't know. I thought Donatello might have had something to do with - with Shen disappearing -"

Aoi looked at her. "He's just a boy, Akane. What could he have done?"

"How else can you explain this? Clearly he was involved with some bad men. Clearly our Shen is in trouble."

Aoi fell silent, rubbing Mikey's back, but Akane wasn't sure she'd convinced him. She looked down at the boys in their laps, and reached out to rub Donnie's back carefully. She didn't trust him, but he was just a boy.

She looked up, opened her mouth to say something, but then froze, her eyes finding Hunter across the rooftop. He hadn't said a word since the four boys were carried in, despite the interested murmurs and whispers and looks from Sid and Tsoi.

His expression was terrifying.

Akane watched as Hunter's eyes hungrily grazed over the the four unconscious boys. She and Aoi looked at each other. Hunter seemed to be… waiting.

Donnie stirred under her hand. So did Mikey, who seemed to be awakening. The dread grew in Akane's heart.

What was going to happen when the four boys were conscious?

* * *

Donnie felt rain hitting his face. He winced, and raised an arm to shield his face. Then he jerked awake, panic flooding his system.

"Mikey," he gasped. "Leo, Ra-umph."

A hand had dropped over his mouth.

"Shush, son. Don't shout," someone said weakly, and Donnie struggled to see who was above him. His hands and feet were bound, making it difficult to turn. He strained his neck, and saw Aoi's face peering down at him, Dr. Tang right next to him. The clouds behind them were gray and unmoving, pelting raindrops into his eyes. His glasses were gone - they must have fallen off his face when the Foot soldiers captured him.

A jolt shook through him as he met the eyes of Shen's parents.

"We're on top of TCRI, so I suggest not causing a huge scene," Dr. Tang said, her voice as cold as her gaze. Her words were quiet and firm. "Michelangelo is over there, with Hunter. He woke up five minutes ago."

At the mention of _Michelangelo _and _Hunter,_ Donnie jerked out of Aoi's grip, pushing himself up to look around. Gravel crunched underneath him, and he was able to take in the scene for the first time.

He, Aoi, and Dr. Tang sat near the air vents. Aoi was looking bruised and battered and sick - colored wounds around his eyes and blue-tinted lips stood out even more against his paler-than-normal complexion. Dr. Tang had one arm wrapped around him, gripping his shoulder as to provide support for her husband to lean on her. Donnie's mouth dropped open at the sight of them. Dr. Tang looked at him hard now. She looked as if she wanted to ask a million questions.

A few feet away, Leo and Raph were tied in the same way. Their weapons lay cast aside and out of reach, and three older men stood above them, guns in their pockets.

"Those are his henchmen," Dr. Tang informed him, with a gesture to the men. "Sid, Tsoi, and Fong. But you probably already know that, don't you?"

Donnie barely heard her. His gaze had frozen on a large figure kneeling over a small body. _Mikey._ Hunter had his back to the rest of them, clearly murmuring something to Mikey, much too close for Donnie's liking.

_Get away from him._

Mikey let out a whimper - which was enough to fill Donnie's lungs with breath again - and when Hunter shifted, Donnie's eyes found the seven-year-old curled into a ball, tears streaming down his face.

_Get away from him, get away from him, get away from him-_

Laughter came from Hunter's henchmen, and in return, Raph's string of angry curse words. From the ocean of noise, Leo's voice rang out like a beacon.

"It's okay, Mikey. Don't be afraid of him. Don't be afraid."

"Oh, really? And what are you going to do?" one of the henchmen - maybe Sid? - asked. "Are you going to try to save him? Any smart moves and Hun will just kill the runt. Won't you, Hun?"

"If it comes down to it," the man kneeling in front of Mikey said over his shoulder.

Donnie's mind turned inky black at the sound of Hunter's voice, just as gravelly and deep as he remembered from three years ago.

He considered reaching for his bo staff in his belt. He probably could, if he tried. And then he'd…

He'd what?

The world seemed to fall into slow motion as Donnie contemplated how to kill Hunter. This was the man who had stood in their living room years ago and fired his gun at his mother, and then his father. He was going to get his revenge. Now was the time.

Donnie looked at his bo staff over his shoulder, and felt a sinking feeling. _I can't kill him with a stick. I don't know how to fight. We ran out of time..._

Leo and Raph finally noticed Donnie was awake. Terror filled their eyes and Donnie looked at them in shock. Why weren't they doing anything?

"Guys," he called out.

"Don't try anything, don't try anything, he's got Mikey," Leo said urgently.

Donnie felt the last bit of hope he had dissolve.

"Dear gods, you really _don't_ have anything to do with this, do you?" Dr. Tang was murmuring quietly. "You're not on his side."

Finally Donnie looked at her.

"I-I don't get it. What are you doing here?" he whispered. "I thought you went back to Japan."

Dr. Tang's face darkened. "Hunter tricked us. I never should have believed him for a second."

Aoi stirred, barely able to keep consciousness. Donnie scooted closer to him, eyes wide as he took in the weak elder man. Aoi spoke, his voice not harsher than a whisper. "My boy, where is Shen? She's alive, right?"

At that question, guilt struck Donnie like a hundred volts. His heart splintered, unable to hold the emotion.

"What do we have _here_?" a voice asked over him. It was one of the henchmen.

A cold hand closed over his neck and jerked him backwards, lifting him and throwing him back onto the ground. Donnie landed with a pained grunt.

"Leave him alone, Tsoi," Dr. Tang said, her voice unwavering in the face of evil.

"Shut up, old crone," Tsoi said, and suddenly a boot was driven into Donnie's gut before he even saw it coming. He wheezed into the gravel, Tsoi's voice from somewhere above him as he snapped at Dr. Tang. "I'd shoot you here and now, along with your husband, if Hunter didn't want to savor every killing opportunity here."

Another kick had Donnie coughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

_Don't scream, don't scream, don't scream - _

"Do you want money?" he could hear Dr. Tang ask desperately. "I can pay a hefty sum. Just _stop _hurting him. Let us go."

Tsoi sneered. "Your money's got nothing on what Hunter already has."

Out of the corner of Donnie's eye from where he lay, he could see Dr. Tang's face grow pale and clammy. "Then _what _are you doing this for, you asshole?" she snarled in a low tone.

The bitter language had no effect on Tsoi. He shrugged, and kicked Donnie again. Donnie heard himself cry out in agony. He looked back at where Hunter was, his back still to it all, talking to Mikey. Mikey had stopped crying. _Please be okay,_ Donnie thought desperately, praying with everything he had. He hated that Leo and Raph were holding back because they were afraid of what Hunter would do. He couldn't see them from where he lay on the gravel.

"We're doing this because it's _fun_ as hell," Tsoi said, landing another kick. And another. Donnie tried to curl into himself, but Tsoi pinned him down by stepping on his neck. The weight was too much. Donnie stopped trying to protect himself and let himself receive another kick. He felt faint, his eyes frozen on Hunter's back, wishing he could see Mikey.

"_Stop, _I beg you," Dr. Tang sounded like she was crying. "He didn't do anything wrong."

"Shut up, old lady," Tsoi said in a bored voice. "You're seriously so annoying. I'm not going to kill him. He'll die by Hunter's hand, right after the little one."

"No!" Donnie coughed, life pulsing through him out of anger and fear. He straightened, rolling out under Tsoi's flying foot as it came again. The sudden motion set Tsoi off balance, making him curse and take a few steps back.

There was a cocking of a gun, the simple noise laying waste to Donnie's battered heart. When he turned his eyes to Mikey, he saw that Hunter was gone, and his baby brother lying motionless on the gravel, his eyes open and glazed over. For one terrible, horrible, soul-wrenching moment, Donnie thought it was too late - but then he saw his little brother's chest rising and falling.

Leo and Raph wasted no time in scooting over to Mikey - or at least tried to. The other henchman grabbed a handful of Leo's hair and pulled him back, whipping out a blade to dance around his neck.

"_I_ won't kill you, obviously, but I think I'll trim off a few fingers. That'll be fun, won't it?" Sid asked cheekily. "Or maybe a foot, to honor the Foot Clan who brought you to us."

A gunshot went off, and someone screamed - maybe Dr. Tang? - and Donnie felt himself turn to stone. _What was that who was that what just happened _ran through his brain as he turned and saw the third henchmen, shakily standing at the ready with a gun in his hands, pointed at Hunter. Clearly, he'd missed.

"G-get away from them," he said.

"Oh, Fong," Sid sighed. "Stupid, naive Fong."

"I didn't sign up for this," Fong said. "This isn't right, kidnapping people and threatening to kill them. Let them go, Hunter."

Hunter sighed. Then he snapped his fingers at Sid and Tsoi, and gestured to Fong. Fong fired again, and missed again, the bullet snapping through the fence around the roof of the building. Donnie's brain comprehended Hunter's order at lightning speed. But he could do nothing but watch as Tsoi and Sid both raised their guns and shot at Fong.

Dr. Tang screamed. Aoi stared in horror. Donnie closed his eyes, but he couldn't block out the crunch of the body hitting the gravel and cement. Donnie couldn't stop shuddering.

_It's okay, it's okay,_ Donnie tried to tell himself. _Don't - don't -_

He wasn't sure what was left that he could tell himself to not do. He couldn't stop hearing the sounds of gunshots and he couldn't stop shaking.

"Well," Hunter said from somewhere, out of Donnie's line of sight. "That's done. I guess we should get our show on the road."

Donnie looked at his brothers, Leo finally free of Sid's grasp and moving over to protect Mikey with Raph. He followed their eyes to somewhere far left, turning his head. Donnie's blood froze as the man who killed his mother and father in their living room came into his vision.

And just like that, the voice that had haunted Donnie's nightmares for the past three years was given a face.

Hunter had a thick frame, his shoulders broad and hard with years of muscle training. He towered over Donnie, beady eyes hardened with anger and desensitized to even the most atrocious of crimes. On his neck he bore the symbol of the Purple Dragon gang.

Hunter's face cracked into a slow growing smile. He walked over to Donnie first. Donnie never stopped making eye contact. He stared into the man's soulless eyes as he stepped over him.

"All skin and bones, this one," Hunter said slowly, grin reaching a new level of disturbing. He eyed Donnie. "No wonder you took the longest to wake up."

"Can I dismember the old people while you kill the brats?" Sid asked.

Hunter groaned. "Don't _interrupt _me, Sid. I have four out of four!" Hunter opened his arms wide. "I've got the last of the Deluccis within my reach and now I get to end them all. It's my Christmas present."

His - now _two _instead of _three -_ henchmen laughed.

"What do you want with us?" Donnie asked, feeling very brave and very stupid. Maybe he could distract Hunter, get his attention off his brothers.

Hunter smiled slowly. "You must be the stupid one. I just want to finish a little thing I started three years ago. No big deal. Now. Let's start with the youngest, shall we? He'll cooperate. I already told him what I'll do to his brothers if he doesn't."

Donnie's eyes widened. He saw Leo and Raph not willing to budge from where they shielded Mikey.

"Why did you hate our parents?" Donnie blurted, his mind providing him with bits of information that might be useful. "What did they ever do to you?"

Whatever Donnie had said, it seemed to have an effect on Hunter. The murderer stopped, and turned around to look at Donnie, a curious gaze filling his face.

"Did you hate that our father married our mother while you were in prison?" Donnie pressed on.

"Donnie," Raph whispered warily, but he didn't make any other motions.

The rain was falling harder now. "Tell me," Donnie said. "Out of all the rich families, you chose the Deluccis. How pathetic did you feel when the woman who _you_ were promised to marry picked something of a lower class than you?"

There was no time wasted for words. Suddenly Hunter had Donnie picked up by his neck, and thrown down onto the gravel, hard. Donnie groaned, but didn't have any time to recover, because Hunter had picked him up by the neck again. Donnie felt his air supply being cut off.

"Donnie!" he heard _Mikey_ scream.

"Don't _fucking _touch him," Raph yelled.

"Get away!" Leo snapped.

"Oh, relax," Hunter said with a laugh. "This is honestly hilarious. I was going to start with the little one, but I think I might start with this one. I think I want to see the little one cry."

He released him a little, and Donnie coughed and coughed, sucking the air back into his lungs. Even through all the pain, somehow with the man facing him and not his brothers, he felt a little braver. Okay. So the order had changed. That was… good, now that Donnie had his attention.

Hunter's expression was sour. "Your father," he said, "Was repulsive. So I killed him. A minor inconvenience for me."

Donnie felt for his bo staff behind him, and realized that there was no way he'd be able to pull it out with his hands tied behind his back. Maybe if he could cut the rope against something- but for that he needed time, and that meant he needed to keep Hunter distracted.

Another question. "What did you - " _What did you do to Shen?_

No. No, he couldn't ask that with Dr. Tang and Aoi sitting right there. It would kill them. It would kill _him._ Donnie couldn't die. And yet he couldn't see any way that he could _live._

"Would you like to ask me another question, boy?" Hunter asked. "Perhaps I can help. Would you like to know what I did with your dear parents after I killed them?"

"No, I don't - ," Donnie flinched and regretted it. Immediately Hunter's grin split wide, as if he'd found something interesting to exploit. Suddenly Donnie's back was pinned against the rooftop railing, his meaty hand squeezing Donnie's neck. Fencing dug into Donnie's back as Hunter pulled out a silver gun from his coat and pressed it against Donnie's sore, sore torso.

The sound of it was louder than the boom of thunder in the distance.

"NO! DONNIE!" Raph roared.

"DONNIE!" Leo yelled, alarmed and horrified. "NO, HUNTER!"

Even Dr. Tang and Aoi were yelling.

_It won't hurt,_ Donnie thought, just as he had three years ago. _Dying won't hurt. _That time, his back was pressed against the wall of his parents' closet. This time, it was 500 feet of drop space. And a gun was on the other side. Was there a way out?

Donnie's heart pounded. Hunter's mouth was so close to his ear that he could feel the man's hot breath. He couldn't even flinch away.

Hunter spoke, whispering into his ear.

"I had to hide the evidence, boy. People couldn't know that I killed them. So I used Sid's favorite tactic, dismembering. _Would you like to know what I did to your m-_"

That was the moment everything went to static for Donnie. His head threw out everything else, completely swarmed with the words that Hunter said. Every sickening, grotesque detail was described to him. Every second, every feeling Hunter felt, every sound, every image, every sensation. Donnie shook with the details he never knew, a thousand new nightmares taking birth inside his mind. Nausea took over Donnie completely and wholly. He couldn't shut any of Hunter's words out, no matter how desperately he wanted to.

"No, no, no," Donnie said, hyperventilating. He wanted this man dead. He wanted this monster dead. He wanted to kill -

Hunter chuckled, low and deep, angling the gun up at Donnie's heart from where it was nestled deep into his ribcage.

Hunter smiled sickeningly. "I am _so glad_ I started with you."

Coming back to his senses, Donnie could have smiled in return, since behind him, with both his hands tied, he'd been working on undoing the fencing of the rooftop. The wires were sharp and cut into his fingertips as he twisted them and undid a seam.

_I'm going to die,_ Donnie realized. Blinking his eyes dry, he looked at his brothers. Leo was screaming something, and so was Raph, who seemed to be nearly done pulling his binds out, with Leo's help. _It's okay,_ Donnie thought. _It's going to be okay. And when he pulls the trigger, I'm going to fall through this fence, and I'm going to take him down with me. It'll shock Sid and Tsoi, and you'll get a chance. It's all that I can possibly offer._

Hunter's finger was pressing down on the trigger now. In three...

Donnie found Mikey's wide eyes, watching him in horror from behind Leo and Raph. His lower lip was trembling, and his eyes were full of tears. Oh, no. He didn't want Mikey to see this.

_I love you,_ Donnie thought, and gave Mikey his best, genuine smile. Mikey's tears started to fall, unable to smile back.

Hunter's eyes hadn't left his face. The moment Donnie smiled, he felt the gun ease up.

Donnie looked down. Hunter had hesitated.

"I don't get it. That should have _broken_ you," Hunter said angrily. "What are you _smiling _for?"

Those were Hunter's last words.

_Bang._

A new gunshot filled the air, and for a moment, Donnie didn't even comprehend it. Hunter's eyes stopped looking at him, and they seemed to turn glass-like, as if he were caught staring at Donnie. Donnie swallowed, staring at the frozen man, this murderer in the rain.

Hunter pitched forward and fell through the fence, his weight popping the rest of the metal wires out. Having been let go of, Donnie rolled away just in time, landing on the cold, wet gravel of the rooftop. The noise of the gunshot processed through his mind. Who had fired that shot?

Donnie shakily stood up. Hunter was… dead.

* * *

"_Donnie!_"

The world seemed to have stopped the moment Hunter's body disappeared through the loose fencing, pitching down the TCRI building. But the voice that called Donnie rang through the air, and it seemed to be even louder than the gunshot. Donnie turned his head from where he'd been staring at the gravel to see a woman standing in the doorway of the rooftop entrance. She stood there in black heels and a blouse and work pants. She was frozen, a gun in her hands, pointed in the spot were Hunter had stood.

Donnie could recognize the woman anywhere.

Dr. Tang sagged in relief. "_Aoi, look._"

Mikey started to cry.

Shen took a ginger step towards him, setting the gun down with a shaking arm. Then another. Then another.

The entire world had gone silent. Or maybe there were noises, but Donnie couldn't hear them. Shen's eyes hadn't left his.

"Get away from the edge, yeah, honey?" were her first words.

Donnie didn't remember shuffling towards her. But the next thing he knew, he was sagging in her arms, and his head fell into her shoulder - something he thought he would never get the chance to do again.

"Hi, sweetie. Hi, honey. Oh my _sweet_, _smart_, _lovely _kid," Shen murmured, calling him all the world's most embarrassing pet names with the most genuinity ever and kissing his forehead and Donnie didn't even care. Slowly, they sank to their knees on the gravel. He just couldn't believe this was real. Shen was weepy, looking him over. "Looks like we made it in the nick of time, huh? Let's not - quite frankly, I mean - let's not ever do that again. Let's not get taken by big scary men in big scary places, okay? Deal, kiddie?"

Donnie responded by weakly plopping his face back into Shen's shoulder, not wanting to show anyone just how terrified and overwhelmed he was. Also he was pretty sure he was crying.

"You're okay now, Donnie," Shen whispered, rubbing his back. "I've got you. Everything is better now."

"You killed him," Donnie said numbly, reality dawning on him.

"I opened the door and the first thing I saw was that _monster _holding you at gunpoint," Shen replied quietly. "I didn't even think about it."

"_Sensei!_" came a cry from Leo and Raph, and Donnie lifted his head finally.

The rain was pouring down in torrents, but Donnie could see Yoshi standing at the rooftop entrance. He was there! Alive! Donnie felt a rush of relief. Yoshi rushed to untie Leo and Raph and Mikey, the last of which who crawled into a much needed embrace, shaking and wet. Dr. Tang and Aoi were slowly helping each other up. Leo ran over to help them with their binds as well. It was then that Donnie saw two new men - one that looked like Fred Colombo, and another he didn't recognize, tying a disarmed Sid and Tsoi up in the corner.

Donnie pulled away from Shen to look at her face. She smiled, and gestured for his hands so she could untie them. He had so many questions, but they could all wait.

"Now where's my rocket fuel?" Shen asked, pulling the rope off his wrists.

Mikey wasted no time in throwing himself into her.

"There he is," Shen said with a soft laugh, pushing Mikey's hair out of his eyes and checking him over for injuries.

"I thought you were - we though you were dead," Mikey said, finally saying it, looking at Shen with big eyes. "We thought Hunter killed you. I _felt_ it. And then I felt you _not_ dead."

Shen looked bewildered. "I-I was in a coma until this morning. Fred and Dragon Face saved me after I fell. I've been bedridden since then. My muscles are like _glue,_ I'm telling you."

Mikey stared up at her in wonder. Shen smiled, dropping a kiss on his nose.

Then Mikey caught sight of Donnie, and promptly burst into tears.

"You _suck,_" he sobbed, before crawling over to him. Donnie reached out to scoop his younger brother in a hug. Mikey's small frame shook against his. "I _hate _you."

"I'm so sorry," Donnie murmured into his hair. "I just… I couldn't let him hurt you."

Shen moved away, giving them space. Donnie found the prospect ridiculous - it had been the three of them for months now. They'd become a family. But he continued to hug Mikey, who was hugging him so tight it seemed like he would never peel himself off. Donnie thanked his parents in heaven for watching over them, feeling the warmth of Mikey in his arms spread through his body, even through all the cold rain.

Off to the side, Shen's eyes watered at the sight of her parents.

"Otosan, Okasan - are you okay?" she cried.

"Are _we_ okay? We were worried half to death about _you_," Dr. Tang said, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Shen," Aoi said with a feeble laugh. "You were just too busy to pick up the phone, huh, weren't you?"

Shen's shoulders shook, half a laugh, half horror.

"You did the right thing," Dr. Tang said ferociously, reading her mind. "He was seconds away from killing our Donatello. I have _never_ met a more vicious human being. We must call the police immediately."

_Our Donatello._ From over Mikey's shoulder, Donnie looked at Shen's mother feebly, and was shocked to see that she was reaching over to smooth his hair, then Mikey's, whose grip on Donnie tightened. He really _wasn't_ going to let go anytime soon.

"I want to hear the _whole_ story, beginning to end," Dr. Tang told him, retracting her hand carefully. "But first tell me this - are you boys in any more danger that we don't know about?"

Donnie shook his head. "No more insane killers out to get us. I don't think."

Dr. Tang sighed in relief and exasperation, and Shen let out a wet laugh, helping her father stand.

"Donnie, my boy," Aoi called, having regained some semblance of strength. "Answer me this. Have you been eating properly?"

Dr. Tang rolled her eyes. "For _goodness_ sake, darling_._ Do you think this is the right time?"

"There is no better time than this time!" Aoi argued.

"Yeah, yeah, I have been! I promise!" Donnie said with a laugh, only to be cut off by Dr. Tang's hand on his shoulder that Mikey wasn't buried in.

"I am truly sorry," she said quietly, "that I ever thought you were… part of any scheme against my daughter. I seemed to have made a habit out of distrusting strangers."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Dr. Tang," Donnie replied easily, looking down in shame.

"Akane is just fine," she said, lifting his chin. "We did just survive an ordeal together, and I'm not about to let you get away from us any time soon."

Donnie smiled. "I… wouldn't want to get away any time soon."

And then he turned around only to be pummeled into a hug by his brothers.

Leo and Raph sunk him into such a tight hug around Donnie and Mikey that wasn't sure if they'd ever let go, either. And he wasn't sure if he wanted them to.

"Don't ever do that to me again," Leo murmured into his hair. "When you looked at us like that, like you knew you were going to die and you had _accepted _it… I thought… I thought I was going to lose my mind."

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do." With a free hand, Donnie gripped Leo hard, letting his big brother cry into his hair. He could feel Raph shaking next to him.

"Don't think we didn't notice the fence trick, either," Raph said, whacking Donnie in the back of the head. "You were going to save us like that, huh, you big stupid hero, you?"

Donnie hadn't thought his brothers had noticed. He'd done it while Hunter had been whispering the world's worst things to him.

"Where's Yoshi?" He turned his head to the man who had been their mentor and guardian for the past few weeks. He was watching them with a smile on his face, sitting apart. Donnie's eyes widened and he reached out for the man, no way out of the brother hug he was trapped in.

Yoshi smiled and came closer to Donnie. "Thank goodness you are safe, Donatello."

"Thank goodness _you're_ safe, Yoshi," Donnie said. "We heard a gunshot."

"Ah. He missed, and then I disarmed him and defeated him in a single move. He's incapacitated right now, en route for jail," Yoshi said simply.

Leo and Raph finally broke the hug, stepping away. Raph smirked. "He's a _ninjutsu master,_ Donnie."

"So… so how did you find us?" Donnie asked.

"I was attempting to follow the Foot soldiers that took you children, and then ran into some old friends," Yoshi said, gesturing to Shen, his eyes lingering gently. He had a soft smile on his face when he looked back at Donnie. "It was a rather pleasant surprise, despite the stressful circumstances. We, as you say, carpooled."

Donnie stared at him, and Leo and Raph laughed. Thunder rumbled above them.

"We need to get out of the rain!" Shen called over to them, but her eyes met with Yoshi's. "The kids are all going to catch a cold."

Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey, the last one nestled in Shen's arms, met each other's gazes. Donnie and Mikey were grinning. Leo laughed in surprise, and Raph looked bewildered.

"We just survived a serial killer whose had it out for us for _years _and she's worried about us catching a _cold_?" Raph asked in amazement as everyone in their group stood and began to make their way inside.

"That's Shen for you," Donnie said softly.

With Dragon Face and Fred securing the criminals, the rest of the gang went down the stairs.

"Let us call the police," Yoshi added as they went down the stairs. "And then perhaps get to the emergency room. And then some warm soup."

"Oh, yes, what a wonderful idea," Shen said. "I think I know of a place."

"Mr. Murakami's?" they both asked at the same time, then looked at each other in surprise. "Yes!"

Leo leaned over to Donnie. "They're like two peas in a pod."

Raph shoved him in the gut. "You're such a sap."

"Hey, I said that we wouldn't lose, remember?"

Donnie smiled, watching Yoshi and Shen talk, and then Yoshi turning to introduce himself to Shen's parents, bowing formally. Donnie could hardly believe that it was over and that everyone was safe. Him, Mikey, Leo, Raph, Shen, Yoshi, and Aoi and Akane were all here together, and Hunter was gone, and -

"We're homeless," Donnie said abruptly. "We're, like, literally homeless."

"What?" Shen asked. "What's wrong with our apartment?"

Donnie stared at her. "Um… it… kinda burned down."

"_Oh my goodness._"

"We can stay at our place. The dojo - ," Leo started to suggest, then stopped. "Nevermind."

"Yeah, Sensei sold it, remember?" Raph said.

Donnie laughed nervously as the adults looked at each other, realization that they had no place to stay dawning in their eyes.

Aoi and Akane cleared their throats. "We have a place," Akane reminded everyone. "It's a little far, but… it's not bad. Until things settle."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"I would be most grateful," Yoshi said, bowing to them.

Aoi chuckled. "Now that that's settled. Is anyone interested in dirt biking?"

* * *

_A couple days later - December 23th, 11:57 PM_

From his comfortable bed in the Tang's cottage home, Donnie stared at the spot of ceiling where light danced. It came from the moon's reflection off the lake outside. He'd been sleeping in intervals, waking up every thirty minutes only to check that he was still where he thought he was, that they really were safe.

Mikey snored next to him. Donnie let one hand drop to his sore midsection, his bruises still healing. He turned his head to check on his other brothers in the guest room. The air mattress that Leo and Raph had been sprawled out on was surprisingly empty. _That's weird. _Slowly, Donnie sat up. Mikey whined in his sleep, so Donnie leaned down and kissed his baby brother's temple, watching as a small, sleepy smile settled on Mikey's face, all his discomfort shushed away.

_Cuddlebug,_ Donnie thought fondly. Then he quietly slipped out of the room.

Down the hall to the side was Akane and Aoi's room. At the very end, near the stairs, was Shen's room. It was ajar, so Donnie took a small peek, just to make sure that his foster mother was there, safe and sound.

She wasn't in her room, though.

Donnie took a step back, wondering where his brothers and Shen were. Then he heard soft voices from downstairs, and he took the stairs, feeling a sense of deja vu as he overheard their conversation.

"Is this enough for you, Leo?" Shen was asking.

Donnie heard the voice of his eldest brother. "Yeah, that's perfect - thank you, Shen."

"You're very welcome." There was a noise of something being set down, and Shen gasped suddenly. "_Oh,_ that's a good idea, Raph!"

Raph's voice took over. "I know, right? I found them in the pantry. They're vegan, apparently."

"This is _perfect._ Thank you for finding them! Marshmallows for you, Leo?"

"_Yes, please._"

Donnie walked down the hallway, glancing into the little office room to see Yoshi sleeping on the pull-out sofa. Donnie stepped into the dim kitchen light, which was turned on. Shen stood in the kitchen, pouring something hot into a mug. Raph and Leo sat at the counter, watching in earnest, like little kids. Leo's hands were wrapped around a mug. If the steam rising from it was any indication, it was too hot to drink.

Shen's features softened even more than they already were when she saw him. "Looks like we have another insomniac on our hands."

Leo and Raph turned their heads as Donnie slid into the counter stool between them.

"What are all of you doing awake?" Donnie asked, seeing a bag of vegan marshmallows sitting in front of Raph and putting two and two together.

"Hot chocolate," Leo answered.

"_Midnight_ hot chocolate," Raph corrected, accepting his mug from Shen and adding extra marshmallows. "We all came down for water at the same time, and I guess it turned into this."

Leo sipped his, and his eyes brightened. "This is good."

Raph followed suit, and both boys seemed to melt into a comfortable, hot chocolate silence. Shen looked at Donnie with a smile.

"Want some?" Shen asked.

"I thought you got mad about this kind of stuff," Donnie accused lightheartedly. "Staying up late."

Shen raised an index finger up. "Only when you drank coffee and deprived yourself of sleep."

Leo lowered his mug only enough to send Donnie a look that read, _She's got a point there._ Donnie winced. He had a feeling that Shen and Leo would be ganging up on him from now on, the mother hens that they were.

_From now on._ That had a nice touch to it. Since they'd defeated Hunter and gotten his men apprehended by the law, no one was after them or their family. Now there was a _from now on _that Donnie could see and feel just within his grasp.

"Besides, midnight hot chocolate seems fitting," Shen said with a tilt of her head as she pushed a fresh mug of hot chocolate into Donnie's hands. "It's a special day for the three of you, if my memory serves me right."

Donnie raised his head in surprise from the hot chocolate. Leo pulled out his phone. Raph grinned.

"What, midnight already?"

Leo turned his phone around and grinned. _Tuesday, December 24th, 12:01 PM._

Quietly, the triplets looked at each other, smiles lifting onto their expressions.

"Happy birthday, guys," Donnie said softly.

Raph lifted his mug. "To making it to fifteen years in one piece."

"That was my birthday wish last year," Leo said with such sincerity that Donnie had to laugh.

His heart hung heavy in his heart from all that they'd lost. But they'd fought with whatever they had on hand to find _this_. To get to this point. Donnie looked down into his mug of hot chocolate thoughtfully before bringing it to his lips and letting his taste buds dance in sweetness and bliss.

_From now on, from now on, from now on._


	20. Another Ending, Another Beginning

**A/N: *Hey everyone, quick note - for those who don't know, Chapter 19 was edited a bit and updated - I wanted to rewrite parts of it to get the pacing right, so feel free to go back to check that out. Okay, moving on!***

**Chapter 20 is here! The final part… thank you so much for coming along on this ride with me :)**

**I started this fic almost nine months ago, and I had no idea how it would go. So thank you so much for sticking with me patiently and for your encouraging words to get me to the finishing line! WOO! As always, thank you for reading, and enjoy ~**

* * *

_Approximately One Year Later - December 18th_

_Bzzzz._

Donnie's phone rang just as the crook with hairy arms and cash stuffed in his pants lobbed a water bottle at him. His phone was on vibrate, but he heard it better than felt it through his belt - and immediately knew the familiar buzzing meant it was his. After all, Leo had set his ringtone to the _Space Heroes _theme song, and Raph had set his to something that sounded like a chainsaw going through a metal fence (and had the audacity to call it _music_).

Ducking to avoid the bottle from whacking into his face, Donnie pulled out his phone. _Casey Jones. _Registering a crash behind him, Donnie winced, forcing himself not to turn to look at what had broken in the drugstore. Collateral damage _always _had a way of making him feel guilty.

_Bzzzz._

The sleeveless water-bottle lobber glared, his eyes slanting through the eyeholes of his ski mask ever since a few moments ago in which Donnie had disarmed him with nothing but a _stick_, of all things. His gun lay useless, at the bottom of a bucket of mop water in the corner of the drugstore he'd been trying to rob. The cashier had long since run out of the store. If she hadn't been scared by the three robbers, the sight of three ninjas in hoods for sure had.

Leo and Raph were dealing with their own opponents, katanas and sais drawn respectively. Sounds of grunts and curses from their opponents came from various aisles. Despite being occupied himself, Donnie kept his ears sharp on his brothers to make sure they were alright.

_Bzzzz. _

"Hey, Case," Donnie said, giving into the call just as a box of frozen Bagel Bites came at him. He dodged once again, wincing at the sound of the mistreated snack hitting the wall. "Not a good time, to be honest."

Casey's voice entered from the other end, his voice filled with desperate. "Dude, I can't do this. Is a dress shirt too weird for a first date?"

"For you?" _Casey owns a dress shirt?_ "Yes."

"Why - you didn't even hesitate!"

Donnie smiled despite himself. It was _nice_ having a normal life again. Er, normal as in not living underground, or hiding from gangs while hoarding a vendetta against the person murdered your parents. Last year, all that had ended. They had a _ton_ to explain to the authorities - but with help from Fred, that had been cleared up. Mostly, anyway. Donnie remembered the look on his best friends' faces when he'd told them the whole story. ("What do you mean, Leo and Raph and you are _triplets_?" Casey had shouted, enraged, while April had looked at him in horror. "You almost _died_?")

It was hard to believe that it had almost been a year since then. School was out and the holiday season approached them all too merrily. It was practically _foreign,_ this feeling that Donnie was _supposed_ to be happy.

_Just stop thinking so much,_ Donnie told himself. _You always do this._

Casey's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "_Donnie._ I want a second _and _third opinion. Your brothers there?"

"Yeah, give me a sec." Over the aisles, Donnie called, "Hey, guys, is a dress shirt too much for a first date?"

Donnie leapt over the side of the aisle with ease to tackle the sleeveless robber down. But he was being pinned down, and a fist came flying to his face.

From over the aisles came Leo's quick "For _Casey_, yeah" followed by Raph's incredulous, "Jones _owns _a dress shirt?"

"_Haha._ You three are too funny. But seriously. What am I supposed to wear, man?" Casey groaned. "I'm not good at this."

Donnie had caught the fist, and flipped the crook over. With a violent jerk free, the sleeveless robber tried darting out of the drugstore, his pants still loaded with cash. Donnie was faster, stopping the criminal with his bo staff, using it as an extension of himself as he tripped the man backwards in a move Sensei had taught him a few weeks ago. With his bo staff, he knocked the man out on his way down, and the crook slumped to the floor, cash-stuffed pants and all.

"Why don't you, you know, ask April?" Donnie suggested, straightening up and brushing himself off.

"_She's_ my date!"

"Yeah, so isn't she the best person to ask?" asked Donnie incredulously, putting his bo staff away.

The other two crooks who had burst into the drugstore with their guns drawn were tossed over the side of the aisle, landing on top of Donnie's defeated opponent with identical groans before passing out.

Leo and Raph appeared over the side, Raph's left arm bound in a sling to his chest from a dirt biking accident a few days ago. Leo scanned the two of them, checking them over for injuries, as he always did, before pointing to the pile of burglars that they'd apprehended.

"Let's tie them up. Shen's expecting us."

"_Shit. _I'm going to mess this up," Casey muttered into Donnie's ear, and Donnie could almost feel his friend's nerves through the phone.

"Casey. It's a _casual hangout _at the ice cream place tonight," Donnie said, helping his brothers tie up the crooks, putting Casey on speaker. "Technically speaking, the only way you would mess this up is if you ignored their 'No Pants, No Service' sign."

Raph barked out a laugh, and Leo's lips pressed into a smile.

"Okay, but if it goes south, bring your butt over here, okay?" Casey demanded.

"What, and be a third wheel?"

"You'd be the _grease _to our wheels. The grease of romance."

Donnie stepped back as they finished their work of tying up the criminals.

Raph made a face. "That's not weird and gross at all."

"Is that Raph? _Whatever_, okay? Bring all your brothers to help diffuse the situation. Mikey likes ice cream, right?"

"Is grass green?" Leo murmured.

At that, Donnie grinned, mirroring his brothers. "Casey, I'm surprised you have to ask, even. Mikey _worships_ ice cream."

"Perfect! Bring them. The code word is hockey puck."

"It's not going to come to that," Donnie said, but Casey had already hung up. He scoffed, lowering the phone.

"Ice cream? Now I'll be glad if Casey's date goes south," Raph said with a grin and a soft punch to Donnie's shoulder, who flicked Raph's bicep in return.

"Good work, guys," Leo said. "Let's head back. We promised Shen we'd be in time for dinner."

Donnie followed his brothers out the back of the drugstore, easily falling into a run, moving the earth beneath his feet as he leapt and nimbly climbed up the fire escape after his brothers. From the terraces of the buildings in the city, they began to run.

_Bzzzz._ What - was it Casey again? Donnie pulled out his phone, mid-run. He stopped when he saw that it was from Metalhead 2.0.

"Hey Metalhead," he said, picking up the call from his A.I. "What's up?"

"_Just wanted to remind you, Donatello,_" the A.I. said. "_You have one saved message sitting in your inbox from Hunter. It's been exactly one year since it was sent. Would you like to delete it?"_

The message had served as proof in court when reclaiming their estate from the Purple Dragon. Donnie had told his brothers and family otherwise, but he had never deleted it. Had it really been a year already?

"_Donatello, would you like it deleted?_"

"No," Donnie said smoothly, breaking out into a run before he was too far from his brothers and they suspected something was wrong. "Not yet."

* * *

Dinner in the Tang-Hamato household was loud and wild. Shen sat at the head of the table, half distracted from her food as she counted the suitcase piles from everyone, lined against the far wall. In the past year, Donnie noticed that Shen had grown her hair longer, styling it up and in curls, looking a lot like she had in her old almost-wedding picture. It was nice to see her comfortable and happy.

Raph was on his phone with his left hand, getting occasionally hand-fed by Leo, who kept doing the baby noises, much to Raph's fury. Mikey sat next to Donnie, talking animatedly through chews. Yoshi sipped his tea, quietly judging their Christmas tree that stood in the other room.

"Michelangelo, do you think the tree looks crooked from here?" Yoshi asked in between one of Mikey's pauses.

"Uuummm," Mikey turned around and squinted, analyzing the tree for all it was worth.

"Mikey's packed, Leo's packed, Raph's packed, Yoshi's packed, I'm packed, Donnie - oh Donnie, are you not packed?" Shen asked, looking up from the suitcases.

"_He keeps putting it off, Ms. Tang,_" Metalhead 2.0 chirped from the speaker on the counter. "_He's lazy._"

"I'm not!" Donnie said, bringing his head back from the Christmas tree to Shen. "I'm done! It's up in my room, I'll go get it - "

"It's Akane!" Mikey interrupted him, and just like that, Shen's phone rang.

Shen picked it up. "Hi, Okasan."

"Okay, _Twitches,_" Raph said, looking at Mikey, who playfully stuck his tongue out at him.

"No, we're just having dinner, Okasan. We're all pretty much packed," Shen said over all of their voices. "The boys are excited to spend the holiday in Japan. We're leaving for our flight early tomorrow morning."

"I'm super excited," Leo said, eagerly looking at Shen like he was a little boy all over again. "Shen, will Akane-san take us to that super big anime and manga store?"

"Ask Aoi-san if he'll take us dirt biking in Japan!" Raph exclaimed excitedly.

Shen coughed in surprise and lowered the phone. "Absolutely no dirt biking, Raphael! Not with that broken arm."

Between bites of mashed potato, Donnie looked at Raph's casted arm. They'd all signed it - Mikey's signature having a dozen little orange hearts next to it. Donnie had signed his name under Leo's, who had written _I told you so_ in big letters - it was enough to make Donnie laugh out loud every time he saw it.

"It's just _sprained,_ Shen!" Raph said, his voice coming off very much like a whine.

"Aw, poor _baby,_" Leo said, raising a spoonful of soup to Raph's lips.

"I will cut your bangs in your sleep," Raph threatened.

Leo just laughed, undaunted.

"You are fortunate that Shen allowed you to go on patrol," Yoshi reminded Raph from across the table. "Don't push."

"Good tip, Sensei. You're so right," Leo said in agreement, as if just to tick Raph off.

"What? No, tell Otosan to not get any ideas," Shen was saying, back into the phone. "I'm still miffed at him letting Raph get hurt the _last_ time you visited - no, tell him I'm not overreacting!"

Mikey giggled, watching Shen worriedly wave her free hand in the air as he leaned his chest on the back of the chair from judging the crookedness of the Christmas tree. They'd set it up a couple days ago, all together, as a family. Donnie would never forget the way Mikey had stiffened up with joy as he came across the star tree topper, golden and glittery, in one of the boxes Yoshi, Leo, and Raph had packed when they'd moved into their new home. Or the way Mikey's smile looked as if it would never leave his face when Yoshi lifted the youngest up to top the tree.

Mikey turned back to Yoshi.

"Well?" Yoshi asked. "What is your judgment, little one?"

"If I tell you, will you agree to start training me in ninjutsu?" Mikey asked boldly, causing Donnie to cough and sputter, in the middle of taking a sip of water. "_Pleaseee _Yoshi?"

"Mikey, don't just _bribe him_-"

Yet Yoshi laughed good-naturedly, ending on a cheerful-yet-firm smile Donnie had come to know well in the past year. "Absolutely not. You are only eight. We agreed on eleven."

"But that's forever away!" Mikey protested. Then he wrinkled his nose. "Um, someone's at the door."

The doorbell rang from downstairs. Their home sat over the dojo, so the actual front door of their house was a single narrow staircase down the side of the wall across the living room. Yoshi rose and left the dining room to receive it.

"No, we're not _selling _Mom and Dad's property in Italy," Donnie heard Raph say, getting his attention.

"Why not? We don't live there," Leo replied, clearly in the midst of a conversation that Donnie had missed a sizeable part of.

"Whoa, what are you guys talking about?" Donnie asked, getting their attention.

"Nothing that we're going to be making a decision about in at least two years," Leo said. "It's about Mom and Dad's estate. What they left us."

Donnie's mood sank a little just at the thought of their old home in Italy. His hand gripped his cell phone, where Hunter's voice message still remained.

It had been a message sent before the Foot had captured them last year. It was a message that essentially, demanded them to make themselves present if they ever wanted to see Shen, Akane, or Aoi ever again. The thing was, Donnie hadn't heard it back then, because they'd been too busy getting kidnapped by the Foot. He'd only heard it _after_ they'd defeated Hun. It was a pretty horrifying message to have in one's inbox regardless, though.

"Okay, bye, I love you, see you soon," Shen was saying to her mother.

"Oh! Let me say bye, too!" Mikey said, clambering out of his chair and over to Shen, who handed him the phone.

"Hi, Akane! I miss you lots but we'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" he said. From the other side, Donnie could hear Akane's happy voice respond in equal enthusiasm.

Yoshi opened the door to Dragon Face and Fred, who stood on the porch outside. Dragon Face's smile was always a little subdued out of shame, as Donnie had noticed. But Fred's smile was brighter than a 60-watt bulb.

"Greetings, friends," Yoshi said with a smile.

"Guess who brought early Christmas presents? And birthday presents for the triplets," Fred said, gesturing to a big red bag on Dragon Face's back. "There's something for everyone. Even you two, Shen, Yoshi."

Mikey gasped. "My powers did not tell me _that_."

"Oh, Fred, Dragon Face, you shouldn't have," Shen said.

"It was nothing. Think of it as thanks for co-parenting the kids," Fred said. "I know Clara's resting in peace. She cared about the Delucci family, after all."

Yoshi shook his head. "We cannot accept these gifts under that reason. It's been _our _pleasure. The boys have been wonderful additions to our lives. I do not know what I would do without them."

"I second that," Shen chimed in. "They teach _me_ something new every day."

Donnie felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He looked at Leo and Raph, who just shrugged, looking used to the compliments.

"Then take it as a Christmas present," Fred said. "From me to you, because we're friends and I want to."

Shen walked over to Yoshi's side. "Would you like to come inside? Ignore the suitcases - they're all of our things for the trip."

_Bzzzz._

"_Except Donnie's, because he's lazy," _Metalhead 2.0 piped up. "_Donnie is a lazy boi. A lazy, boring boi."_

"Okay, I did _not_ program her to say that," Donnie said, standing up just as Leo, Raph, and Mikey burst into uncontainable laughter. "Which one of you goofballs messed with her software?"

_Bzzzz._

"We can't stay for long. But… it seems lively here," Dragon Face said.

"Very," Shen agreed. "How's work at the clinic, Dragon Face?"

"It's good," Dragon Face said with a smile. "And how are you?"

Shen waved a hand in the air. "Eh, good as new."

Yoshi's eyes were soft yet unrelenting when he added, "Except sometimes you have aches when you overwork yourself."

"Oh, I don't do that much."

"No, it is… much appreciated. You work hard for everyone," Yoshi said.

"As… do you, dear Yoshi," was Shen's kind rebuttal, but her eyes caught onto Yoshi's, and the two settled into each other's gazes, giving each other fond, shy smiles.

Fred and Dragon Face smiled at each other. Donnie turned his head away, catching Leo's knowing look. Only Raph and Mikey seemed oblivious, standing up to check out the presents.

_Bzzzz._

"Anyway," Leo broke in quickly, looking at Dragon Face. "Thank you for the gifts. Seriously."

"Oh, please don't thank me," Dragon Face said, bowing his head. "Thank Fred, if anyone."

Fred clapped his hands - or rather his hand against his other prosthetic one. "Time to hand out presents, then." He pulled out the first one. "_Michelangelo._"

"Sweet, Shen, can I?" Mikey asked, looking up at her for permission.

Shen and Yoshi exchanged glances before Shen nodded, smiling.

_Bzzzz._

Donnie pulled his phone out and saw that it was a text. From Casey. "Uh oh," he said, turning the phone around to show Leo and Raph.

_HOCKEY PUCK _

_HOCKEY PUCK_

_GODDAMMIT DONNIE_

_PUCK YOU_

* * *

After the presents went around, Donnie felt a little bad to be standing up so suddenly and stating that he needed to leave.

"It's for Casey," he explained to Shen. "Apparently he needs me to rescue him from a disaster date."

"Us," Raph corrected. "He said all of us, remember?"

"Oh," Shen said in surprise.

"Sorry," Leo said quickly. "We're not trying to show that we're ungrateful for the gifts, Dragon Face, Fred."

"Friendship emergencies, I get it. No worries here," Fred said with a laugh. "Besides… we need to have a word with your guardians in private, anyway."

Donnie raised an eyebrow at that, reading Dragon Face's and Fred's body language. He wondered what conversation they needed to have.

"Where are you going off to, then?" Shen asked.

"The ice cream place," Donnie, Leo, and Raph said at once.

Mikey gasped. "ICE CREAM?"

"Come back soon, don't stay out too late," Yoshi said.

"Yes, Sensei," Leo said for all of them, taking Mikey's hand in stride.

They said goodbye to Dragon Face and Fred and took off. They reached the ice cream place in a record amount of time, and Leo held the door open for the three of them to enter. Other than his hockey puck texts, Casey hadn't given Donnie any kind of context. It was befuddling as to what the problem was. But then again, it was _Casey._ Donnie wasn't worried _too _much.

Donnie spotted his friend in the back, dressed in an uncomfortable-looking black and brown checkered collared shirt, sitting across from - well, no one.

"Where's April?" Donnie wondered aloud.

"No idea," Leo said.

"That shirt needs to be burned," Raph observed.

When Casey spotted them, he all but ran up to them. Mikey got to business, tugging on Leo's hand for some ice cream.

"Hi, Casey," Donnie said. "What's up?"

"It's a _mess,_" Casey groaned, a frown on his lips. "I think I messed everything up, big time. But I don't even know what I said. Is… is there another meaning associated with 'My favorite ice cream flavor is banana chocolate chunk'? Did I _insult _her?"

"What happened?" Donnie asked as Leo came back, Mikey licking a strawberry cone happily.

Casey met his eyes tiredly. "She ran out, Donnie."

"What?"

"She stood up, gasped about candy or something, and _took off_," Casey said, letting his shoulders rise and drop with an exhale. "Seriously, does _banana chocolate chunk_ mean something else?"

"If you use your imagination," Raph said with a snicker. At Leo's glare, Raph straightened. "I mean, uh, _no_."

"She said something about _candy_?" Donnie asked. "Are you sure?"

"Which way did she go?" Leo asked. "Did you try calling her?"

"No, I was _distraught_, dude," Casey said. "But I think she went out and down the street."

Donnie stepped outside, his hands reaching into his hoodie pocket as he contemplated the possibility of what he thought had happened. Then he jumped at the feeling of Leo's hand resting on his shoulder.

"Something wrong?" Leo asked, ever so caring with those concerned blue eyes of his.

Donnie shook his head. "I mean. Maybe. Do you think - "

Casey burst out behind them abruptly, his phone pressed to the side of his face. "_Yeah, _Donnie's with me. He came to my rescue when you _ditched_ me, April." At Donnie and Leo's puzzled expressions, Casey pointed to his phone and shrugged, looking just as confused as them, and hurt. "_What?_ Why?"

April said something, and must have hung up, because next Casey was pulling the phone off his face and staring at it like it was some foreign object in his hand.

"What happened?" Leo said.

"She said she's down the street past the place that sells leather stuff," Casey said. He looked at Donnie. "She said _you_ need to come."

"Oh, no," Donnie muttered, the truth lining up in his head.

"What?" Casey asked, looking slightly betrayed.

Donnie felt his belt, where he had his bo staff underneath his clothes. Then he looked at Leo and Raph and Mikey. _Be on guard._ His brothers straightened, frowns forming on their faces out of determination. Leo's hands went to his katanas under his clothes, and Raph to his sais. Donnie spun on his heel and took off, the others following, albeit confused.

Donnie reached the store with that sold all the leather stuff, and came to a screeching stop when he saw April, her back to him as she spoke to a taller man in a turtleneck and a very familiar face. It confirmed Donnie's suspicions.

"April," Casey said, catching up to him. "Who is that guy? Donnie, _what's going on_?"

Over his shoulder, Donnie saw Raph step in front of Mikey, crossing his arms. Leo stiffened, recognizing the man.

"It wasn't candy - that man is Dr. Candis," Donnie explained, catching his former professor's eye as he spoke. "Don't you remember from the news? He kidnapped Shen and got arrested for it last year."

Casey stilled next to him, the realization dawning.

"So that's what Fred and Dragon Face wanted to tell Shen and Yoshi," Leo muttered under his breath. "He's _out_ of jail."

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Mr. Delucci," Dr. Candis said quietly.

* * *

_I don't think I can ever forgive him._

Rage was an old friend of Donnie's, and its flame ignited fast, especially when he thought about the people he cared about being in danger.

This man before them had once been Donnie's favorite professor, back when he'd been taking a college class along with his regular schoolwork last year. It was Dr. Candis who had essentially taught him what he needed to know in order to make Metalhead. It was Dr. Candis who had helped Donnie find the Foot Clan's base of operations. It was Dr. Candis who had spied on Donnie and secretly been reporting to Hunter, and it was Dr. Candis who had kidnapped Shen and handed her off to Hunter, resulting in her near-death experience.

But somehow what was worse was that Dr. Candis wasn't even _Dr. Candis._ His real name was John Bishop. And once upon a time, he had trapped Shen in an engagement to con her, taking all her money.

It sickened Donnie to know he'd ever trusted the man.

Weighed him down.

April turned around to see Donnie, and she seemed to inhale in relief. She stepped back to Donnie and the others.

"Sorry," she said, looking at Donnie, and then Casey. "I'm sorry. I saw him through the window, and recognized him. I was so surprised to see that man back in town. I had to follow him."

"It seems you have good friends who care about you, Mr. Delucci," Bishop said. "I'm glad."

At least he had the sense to look remorseful.

Donnie felt Casey and April step closer to him at his flank, shielding Mikey out of Bishop's sight, with Raph and Leo taking position at his sides. They all looked casual, hands in their pockets and all, but Donnie knew how intimidating his brothers could appear. And a fiery April and PO'ed Casey were no joke, either.

"We haven't seen each other in a long time," Bishop said, looking at Donnie from five paces away. "Not since you mysteriously vanished from school last year."

"Sure, it was mysterious to everyone who didn't know the circumstances," Donnie said, his voice calmer and steadier than he was feeling. "But that doesn't include you, does it?"

Bishop looked down at his feet, nodding. "You're right. I did know your circumstances. I was working for someone who wanted to hurt you. It was my job to kidnap all four of you, and I planned to do it during the science fair, had you attended."

"_Brag_ much?" Raph whispered.

Bishop struggled to smile as he continued. "I lost my job after getting arrested. Obviously. So I'm starting from scratch."

_You should be in jail for what you did to Shen. You should be locked away. _Donnie wondered what the man was even doing out of jail.

Donnie stared at him. "Who bailed you out?"

"No one. I served my sentence. One year in prison, Mr. Delucci," Bishop said with a dry laugh.

Donnie clenched his teeth. "Great. Good for you. Come on, guys," he said, turning around.

"Mr. Delucci, wait. I would be remiss if I didn't… is everyone truly alright?" Bishop asked from behind him. "I only got some idea in prison, but did Shen make it? And her parents? Or did Hunter get them?"

Donnie whirled around. "Do you know how _messed up_ that sounds, coming from you?"

Raph crossed his arms. "What, do you want to make sure your old buddy Hun did the job or something?"

Bishop's face reddened. "I cared for her!"

"Didn't you like, literally steal her money?" Leo pointed out innocently.

Bishop sighed, nostrils flaring. "I've changed. If… she lived… which I'm guessing she did, from your expressions… can I have her number?"

"Are you for real right now?" Raph asked.

"Wow, _what_?" said Leo.

"Ew, man, no," Casey said. "You don't deserve a lady after robbing her _and _kidnapping her."

"Either of those things _alone _are bad, Casey Jones!" April exclaimed.

Bishop looked disappointed and remorseful rolled into one. "You can trust me, Donatello."

Donnie winced. What was he supposed to say? _Um, no. I think it's best if you just stayed away._

Bishop dropped his gaze to the ground, and that's when Donnie realized he'd said his thoughts out loud. Bishop - Dr. Candis - whoever this man was, darkened the pavement with his shadow, its length casting out in multiple directions from the traffic lights and cars. For a moment, Donnie felt bad for this man. Somewhere down the line, this man had made a mistake, and kept on making them. Spiraling. Fear had fueled his each action, and the dreaded monster of whatever mess he'd gotten himself into had sunk its fangs into that fear. Donnie wondered what had happened in John Bishop's life to make him that way, so willing to throw out what was right for his own selfish reasons.

Donnie decided that he didn't particularly have any interest in finding out.

"Have it your way, Mr. Delucci," Bishop said, and departed, crossing the street.

Something warm snuggled into him from behind, in a cute, cuddly, familiar way. Donnie reached a hand back and found Mikey's. His baby brother was the one this time who gave him a comforting squeeze.

The kids were silent for a moment before Casey spoke up.

"It's weird that he does that, isn't it?" he asked, watching until the former professor has disappeared from view.

"Does what?" April asked.

"Call Donnie 'Mr. Delucci' like that," Casey said. "That's weird."

"He did it to all the students," Donnie said with a shrug.

"Well, now that he's not a professor, it's creepy," Casey informed him.

Donnie let out a shaky sigh. "I guess."

April looked at Donnie, taking in his expression, then smiled, putting her hands on Casey's shoulders from behind him. "Sorry I ruined our date," she said. "Forgive me?"

"Um, y-yeah," Casey said, surprised. "You didn't ruin it."

April beamed at him. "Want to have a redo?"

"We'll leave you two lovebirds at it," Raph said. "We want her home by _ten _and no later, okay, Jones?"

Casey sputtered, cheeks tinged pink. "I know! I-I live closer to her than you!"

Donnie watched his friends leave, arm in arm. He looked down at Mikey, who was nearly done with his ice cream.

"Hey, Mikey. That was weird, huh?" Donnie said with a laugh.

Mikey nodded. "Way weird. He was lying when he told you that you can trust him, by the way. Or, at least… I don't think he even _knew _what he was trying to say."

"That's what I thought, too," Donnie said.

"Huh. Color me surprised," Raph said.

Leo touched Donnie's elbow. "You okay, Donnie?"

"He always did that in class, too," Donnie replied softly. "It took me way too long to figure out his tell, but he always referred to me as 'Donatello' whenever he was trying to deceive me." He looked up at his brothers, who were looking at him with worry. He laughed weakly. "I wish I'd figured it out sooner."

"Aw, Donnie," Raph said gruffly, throwing an arm over Donnie's shoulders. "It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry he's out of jail," Leo said, bringing a hand up to brush the hair out of Donnie's eyes. "But I'm not letting anyone hurt our family again, Donnie, so don't worry."

Donnie looked down at the pavement, feeling a weird sort of relief wash over him. He wasn't freaked out by Bishop as much as he thought he would've been. Or at… all.

He wasn't scared. _He wasn't angry._

Donnie inhaled, then let it go. The lack of negative emotions was a weird feeling, nostalgic, almost. Sending him back to when he was a little kid and he was playing soccer in a field of green and gold and blue with his father and Leo and Raph, the wind blowing his bangs out of his eyes and he could hear the soothing voice of their mother sing as she held a gurgly baby Mikey in her arms from the wooden deck, her long skirt billowing in the wind.

As the four brothers began to walk back home, Donnie pulled out his phone and went straight to voicemail. Metalhead 2.0's icon appeared on the screen, along with a written message.

_You have 1 saved message, Donatello. Would you like to delete it?_

Donnie pressed the button with his answer, read the closing statement he hadn't seen on his phone since programming it into Metalhead 2.0, and slipped it back into his pocket. Hanging on to it didn't make a difference.

"Hey, the dojo!" Mikey piped up.

Their home had come into view down the block. The lights of the dojo were on, and through the glass doors, Donnie could see Yoshi and Shen, both laughing together about something, their hands cupping identical mugs of tea as they waited for the brothers to return.

"Come on," Donnie said. "Last one home is a rotten egg?"

Mikey pumped his fists in the air and took off down the sidewalk. "Gonna beat you, Raphie!"

"Oh, you're _on!_" Raph called, darting after him.

Donnie broke into a run at the same time as Leo, feeling the green earth beneath his legs and the cool blue evening air around him, as the golden stars looked down on them, finally resting in peace. A light hearted bubble of laughter rose out of him as he, Mikey, Leo, and Raph, finally ran home together.

_You have no saved messages. Your inbox is clear, Donatello._


End file.
